Unexpected Friend
by Moonlight Shading Stars
Summary: The story is about the relationship between Israel and Saudi Arabia. Thanks to America, they share a few words and offenses in research of good reasons to collide forces, and they discover small points in common that can lead to a unexpected friendship, or something alike. OC - Saudi Arabia, Israel, Iran, Emirates(UAE), Qatar, Oman, Lebanon (might appear others)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small presentation for you guys to understand where the story takes place and how it works:**

 **World Academy is an academy for countries directed by ONU. The main objective is to teach the countries how to make themselves greater and learn to deal with each other.**

 **The countries, students, are decided according to their culture and location. Europa class for Europeans, Asia class for Asians, America class for south and north Americans, Oceania for oceanic, Africa for Africans and Middle East for middle eastern.**

 **Each class has a representative whose obligations are to supervise the colleagues from the class, keep the classmates out of trouble and control the relations to avoid any confrontation or arguing.**

 **From Europa the representative is Germany, from Asia is China, from America is America, from Oceania is Australia, from Africa is South Africa and from Middle East is Saudi Arabia.**

* * *

The journal had been released that morning. Like usual, butch of propaganda, advertisement of clubs of the academy, economic polls, political views, interviews and for the last, the commentaries about each class. Like 'normal', Middle East has again been the worst, 'too loud, too disturbing, full of violent people, … Saudi Arabia still hasn't managed to deal with all his trouble colleagues…' The rest of the comments just made Saudi Arabia grit his teeth. He hated that journal, he hated them all, always stabbing on his pride, giving grins to his rivals.

Angry, he throws the journal away. He leans back on his desk feeling headaches for the loudly class he was in, but not all, from one side the screams and threats were constant but from the other side, the silence was deadly.

He looks at the loud side. Looks like Israel and Palestine started a fight with balls of paper again throwing indiscriminately trying to hit each other. Jordan ends up to be hit by the majority and started to argue with them in the big mess, somehow Lebanon also joins the arguing fight ending up to receive more balls in the face than actually talk back.

He looks to the quiet side. Syria was never a talking person but got worst, she doesn't move her head not even to the left or right, always straight on her desk waiting for the class to start. Iraq, was right behind her, always observing her or the mess of balls next to him and sometimes he looks back to Iran when he feels the cold stare on top of him. He shivers anytime their eyes met and looks back to the front in fear.

He looks at Iran feeling that cold stare on him now. Iran was like an eagle, always watching, saying nothing. He grins at him, not a friendly one, and Saudi understands perfectly why he is smiling, it was because of the comments from the journal. Saudi's reputation was getting lower and lower, the lowest his reputation the biggest chance he had to lose his position as representative of the class and that's certainly an office Iran would like to take.

"Everything alright my brother?" The incoming words on his ear made him shiver and jump from the chair. Looking aside just to find his younger brother, UEA or just Emirates, look back at him with a warm smile.

Emirates, was a handsome young man, taller than Saudi despite being younger. Like him, he had dark brown eyes, less marked by work and stress. He was always shaved and wearing the best of clothes, even his thawb was from the best fabric. He was an ambitious country, with a hunger for adventure, a bit reckless and vain to be honest, but Saudi Arabia couldn't avoid the older-brother instinct whenever he was with him.

"The journal came out today." Was enough to make the smile from his face disappear. He rests a hand on Saudi's shoulder to comfort him.

"I don't care what that piece of paper says, I like you and we all like you." Saudi grins at his naive brother.

"You, maybe yes, all, not even in dreams." He smiles again giggling low.

"Am I not enough? Let the haters hate, you don't need their opinion."

"No, I need supporters." Saudi rests his head on his hand signing slowly and scratching his trimmed beard.

Their both attention is caught by a happy scream coming from the door.

Oman, a sweet small girl, also younger as Emirates, but mentally more adult, although not enough to make her stop her hysterical moments. Her clothes always caught everyone's attention, not for being immoral but for being too colourful. On top of her white simple academic uniform she always wore a colourful scarf, with diverse laces and a long coat that would denounce her on the far distance. Like Emirates, she was no shy in exposing her richness of jewellers on her neck and ears, not even her fancy watch on her pulse.

She comes running to hug Emirates that hugged her back with the same intensity.

Saudi didn't like much of that vanity from his brothers, especially exposing it to the other colleagues. A strange difference between poor and rich that shouldn't exist among them. It was certainly that more whispers would be made because of that, worst for him.

"Salaam aleikum my brother." Spoke Oman in a friendly mood.

"Alaikum salaam." He spoke back.

"Haven't seen Yemen in a while, is he sick?" Saudi trembles with that question.

"Come on Omani, don't come with that now. You know Saudi and Yemen had a fight." Speaks softly Emirates at her ear. She covers her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, meant no harm. I'm just worried about my older brother."

"He's okay, he is just too stubborn for now, give him time and he will be back." Speaks Saudi to appease Oman that breaths out in relieve.

"You mean… when he dies of starvation?" That strong and familiar voice made the Saudi's guts twist in anger and contempt. Was no surprise to look back and caught Iran staring at them with pride.

"Don't come ask for a fight you can't handle Iran. You are more a stone in the shoe than a friend to him."

"Oh… Is it such a burden for you that I care for him?" He crosses his arms in an imposing way raising an eyebrow.

"If you really cared you would help to defeat Al-Qaeda not support rebels for your own good."

"You mean… The terrorist group you built?" Saudi's brain twisted to that accusation, having him so close made him want to grab his neck and do what he should have done a long time ago. But not now, not today.

"I will pray for your wicked soul Iran." He turns his back to him looking back at his brothers that watched in silence the arguing. Iran giggles and seemed ready to speak again but another intervention kicks in just in time.

"Good morning class! Sorry, I'm late… Why are there so many papers on the floor?"

Without saying any other word Iran goes back to his place and Emirates and Oman do the same for the beginning of the class.

* * *

At the end of the class, Saudi gets out quickly before anyone could stop him for a chat or anything. He knew Emirates and Oman were curious to know more about Yemen, he had already spoken to Emirates but again he was more interested in watching cars than paying attention to his words.

Each class had a department for himself, so was difficult and rare to see a mix between the classes unless someone was interested to visit another from other class. Some had the privilege to get free in the other's department with no problem, others like him had to give a good excuse for it, especially if it was for the Europa department or the American department. Lucky him, he only needed to say the word 'oil' or shake some cash on his hands to let him through, but he didn't like it, he felt used even if he didn't admit. As long as he could, he would rather stay in the Middle East department.

His phone vibrates. Curious he made way to get to the phone to see what and who sent him a message.

"GOOD DAY SA! I need to share some words with you, see you at the social room of the ME department?" Sent America. Saudi looks at the time and with a sigh, he answers back.

"Sure, we met there, give me the time."

* * *

The time America choose was interesting, to say the least. Around midnight. Obviously, America was trying to avoid curious eyes and ears, so whatever he wanted to say was definitely important and secret. Saudi didn't even dare to tell Emirates until he finds out how serious the situation was.

The right time came. He got out of his suite on tiptoes trying not to disturb his brother's sleep. Unlike everyone who slept in a T2 with a roommate, Saudi, Yemen, Oman and Emirates managed to get together in a T4. A bribery he wasn't very proud of but he would rather have his brothers close in case of any trouble.

His secret escape was a success, in no time he got to the meeting point where America told him to go. He started to imagine what the problem might be, what would be so important to make it all so secret. His thoughts stopped when by the door of the meeting room he saw another person. It wasn't difficult to recognize her, but her presence only made him wonder even more.

"Israel, what are you doing here?" He asked with lack of patience. Now was clearly why America wanted the meeting to be so secret, it'd sound bad to him and Israel to have a formal talk without any diplomatic relation, even worst because of the tumultuous relationship between her and Palestine, the other Arab Countries would hate him forever.

"Oh… Didn't notice you there." She spoke normal not giving big care for him and opened the door.

Israel was never a person to care about him or try to be friends with him, even though being friends with him would mean be friends with everyone in the middle east, or at least, be protected from. But Saudi Arabia always guessed her interests were more focused on the other side of the Persian Gulf, which made him hate her more.

"Hello, folks!" Spoke loudly America greeting them both. "I was wondering how long it would take you both to get here."

"Hello, America!" Israel ran half the room just to give a big hug to America. Saudi Arabia never understood that sick relationship between them, Israel was unpleasant and rude most of the time, but with America around she was always a nice girl with a soft voice, more harmless than she really was. He couldn't stop thinking this was her brilliant idea to trick America and make him believe she was an innocent trying to survive in the Middle East. Whether it is was or not, he always fell on her tricks.

"How is my little girl doing?" He questions finishing their embrace.

"I'm almost good, still trying to deal with Palestine, he never misses an opportunity to start a fight and then blames all on me."

"I feel sorry Israel, any other news?"

"Well, I'm doing some more advances in our technology, you should stop by my room and see."

"We will get there soon… Saudi Arabia!" He finally seems to remember him, he almost felt forgotten on that romantic-relationship.

"I don't have much time to waste America, please be quick and tell us what you want." In other time, out of the presence of Israel, he would be more friendly with America but being near her always got him on the nerves. Was too much to be polite or nice.

"Hold your horses' pal, I asked you both to come here to talk about serious business." He walks near the couch in the meeting room and takes his long time to sit and make himself comfortable. Israel follows him and seemed not very worried with the time, obviously because she had no one to fear if caught on that secret meeting, he didn't have the same luck.

"What is this business then?!" He was starting to feel frustrated for all that hesitation in America, he simply smiles at him and invites him with a hand to sit. Israel looks at him numb not understanding his hurry either.

"Relax and take a sit, my friend." Groaning he sits like he asked and waits for his answer. " The business I want to talk about is the Middle East, things aren't famous by your sides. Saudi, I know that most of the people here trust you and see you as an example but Iran has been doing a great job of giving them doubts."

"That idiot fools them with lies! He tries to blame me for their misery when it's him who creates their misery!"

"Is that so?" Hearing Israel's sarcastic voice made his anger grow.

"Excuse me, did I asked Zionist's opinion?" Israel's eye turned cold with the word and was almost to answer back when America interrupted.

"Please, guys! I need your focus to make this plan successful!"

"What plan could that be?" Asks Saudi tired with all the plot.

"Listen first, till the end, please. I want you to know this was not only my idea, others support this and I also believe, with your help and collaboration, this can also end up good."

"America you kill me with curiosity, whatever it is we can handle it." Israel starts to become more impatient with the slow talk and anticipation from America.

"I hope so… Please follow my plan. Israel is right now one of the best countries in the Middle East, not only due to her tolerant and moderate policies but also in strength and army, and Iran knows it, that's the reason why he wants desperately to get support from the others and to have that he needs to break the other's trust in Saudi Arabia."

"Are you going to present a solution for all of this?" Saudi felt thankful for America trying to help him but till now he wasn't telling anything new, he already knows all of this and recalling it only made him more frustrated.

"Kind off, but the solution will depend on you both. I hope you understand I'm not forcing you two to do anything but right now this is the best solution." He stops talking to study their expressive and curious faces. Israel doesn't take much time to make him continue the conversation.

"Which solution?"

"I'm sorry my dear but I can't always protect you, it's time you make more friends, inside the Middle East." Saudi's head breaks finally understanding his anticipation and honestly, he understands now why all the fear in coming to the final conclusion, but Israel doesn't seem to get it due to her subordination.

"What are you talking about?! I got you and all Europa with me, who else would I need? Have you forgotten how it went with Iran? He was my only and best friend here and now he is out of his mind and wants to kill me, I'm not going to risk again and trust another country in the Middle East."

"Dear, I'm afraid you won't have a choice, it's a matter of survival. There are too many problems in Europa right now and I'm afraid I'm having them too, a closer friend would mean bigger safety for you."

"Excuse, where do I enter in all of this? I mean… what do I get for sending my hands to the fire for this little one?" Speaks Saudi looking with scorn to Israel.

"What? What makes you think I wanna be friends with you?"

"Think a bit Israel, why would America call me and only me? I get his point, being friends with me would mean be untouched by all the Arab Countries, at least to those who follow me, which involves the majority. But what I don't get it's what I would win with your so-called friendship."

"Israel has very advanced technology and lots of weapons, having an ally like her would make Iran turn back on his evil plans." Answer America.

"Wait right there! No way my people would accept a coalition with him, he kills people for being homosexual, punish them for drinking, whips women for being raped and sends to jail anyone who says a word against their religion, I can't be friend with a person who has no respect for the human rights and freedom of expression. Being friend with him would be like be friend with ISIS."

"How dare you?!" Shouts Saudi Arabia rising from his seat with rage.

"Please, don't fight, or else there won't be any more solutions left for the Middle East." Intervenes America pushing Saudi back to his seat. Israel doesn't react with the temperamental explosion of Saudi Arabia, looking at him with superiority. "Have you ever took just a minute to speak with each other? Try to find any trace in common?"

"HAHA… Me and Saudi, something in common? There isn't anything we have in common!" Laughs Israel.

"Between Iran and Israel, can the Devil come and choose." Said Saudi with an unfriendly face.

"Come on guys, I want the best for you, look, I'm not asking you two to make a permanent coalition or even a formal alliance, but you both need to understand that there isn't any other way, whether you help each other and create balance in this place or you can prepare yourselves to be overpowered." They both make silence understanding what he meant but still giving each other bad looks and ugly faces. "Happy to see you at least took it into consideration, but we may need a bit more of time to speak better of this. If you excuse me, I will be back in a minute, I'm gonna get some food, you know I can't reason with an empty stomach." With nothing more and despite Israel's low complains, America leaves them all alone in the room with nothing to do until America comes back.

The time tick-tacks slowly, neither enough comfortable to speak. Israel ends to get up and peek on the window. It was already night and the only illumination out there was the candles, the sidewalks were empty as expected, no sound but crickets and howls in the distance. Bored, Saudi starts to tap the fingers on the couch hoping the minutes to be fast and that at least America would have a bit of consideration and bring them food too, which he feared he wouldn't.

"What a pretty night out there, wish I could take a walk." Spoke Israel calling Saudi's attention. She didn't turn her face from the window, probably thinking to herself out loud. He decides to ignore and tap the fingers again, the only thing he could think to pass the time. "The constellations are so visible tonight." She speaks again out loud making Saudi confused, she didn't seem to be speaking with him but also couldn't shut her mouth.

"Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself?" He speaks without thinking, when she turns back with angry eyes he knew he spoke too much to a girl like her to tolerate.

"This is not your land and you can't stop me from speaking my mind, if I want to speak I speak. Don't like it? Move then."

"No need to be that aggressive, I just asked, but clearly you can't hear a word without turning it into an offensive attack." She comes back to sit in front of him not changing her furious stare.

"I know very well with which intention you made the question. For you, a woman should always keep her mouth shut. Watching a woman speak freely annoys you."

"Nonsense, I have no problems in hearing a smart woman speaking, you just don't fit the profile." He knew he shouldn't try to start a fight with her, but America was too far away to stop him and she also seems to don't care about politeness on this occasion.

"If I'm not considered a smart woman then I don't know how to describe your lack of intelligence if it wasn't for America and the oil you would be nothing."

"Look who is talking, you only become a country thanks to America."

"True, but before I ever became a country my people had already the fame of making money fast due to our cleverness. With the creation of a Jew Nation was inevitable to me to become a success in such a short time. I might be small but no one can touch me or beat me. I can even dare to say I only needed 6 days to beat you all, can't I Saudi Arabia?"

That argument made Saudi's wrath boil. He wished she was wrong, it was a shame to remember those 6 days where he supported Egypt against her, not just him, the majority of all Arab Countries supported that battle against Israel, still, she managed to win and take a vast piece of land. Was a crush on everyone's pride, he never thought he could ever feel so much fear and anger for the Jewish nation on that time, but he learned the lesson, never mess again with America's little girl.

"Let's hope you can give the same show with Iran." Her pride goes away with that remind and turns away the face. Saudi didn't get that attitude of her like she didn't want to talk about the business why they were there. That's it, they needed to make up their minds before America arrives, probably that's the reason America vanished for so long, he wants them to get to a consensus and make a deal to take down their mutual enemy. " What do you think about Iran?" She turns to look at him, with a worried stare.

"I think he is being screwed."

"You have feelings for him?" Insane. How could America want them to join forces when one of them had weak feelings toward Iran? She turns an ugly face with the question.

"No way, I just feel sorry for his people, that's all."

"So, in case of a hard time, you would be ready to fight him?"

"I'm ready to do anything that's necessary to keep my existence, even if it means fight Iran." Saudi grins with the positive sign, something that made Israel mad. "But don't think I will go to war just for fun or because I desire, I'll only attack when necessary."

" I don't think otherwise, but we must both be honest that at this point we won't avoid a war if we don't join forces, or at least, intelligence cooperation."

"Even if we did, it would be an offence against the other Arab Countries, will make you only lose more support."

"Maybe, maybe only if it comes out." He speaks scratching his beard and thinking. "Do a real alliance is out of question for now, but it doesn't mean we can't work together, just till we fix things between you and Palestine." Israel lets go a surprised laugh.

"Me and Palestine? How can that change anything?"

"Well my dear 'smart lady' right now the biggest reason for Arab Countries don't accept you it's due to your aggression with Palestine, if we can come up for you and Palestine to make peace there won't be any other reason for others to hate you, or so I hope, then we can talk about a formal alliance."

"Honestly, I think there's more reason for your people to hate me, and I call it racism and jealous." Saudi sighs.

"Look if you don't see a point on this just say it, I don't want to waste time on something it won't work." Israel seems to mentalize the situation. She sighs sadly brushing her brown hair with her fingers till the tips.

"The question is, would you stand me?" Saudi couldn't avoid a smirk with that question. Was Israel admitting she was annoying?

"I'd make an effort to stand you."

"You seem open with the idea to do a secret alliance, wonder why, are you so desperate to beat Iran or there is more I don't know?"

"You don't know me so well as you think Israel, I'm not that cold and heartless country you think I'm."

"I just speak what I see."

"But you can't see what I feel. I want changes, not only in the Middle East but also in my government I'm tired of being compared to ISIS, I'm tired to be a joke for oppression and anti-feminism thing, or whatever... I want to improve the image of my country for a better way, you know."

"That's a surprising out of the closet."

"Shut up." Israel finally shows up a happy laugh, one that made him smile too without knowing why.

If the situation couldn't be more peculiar, Israel made it unique. She got up from the couch again, still laughing, and sit down again but beside him. Saudi cut the smile with that simple and unexpected approach, one he never thought to would be having with Israel.

"So, what should we call our relationship from now on?" She asks in a friendly way, a way she only used to use when speaking with her true allies.

"I'd rather we didn't call it nothing yet."

"Right… a 'secret' relationship. It sounds strange."

"I agree. You almost made me feel bad for myself speaking that way, I'd rather be just special friends."

"No, that's already taken. America comes first, sorry." Saudi Arabia gives a comprehensive grin. "What about friends with interests?"

"I don't really care what we should be called and I never hope to get a reason to worry about that." A friendly silence is made, till Israel breaks it with a much more relaxing tone than Saudi is used to hear.

"We might have more things in common than an enemy."

"Like what?"

"Our bad relationship with neighbours. I have problems with Palestine and you with Yemen."

"The problem between me and Yemen is Iran."

"The same as I, if Iran stopped giving weapons to Palestine he wouldn't feel encouraged to keep fighting a war he can't win, he only hurts himself even more."

"You have a point. It's the same between me and Yemen."

" And not just in this we on the same track, you know… about Syria and other places."

"Yes, we may have mutual interests but that doesn't make us similar."

"Of course, you still have a long way to be as good as I am."

"Excuse me?!" Shouts Saudi Arabia making Israel laugh, even more, again he couldn't feel enough angry with her.

"But seriously, I hope you can improve yourself." Saudi doesn't say anything back. He looks to the watch in the wall to check the time.

"Where the hell has America gone? Is he eating a full restaurant?"

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"I'm tired of waiting." He gets up from the couch. "I'm leaving, you stay?"

"Well, I wanted to show America my advances but if he doesn't show up I can't stay here all night waiting for him."

"What advances are those anyway?"

" Well, it's secret." She speaks with anticipation.

"If we going to be allies or something like that, you could give proof of trust." She seems to think about the subject.

"It's in my room."

"Okay, let's get out before America caught us and let's see it." Israel's eyes wide open in shock.

"You want to come to my room?" Saudi understands her confusion and concern, barely friends and his approach was more aggressive than expected.

"No mean no harm, just real business." Israel sighs in relieve and gets up in no time.

" I'm more comfortable then." The two start walking side by side out of the meeting room speaking slowly to not be heard. Their long conversation on the hall evolves from business to gossip without them noticing it.

"… That's the reason why I don't stand Syria, she always gets on my nerves."

"I'd guess you a bit jealous of her by the way you talk."

"No, I'm not!" Saudi makes signals to her to cut her tone and she puts her hand on the mouth trying to keep her cools. "I'm not." She says more calmly.

"Yeah, of course… where are we?" He asks when she stops out of sudden.

"At my door." She speaks as it was obvious. She takes the keys out of her pocket and puts them in the lock. "Please don't touch anything." With a click the door opens. Israel makes way for him to pass.

Saudi Arabia didn't even know where her room was, neither imagined what she could be hiding inside of it. The room was too big for just one small person, inside there was just a simple single bed in the middle of the room, the walls where occupied with shelves filled with diverse large books very used, underneath there were desks, two or three, all together in a mess that only Israel could see an organization. Whatever she was working was big and promising.

"Like my room?" She asks after shutting the door.

"Well… not very far from what I expected for a nerd."

"Thanks." She passes by him to reach some papers on the messy desks.

"Was not clearly a compliment." She shakes her head showing signs she was understanding, but he sees she didn't pay attention to him, she was too focused on the papers.

"I hope you like drones." She passes some papers to his hand.

"Sounds interesting." He speaks paying more attention to the plans on his hands.

"It's my masterpiece… I only have here the plans but I can show you the real project at another time."

"I'm kinda interested in these." He lands the papers back in the desk.

"I'm already selling, want it?" He sighs.

"Buying drones from you? I'd be called a traitor for that."

"Come on, don't you know to use your imagination? If you're smart, no one will know it." He holds the chin thinking on it.

"I'll take your proposal into consideration. But I'm surprised you so comfortable in selling it to me, I was expecting a more suspicious behaviour especially after the stab on the back Iran gave you." Israel rolls her eyes and mumbles something he can't ear.

"Don't think I find you special, I won't trust again like I trusted Iran. I'm searcher and a scientist, if you ever decide to buy this when you finally get them I'll already have better in my power."

"Always improving your weapons, I see."

"Gotta be the best." She leans back to her desk writing something he couldn't see. He takes more time to inspect her room, noticing two more doors, one probably the bathroom other the closet room he thinks.

"Don't you have a roommate?" He asks.

"And who would be okay to share a room with me?" He nods understanding.

"Didn't think about that."

"I can't complain, I like to have my big and messy space. Anyway, the better candidate I would have would be Palestine but I guess the directors were afraid we'd start opening holes on the walls."

"Sometimes I can't understand if you hate him or like him."

"I guess you can say I got used to him, much more pleasant than other neighbours."

"Yes, you see Syria as the worst, I know." She grins and turns to look at him.

"We already get into each other." He smiles back and looks one last time around, doesn't see anything more interesting and looks back to Israel that stays quiet with nothing to speak.

"Was amusing to know you better Israel, but I guess we can end it for this night. Don't want my brothers to freak out if they don't find me."

"They would freak out more if they saw you here." Saudi approaches the exit door, feeling Israel walking behind him. He grabs the knob but doesn't open the door yet. Hesitating, he looks back at her find her with a curious stare focused on him.

"Do you think this would really work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, us."

"It would be great if it would, what do we have to lose anyway?"

"I have a lot actually." He looks back to the door laughing at his own unlucky track.

"Hey, you not forced to anything. If you want to keep on your safe circle, just do it."

"Is not it… I just… I want but…" Saudi felt like a mess, he sighs stressed, rubbing his face with both hands.

"I get it." Israel speaks softly landing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm scared too, you not the one I'd expect to end up with."

"Are you disappointed?" He reaches her hand to push her away, not in a rude way.

"Surprised, that's all. I don't really care after all I been through just don't ever do one thing."

"What?"

"Betray me. If you ever just try don't blame me for the nightmares I'll cause you. I mean it." She speaks back in her natural aggressive way he was used to hearing. He giggles not finding actually very funny but couldn't show the opposite feeling either.

"I already got Iran to deal with, don't want a fight with you either."

Israel comes back to being soft, surprising him with a big hug he never thought he would have with her.

"Good, be nice to me and I'll be nice to you."

She opens the door to let him get out, still in shock for what she did.

"See ya around Saudi Arabia."

* * *

 **Hello there :)**

 **As you can see this kind of story could end up to have more chapters but, due to my lack of time and the fact I'm not a native English speaker I'll let it for now as a one-shot story... But depending on the number of reviews and readers, I might reconsider my decision.**

 **I'm open for corrections of my texts in case you detect any (I'm not an English speaker as I said before so writing English isn't clearly a piece of cake to me and takes me lots of time to write and review what I wrote) and I also take tips or ideas if you want to give any.**

 **Hope you liked your read and leave your comment with your opinion.**

 **And have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

As been weeks since Israel and Saudi Arabia made the deal.

America couldn't be gladder when he found out the next day. Apparently, he found some friends on the way to eat and got drunk in the middle of the night, at least was that his excuse, only remembering the meeting he was having the next day.

Despite their new association, Israel and Saudi Arabia were careful most of the time to not bring unpleasant suspicious, but with time Saudi Arabia couldn't avoid sharing what was going on with the one he trusted the most.

"What?! Have you got out of your mind?! You're cooperating with Israel?!" Shouts Emirates not believing what he just heard.

"Calm down, it's not a big deal." Tries Saudi Arabia to pacify.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! You just shook hand with an invader on a secret meeting!"

"Israel is an official country, just learn to deal with it." Emirates's mouth drops off in shock for what he just heard from his older brother, the same one who refuses, or used to refuse, the existence of a Jewish Nation.

"Is that so? Can't wait to see you say the same in public for everyone to listen."

"Probably I will after we take care of Palestine." Emirates's eyes glare furiously at Saudi.

"Now Palestine is a problem?! Do I have to remind you of the promise we made to him? That we would give him back his stolen home?"

"No, I remember it very well, but take down Israel is out of question, we already tried and we both know very well how it all went. And she has too many supporters, we can't keep a war we know we won't win."

"So it's an 'if you can't beat them, join them' situation, is that it?" Saudi sighs understanding his little brother's anger, he also felt some for himself, but he couldn't bear it if not needed.

"Yes, you can say that." He had no words to justify himself, or Emirates was going to understand it or not.

"So tell me, what are your plans for Palestine now! Since you already stabbed him on the back are you also going to shoot him or bomb him?"

"Neither, I'm going to convince him and Israel to make peace with each other, establish the borders and make them form relations."

"Funny, the last guy that made formal relations with Israel and recognized her as a country was banned by you and discriminated by the rest of Arab Countries, only because of you."

"You talk about Egypt? We already overcome that. We all rebuild our relations with him."

"Yeah… after a long time of a cold environment. And now you decide to follow his mistake."

"This is at different times."

"What a great excuse… Hypocrite." Saudi got up from the couch not sure if he should get angry or not with Emirates for speaking with him that way. He would give him one last chance.

"What is done, is done. The only reason I'm telling you this it's because I want you to support me on this decision, or else you can go to Iran and ask him from now on to hold your back." He speaks calmly crossing his arms inside the sleeves of the white fabric.

"Are you threatening to abandon me?" He asks in shock hiding with difficulty the shaking arms.

"No my brother, I would never abandon you, but you seem to want to abandon me so, how is it going to be?"

Emirates looks aside clearly nervous with the situation. He never wanted to end up between the sword and the wall, but he made a vow to his brother that he couldn't break, and he knew the consequences for defying his older brother. A look at Yemen's life was enough to think twice.

"What do you really plan to do now? How are you going to convince the others?" Saudi looks at his watch showing no big care, his relaxed attitude only made Emirates more nervous each second.

"Don't worry, I always get a way." He responds not looking at him and turns his back when hears the front door opening.

"Everything okay, my brothers?" Oman enters with a big smile on her face and lots of bags. "I just got from shopping with Qatar and Kuwait, brought you both some gifts." She says landing the bags to open them.

"Leave it Omani. Come and sit with us." Speaks Saudi giving a glance to Emirates.

"Is there anything important to discuss?" Asks Oman approaching them.

"Nothing my dear! Just want to know how was your day!" Emirates jumps from the couch to hug her and makes her walk away. "You must be so tired… How about a cup of tea?"

"Tired of shopping? Never!" She shouts back pushing him aside and comes near Saudi Arabia that looks at her indifferent. "I'm not dumb, what's going on?" She asks directly to Saudi.

"It's about Israel." Oman gives him a surprised stare.

"What about her?"

"Don't bring her to this Saudi!" Shouts Emirates reaching Oman and hugs her from behind. Saudi gives him a neutral stare and looks back at Oman that seems not scared with Emirates's overreaction.

"Of course not, conflicts don't make her type. But I'd like to know her opinion."

"I'm good at giving tips! Tell me! Tell me!" She again gets herself free from Emirates and jumps to the couch right ahead from Saudi.

"I want to help Palestine and Israel get to an agreement."

"That's good." She comments noticing Emirates behind Saudi rubbing his face in frustration.

"After that, I want to join forces with her, probably make an alliance."

"That's unexpected, but if you only plan on doing that after you ensure Palestine's safety, I don't see any problem." Saudi smiles and looks back at Emirate pointing to Oman.

"Do you want to contest her too?" Emirates looks to him with sadness.

"Honestly, I don't see how you go to accomplish that peace. You act like a fool for trusting Israel and ignoring all the pain Palestine been through."

"Maybe it's time we finish it in a peaceful way and learn to deal with the painful memories, Israel won't disappear even if you fast and pray for a year." Speak Oman.

"Very beautiful in theory but still won't happen." Mumbles Emirates.

"Well then you better join Iran, you always secretly fancied him anyway, join him and try to destroy Israel with your bare hands." Responds Saudi rudely.

"I won't join Iran! I don't even want to fight! Why you always push me to this? This isn't my type either, I rather be dealing with real businesses, build buildings, buying properties and spend on expensive cars…"

"Who's the real hypocrite now?" Laughs Saudi.

"Well, I don't see how I will help on anything right now, If you need me I'll be at my room." Says Oman getting up to pick her bags and go.

"So, you support me or not?" Asks Saudi appearing right next to Emirates scaring him when he was paying too much attention to Oman walking away.

"I… I will… but don't drag me to any fight."

"Don't worry just do what I say and you might get some goodies in return."

* * *

"Again?!" Shout turkey at the letter that was sent to him by the Europa department. "I got rejected again!" Shouts again looking at Egypt that looks at him indifferent drinking his tea. "After all, I have done those idiots say I still need to do some changes to be accepted!"

"Are you surprised?" Speak Egypt softly.

"I wish I was! But hope is the last one to die, right? Mine is almost dying…" He sighs letting the letter fall on the ground and take a moment to observe the green gardens of the academy. "It was supposed we work together, but they seem to just want me far away from their view."

"Want a tip to get in?" Egypt lands the cup looking at his own feet.

"What could you advise me that I haven't already tried?"

"Leave Islam for good and they will accept you."

"What?! Are you crazy?! I couldn't even if I wanted!"

"I know, so better just forget that dream of yours to join that stupid group. It won't bring you any good." Turkey groans resting his head on his hands.

"I tried so hard, it's frustrating… I had to change so much to please them and they still deny me."

"You were a fool for thinking they would accept you, grow up and learn to deal with it."

"Thanks for the friendly advise." Grumbles Turkey looking aside. "It really is my lucky day."

"Why?" Egypt looks to the same side as he just to find Greece in the distance with a cat on his hands.

He came slowly and stops in front of Turkey looking at him with indifference. The cat meow before anyone speaks. Egypt could feel the tension between the two, a fight was coming, but he couldn't resist to wait and watch what he knows would be amusing.

* * *

At the same time, Israel was taking a walk with America and England, she was quiet while they both were arguing about something she wasn't paying much attention, she wasn't even going along their footsteps. It was just her and the warm wind against her cheeks, reminding her of home.

She was so distracted with the comfortable environment she didn't notice she stayed too much behind until she heard a shout. Waking up from her trance, she sees America and England already in a far distance. Worried, she runs to them to caught them watching a fight between Turkey and Greece. Both on the ground pushing and calling bad names to each other while Egypt sat on a bench holding a cat.

"Are you going to stop them?" Asks England to America not looking away from the guys fighting.

"Na… not worth it. Israel, you do it." Orders America.

"Me?!" She shouts still trying to restore her breath from the long run.

"Yes you, try to back up your friendship with Turkey." Whispers America at her ear.

"No way! He's a false friend, he denounced me to Iran when I was spying on him."

"Wasn't that payback for you accidentally shot one of his boats and kill the crew?" Asks England.

"I was fighting Palestine at that time! He should know better to not interfere, and the sea was blocked."

"I don't care, it's time you set aside your misunderstands and become buddies again." Says America pushing her to action. "Stop them."

"But I don't want to…" She speaks low to him feeling being pushed forward against her will.

"Well, well, well, … What do we have here?" That familiar voice made everyone turn their faces, even Greece and Turkey stopped punching each other when they heard that strong voice coming from behind them. "If it isn't a European beating a Turkish... how regular."

"What are you doing here, Iran?" Asks England in a neutral mood.

"What do you think? I heard some screams and came here to help, but looks like I also found an audience, are you betting for who wins?"

"We're here to help." Speaks America looking at him with distrust.

"Of course…" He rolls his eyes. "… Like you always help." He crouches reaching out a hand for Turkey, who accepts and gets up with his help. England, with America, also catch Greece and pull him to their side.

"Next time you won't have anyone to save your ass!" Shouts Turkey to Greece.

"You the one who had your ass saved." Speaks Greece slow.

"Turkey, let's go, you already screwed for one day." Speaks Egypt lifting up from the bench. "Here's your cat." He says to Greece giving the pet back to him.

"But I'm not done!" Egypt pulls him by the jacket mumbling low while Turkey continued to shout at Greece.

A minute of silence is made between the rest of the people while grumbles of Turkey could be heard from the distance until Iran breaks the antipathetic stare and shows a smile.

"America, since you here, I'd like to share a few words with you." He speaks calmly.

"About?" Asks England.

"Calm down England, I'm not going to leave you behind. Actually you also someone I wish to speak with."

"You are very suspicious today, what's it Iran?" Asks America with a more relaxing tone pushing Israel and Greece behind him.

"I want to make a meeting between us three, Germany, Russia, France and China. Talk about my… over reacted sanctions."

"I will speak with Germany and France then." Speaks England.

"Me with China, you can easily bring Russia to discussion and we will talk. But if you expect fewer sanctions not worth it." Completes America.

"I bear too many of them for no reason, I'm not a threat for anyone but Saudi's business. Let us have a talk and you will see how absurd this has become."

"You shall have your talk." Speak England pulling America to move back and end the discussion.

"What kind of sanctions do you want to extinguish?" Asks Israel breaking their perfect moment to end the conversation. Iran stares finally at her, giving her the biggest grin he could give. Israel trembles with that wicked smile.

"Israel lets go." America pulls her by the arm so they could leave. Even walking, she couldn't stop looking back behind her shoulder and watch him staring at her with the same hypnotic look.

* * *

Had been two days since the accident in the gardens of the Academy.

Israel used all her skills to know more about the secret meetings between Iran and the others, getting to the point of spying her best friend America. Not her fault, he was the stubborn one for not explaining what exactly they would speak of, she knew couldn't be just about the sanctions, there was more. Iran was manipulating very well America and the others, enough to make them praise in their secret talking Iran's effort on something she couldn't understand but seem to do with modernization as Iran could ever be close to anything called like that.

Her efforts produced success in gathering information. One big meeting would happen and if she was quick she could put small microphones on the room to spy on them, but there was a small problem. The meeting would be happening in a private room from the Middle East department, and to get in there she would need the key and there were only two keys she knew that could open that reserved room. One with Germany, who rented the room, and the representative of the Middle East department who had a copy of keys of each room from that department. Which means, she'd need to do something first…

It was Sunday afternoon which means there wouldn't be any classes all day. As usual, the group Arab League would spend their afternoon socializing in Saudi Arabia and brothers' apartment, the biggest one. Even countries from Africa department were there, speaking and eating, having fun and laughing. It seemed to be a normal Sunday where Saudi would just argue with Lebanon or Iraq and stop Emirates from flirting more than he should with the other nations until a rang on his door surprised him.

"Is someone missing?" Asks Bahrain also noticing the frenetic and unstoppable sound. Whoever was, it was in a big hurry to get in.

"I don't think so…" Says Saudi counting mentally and try to remember anyone missing.

"Could be Syria, she's still mad because we suspend her." Speaks Lebanon. The door still ringing.

"I'm gonna check." Says Saudi lifting up from his seat and let the others go back to their discussion topics.

He also believed that could be Syria trying to get back in the League, but as many times explained to her, she would first have to change her aggressive behaviour towards other members to get in, something that seemed more difficult since her close association with Iran.

When he opened the door, ready to confront an expected person, he shocks in fear for seeing a nervous Israel with her finger on the doorbell.

"Who is it? Is it really Syria?" He hears from the distance, too surprised and shocked to realize who was asking. He wanted to speak, send her away before anyone could see her on his door, but the fear took control of his mouth, capable of just stuttering and feeling cold shivers down his spine.

"I really need you now." Whispers Israel noticing his nervousness and hiding being the door to not be noticed.

"N-no-no! J-Just…" He looks back not knowing what to do. Almost everyone was too distracted to notice what was happening but Bahrain and Lebanon looked at him from the table expecting an answer. "I got… I got some business to take care of."

"Something wrong?" Asks Lebanon getting up from her sit.

"No, don't worry. Lebanon, take care while I'm gone." Without giving any more explanations he closes the door leaving them all inside.

He breaths out when he finally takes a second to relax his tense body. Composed, he looks furious at Israel that looks at him with bulging eyes and body pressed against the wall.

"Why are you here?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't come if it wasn't important." She speaks relaxing her stare and stepping away from the wall.

"What is it?" He speaks low curious for what brought her and angry for her being there.

"Do you have the master keys with you?" She asks more close to his ear.

"I got them, yes." He answers shaking the keys on the pocket of his thawb.

"Good, I need you to help me put some microphones in a room." She grabs him by the sleeve and runs in the direction of the room. Saudi wasn't expecting to run, almost tripping on the white fabric trying to control his feet and follow Israel's hurry, still not having an idea of what was going on.

"What is going on Israel?!" He asks more high free from being heard.

"No time to explain! Quick!" She tries to run faster but Saudi's bumbling feet don't give her other choice than maintain her normal speed. "Come on!" They finally got to the destination and Israel lets go Saudi and waits for him to open the door quickly, but instead, Saudi leans on his knees to catch his breath. "Come on Saudi, we got no more than half an hour!"

"Why all this hurry? What is going on Israel?!" He shouts out of breath with no enough strength to straight himself.

"Jesus Saudi! You need to work your physics."

"Shut up… and tell me why we're here." He speaks with difficulty and trying to straighten his back.

"Got no time! Iran and America will be here!" Saudi looks at her astonished.

"Iran and America?! Why?!"

"Please Saudi I have no time to tell you everything now, open the door so I can install the microphones then I will explain everything to you while we hear them."

"Okay, okay, … But you better explain me good, you can't just show up anytime you want at my door and expect I will do everything you wish." He speaks while grabbing his keys and search for the right one to open that door.

"Quick."

"I'm trying." He sighs. "Start talking before I get pissed off."

"Iran booked a meeting to talk about his sanctions but I believe there is more behind it and America and the others are being tricked."

"You just tell me this now?!" He looks at her stopping looking for the keys.

"Hurry!" He goes back to search sighing with anger. "I didn't tell you before because I wanted to collect information first, and see if it was worth your attention."

"Is it?"

"Aren't you here?" Saudi finds the key and opens the door. He tries to boast himself to Israel for opening the door, but she pushes him to get in, almost knocking him off.

"You are welcome." He grumbles also entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Whatever Iran wants he is close to getting it, I heard everyone has a positive view about him. He is good at what he is doing."

"He wouldn't be my rival if he wasn't." Speaks Saudi crossing his arms while watching Israel looking at every corner to find the best-hidden places to put her small microphones and cameras.

She takes long minutes to examine well the room and finds a great place on top of a painting with a view to all the room.

"Saudi, help me get there." She points to the painting and Saudi follows her stare but looks back at her impassively.

"How?" That question made Israel remembers with who she was working with, she almost forgot Saudi wasn't a typical man, at least not the type of man she was used to, if she had asked America to help her out he would just grab her and put her on his shoulders with no problem. Saudi barely liked to be touched by others he couldn't even think about grabbing her to reach the spot.

"Can you reach it?" Saudi was taller than her, but the disapproving look on his eyes made her realize he wasn't tall enough to reach it. Probably not even Germany would and he is the tallest she could remember. "Well…" She never thought she'd become so nervous to explain a simple thing. "… How about you help me get there by lifting me up." She talks slowly for him to internalize what she meant.

"How about you pick a chair and get there?"

"What chair?" Asks opening her arms for the room with just tables, fixed huge armchairs, plants and other furniture but nothing she could move to reach the specific place. Saudi glances around not noticing the inexistence of chairs. "I wouldn't be asking help if not needed."

"Can't you find a better spot that is reachable?" Israel sighs letting her arms fall.

"Can you stop being a jerk and help me? Or you rather let Iran win? No wonder he has got you beat, you so petty with everything." Saudi glances angry at her.

"Wasn't part of our compromise to help each other physically." Israel groans rubbing her hair.

"Oh my God! Saudi stop being sassy, are you going to help me or not? The time is ticking and it's stupid of us to search for other places to install the microphone when we already found a great place!"

"I don't want to get dirty."

"Dirty?! You sack of sand! I take a bath every day and my clothes are always fresh!"

"Yes, but you will touch me with the shoes…" He looks aside to the door considering if it's really important all that effort to hear the meeting.

"I can take my shoes off."

"Even worst."

"Whatever Iran wants I hope it involves bombing you with stinky shoes all over your face!"

"Okay, okay, stop being annoying." He sighs and gets close to her uncrossing his arms. "Don't get used and don't tell this to anyone." She agrees with her head and smiles when he turns her back to let her climb, but breaks the smile when noticing the difference of height.

"Ahh… Saudi." She feared he would go mad for what she was going to ask him.

"What now?!"

"Can you… kneel?"

"What?" He turns around looking straight to her. "What's next? Carry you through the exit?"

"I'm sorry but I'm little!" She lifts her arms to show her small figure. "If you don't knee to let me on your shoulders the only thing that remains is you lift me with your arms."

"I'm not gonna touch you!... Yack!" He turns around again and knees for her surprise. "Let's get over with this and leave!"

She decides not to speak anything more to not make him change his mind. Was surprising how far he reached to know Iran's plans, she wouldn't be the one to break his determination. Carefully and controlling the disturbing thought for getting on Saudi she sits on his shoulders and he lifts her to the spot she wanted.

"High enough?" He asks snorting.

"More than enough, thanks Saudi."

"Don't thank me, if I find out this wasn't worth it, you're dead." She couldn't avoid a giggle finding that situation too hilarious to be true. Saudi seems to not like it but keeps the thought to himself until she finishes. "Done, put me down Saudi."

"Finally!" Not caring, he pushes her legs away from his shoulders making her almost fall, but with an arm, he manages to grab her waist and put her down slowly.

"Gosh… I almost fell!" She shouts still shaking from the scary moment.

"But you haven't, have you? Stop being a cry baby and let's get the hell out of here."

Israel agrees and follows him to the door. Saudi opens it all ready with the keys in hand to close it back again, he just opened a gap and shut the door in a microsecond.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Asks Israel worried.

"I saw them coming." In a hurry, he shuts the door with the key.

"What are you doing? You are locking us up!"

"Shut up and find a place to hide, your plan screwed!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Where?" She looks around finding no good place for them to hide.

"They will take some time to open the door think quick Israel!" He whispers.

Nervous, she reaches the window and tries to open it but then realized how idiot would be since they were on the 3rd floor. She had a blank, no idea what to do next.

"Quick!" Whispers Saudi already hearing the footsteps coming closer.

Israel gives a last look at the furniture and opens a cabinet that lucky seems to have enough space for them to get in.

"Here Saudi." She whispers already getting in.

"We won't get in there! It's too tight!"

"Get in or get caught, choose." Saudi groans but tries to get inside. Get in was easy, the furniture was high in height, but small in length and accommodate the space with Israel wasn't helping. They had to interlace the legs to be able to get their full bodies in and Israel ended up on four on top of Saudi's legs so he could shut the furniture's door, right when someone was inserting the key on the door to open it. Israel still risks moving to find a better position but Saudi stops her from moving when he hears the footsteps inside the room.

"Have you got everything prepared?" Speaks Germany.

"Yes, lets hurry with this about Iran, I don't want to waste my Sunday with Middle Eastern stuff more than it should." Speaks England.

"I'd like to know how I got into this in the first place." Speak softly France.

"That's what you get for trying to be important." Answer England.

"True." Speak France again. "How long will it take for everyone to get here?"

"They are coming. Russia said he would accompany Iran till here and China will probably be late." Speaks America.

"How usual." Mumbles France.

"Are you guys sure about all of this?" Asks America.

"About what?" Asks Germany.

"Give permission to Iran to have nuclear power, I know it will help him create more jobs, save more energy and help his people but aren't we forgetting a small big problem on all of this?"

America's affirmation made Israel and Saudi stare at each other in shock for what they just heard.

"Come down, we won't give him permittion so easily, we will keep an eye on him and we are still deciding only the terms. Don't bother yourself with that yet." Answers Germany.

"I have a feeling this will be a big mistake, once he gets it we won't be able to control him 100%, he can end up creating nuclear bombs."

"You and Russia also have nuclear bombs. I'm surprised you fear more Iran than Russia." Speaks France.

"I fear both, but Russia isn't stupid and fool like Iran. He's very bold and I don't know if I should take his threats in vain or take them seriously."

"Iran is vain and boastful, but I know him for a long while and he's the type of just threating, not very of actions." Speaks France.

"Anyway, even if he gets nuclear bombs in secret, I don't think you're his possible target." Comments Germany with a small laugh.

"Oh damn." Laughs France.

"Damn you nazi bastard." Mutters Israel under her breath, tousling unconsciously Saudi's fabric.

"Shh…" Whispers Saudi trying to put away her hands.

"I don't care! If we can, why not avoid a tragedy?" Asks America.

"We won't let get to that point, relax, we were just kidding." Answer Germany the moment the door opens again.

"Sorry we late." Says Russia.

"Happy to see the majority here in good shape." Saudi and Israel shock by hearing Iran's voice. "Should we wait for China or start speaking of business?"

"We will start." Answers Germany.

Minutes of silence are made, only sounds of movements, walking, seating and small whispers Saudi and Israel couldn't hear.

"We will need more time to make this decision, but we can first start to discuss the reasons why you wish this type of resource and if we can trust you and your boss to grant you this material." Starts speaking Germany.

"Obviously I mean no harm, I need it to create jobs, things aren't going so well thanks to the abusive sanctions imposed on my people."

"You wouldn't have them if you knew to control your tongue." Speak America in a harsh way.

"Don't you like freedom of speech? You seem upset with mine."

"Honestly, I fear your true intentions, I think you plan on hurting someone once we remove the sanctions." Speaks America.

"Nonsense! Have you any idea how my life is?! You attacked all the companies who were doing business with me, almost anyone wants to invest with me because of you, there're too many unemployed, many dissatisfied people, I don't think other thing than help them, how can you accuse me of that? Have I ever beat someone? The last time I had a real fight I was playing in my defence, do I have to remind you that?"

"No Iran, we get it." Answers France. "We'll take your hard moments in consideration, just be patient."

"Okay, enough of this, lets start…" A door open interrupts England.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shouts China.

"Till time, sit and Let's discuss the possible terms of this deal." Continues England.

Half an hour passes like hell for Saudi and Israel, both almost out of breath for the limited air and incapable of moving a muscle due to the lack of space. Saudi tries in the loud moments to adjust his legs but they're stuck under Israel's body and Israel can't avoid the need to give a rest to her arms and lay down the torso on top of Saudi making him mumble and sigh in anger for her touch, but not able to do anything about it.

They felt themselves reach to the limit after more 10 minutes. Saudi can't no longer feel his legs, couldn't focus on hear them speaking. Israel shivers in frustration and gasps because of the lack of air circulation, feels her forehead dripping sweat on top of Saudi's thawb. He didn't seem no notice thanks to his own sweat. Keep it down was becoming a hard mission to them, almost impossible, they even asked himselves how haven't them yet been caught.

Russia's words gives them a silent joy.

"It's all for now, I gotta go, we will continue this other day." He seems to get up and with him China and Iran also say the goodbyes. England and France seem to go right after. Germany takes some more minutes before leaving.

"Close the door, will you?" He speaks.

"No problem, I got it." Speaks America being the only one behind.

Israel and Saudi hoped he would leave immediately but instead it sounds like he sat back.

"Can't… Take it." Speaks Saudi feeling his body full of cramps.

"Don't…" Gaps Israel not able to finish her sentence.

Saudi tries to move his dead legs and in an uncontrolled movement he kicks the furniture too loud. Israel jumps feeling her hot sweat turn cold when America also jumps with the incoming noise. That's it, they were screwed.

"What the hell?!" Shouts America getting up in an instant.

Israel never felt so nervous for hearing America's footsteps and she usually always enjoyed his coming, but in that moment, was terrifying. Saudi also tenses with the foots coming near, pulling Israel closer is despair when the door of the furniture suddenly opens.

Israel doesn't avoid a quick small scream surprising America for her presence there. They stare at each other, America with no words to manifest his shock in seeing them.

"I was hoping you two'd get close, but not that close." He finally speaks making them awake and look at one another.

Saudi lets go Israel and forces his muscles to get him out of that place and breath the clean air. Israel follows him more weak and shivering, but manages to get up in front of America not able to look him in the eyes with shame.

"How long have you been here?" Asks America noticing Israel's condition. "God, you look terrible."

"I… We… I'm very tired." Tries to speak but she felt still too dizzy to make a reasonable sentence.

"This world is full of traitors! And you are one of them!" Shouts Saudi pulling America's arm to turn him around.

"Me?!" He questions in shock with Saudi's aggressiveness. "You were the ones who were terribly spying, seriously, I expected more of you than hide in the furniture."

"Can't expect good spy skills with Saudi, he ruined my great plan." Mumbles Israel leaning in the furniture still trying to breath correctly.

"I ruined?! After all I've done you have the courage to say that?! Don't think you will be able to sit on my shoulders ever again Missy!" He shouts at her, crossing his arms and turn his back to her.

"Sit on your shoulders?... Never mind. What the hell brought you two here anyway?" Asks America.

"Israel told me about your meetings with Iran, and I had the unhappiness to hear today you consider the option to give nuclear power to him. Seems like you forgot all the things he said and says against you."

"And that he wants to destroy me!" Shouts Israel, already restored, getting beside Saudi. "Why did you let this happen? Don't you love me anymore? Am I not good enough now?"

"No, no, Israel, I'd never trade you or let anything happen to you. Iran will only get nuclear power not nuclear weapons." Answers America trying to calm down both of them.

"Pft! Ghabi American… He doesn't need your authorization to build nuclear weapons, give him the toys for it and you will see."

"I must agree with Saudi, this was terrible you will start a war in Middle East for this."

"No, I swear I got everything under control and we were just talking, discussing the preparations. Iran doesn't have the nuclear power yet, Germany is going to ask the opinion of the others Europeans and then we will decide."

"How can you even consider this?! You have gone completely mad!" Shouts Saudi bringing his hands to scratch his hair inside the ghoutra messing it up.

"I will take your worries in consideration with the others, don't think I forgot about you both."

"It seems so! Iran will certainly kill me!" Shouts Israel felling her belly bubble with anxiety.

"Look… Let's stop for now, okay? You stayed there inside for too long, you both so nervous you haven't stop shaking, let's rest and we will talk other day." Says America scratching his forehead to keep down the nerves.

"We won't forget." Mumbles Saudi taking the steps towards the door. "I'm tired of this room!" He says closing hard the door.

America looks at Israel that still keeps the angry look.

"I will convince the Europeans to not let this happen." America gives him a friendly smile in consideration.

"Sweetheart, they want more this than ever, you really think if it was up to me he'd get what he wants?"

"What's wrong with you? You weren't like this before, you have become softer. Even North Korean laughs at your face."

"I'm just trying to be peaceful…"

"It's not working!" Shouts Israel interrupting him. "I want the fearless America back, the one who knew how to be a boss and keep everything in place. You let others take advance for you."

"Sorry but I'm not a dictator, I can't let my opinion be the only one remaining. The Europeans and Asians will have a say on this and they're interested in bringing Iran back to friendly negotiations, even if it means take a big risk. The only think I can unsure you it's my support for you."

"Why Iran? What can he give to the Europeans?"

"If we lift the sanctions Iran will come in strength to the market, probably with better prices on oil to compete with Saudi Arabia's domination, and due to that Saudi will have no choice than lower the prices to keep his place."

"You put my life at risk just for oil?!"

"Not just because of that. The Europeans see by far Iran as a much moderate country than Saudi Arabia. Between two evils, they choose Iran."

"Can't say the contrary on that point but… He wants to destroy me! Those Europeans haven't changed a bit!"

"Come on, I told you I'm with you, in the good and worst."

"You can prepare yourself for the worst then! I won't stop until I break this stupid nuclear deal! Even if I have to piss off the Europeans."

"Sweetheart it's not worth it, stay quiet before you get under fired by them."

"Me under fired? They don't seem to wish other thing, they are helping Iran get the proper weapons to put me under fire."

"Israel, they know you also have nuclear weapons without anyone's permission, it's already troubling for me to keep them quiet about that, don't go mess around with them, please." Israel holds herself noticing the tired look of America, how long has he had that look?

"Sorry America, I know you try."

"I won't abandon you, that's my eternal promise." Sighing he pulls her for a tight embrace helping Israel forget all the troubles. It that moment, it was just her and America, her only true friend in that insane world.

"I also won't leave you America." She whispers to him giving space to glance at him with a smile which he responds in the same way.

Thanks to him, she leaves more relaxed about the situation. America would never leave her, with him beside there was no change she'd get hurt like she was in the past.

That's what she kept remind herself to keep in control her pessimist mind, not noticing the shadow on the hallway walking behind her.

She could only feel the grow cold at each step she took, a cold that scared her, making each second harder to breath. Close, more close, close enough to kill.

Alarmed by that tense presence, she turns back quick in a defensive position ready to beat any threat. That dark clothes and the familiar scent of smoke just some inches away from her eyes couldn't terrify her more than anything, was a nightmare come true. How did she let him get so close? She lets herself being taken by the fear, unable to move and respond on time when a hand knocks her to the wall. She wanted to scream help but again her full body betrays her letting her shaking in terror focused on that golden eyes staring at her with hatred and superiority.

"Looks like the bunny finally got out of the cage." He speaks slowly breathing against her face. His voice sounds too harsh and strong to her ears. "You think I don't know you were spying on me? And the worst… with that Bastard?!" He shouts at her face. She wanted so badly to scream, she felt no other thing than her body shiver for her life and warm tears run on her pale cheeks, her blood circulation even had stopped with the fear.

He pushes his arm against her neck, making her squeak for her limited breath and stare at no other place but his intense stare. "I expected more from you, at least some dignity, but even that you end up losing. I just never though you'd lose it to him." He speaks in the same hard tone but his stare soft to a disappointed one, more sad. He stops for seconds to study her scared expression, but brings back the eyes full of hatred and the loud voice. "You think he cares for you? Do you think he'll be worried if we end up fighting? That's what he wants! We! Destroying each other while he, sat on his golden palace, watches and claps his hands when we both fall death and defeated on the ground!" She fells more tears on her eyes, begging him to stop screaming and just let her go.

"P-Please…" She whispers getting a bit of courage to beg to him. "… Don't kill me." His eyes keep the same hatred stare while a smile appears on his lips. He releases the pressure on her neck, trading his arm for his hand. He caresses with no carefulness the skin of her neck and jaw. She grinds her teeth feeling his nails scratching her neck with his 'massage', wishing he'd just finish his games and leave, but the seconds seem minutes, and the more he touches her the more she felt close to death. "S-Stop." She gains the courage to speak praying it wasn't a mistake to open her mouth again.

"Kill you… How could I ever do that?" He finally responds stopping moving his hands around her neck. "No, I won't kill you, I will do much worst." She shivers with the threat, but with a bit of courage she manages to let the words stuck on her blank mind come out.

"You used to be my friend, I helped you so many times and… You ended up leaving me. I'm the one who is going to do the worst for your betray, worse than Saudi Arabia or America ever did to you. Worst… Then anyone ever did to you. Just watch." She bites her fear, the frighting shivers turn into ecstasy, her look is no longer hopeless, but it's a cold one ready to fight back any threat he'd attempt, after all he was just that, a bag full of threats.

He laughs down with her change of mood, too delighted to even care for what she said.

"Playing with you it's always more funny than play with Saudi, he never has the balls to use his own fists against me, instead he rather use others to attack me. Like he used Iraq, Syria and Yemen … Now he has got you in his board game." He whispers more close to her face dragging his voice. "Different pieces, same ending. I always win."

"Be careful before you bite your tongue." She speaks fast noticing he come close, more than he should. With a careful move she pushes him by the chest to give her space to leave. Was irrational why she kept getting frightened anytime he appeared by surprise, as much as he likes to spit venom will never be more than just it, at least for now.

"Write my words." He spoke again when she turned the back on him. She could swear he was about to grab her again, maybe just a wrong intuition. "You will regret have a friend like Saudi Arabia, like I did a long time ago." His harsh tone wasn't harmonious, not even friendly, but she could sense concern on his words, a little spark of what he used to feel for her before.

"Saudi Arabia isn't my friend, and I'm not you." She looks to him behind her shoulder. He was serious but not threatening, he was really worried, or scared. "Don't underestimate me, I'm more smart than you could ever understand."

She looks forward waiting for the respond that never came. Could only mean he gave up of trying to confront her. A victory for her, but why it tasted so insipid? She expected more of him, but he keeps silent giving her no other choice than to move forward not giving any consideration or a thanks for the advice.

She hated this plays but it was his fault after all, he choose this path.


	4. Chapter 4

Saudi couldn't avoid getting constantly annoyed by that miserable class.

Again, Palestine started a fight with Israel making a mess all over the room. Jordan tried to rescue Palestine from a chair thrown by Israel and end up injured on his leg. Yemen finally got out of his enclosure, but didn't stop giving him hatred stares through all the class. Couldn't blame him, he looked terrible, more skinny and with an annoying nervous tic on his hands. Oman and Qatar wouldn't stop gossiping, even when was already time for them to shut up and pay attention.

No wonder they were the worst class, no one was there to learn, even Emirates was paying more attention to a mirror than the teacher.

"I swear I will go nuts with this place." He whispers to himself hearing Palestine shouting again for any notable reason.

"It's my pen Israel!" He shouts beating in the desk with his fist.

"Give my notebooks back first!" She shouts in respond.

"Stop that, both of you. Jordan already had to go to the nursery because of you two." Complains Lebanon.

"We?! Was Israel who thrown the chair. Crazy psycho." Mumbles Palestine.

"In first place the chair was supposed to hit you! Second, you started!" Shouts Israel getting up from her sit to confront Palestine.

"Of course, you hurt everyone around you 'because' of me, but you take no blame on that!"

"Look who is talking… I don't see you ever take responsibility for your mistakes."

"And what mistakes have I ever made, Zionist?"

"That's enough!" Shout Saudi getting up from his seat. Everyone turns their head when they heard him shout, was unusual of him to get enough angry to start screaming. "Stop this nonsense and let the people who care focus on the class!"

" Everyone is very disturbed and frustrated right now, how about we take a break? We all seem to need one." Speaks the teacher making her way out of the class. Saudi sighs to that predictable reaction, no one ever dare to impose control over them, not even the teachers who rather just leave the class as fast as they could.

"Great job Saudi, you scared the teacher away." That harsh voice, enough to break in seconds Saudi's sanity into pieces. He didn't ever dare to look at him to not get more mad and do something he would regret but he could bet the Iranian was smiling and enjoying that miserable class.

Breathing slowly he manages to keep his sanity in place and looks at his brothers whose faces seem to be waiting for a storm to come out of him due to the last comment. How could they expect so little from him? Disappointing. He turned to Israel and Palestine who don't appear to have noticed the teacher leaving and kept their verbal fight. He walks towards them not even caring to hear what was making them fight that much. Israel, red as a tomato, was about to hit Palestine in the face for something he said. He grabbed her fist before she did something stupid.

"Haven't you heard me? I said it was enough." He spoke more slowly and calm. Israel looks at him in shock and just let him guide her hand down without noticing it. "This fights have to come to an end, you both grown up, it's time you make a deal and resolve things."

"How do you expect me to make a deal with her?" Palestine looked at him offended not believing he even suggested a deal between them, that'd require accept Israel's recognition. How could he?

"I believe you'd do it better using your brain, not your fists." He spoke to Palestine making him even more mad.

"Fists?! Excuse me, was I the one who was about to use his fists?" Shouts Palestine keeping his furious eyes focused of Israel, who was putting her tongue out to him.

"Don't make yourself innocent. You're both guilty on this and it's time you both take responsibility and think about the other's interests not just yours."

"HAHAHAHAaa… " Saudi's mind cracked again hearing that annoying voice, more close, mocking him with no respect. Feeling Israel's shivers run down her hand to his confirmed how close he got to them. "Saudi I admire your beautiful words, to bad you not the best example of them."

Saudi hoped he'd understand it was not a good day for them to speak, he was the last person who he wished to share a word and that lead him to ignore him once, was he so that dumb to not notice it?

"Palestine, I beg you to think about your future, this has been going for so long, aren't you tired? Don't you think this has been going on for too long? What goods has this consistent fight brought you?" Palestine relax his look thinking of what he said until Iran breaks in again.

"Disgusting." He walks to Palestine's side resting his arm on his shoulders to pull him close. "Palestine, I feel sorry for you, even Saudi Arabia abandon you." That words made Saudi's rage rise again. "He doesn't give a shit about you and your future, if he did he'd take measures to not let you homeless to starve. Think, why'd be talking in peace now? What is he after? You? What can you give him? Nothing. But when it comes to Israel… He has chosen her over you."

"That's a lie! Palestine I will never choose anyone over you. You are like a brother to me and I will always work a way to help you, the only reason I haven't manage it yet it's thanks to people like Iran who rather turn everyone against me than actually helping."

"Of course, says the country who lives in a palace made of gold and with more food than he can handle." Whispers Iran to Palestine's ear. "He even uses Indonesia as his maid, what kind of respect is that to one of our 'sisters'?" Palestine's stare hardened with that statement.

"I don't know what is worst, betray or abandon. Which one is it Saudi Arabia?" Saudi feels shivers down his spite, he never though he'd see Palestine look at him with such hatred and with Iran aside with an evil ugly grin.

Emirates couldn't stop noticing that hard atmosphere and the hesitation in Saudi's words are concerning. He warned him, damn it.

"Hey! Hey! Let's all come down." Emirates interrupts with his relaxing habit. "Why you get so philosophical today? Can't we enjoy this break in peace?"

"Only some can really enjoy peace." Responds Palestine with sadness. Emirates chokes with that respond, he didn't though well on his words.

"Well… Come on Palestine, me and Saudi are both tired of watching you suffer and unfortunately we don't see any other way to get rid of Israel." He speaks with discord.

"You bet you won't." She mumbles to him.

"So it's better we just learn to live with her, and you have that chance. Us and everyone in ONU want you to have a home, have a formal conversation with Israel and reach an agreement. Make peace. For your sake." Speaks Emirates softly making Palestine's stare calm down.

"Bullshit! Palestine, they are encouraging you to give up!" Argues Iran to Palestine.

"Oh my God Iran! Shut up! We tired of you trying to make a war in every place!" Shouts Bahrain joining the discussion.

"Yeah! Can't you just stay frown on your corner and let us be?" Speaks Kuwait aside with Bahrain.

Iran groans seeing himself alone. All Arab Nations against him to fight Israel, what a shame. He looked at her with hatred making her feel terrified, was already disturbing to see a small fight to call everyone's attention, get Iran's anger was even more concerning.

"Sorry." She whispered not knowing why. She really disliked having so many Arabs around, what if one of them stabbed her?

"Looks like your dirty game with Saudi got successful Israel, but let's see how long you can keep this facade." He walks away towards Syria, Yemen and Iraq that watched the arguing in a safe distance. Their faces seem disappointed with the others who stood close to Palestine, turning their back when Iran passes through them and follow him out of the class.

Emirates sighs when he sees them out of sight.

"Damn this was hard." He speaks.

"I don't know what is making Iran so daring but currently he gets into any business even that doesn't concern him." Mumbles Bahrain.

"Who he thinks he is?" Groans Emirates.

"I know what is making him so reckless, he is convincing America and the others to get nuclear power." Speaks Saudi making everyone's mouth drop except Israel who already known.

"What?! Where did you get that kind of information brother?!" Shouts Emirates pulling him by the shoulders.

"Israel helped get this information. I, myself, heard them speaking of the terms to let Iran get it and believe me, he's close to get it." He speaks with hurry and concern.

"With Israel?!" Palestine looks at Israel in shock. "So you really abandon me?!"

"What the hell Saudi! You worked with Israel?!" Mumble Bahrain with Kuwait surprised and angered.

"Oh now that is just… Great!" Speaks cynically Qatar, who was watching the previews arguing aside with Oman and Lebanon in silence. "I don't want to give credit to Iran but you don't seem to facilitate Saudi Arabia." She speaks with scorn.

Qatar was an influential woman in Middle East, always wearing a dark red hijab and long, but fancy, abaya (a type of dress) with the Academy symbol like all other women in Middle East.

"Guys! Are you forgetting the most important information? Iran is going to get nuclear power!" Shouts Saudi trying to defend himself.

"Yeah… by allying with the enemy!" Complains Kuwait.

"Hey! I'm here!" Speak Israel looking defiantly to Kuwait. "If you got something to say, say it to my face!"

"Well, well, don't start stupid fights here." Emirates giggles nervously pulling her back by the shoulders. "Shut up Israel." He whispers to her with an ugly grin.

"You choose her over me!" Shouts Palestine calling Saudi's attention who was trying to explain himself to Kuwait and Bahrain.

"I didn't!" He shouts angry with that accusation. "I'm thinking in everyone's interests! If we let Iran get nuclear power we doom! All of you!"

"You mean, you doom." Jokes Qatar crossing her arms.

"Do I have to remind you how good competitor Iran is? He has more natural gas reserves than you, open him the way and you will see your economy crash." Responds Saudi with the same empathy." She smiles to him in disagreement.

"I don't think Iran is interested in selling natural gas, I dare to say, the only ones who need to worry is you and Iraq, but more you of course." Saudi grits his teeth in contempt.

"Qatar and Saudi please don't start another fight in this class, we already have enough to deal with." Appeases Emirates getting in the middle of them. Qatar shuts her eyes understanding and Saudi softs his gaze.

"Don't worry, that'd be the last thing to wish. I'm just disappointed that Saudi went to search Israel's help in secret without telling us, especially knowing Palestine's poor situation." Says Qatar more calm and harmonious.

"I though you sympathise with me." Speaks sadly Israel with Qatari's words. She so many times offered her help to resolve her and Palestine's situation and even helped her on sports.

"I do as long you don't abuse of Palestine. But it's not you I'm mad at, I really dislike when others act behind my back."

"I heard enough, I don't want to have nothing to do with this bullshit of Iran and Israel. Good bye." Shouts angry Kuwait leaving with Bahrain, who was silent but also upset with the end of that conversation.

"I also had enough, everyone I though was on my side actually don't give a damn about me. I won't waste your time no more." Mumbles Palestine also leaving.

"I'm going with you, I don't see the teacher coming back today." Says Lebanon walking aside with Palestine.

Only that is left is Oman and Qatar who went back to chat with each other, and Israel, Emirates and Saudi.

"Great job my brother." Speaks Emirates frustrated looking aside. Saudi gives him an ugly look for the sarcastic words.

"Could be worst…" Speaks Israel softly giving him a weak smile to appease him. He sighs sadly for that expected reaction, would be harder to change the other's point of view without being noticed his selfish interests.

"Still waiting for that treaty of peace." Jokes Emirates again making Saudi this time lift his hand to threat him with a slap, but Israel spoke on time to stop him.

"Hey! Take the positive side! Now we don't have to hide our relationship!" She grins clapping her hands. Saudi looks chocked back at her while Emirates laughs so hard that falls on the closest desk. Oman and Qatar's giggles also could be heard on the background.

"Israel! What are you talking about?!" Shouts Saudi disturbed making Israel froze.

"What I'm talking about? Aren't we friends now?"

"I don't think you understood very well our terms, we 'friends' not friends-friends!" That words make Israel filled with anger. She hits the foot on the ground and rests her hand on her hips with an authoritarian look.

"Are you saying I'm just a toy for you?!" Scared, Saudi leans back to Emirates who holds his shoulders trying to contain another storming laugh. "Saudi Arabia you really are a shame for women! You don't even try to fake a bit of sympathy! You so fucking terrible… Yack! I don't know why the hell I accepted to work with you! You suck in all expects of life… actually, the only great think you have its money otherwise you would be nothing but a sad ugly fat man with no attractive skills or intelligence enough to win a good ally!"

Emirates erupts with another laugh followed by Qatar and Oman who end up falling on the ground laughing at that situation. Saudi blushes with anger and embarrassment, not knowing which to express to the Israeli pointing at him ready to continue.

"You know what! I don't need you! I never needed you! Until you start to respect me as your ally you can forget me. Deal with Iran on your own because I won't help you, screw your oil and yourself! Don't ever speak to me, stupid Arab!" She walks away stamping her feet hard and closes the door with a BANG.

Static, Saudi watched her leaving the class chocked by that turn around from his 'friend', totally took him by surprise. Qatar looks at him with a 'You deserved' look and obviously entertained. Oman looks back at Emirates with a worried look that it's returned the same way by Emirates.

"You lost your secret ally Saudi." Warns him Emirates.

"W-What?!" He finally seems to wake up with that words. It all felt like a drama play, had he really been dumped? After being dumped by the Arab Nations? "How could she? I stood for her in front of everyone! That tiny bitch!"

"Should I tell the others you no longer working with Israel? That would be a relieve to them." Proposes Emirates.

"No one tells me 'No'!" Shouts Saudi ignoring his brother and walks toward the exist.

"Brother?" Emirates calls him while watching him walk away.

"I will make that ungrateful brat regret every dirty word that came out of her mouth!" He shouts before closing hard the door.

Emirates looks at Oman and Qatar atonic, they only shrugged looking back at him.

* * *

Saudi walks the hallway with hurry to find Israel. He wanted to make her take back everything she said, he didn't suffer that embarrassment in front of Iran for nothing, she needed to stop to be selfish and think twice before speaking harsh words against him, alone she would only conquer destruction, no one there'd ever want her alliance without him first showing true recognition of her.

His steps could be easily heard walking the way to Israel's room, was the more reasonable place he believed she went, but a loud scream made him froze on the empty hall. He didn't recognize the scream but appeared to be a feminine one, it was loud but too fast for him to identify who screamed. Was someone hurt? The though made him shiver, thinking if it was Oman, his sister, being hurt frighted him. But he left her in the class, couldn't be her. So who? And why?

He didn't hear well enough to notice where it came from but he would do the best he could to find out, after all was his responsibility to keep that place safe and in order. He wouldn't fail again.

With ears well open he tried to hear any sound, but no scream came again letting him drifting in the corridors until small voices were heard. Sounded like whispers. Carefully, he tried to recognize who the whispers were from, they were close, so close, right the next hall.

"Don't worry, I will leave the groceries at your door in no time."

Saudi knew that voice. Was Israel, but why she was speaking so low, and with whom?

"Thanks… I guess. It's hard for me to buy this, please don't tell my boss or he will punish me."

'Palestine? Why was she speaking with Palestine? What were they up to?' Thought Saudi crawling to hear better.

"Of course I won't. I don't want him to invent that I'm poisoning you now."

"Great, thanks, this will help a lot."

Saudi hears footsteps of one of them walking away, Palestine's footsteps. Israel turns away and walks right pass him without noticing. He lifts from the ground to follow her. That small talk between Palestine and her made him very confused. Palestine was never friendly with Israel, not even she was with him, not in front of them so why were they talking about giving goods? It didn't seem to even exist a pay back.

"Israel?" He calls when he almost reaches her. She turns around with a jump lifting her fists and screaming. Saudi didn't move an inch with her fist almost touching his nose. For seconds Saudi felt all the pain in the world through his veins. He wasn't the type of getting into fights, he wasn't used to it, that punch would kick him good and leave an ugly mark for days if succeeded.

"God damn it! Stop scaring me like that!" She shouts when realizing who it was and pushing away her fist.

"You almost hit me!" He shouts breathless feeling the cold through all his body.

"Sorry, I get very sensitive when people approach me from behind." She speaks softly.

"That was scary as hell! Why? Couldn't you recognize my voice?"

"I felt someone following me, I didn't even pay attention to your voice, I just though… could be Iran." Saudi shocks with that.

"Iran? He approaches you?"

"Sometimes, not for good reasons. But he always does it from behind, I can never let my guard down."

"Have you already told this to America?"

"He already witnessed. Iran once surprised me from behind when I was speaking to him. America says he's just mocking me and to don't give him much attention, but always gives me the creeps!"

"Ohh…" Saudi rests his hand on his chest feeling his heartbeats more calm and with a regular breathing. "Sorry to hear that, and I'm also sorry but I heard you talk with Palestine." Israel's eye open wide. "I didn't know you shared secrets with him." Israel sighs rolling her eyes.

"You don't know because you don't want to. What we do it's no secret."

"So you don't mind me asking? Because I have no idea."

"Palestine is hungry and doesn't have enough money to buy food, so I buy it for him." Saudi looks at her surprised.

"But he's your rival, you barely manage to share a land. I never saw you as a giving person."

"Then you don't know me well Saudi Arabia! Who do you think truly feeds, gives water and electricity to Palestine? Me! I'm the one who takes more care of him, more than Hamas or Fatah. Those terrorists only care about buying guns and destroy me. They once in a while may built some schools and hospitals but it's just to get votes and supporters, nothing more."

"Hey! I gave money for that schools!"

"You really think all the money you gave went for schools? You must be a new kind of fool… Unfortunately Palestine can't say a word against them but also doesn't want to starve, so I give him some help from time to times."

"So… you don't truly hate each other?"

"Why'd I hate Palestine? I can't even say I hate Iran despise all the bad things he said, even more Palestine that's the country I spend more time with. But I hate Hamas and Fatah, they terrorists, not political parties as they want to be called."

"That's your opinion. But you surprised me, you have feelings for Palestine, I just don't understand why you always kill Palestinians then." Israel rolls her eyes.

"I kill? You should compare my 'kills' with Palestine's boss 'kills', he uses our conflicts to hide his executions of Palestinians who are against him, if he didn't support suicide bombers you'd see fewer deaths, if he started to think about saving and securing its own people you'd also see even less death. Don't blame me for Palestine's ineffectiveness, he doesn't know how to keep safe its own people and his boss doesn't give a damn about the methods to get what he wants."

"You seem angry."

"I'm pissed! I'm always seen as the bad one here, no one ever stops to look what Palestine's boss is doing!"

"I regret starting this conversation, but I'm glad you at least have some consideration for Palestine." Israel groans at him.

"See! You also do it! You not take me seriously, you more than anyone should oppose Hamas, he's a threat for Palestine's life."

"Israel don't…!"

"You really don't care about Palestine." She sighs interrupting him. "You care more for Hamas, he doesn't mind killing 10 Palestinians if that means kill 1 Israeli, but you don't care."

"I care! I care! But what can I do?!"

"Stop supporting Hamas, stop giving him money to buy weapons, you are only wasting time with him. Do you think he's loyal? He also gets help from Iran."

"What? For sure?"

"Yes."

Saudi scratch his beard thinking. He never saw Hamas as a terrorists group, after all they were defenders of a Palestine ruled by Islamic Law but play him as a fool and hold Iran's hand at the same time was a treason he'd not take. He'd make him regret choosing Iran's side, enough to making beg back.

"Okay Israel, you convinced me." Israel's face went from surprise to a big smile.

"Really? You will stop helping terrorists?"

"Don't call him that… But I will take action, for Palestine."

Happy, Israel starts jumping and spinning around like a child. Saudi felt the need to walk two steps back to not be stepped on but Israel pull his thawb to hug him which makes Saudi grit his teeth.

"AHH! AHH! Don't touch me!" He pushes her away. "I hate when you do that!"

Israel raises her hands peacefully still smiling.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget."

"Anyway…" He shakes his thawb looking at her suspiciously while shoving his hands inside his sleeves. "… After this you surely will take back everything you said and be grateful for my sympathy for you." Israel gives him a confused look.

"What?"

"Don't think I forgot why I came all this way here! You will take back all your insults young lady and thank me properly!" Israel opens her mouth remembering what he meant.

"Ahh… Okay, I'll take back half of what I said."

"Half?" Israel grins amused with Saudi's serious face.

"I still think you should exercise more."

"You little… Hey!" Before he could finish Israel runs away waving him farewell. "I'm not fat!"


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the class.

Somehow, Israel and Palestine don't make a mess this time, they keep quiet in their places paying attention to the teacher. They were giving a great example that day, better than others. Qatar didn't stop gossiping with Oman, while Emirates searched secretly on his phone for more expensive cars to buy. Syria didn't seem to be in her days, more angry with everything, shouting to anyone who dare to speak with her and giving ugly stares to those who watched her for too long or shown some pity for her. Besides that, the class was peaceful.

The end of the class came and most preferred to leave before any unpleasant word was pronounced or a fight started for any dumb reason. Israel was the first to leave like an arrow toward the door. Jordan was next with Lebanon giving him a help with the broken leg.

"See you later Emirates. Don't forget that 'business' we have with the others." Speaks Saudi to Emirates who was entertained tickling Oman.

"Oh, yeah see ya."

Saudi sighs knowing he hadn't heard. Never mind, he could kick him later for that.

He was already walking his way to his apartment when a meticulous finger touches his shoulder. Saudi jumps around with the incoming surprise. Only to look aside sighing when realizes who it was.

"It's hard to find good moments to speak with you." Speaks calmly Iran with a forced smile.

"What do you want?"

"No need to be so harsh, I come in peace just to have a friendly talk with an old friend."

"Spare your pretty words to get that nuclear deal. Speak what you want and be quick." Iran grins soothing his stare.

"Saudi Arabia, I know we have our differences and I expect no favours, but a bit of respect and consideration would look good on you."

"Sorry, have I offended you?" He asks sarcastically.

"I still have a grudge for what you plan to do to the Shia Sheikh, you have no right to sentence him to death, but in name of peace I decided to be patient and hope you think twice about it, but I can't no longer ignore how careless and partial you are for shias. I'm a shia, but you don't see me take fewer precautions with Sunnis's safety in my country, do you?"

"What's the point Iran?" Asks Saudi bothered. Iran breaks the smile.

"The attack on the shia mosque! Thirty people died!" Shouts Iran.

"I'm sorry Iran, but you know it wasn't my fault, was terrorists's work."

"Of course, terrorists. But I doubt it would be so simple to blow a Sunni mosque has it's for a shia mosque in your land."

"Be careful for what you imply…" Warns Saudi.

"And I know, sadly, you're conspiring against me with a familiar dear old enemy."

"Strange thing to call her, if I remember correctly you two were like two peas in a pod, but that was before…"

"... The revolution. I remember very well." Interrupts Iran. "I had my eyes open."

"More like closed. We might have had our disagreements before but back on that time you were smart enough to hold your tongue."

"It's this really you speak or it's Israel's influence on you? Seems to me you become fond of her."

"Thanks to you, you brought us together." Iran laughs loudly pushing Saudi more close to the wall. Saudi didn't like that second touch in his shoulder but would hold himself one last time.

"Does she speak a lot of me?"

"As much as you speak of her, actually you don't seem to take her out of your sight, do you?"

"Can't help it, she is a constant reminder of the time when I was America's toy. Like you're now… but more fat and uglier."

"I'm not fat!" Shouts Saudi pushing him. "If you done, I have more important things to deal with!" He tries to leave but Iran grabs his arm before he could give two steps.

"You play on the wrong side Saudi, you should join forces with me."

"And what'd I get with that?"

"Israel's end, the destruction of America's influence on us, and do a real favour to your real brothers."

"You're asking Middle East's end, I won't allow it."

"I understand, being America's pet can be very rewarding, isn't it? After all, he's the cause of your fancy life style."

"Is not about America and you know it! Who do you think you're fooling, you can tell everyone how much you care for Yemen, Palestine or Syria we both know you don't give a damn about them. They are all Sunnis and Arabs you a shia and an Iranian, there is no other reason for storing up so much trouble than your selfish desires."

"Since when you consider Palestine and Syria Arabs? If you did you'd be worried about them, which you aren't. Don't judge others for what you are, I don't require similarities to help others."

"You're not helping, you're only causing more destruction."

"The only ones who's causing destruction its America and his lackeys. Think twice, it's time we put apart our rivalry and teammate against them before it's too late, this won't get any better if we keep up like this."

"First you lick America's boots to get the nuclear deal and now you speak about him as he was the devil. You really are bipolar, aren't you?"

"I'm ready to sacrifice my pride if it means more chances for my people, but I won't let that blind me about the real danger." Saudi stares a long time at Iran's eyes. Golden iris that reflected a glorious and powerful ancestry, now summed up to a frustrated nation tired of wars and failed changes, too disappointed with his last battles to even consider fight back again soon.

"You're losing your mind Iran and I can't help you." Iran looks at him in chock but lets his arm go not expressing any other word against.

Iran was lost again in thoughts, a great time for Saudi to leave, and he wouldn't let that chance to go to waste. He wouldn't allow other's problems, especial Iran's, interfere with his goals, but he was right about one thing.

The worst was yet to come.

* * *

"Where's my little one? Where is she?" Plays America running through the gardens in search of Israel who was hidden.

England follows walking calmly annoyed with how childlike America could become with Israel. It was like being a colonizer again but dealing with grow up countries and enough strong to beat you back.

America hears Israel crawling through the grass spotting her position. He took quiet steps towards her without she noticing, the moment she spied out of the bushes was the moment America jump on her to grab her by the waist. Israel screams of joy and surprised.

"Got you! Got you!" He shouts tickling all over her body. Israel giggles without stop squirming in America's lap.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Ask England looking at them annoyed with his arms crossed.

"You don't play with us because you don't want to." Jokes America letting Israel go.

"Seriously I feel like a candle among you both."

"Oh… You jealous England?" America opens his arms to embrace him. England uncrosses his arms in a defensive position.

"America no!"

"Come here!" Shouts America running after England who starts running and screaming to America get away.

Israel grins running after them. She never though England could run that fast to escape America, almost competing with Italy's speed. Even out of her breath she pushed her muscles to try to follow them.

Their distance seem to decrease until her arm gets stuck on something making her turn away and fall hard with her face on the grass. She felt the taste of sail on her mouth, making her spit as soon as she raised her head. Her bones cracked when she tried to move her body to get up. Was she going this fast to beat with such straight on the ground? She moves slowly up to contain the pain of her body. Already on her knees, she could well see the great mess on her sport clothes.

"Damn, you really should be more careful." That second voice made Israel gaze behind just to find Saudi looking at her amused and smiling.

"You bastard!" Was the only thing she could think when she realized that she didn't fall for getting her arm stuck on something, he caused it.

"Don't they teach you good manners on your land? The first think you should say when you see another person it's 'hello'." Israel rests on her arms to contain the pain on her ragged knees, the anger helped her to get up in a second staggering a little bit to turn to Saudi.

"Screw the 'Hello', what the hell was on your mind to pull me like that?!"

"I don't usually disturb the children's playground if not for a good reason, and I didn't mean to hurt you, I never though you'd be so clumsy with your feet."

"I'm not clumsy, I was caught by surprise!"

"Than thank Allah it was me and not an Iranian, you're so easy to knock out when you're distracted."

"Won't happen again…" She shakes her clothes looking at him angry. "What good reason led you to make me stumble?"

"Have you talk with the Europeans about Iran's deal?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Not worth it, they all charmed by Iran, even England who tends to be the more suspicious didn't express no interest to stop the deal." Saudi sighs in frustration.

"We get our belts tighten and you decide to play catch."

"Hey! What else can I do? I ain't going to stop living my life because of a deal, even if it becomes a real thing Iran would need years to create a bomb, when that time comes I will have more bombs than he can even imagine."

"How do you even get that material? You have no permission to hold a nuclear bomb."

"Don't ask that type of questions." Saudi holds his breath noticing the cold voice and neutral look in Israel.

"Still we need to do something about it, we can't give up now. We need to open other's eyes… maybe we could get a way to prove Iran's wicked plans."

"How, genius?" Mocks Israel crossing her arms.

"I don't know, you the trick master here, think of a plan."

"Sadly, we don't have anything, I followed Iran for a long time, enough to understand that we won't get any strong proof to confirm any wickedness in Iran's behaviour."

"You're joking me?! I stopped supporting Hamas and convinced others to follow me …and I find out that many were already thinking the same... but some mistrust I'm doing this only for you. Kuwait won't even look me straight in the face."

"Oh please, like you couldn't impose order on your brotherhood with a simple threat."

"I don't play dirty games without a reward Israel! You will find something to prove Iran's evil plans or else you can bet you will pay for this."

"Hey! Don't play your dirty games on me!" Saudi crosses his arms with a convincing look.

"Too late."

"Okay… we can give it one more try, which will be useless, but you will have to do it with me."

"Why me?"

"To prove you there is nothing, maybe if you see you will believe me."

"Nonsense, there most be something."

"I will plan something, when can we met again?"

"If you are quick at deciding this plan we can meet today."

"Deal, but I will only share my plan with you, we won't be having any action until we both decide it's a good one." Israel tries to walk near Saudi but forgot about her injuries and falls against a tree that was near Saudi. "Damn, I will kick you as soon my wounds heal."

"I will kick you back if you dare." Saudi laughs while observing Israel trying to move with her weak shaking legs, her face didn't hide the pain of each movement, covered in dirt and small scratches, he couldn't avoid finding it pretty amusing. "You look cute when you're tattered and dirty." Israel looks at him with a disapproving stare and tries again to reach him but Saudi walks back protecting his clothes. "But that doesn't allow you to touch me with those dirty hands."

"I swear I will kick you later… tell me where to find you."

"Come to my apartment, I will convince my brothers to have dinner out, we can have a relaxing meal while discussing our plans."

"You invite me to your apartment?" Israel loses the strength on her legs for a second but manages to keep straight. "Doesn't seem very common for you Saudi."

"What do you know about it? I have a strong rule about hospitality and there's nothing to fear, it's just about business. You admire me for being so inept about this kind of conviviality, even when I decided to follow to your room you didn't seem comfortable."

"Is not… that, it just feels weird because it's you. You are so restrict about dealing with women who aren't your family that sounds a bit creepy to having you doing me these invitations."

"If you don't really feel comfortable we can get…!"

"No, don't trouble yourself, let it stay as it's." She interrupts him.

"Israel! Israel! Where are you?!" Saudi and Israel turn their heads when they heard England's screams.

"It's decided Israel." Saudi turns to look back at her who was focused on England and America running back in the distance. "Do you need a hand?" Israel looks at him furious.

"Am I not dirty for you now?"

"Not when America is around. It pleases him when I treat you good." He speaks reaching her and holding her by the shoulders to walk in the others' direction.

"Israel! What happened to you?!" Shouts America looking at Israel's condition.

"She fell, I was about to take her to the nursery, I don't want to see her getting an infection." Israel groans at him but doesn't say anything while he slowly helps her to walk.

"What the hell?! Since when you care for Israel?!" England looks at them shocked while America follows them to help Israel walk.

"I'm impartial when it comes to helping." Answers Saudi keeping walking to avoid England's respond.

"Since when?! About the refugees are you also impartial to them?"

"We discuss it later!"

* * *

Saudi watches silently his brothers playing PS4, they were around the consoles for about four hours, making unnecessary noises and a huge mess in the living room. They were so energetic with the addictive games that they couldn't even stay in the same position for a minute long that the couch cushions were all dented and tossed to the ground. Emirates constantly pushed Yemen to win the game, Oman didn't control the timbre of her voice to shout whenever it was sabotaged by the older brothers. It was annoying to see them so dedicated to children's games rather than important matters.

Fed up to hear and bear them, Saudi disconnects the plasma plug without their agreement. The screams and protests were soon heard, Yemen talks non-stop as Oman throws a cushion at Saudi's head.

"Put it back! I was about to kick Emirates!" Mumbles Yemen.

"Enough, it's enough!" Speak back Saudi with an authority timbre turning to them, getting another cushion in his face in respond, this time thrown by Emirates.

"You not funny Saudi Arabia!" He shouts laying on the ground resting his head on a pillow while mumbling to himself.

"You spend all day at home just playing, it's time you guys do something outside."

"Outside? But it's almost night, what can we do outside?" Asks Oman.

"I heard Kuwait, Qatar and Bahrain were going shopping, have dinner at a restaurant and cinema later, maybe you all could go with them and get some fresh air on those lazy faces."

"Yeah… cool. Making ourselves guests. Great idea brother." Speaks sarcastically Emirates.

"If you don't move your asses right now I will start a sermon!" Saudi's threat was enough to make them three jump straight and run to their rooms to change clothes.

Saudi couldn't avoid a grin hearing their brothers shouting for mercy as they dressed and rushed to leave before he could open his mouth to begin the sermon. He never understood why no one beared his sermons, some said they were too long, others that they were futile, once Qatar even had the nerve to tell him in the face that the more he spoke the more stupid he looked with his conservative ideas.

"We're going! We're going!" Shouts Oman already running to the exit door with Emirates behind. Yemen runs with such hurry after them that trips on his feet and pushes accidentally Emirates and Oman outside the apartment falling the three like dominos.

"Damn that must have hurt." Jokes Saudi walk near the door to observe them laid down on the ground on top of each other. "Maybe it's better if you stayed... Making a sermon is not funny without an audience."

"No! No!" Emirates gets up in a moment and pulls Oman and Yemen's foot to escape as soon as possible.

Saudi watches them vanish in the hall smiling to himself for getting his plan successed, soon Israel would appear, if she appeared. He left her before on the nursery with England and America, he didn't know how bad her injuries were but he didn't believe some scratches would make her take the day off and she had gived him her word.

One hour had passed until someone knocks on the door. Saudi opens the door with precaution making sure who it was. Seeing Israel with bandages on her cheeks never left him so happy.

"You look … nice." He speaks opening more the door and observing the white flowery blue dress that reached to her knees, also covered with bandages. It was not usual to see her in such clothes, Israel was practically a tomboy, if she wasn't wearing the academic clothes she would be wearing sport clothes, pants and long t-shirts, something simple without big embellishments. "I think it's the first time I see you with a skirt without being the uniform." Israel hides her hands behind her back, looking aside sulky and embarrassed.

"I don't like to dress this way… I don't like to wear skirts or dresses."

"Then… why?"

"Don't ask…" She passes right through him ignoring his confused stare. Was the first time she entered that room, much more spacious than she thought, more spacious than any room she ever been too. "This place is huge!" Saudi grins closing the door looking with modesty to his apartment.

"Really? My house is much bigger than this place, it can get really suffocating to share it with my brothers." Israel looks at him surprised.

"I only have a room and a bathroom, more small than this living room all together."

"Yes but you don't have to share it, you lucky."

"So? You have enough space to share it with 6 people and still be comfortable! You even have a PS4, a huge couch and a big dinner table! I, to keep my books and desks, couldn't get space for a small TV!"

"Ahh… never noticed the big space, my brothers know how to make it feel smaller."

"I don't even want to see your bedrooms…Pft! Stupid Arabs, always getting the majority of space and I still get the 'Occupier' nickname. It's sad to have the fame but not the benefit."

"Are your injuries better?" Ask Saudi to change subject.

"Yes, despise I feel some stings when I walk, nothing to concern." She walks near the couch that was surrounded by large cushions on the floor and on top of it, without thinking, she jumps on it sinking into the cushions. "This sooo cool! I almost forgot what this comfort felt like!"

Saudi approaches her curious with her enjoy in just lying between several pillows. Not interrupting her, he sits next to her on top of one pillow observing her snuggling herself until she finally remembers where she was.

"Oh..!" She raises her head to him." What we gonna eat?" Saudi smirks at her, not really happy.

"You finally remembered me, I had the feeling I'd have to prepare your bed here."

"Thanks but I would never replace my small room, even for a bunch of comfy pillows."

"You enjoy small things." Saudi grins lifting up and leaving for a few minutes, coming back again with big plates full of varied food, she recognized kleicha (biscuits with filing) and baklava (pastel with walnut paste) among other sweets, not a dinner she'd expect but enough yummy to make her lick her lips.

"All for us?" She asks waiting for him to seat back.

"Yes." She doesn't retain herself to take a sweet of chocolate.

"Not what I expected as a dinner, it's this what you eat every night?"

"Of course not! I just didn't felt like cooking and eating isn't really the reason of our meeting."

"Ohh… Yeah." Israel rolls her eyes seeing what he meant.

"So?"

"I had a few ideas but considering how clumsy you were last time I saw I couldn't do anything much elaborated."

"I was clumsy?!" Saudi raises an eyebrow feeling insulted. "You the one who got cocky." Israel laughs hard.

"Me cocky?! Oh Saudi, we both know that doesn't fit no better person than you."

"Let's agree to disagree." Israel laughs again but with a more controlled voice.

"Anyway, I was saying I got a simple plan but it will might involve others…"

"Who?"

"Emirates." Saudi looks aside knowing Emirates wouldn't like it, especially if being a task planed by Israel, but even if he gets grumpy he will likely obey him.

"What you plan for him?" Israel relaxes her face seeing he was also okay with involving his younger brother in the plan.

"I knew Emirates sympathizes with Iran, and even Iran, in his arrogant way, feels the same way with him, I noticed that when I was spying on them smoking."

"Smoking?! My brother doesn't smoke!"

"That's not the point…" Israel tries to go on but she triggered Saudi's worries.

"Yes it is! I can't believe my brothers who is so nacissistic would have such addiction!"

"He doesn't smoke Saudi! He was just with Iran."

"Ahhh… Stupid Iran giving a bad example to my brother." He mumbles while whispering to himself.

"I'm also surprised, back when Iran was cool I had never seen him smoke, he used to take very good care of his...!"

"I don't care how he was before! Just tell me the plan!" Hurries Saudi making Israel pout but keeps going.

"Emirates should distract Iran enough time for us to get into his room, if he has something here, it's there."

"Great genius, I get the distraction point but how about the part 'get into his room'? I don't have the keys for the apartments, only to the social rooms."

"I know! That's why we need a long time distraction!"

"Long time distraction? How is that gonna solve anything?"

"If you give me enough time I can open any door, but it will take time if we don't want to raise suspicious."

"Okay, I' will trust you on that, if it goes wrong I promise I will run away." Jokes Saudi lying on the elbow to make himself comfortable and removing the ghoutra of his head.

"Pft!... That'd be hard." Whispers Israel to herself trying to hold a laugh.

"What you said?" Ask Saudi noticing the giggle of raillery.

"Well…" Israel hold her mouth again leaking for control, breaths deep two times and tries again. "… If you could run, that'd be a good escape plan."

"You think I can't run?"

"Of course I know you can run… If you in a race against a turtle." She laughs making Saudi furious.

"I can run stupid Zionist!"

"Hey! No need to get all defensive… Maybe there's still hope for you."

"Israel!" Shouts Saudi sitting back making Israel lay down with her hands on her belly laughing with joy. "I don't see what's so funny!"

"Your face gets all red when you angry!" Saudi touches his check to notice the hot temperature, he constantly felt himself heat easily when he was mad but heat enough to change the tone colour… bit embarrassing. He got even more red.

"If you weren't my guest I'd throw you out the window!" He shouts, Israel stops for a second to look at him and shuts the eyes again laughing just for staring at him.

"I didn't know Arabs could be this funny, specially you!"

"Why didn't I poison your food?" Mumbles Saudi rubbing his forehead.

Israel calms down his hysterical laughs and tries to sit back correctly again composing her skirt while observing Saudi with a ripped smile. He looks at her for a moment noticing the silence but looks to the other side knowing he was still pissed with her and her smile. He didn't want to hear her laughing again of his red face.

"You have no respect for the elders." Scolds Saudi.

"Not my fault, you the one who forgot to dress the burka." He looks straight back at her with fury on his eyes, if it was Yemen, Oman or any other person in middle east they would shiver down their spine with fear for his furious eyes, but not all, no, Israel was the only creature who had the guts to laugh in the most dangerous situation.

"In first place we don't usually use burka in my place, it's more used the niqab, second who do you think you're to tell me to wear one?"

"I'm just showing support for your modesty Saudi, if… Niqab is something so right you also should wear it."

"Why do you…! I see what you're doing." He looks to the black plasma breathing slowly to keep his sanity. "You won't get me." He scolds. "Actually, considering I constantly wear ghoutra, which covers mostly of my head, I don't see why you consider the code dress of my country so strict, I'm actually very equal on that point, both need to be modest. That's it."

"Yeah but you can say you use it because you want it… not because you have to."

"Let's not discuss this, it's not something you can or want to understand."

"Okay mister grumpy, I won't touch the wound again." She whispers. "How about we play?" Proposes Israel pointing to the PS4. Saudi gives her a disapproval stare.

"Are you some kid now?"

"Are you scared to lose?" Saudi glares surprised at her and lifts up in an instant.

"I will kick you like I kicked this morning." He mumbles turning on the TV. Israel claps her hands getting herself ready.

They spend a long time playing and eating, switching ugly stares and pushes while disputing a game of races that Saudi didn't know could be that fun, he almost felt bad for all the times he mistreated his brothers for playing that game.

"Saudi, can I ask you something?" Asks Israel not getting her eyes out of the screen.

"No."

"Come on…" She begged with a husky voice looking at him.

"I won!"

"What?" She looks back to the screen to see the 'You Lose' on her side. "Not fair!"

"Too bad Israel, I'm gonna start another."

"Can I ask you now?"

"No." He answers straight.

"Can I touch your beard?"

"No." The games start and Saudi stays focus on the screen indifferent to what she was saying.

He was too entertained to pay her attention, was probably the first of a long time he took a good time just to have fun and play, his shoulders didn't even weighted with the constant stress of having to deal with everyone from middle east and not even the critiques from the outsiders. He felt a bit free and younger for a while, until something scratches his facial hair on the jaw. At first, he looks at the remote asking himself which hand of his was scratching his face and then he remembered Israel's request.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He falls to the opposite side of her, feeling the remote escape throw his fingers to somewhere else. "You're fucking crazy?!" He shouts.

"I was just curious." She speaks normal looking at him surprised for his exaggerated reaction.

"Don't they in your land teach you NO it's NO?!" He keeps shouting sitting back, a little more far away from her and hiding the face with the hands. "I never felt so raped!"

"Sorry, but it's so relaxing and you're one of the very few who keeps the beard a little grow here."

"That doesn't give you the right!"

"Sorry, sorry… Let's just keep playing." She catches her remote and waits him to come back to play.

Saudi looks at her with distrust but comes a bit near to catch his remote, sitting a 'safe' distance from her.

"No need to fear me, I won't bite." Speak Israel smiling lightly at him.

"If you do it again I swear I will cut your hand." He threats coming just a bit near, to be more in front of the plasma. He groans while hearing Israel containing her giggles.

He slowly gets back in the mood of the game, not too much focused because of what happened, and not so distracted with Israel's behaviour this time.

In the most intense part of the game where all the fingers should be focussed on the remote he notices Israel smiling, not a smile from someone who is going to be quiet in her place.

He tries to keep an eye on her and in the game, but his need to win speaks higher and focus too much watching the goal a few kilometres. Like he predicted, Israel didn't control her hand, he felt her finger stroll through the thick hairs under his chin. Angered, he forgets the game and grabs fast the criminal's wrist.

"You can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?"

"BROTHER!" Israel and Saudi look frightened to the door catching Emirates with his hand on his chest, pale as they never seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, I wanted to thank for all the reviews sent me, some came from Guests and that makes it impossible to answer back properly so I decided to send here a small message to all.**

 **I really appreciated your kind words and that you're enjoying this story, which I honestly never thought'd call this amount of attention, but it did and that makes me really happy. If I didn't have other responsibilities I'd do my best to update the story all weeks but that's something unfortunately I can't promise, but I'll do my best.**

 **You satisfy me with your great reviews and thank you for them.**

 **Just wanted also to say I welcome any tips you'd like to give to the story and corrections you find needed (I'm not a native English speaker so my writing in English doesn't come out naturally as I wished it was).**

 **Thank again and keep the reviews. It's the best payback I can receive.**

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?!" Shout Emirates while tapping his foot on the ground looking furiously at Saudi who couldn't avoid trembling his voice and shake his hands while searching for an explanation to what had happened. "You send us out to let Israel in?! It's this what we have come to?!"

Israel keeps quietly sat on the couch hoping Saudi would finally speak or else she'd, and that wouldn't make Saudis's image any better.

"Speak right now! Explain why she's here and why you two were… what ever was!"

Saudi swallows hardly, he wanted to speak, he wanted to explain how dummy his brother was being for overreacting, but he felt so nervous, like he truly had committed a crime, which he hadn't, or had he?

"Emirates… please shush your voice a little." He speaks trembling his voice again.

"Now you tell me to keep quiet?! You might be my brother, but I won't tolerate this kind of abuse of confidence, if you had anything with her you should have told me so we could avoid this embarrassing scene!"

"Tchi… We weren't doing nothing wrong." Mumbles Israel before she realized her mistake. Emirates looked straight at her when she spoke, his eyebrows were furrowed, just like Saudi used to do whenever he got upset, but seeing Emirates doing it was unnatural and weird, totally out of his character and enough to scary her. She shivers and holds tight her hands between her tensed legs.

"You keep your mouth shut! Haven't you already done enough? Have you got bored with making Palestine's life a living hell that now you decided to make our lives miserable as his?" Israel contains the words in her mouth, she wanted to protest but start a fight wouldn't be wise, not when Emirates was with rage under his skin.

"Don't scream at her Emirates, she isn't the one to blame here." Speaks softly Saudi trying to appease Emirates's anger.

"You right, she isn't." Emirates turns back to him, with a much more calm tone and expression. "But you're." Saudi could see the deception in his face, he felt a bit embarrassed for it. Emirates was his closer brother, the one that more admired him despise their different point of views, the one he could always put his full trust because he knows how truly loyal he's to him, and now in a long time he could see the disappointment in his eyes staring back at him.

"We were talking of Iran." Tries to explain, but he knew it wasn't enough.

"You could talk in other place… You could…" Emirates look back at Israel who still keeps quiet. "You better leave, I don't want Yemen or Oman to see you near our door, very less inside our place." Israel jumps in an instant understanding it was time for her to leave.

"Sorry for the trouble." She speaks respectfuly to both walking towards the door.

When she got up, Emirates notices closer how Israel was dressed, very unlike of her, and looks at Saudi who was staring at Israel while she was leaving. He keeps his eyes straight till the door was totally closed and looks back to Emirates who watched him with distrust.

"Do you see what's happening here?" He asks making Saudi looking at him confused.

"What?" Emirates sighs and forces a weak smile. He was always treated as the more vain between the brothers, but there were some subjects totally overpass Saudi's comprehension. Emirates gets closer to him, growing his smile knowing how uncomfortable Saudi was becoming. "What're you doing?"

"My naive older brother… Can't you see how fooled you were?" Saudi frown in anticipation for his brother's meaningless words.

"You're acting like a fool person now, don't think just because you caught me you can now treat me as you want."

"I didn't even consider such thing, but what I meant was… You don't seem to understand what Israel tried to do, did you?"

"Ahh… She was telling me a plan to caught Iran… Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes but… That's not the point now. She may have come here with that intention, but there's more and I fear you might not see it due to your innocence." Saudi holds a laugh.

"My innocence? I don't really see what you're talking about."

"Well, thanks Allah I came home earlier because it was very clear to me Israel wanted more than discuss a plan against Iran, she came very well-prepared to seduce you, in case you haven't notice it." Saudi looks at him surprised.

"WHAT?! Where have you come up with that?!"

"Like I feared… You fell for it hook, line and sinker."

"I don't know what you mean! It didn't happen anything of what you are suggesting, we just got comfortable while playing!"

"So you even 'played'?" Emirates can't hold a laugh, Saudi gets so upset that pushes him by his clothes and shakes him, but he keeps laughing.

"I rather see you angry at me than hear this foolish words!" Shouts Saudi looking at his fuzzy eyes.

"Sorry, I want to be mad, but your personal taste caught under guard… It's so terrible!"

"There is nothing terrible here because there is nothing going on!" He defends himself pushing him aside to walk past him. Emirates tries his best to hold his uncontrolled laughs and follows Saudi who keeps his straight position trying to contain his anger.

"Well, it can be nothing going on for you, but the same can't be said of Israel, she must be so desperate for attention that she misunderstood your intentions." Saudi looks back at him with a more calm tone.

"You're a fool Emirates, Israel could never have that kind of feelings for me, we… too different."

"Yeah… You're right, you're hardly her type of guy."

"Precisely, so stop saying stupid stuff and help me clean the living room." Speaks Saudi catching the pillows of the ground, Emirates walks beside him and catches a pillow holding it against his chest while thinking.

"Israel seems to be more into strong and handsome guys... it was really dumb of me to think she'd try to have a chance with you." Speaks quietly Emirates throwing the pillow away.

Saudi turns his face slowly to him making Emirates grin when he noticed he was being watched by his brother with an outraged look.

"I whipped people for less than this." Threats Saudi, feeling his cheeks turn red with the growing anger.

"Don't be so serious! I was joking!" Laughs weakly Emirates appeasing Saudi with small taps on his shoulder. "Is not that you not somehow handsome or strong is just… she seems to be more into military strong type, you more economic, manipulation, strong type."

"Won't you never shut up?" Sighs Saudi.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"Well, since you want to speak the truth I will also speak the truth, I'm strong in military power, actually, I'm stronger than you! So don't scorn me little brother or I'll kick your ass."

"Tchi… That hurt, but that won't change the fact that there are others stronger and with more potential to conquer Israel's attention."

"Like who?" Laughs cynically Saudi crossing his arms.

"Egypt, Turkey or Iran."

"Oh please, Egypt barely speaks with her, Turkey is still upset with her for some reason and I don't even need to say anything about Iran."

"Right, but that won't change the fact Iran is more handsome and stronger. If he didn't constantly rejected her, it would be with him Israel would be having secret dates."

"Shut up Emirates! We're not having secret dates and stop comparing me with Iran, I hate that!"

"Sorry... I just said that because I don't want you to create great expectations with Israel, she's not trust worthy."

"Emirates, I know Israel wouldn't accept to work with me if not needed, and I know, sadly, I'm lucky for Iran having a frozen heart towards Israel or else it would be me stressing because of those two. So don't worry, I already have all of that in mind and there is no other thing than interest between me and Israel."

"I pray it's only that."

* * *

The beginning of a new day.

Bahrain was one of the first to enter the class, Palestine was already there in a very bad mood. Watching him closely Bahrain couldn't avoid noticing a black eye. Curious by his unusual punctuality and clear injury, he asked what had happened, what Israel had done more precisely. Palestine choose silence over complaining of Israel, which was really strange of him.

Palestine sighed and turned his face aside muttering silently to himself when he was asked a second time.

"What the…?"

"He got hurt in his own bomb." Giggles Lebanon entering the class.

"How?" Asks Bahrain understanding now the embarrassing situation for Palestine, despise that, he got lucky for just getting a black eye.

"I saw it all, Palestine went to Israel's door to give her his 'gift' and as soon he landed the box in front of the door it exploded and a piece hit Palestine's eye." She speaks laughing.

"What's so funny in me getting hurt?!" Shouts Palestine annoyed by the constant giggles coming out of Lebanon.

"Ohh… You didn't saw, but as soon you got injured and ran away to not be caught, Israel jumped outside her room in her underwear, all dishevelled, with a toothbrush still on her mouth and a riffle on her hands. I even had to hide myself to not get shot, but was worth to see Israel's messed up face."

"Who the hell is the idiot who brings guns to an academy?!" Shouts Bahrain. "And go to the hall all naked… this isn't European department! She should be punished!"

"Hello brothers and sisters!" Yells Emirates entering the class.

"Emirates!" Bahrain runs to Emirates who was getting near his desk.

"What's it?"

"Israel has guns here!"

"Oh…" He looks aside to Palestine and Lebanon. Palestine was focussed on the window and Lebanon scratching her short hair giving him an embarrassing stare. "… What do you want me to do about it?"

"What I want... I want you to do something, she can't just bring guns to a place like this! What more can she be hiding?!"

"And do you have any proofs?"

"Yes! I mean… Lebanon saw!" Lebanon chokes her voice when Emirates looks at her waiting for an explanation.

"Is it true?"

"No… I don't know what Bahrain is talking about." She speaks with a weak smile and a trembling voice. What was making her more uncomfortable than the lie was the surprised gaze of Bahrain due to her lie.

"Well, looks like your proofs are unreal." Speaks softly Emirates walking back near the door and waiting outside.

Bahrain watches Emirates 'discreetly' evade the subject, something not really hard to see, like he didn't even had intentions to bring troubles to Israel even if existed proofs, but wasn't what more angered him. He turns furious to Lebanon whose smile had vanished with his upset stare.

"Liar! Liar! You dirty liar! You had a great chance to expose Israel!" Scream Bahrain back at her.

"By exposing Israel I would also expose Palestine." She defends herself. "Using bombs here is as dangerous as using guns, haven't you caught that?"

"You could omit that part!"

"Who's being the dirty liar now?" Speaks cynically Lebanon crossing her arms, while Bahrain grits his teeth.

"I'll let this one pass, but only this one!" Shouts Bahrain walking near the window while interlocking the hands inside the sleeves of the thwab.

He observes the morning lighten, the fog through the bushes of the gardens and colleagues already doing their morning walks.

Germany, as it was habit, was making is morning race, followed by Netherlands and Sweden that ran just a few meters behind. Brazil and Argentina were arguing distractedly on the path when they were caught off guard by Germany running throw them, Brazil stumbles on the side walk and falls on the wet grass, he screams in anger against the German, who just continues his run ignoring the protests.

So far everything is normal.

At the door of their department was Iran smoking in the company of Syria. Seeing them together gave him agony, Iran was a terrible influence for many, a rebel to the good manners, and Syria was the greater proof of the effect of the Iran's influence. It was a pain in the stomach but nothing he could do to convince Syria to change friendships, not when even Russia pulled her to these ways and America hadn't thought in taking the correct actions to help her.

The closer she got to Iran, more distant she became from all the others. Saudi Arabia had even lost interest in her and almost didn't talk about re-establishing relations with Syria, and if he didn't the others Arab countries wouldn't either. That was the rule there. Not that they couldn't decide for themselves, but Saudi was older and more experienced, all, or almost all, had their independence recently and the need for a model to follow made them choose Saudi Arabia whose beliefs were more similar, and whose life was more stable at the time. They never dared to though how easily influenced they could be by Saudi Arabia.

He keeps observing Iran with Syria, while an unexpected person appears next to them.

"Qatar?" He speaks his thoughts unintentionally.

"Who're you spying Bahrain?" Asks Emirates on top of his shoulder catching Bahrain by surprise.

"AHH! No one!" He shouts.

"No one? It doesn't seem so." Emirates follows his previews view track to catch Iran and others. "As usual." He sighs seeing Syria, but then saw Qatar speaking directly with Iran. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed her. "Sometimes I don't understand what Qatar pretends to accomplish."

"Is she in trouble?" Asks Bahrain worried with her desk neighbour.

"Not yet." He looks straight at Bahrain's eyes. "Not until Saudi finds out."

"You will tell him?" Now he was sick worried, Qatar is close to him, or was, not even him could understand Qatar's plans, but she was an exception to all rules there and that was scary. She didn't like to follow anyone, not Saudi Arabia or Iran, but that didn't stop her from playing friendly with both, even though that could irritate some a lot.

Emirates focus in Bahrain's eyes with a serious expression. He knew how much he cared for her neighbour, although he wasn't the very best to express his worries toward others, but he knew him enough to know he really does.

"No… " That answer made Bahrain sighs in relieve. "I must confess I'm getting worried with Saudi, he has become very stressed and obsessed with this nuclear deal business that he easily sees foes anywhere. Try to speak discreetly with Qatar about this. I don't her to get herself hurt because of her bold actions."

"I'll see what I can do."

"God damn! This day can't get any worst?!" Shouts Israel entering the class.

"What's wrong Israel?" Asks Palestine turning his face towards her with a wicked smile.

"Well, I couldn't find my…!"

"Wait… I forgot… I don't care." Interrupts her Palestine looking aside making her groan furiously at him.

"You stupid brat! With that attitude don't be surprised you can't make any good friends!" She shouts siting furiously in her desk, which was in front of Palestine's desk. Palestine looks at her for a few seconds amused by her fury.

"When will you ever be friendly to each other?" Asks Lebanon full of the cliché among them both.

"When Palestine accepts my requirements."

"When Israel accepts my requirements."

They answer at the same time looking in the corner of the eye to one and other.

"I'm starting to really hate you both…"

* * *

In the end of the class.

The majority gets up fast to leave. Bahrain hurries himself when seeing Qatar leaving, determinated to warn her as Emirates advised him to do. While Emirates waited patiently for Saudi and Oman to leave.

"I'm going to have lunch with Pakistan and India, I can't do you company today. Sorry." Speaks Oman ready to leave.

"Oman, you never spend time with us now." Complains Emirates seeing her hurry herself.

"Sorry again, but I promised yesterday I'd spend the day with them."

"Pakistan…" Thoughts out loud Saudi Arabia. "Send my greetings to Pakistan."

"I'll." Waves Oman leaving.

"You've always been very fond of Pakistan, haven't you?" Plays Emirates smiling aside for Saudi.

"Don't start, you can't see me with anyone you start inventing romance."

"Why you never get when I'm just messing around with you?"

"You like Pakistan?" Asks Israel appearing beside Saudi, scaring them both.

"AHHHH!" They both scream and Saudi jumps next to Emirates holding his arm." Damn you Israel! Why you appear like that?!"

"America doesn't like much Pakistan." She continues with an indifferent gaze towards them.

"We were in a private conversation! Go sniff to other place!" Shouts Emirates.

"Well, what could I expect from Taliban supporters… At least Iran wasn't that stupid to support such terrorists." Sighs Israel.

"That was a long time ago!" Shouts Saudi.

"Not so long but, talking in the present… I remember recently to see Pakistan being pretty friendly with Iran, since she started to get rid of the terrorist you supported she started to like a lot the company of him, I even heard her defending the nuclear deal as a great thing and swear Iran'd only use it for good reasons."

"You only trying to make me angry, don't you?" Speaks Saudi with a frustrated tone.

"Don't listen to her Saudi, Pakistan has always been a good friend of ours, unlike Israel whose existence is still disputed." Speaks Emirates with contempt towards Israel.

"Ahh… No, is not. I'm officially a country, recognized by 161 countries, more than the majority I needed to be one. You better start pay attention to the news Emirati. I ain't going anywhere." Replies Israel.

"Don't mess around with her." Warns Saudi to Emirates. "I know Pakistan has been friendly with Iran. I just... don't really care." He grabs his things making them noticing he didn't want to speak anymore and leaves forgetting Emirates.

"Look what you did Israel!" Shouts Emirates to Israel after Saudi leaves. "Thanks to you he will spend the rest of the day all grumpy!"

"Sorry if the truth is hard to be taken." Answers cynically Israel smiling aside.

"Why you did that? Saudi had already a hard time for not being close to Pakistan as he was and now you come to stick him that in his wound?"

"Ohh Emirates… you have such a cute view of Saudi Arabia… no wonder you follow him so easily. But you're a fool for thinking Saudi really cares for Pakistan when the only thing he truly wants is strong supporters against Iran, which Pakistan has strongly failed along the years, although I admire her great potential."

"Allah yaetini alqua! (God, give me strength!) If it wasn't for my brother I swear I'd cut you to pieces!"

"You can always try… But you don't have the power for it." Emirates kicks his foot in the ground tired of the little bold Israeli.

"That's it! Tell me what the hell you want with Saudi Arabia for once and for all! You both have nothing in common, no religion, no political views, no culture, nothing! So what makes you so focused in getting closer to him?! Is all of this just because of Iran, 'cause I can't believe it is! You have been doing pretty fine till now without Saudi's help, so why now, why you want him near you?!" Israel looks him calmly waiting for his breath to come back to normal after the verbal explosion.

"You should had already understood Emirates. I'm not the only one who wants it. Saudi wants an alliance as much as I do."

"My brother hates you! The only reason he stands you it's because he knows he has no chance against Iran, he got too strong and has powerful allies. The only friends with nuclear power Saudi had got to attached to Iran that they don't even consider the possibility to lift a gun to him."

"Like Pakistan."

"Like Pakistan…" Repeats Emirates annoyed by the grown smile on Israel's lips.

"That's why he needs me so badly, I'm the only one Iran won't even try to be friends with even if it cost him his life. I'm the perfect ally with the power he desires."

"I know… But why you accepted that, you also don't want a fight with Iran, why play this fake role."

"To get what I want."

"And what do you want?" He persists holding on his nerves.

"Isn't obvious?" She asks lifting an eyebrow to him, but by Emirates's face he didn't get to the conclusion yet. She sighs. "I want recognition, total recognition, that's all."

"What? How with Saudi you'll…? I got it."

"Don't take me wrong, I really just want peace but I don't see other way to make peace with my neighbours as long Saudi doesn't accept me first. I know how things play on your side, you follow everything Saudi does." Emirates drops a laugh.

"Well then you better hurry 'cause not many are following Saudi as before. Yemen, Syria, Iraq, Palestine and Lebanon are starting to feel divided between following Saudi or Iran… if they all start following Iran your plan will be a waste of time."

"I already thought about that, but you underestimate the power Saudi has over you all… You'll also soon become fond of me, you'll see being my friend has a lot more to offer than it looks."

"I don't think I ever will."

"I'll give you time, Emirati." Emirates mumbles looking around the empty class, he didn't even noticed they were the last ones standing there.

"I had enough of talking with you." He speaks trying to give that conversation a final end.

"Of course, no reason to waste more of your time." She speaks softly. "See you later."

"Later?" He turns back to her not getting what she meant. She looks back at him surprised.

"Saudi didn't tell you?"

* * *

"Saudi!" Screams Emirates running along the canteen straight to where Saudi Arabia was eating aside with Kuwait and Bahrain. He kicks his fits in the table when he got near to him looking at him deadly.

"Ohh sorry Emirates, I forgot you wanted to have lunch with me." He speaks normally.

"That wasn't the only crime you did today." He drags his voice trying to contain the anger. "You didn't tell me about… a meeting I was supposed to have… this afternoon…" He speaks calmly as he could noticing the disturbed and confused looks on Kuwait and Bahrain.

"Ahhh… I seem to have forgotten yesterday. Not my fault, you're impossible to speak when you're childish."

"I'm childish? Sorry if worrying about your…" He looks aside to Kuwait and Bahrain again. "… Later activities sounds childish to you, but you don't give me a good reason to stop worrying as it becomes clear now… 'Cause now I have an undesirable meeting to take care of."

"I'm sure you'll be very successful as you are always." Saudi keeps his calm and indifferent tone making Emirates more angry than he wanted to be.

"I don't know what I should be more angry at, your calm behaviour towards your carelessness or from who I got the news."

"Is… everything alright?" Asks Kuwait visibly worried.

"Yes, Emirates is just a bit too nervous today." Answer Saudi keeping himself calm. "Sit and eat Emirates you don't think wise when you're hungry."

* * *

After the lunch, Emirates and Saudi walk to the meeting point combined with Israel. She was the first to arrive, patiently waiting in her typical sport clothes.

"Finally! I was starting to think the ladies needed a lot of time to get yourselves prepared." She sighs seeing them.

"Hold your tongue Zionist, I don't know yet how I'm supposed to keep Iran away for that long." Grumbles Emirates.

"You haven't?"

"Was I suppose to know?" Israel sighs scratching her forehead.

"I should be already used to your lack of creativity… What about a bath?"

"Bath?" Asks Saudi not getting it.

"Yes! That'd be perfect!" Shouts Israel imagining it. "Invite Turkey too! He's crazy for public baths and he's a compulsive talker, he'll give us a lot of time!"

"You suggest us to go to a Hammam… Doesn't sound bad. I could relax a bit."

"Emirates, you not supposed to relax but keep Iran entertained while we explore his room!" Corrects him Saudi.

"You're mean…"

"Great! Emirates, call Iran and invite him over and Turkey too."

Emirates sighs pulling his phone out of his pocket. The call took a few seconds ringing until it was answered.

"Hi Iran, how are you doing? Listen, I got free from my brother for the rest of the day and I'd like to know if you'd join me in the hammam… Why? Well... Just to relax and have a calm conversation, we need one from time to time… Sure, I catch you there… Bye." He takes the phone out of the ear giving an end to the call.

"So… He bite the bait?" Asks Saudi.

"Yes he did… Now the painful part…" He speaks using the phone.

"What?" Asks Israel.

"Invite Turkey…"

...

After the invitations, Emirates gets himself ready to met Iran at his door while Saudi and Israel were carefully spying them from the corner of the hall. Emirates looks back to them feeling a bit hesitated for that sly scheme. He ready hated to play those roles.

Two knocks on the door and it opens revealing a Persian with a weak smile, but tender, which made Emirates feel even worse than before.

"Sorry, didn't expect you'd be so quick." Speaks Iran opening the door for him to come in, but he doesn't and waits on the door waiting for him to get ready. "It's hard to have a room-mate like Iraq he lets everything a big mess… Look." He points to a pile of clothes on top of a chair. "That has been there since last week, I don't want even to imagine the niche of rats inside of it."

"Well you should see Yemen's room then, he doesn't even accommodate the clothes on one space… And when Oman goes shopping, there're bags everywhere all over the place." Iran looks over his shoulder with a soft smile.

"At least you have the benefit of having your own room… I have no escape from Iraq's snoring."

"Believe me not even the thick walls can protect me from Saudi's snoring." They laugh out loud. Finished the preparation, Iran comes near him expecting Emirates to disengage from the door to close it but Emirates holds the lock encouraging him to go ahead.

"I close the door for you." Iran observes him for a while, for Emirates seems like minutes, and couldn't avoid the cold sweat as each second passed by until Iran waves and walks ahead. Emirates sighs in relieve and fakes closing the door, leaving it slightly open for Israel and Saudi enter easily.

Meanwhile, Saudi and Israel observe them carefully waiting patiently for them to disappear out of their gaze.

"Emirates did it! We got plenty of time now!" Shouts Saudi out loud.

"Shut up Saudi!" Shouts back Israel getting gingerly out of their hiding place.

"You don't need to be so rude, you know." Speaks Saudi walking normal toward the door observing the meticulous and exaggerated care of Israel to get close to the door without being seen. "There's no one here." He speaks a bit concern with her behaviour.

"We never know, we're dealing with Iran, all minor care is necessary in every part of the mission." She speaks kneeling in front of the door looking intensely at the lock.

"Hmm… A small lock pick seems to do right."

"Israel, first, you're starting to sound creepy, second, the door is open."

"That's what he wants us to think! I'm sure he might have some secure system on the other side we should as well use…!"

"Israel, it's literally open!" Shouts Saudi pushing the door with a weak push.

"Ohh… I didn't expect to be this easy."

"You didn't expect my brother to be this smart." Smiles vainly Saudi.

"A bit disappointed actually." She says raising up from the ground.

"You disappointed with my brother?"

"No, with Iran… Seriously, how can he be so careless?!" She crosses her arms really frustrated. "With this easiness even you all alone could spy on him! Gosh so disappointed!"

"Hey! First, I will try to not take what you just said as an insult. Second, don't disappoint now when we haven't started yet." Israel claps her hands.

"You right, lets see what he has in here."

They get in and Saudi closes the door behind them.

"Oh God… This is terrible." Complains Israel walking a few steps inside.

"What's wrong Israel?" Asks nervously noticing the agony in Israel's face.

"This room is disgusting!" She shouts holding her nose with both hands. "The air smells like musty, can't you feel it?! Ahh I think it comes from that amount of clothes." She moans pointing to the clothes on top of a chair.

"I don't quite smell it." Speaks Saudi trying to sniff the so-called bad smell.

"You don't?! Right, must be 'cause you a man… Grr… The only think I can remember that smells this bad is America's exercise clothes when he forgets to put them in the laundry."

"Stop over reacting." Saudi gets more near taking a quick look over the clothes that so terrorized Israel's fragile nose. "That's Iraq's clothes."

"Ohh I should have known… Iran couldn't have neglected this much his hygiene after the revolution." She turns around looking closely to what seem to be Iran's side of the room. "He's still organized as he used to be." She speaks noticing the bookshelf on the wall with books by alphabetical order.

"You search there, I see his desk." Speaks Saudi ignoring the moments of nostalgia of Israel.

"Okay." She answers slightly coming back to reality and looks carefully, under the bed and mattress for any clue that could prove a wicked intention in Iran's desire to get the nuclear power.

Saudi opens abruptly the drawers of the desk desperate to find a small clue to avoid a bigger tragedy. None until now, making him more stressed. Looks twice. Inside the books and magazines and even inside the cigarette boxes.

"I'm not having luck Israel." He moans. "What about you…!" He looks back to catch Israel inside a wardrobe. "What're you doing?!"

"Search in any place I can fit my hands." She speaks determinedly searching between Iran' clothes.

"Does that include Iran's underwear?!" Asks Saudi sarcastically, but Israel looks at him with googly eyes and surprised.

"Ohh… You right! That's the best place to hide secrets! Who'd ever thought in search in such place?!"

"Wait…!" Before Saudi could question what she had just said, she starts opening the drawers randomly. "Israel stop you crazy woman!"

Saudi holds her hands back and pulls her away from the wardrobe.

"Are you out of your mind? Have you no moral inside your tine brain?!" He shouts shaking her.

"Moral? Why you speak of that now? Aren't we suppose to search in every place for a clue?"

"Yes, but not invading Iran's privacy."

"But we already invaded his privacy the moment we broke in, what's the point of speaking in moral now?" Saudi chocks himself due to Israel's calm and simple stare like he was the one crazy there.

"Okay, but let me be the one searching, It looks weird if it's you doing it."

"Wait. Sounds strange if it's me searching in his underwear, but isn't strange if it's you searching in his underwear?" Asks lifting an eyebrow to Saudi.

"Shut up! I had no intention to touch in such place if you hadn't mentioned it, and I'm not the one who is having an attack of ecstasy for being in this place!" Shouts making his cheeks to gain a red tint.

"Are you angry at me?" She asks with the cheeks filled with air to contain a laugh.

"I'm angry?" He asks himself more calmly but frowned his eyebrows as soon a small sound like a laugh came out of Israel's mouth. "I'm pissed off!"


	7. Chapter 7

"But why? I'm helping you!" Shouts back Israel.

"No, you're not! You just getting yourself an overdose of… Iran, I can't believe you brought me into this for your selfish needs!"

"Oh… I'm the selfish one here? You're the one who insisted on this in the first place, I told you we wouldn't find nothing and still you couldn't accept it."

"We haven't found anything because you are to busy in other affairs than really concentrate on finding something!"

"Fine!" She pushes him away looking seriously around the area. "You want dirty socks I find you dirty socks." She speaks crawling to cheek down the bed again.

"Finally." Sighs Saudi turning to Iran's wardrobe and look carefully around.

Iran was very organized, more than he expected and he didn't have many clothes to explore although he couldn't avoid noticing the taste of Iran for dark clothes. If not black, almost everything was darker, dark green, dark red, dark blue, … only some white and colourful pieces that he never cared much to wear in public.

"Iran really likes dark clothes." He speaks out loud to Israel.

"Only since the revolution." Comments Israel searching being the paintings and posters.

"I don't quite remember how he used to be before, only that he wasn't so grumpy."

"Oh… He used to be much more, nicer, more calm, a bit unstable sometimes but a great company, and he loved the wear colourful clothes, but not like Oman. I guess it kinda reflects how he feels inside nowadays."

"That's why I wear white most of the time." Speaks with vanity shaking the white ivory clothes. Israel turns around to look at him, especially his clothes.

"Well, you two really oppose even on that. Is white your favourite colour?"

"It could be, but no. Do you want to know which his?"

"Why not?"

"It's green."

"Why?"

"I can't explain, it's a colour that gives me peace to watch, so much that almost 100% of my flag is that colour."

"It that case I have no doubt you are the biggest lover of green. Do you want to guess which is mine?"

"No." He turns serenely his back on her.

"Come on! Why're you like this?! In case you haven't notice, I'm being NICE! Don't you know what that is? BEING NICE?" Saudi sighs looking back to her with a sleepy face.

"Tell me your favourite colour then."

"No, you have to guess!" Saudi shouts again more loudly.

"I wasn't taught to be nice and patient at this high levels Israel, just go straight to the answer."

"Fine, fine." She groans. "You not funny… It's blue."

"What a surprise." He speaks sarcastically turning around again.

"Well you weren't smart enough to guess it!"

Meanwhile, with Emirates and Iran.

* * *

"Why did you invite Turkey? I thought you and Saudi had a tense relationship with him." Asks calmly Iran observing Turkey beating Greece's back and doing him a massage while speaking loud and laughing with Greece's agony face.

"Technically, I also have a tense relationship with you and I still invited you, so why not him?" Asks Emirates looking at him with a soft smile while relaxing on the warm water.

"I know but… It was inevitable for Turkey to invite more people, always is."

"Hey! Who stole my soap?!" Shouts Egypt skating on the wet ground to near the Turkey.

"I borrowed it." He answers showing the used soap on his hand.

"No you didn't!"

"Oi amigos!" Shouts Spain appearing being a curtain. "I didn't get late, did I?"

"Spain! What the hell are you doing here?!" Shouts Turkey pointing at him.

"Why with that ugly face Turquía? Greece invited me."

"What?! Why you invited that idiot?!" He shouts throwing the soap at Greece's head.

"My soap!" Shouts Egypt trying to grab it but ends up sliding on the ground against Spain, ending up falling in another pool of hot water.

"See? This's what I was talking about." Speaks Iran to Emirates covering his ears because of Turkey's loud laughs.

"Damn, you're right." Emirates follows his gesture but laughs at Spain and Egypt's fall.

"Anyway, I'm really surprised for this invitation." Speaks Iran taking the hands out of his ears when Turkey stopped laughing to help the other two to get out of the water.

"Why so?" Asked Emirates observing Spain and Egypt pulling Turkey by force into the water while Greece laid still on a stone stretcher with a relaxing look, almost sleepy.

"Well, Saudi might beat you if he finds out, like he beats everyone who dares to speak or spend some time with me." He speaks looking aside when he heard a big Splash.

"You're over reacting, Saudi isn't that rough, you know? He might be a little tense and fanatic but… He does what he thinks it's best… Hey, aren't you by any chance touching my toes?" Asks Emirates noticing something scratching him inside the water.

"No, I thought it was you doing it to me." They both look down the pool to where they felt the scratching just to find another person they didn't notice before, someone who was totally submerged except for half of his face and whose eyes stared at them suspiciously.

"Ahhh!" Shouts Emirates jumping from the water and grabbing Iran's arm to get out but he stood quiet surprised with the incoming presence.

"What are you screaming at stronzo?" He speaks inside the water, with the same stare, and making bubbles in the water while speaking.

"Who are you?" Asks Iran not recognizing him.

"Romano!" Shouts Spain jumping to their pool and grabbing by surprise Italy's brother.

"Ahhh! Let me go spagnolo stupido!" Shouts Romano trying to push Spain away but he only tightens more his hug.

Emirates and Iran look at them uneasily not knowing how to react.

"Is that Italy?" Asks Iran at Emirates's ear.

"No, it's his brother from the south, Romano." Iran looks surprised back to them.

"What the hell is this? You two come here by surprise to show yourselves hugging each other all naked?" Groans Turkey appearing from nowhere aside to Emirates scarring the shit out of Emirates.

"Must be a European thing." Mumbles Egypt also appearing inside the pool without anyone noticing.

"Shut up Turchia!" Shouts Romano.

"Hey! You're saying we're weirdos? You're the ones who have the habit of inviting other men to go out for public baths, like that wasn't the real weird thing." Shouts Spain.

"I don't see anything strange about it." Speaks calmly Egypt. "It's a great way of socializing."

"Yeah!" Agrees Turkey. "You're the ones who turn out this all weird with your hugs!"

"I'm starting to feel weird with just them around." Plays Iran looking at Emirates with complicity, who only laughs.

"Well, it's thanks to that attitude of yours that you can not enter the EU." Speaks Spain making Turkey grit his teeth.

"In that case… Give me a hug!" He shouts running in the water to Spain with open arms frighting Spain to the bone.

"Ahhh! No Turquía! Not you!" He shouts running to every side to run away from the Turkish.

"Stop! You're moving all the water!" Shouts Emirates grabbing Iran again. "You're the weirdos here!"

* * *

Back to Israel and Saudi Arabia in Iran and Iraq's room.

"Did you find something?" Asks Saudi sighing after looking up inside some boxes inside the wardrobe. He looks back at her, annoyed again for finding her laid down in Iran's bed instead of searching for anything.

"No…" Answers Israel numb looking focused towards the ceiling.

"Israel! What're you doing again?!" He shouts walking to her side with his hands closed in fists to control his anger.

"I'm tired, can we go now?" She asks with a melancholic voice.

"What about the dirty socks?!" Israel turns her eye gaze to him with an annoyed look.

"Here's your dirty socks!" She shouts throwing at his face real socks.

"AAHHG! You're so gross Israel!" He shouts throwing away the socks. "I don't even know who that belongs to."

"What does it mater?" She asks in the same tone as before.

"I didn't come this far to give up… I haven't even found an electronic device of him, how is this possible?"

"Electronic device?" Repeats Israel lifting from the bed. "Oh my God you right! We haven't found not even a computer or a laptop, and I'm sure he has one 'cause I already saw him caring it."

"So where is it?"

"I don't know, but he didn't leave with a laptop so it must be here… In some very good hiding place." She mumbles jumping from the bed and continues searching more motivated. "I knew he'd be this smart, enough, he almost took us by fools."

"You mean, he took you by a fool 'cause I was sure he was hiding something."

"Search behind the desk and the comfy, he must have it hidden somewhere."

"I'm searching…" Speaks Saudi moving the desk enough to look behind while Israel looked slim behind him. "Wait! I see something!" He shouts trying to reach deeper with his arm behind the desk. After a long effort he reaches the object and withdraws it for Israel to see, who looks apprehensive at it.

"What is that?" She asks.

"It looks like a black notebook, it should be important for him to keep it so well hidden." He grins. "Let's see what you got hidden in here Iran…" He spoke opening it very carefully.

Israel looks at him eager to know what they have discovered after so much effort. Saudi does not react at the beginning, keeping focused on the content of the notebook, making Israel's curiosity increase even more. With a frustrated look, Saudi looks away to her, who does not understand his passive and annoyed reaction.

"It's porn." He speaks calmly.

"What?!" He shouts crawling to his side to take a peek.

"It's just porn!" He shouts again showing her the material. "I can't believe Iran has this type of crap in his room, and I wasted my time just to find it!" He throws the fake notebook to Israel who keeps peeling the pages. "It was already bad to know he was a stupid egocentric idiot, now I found out he is a pervert too! I'll never ever let him spend one second more with my sister ever again!"

He gets away from Israel frustrated for their wasted time and failure in finding what they so wanted, he looks back to Israel, who strangely seem interested in the magazine.

"Are you enjoying it Zionist?" He asks not caring about how much Israel hated that word. She didn't even reacted for his frustration, still focused and turning page and page, like she was actually interested in the contest of the immoral magazine. "Well, at least one of us is having fun…" He sighs turning his back on her but a push in his thwab makes him turn back one more time.

"This isn't just a magazine." Speaks Israel with a very serious tone and lifting from the ground to show him back the pages. "It's scratched, look. It has lots of numbers and letters in the corner of the pages."

"Well… he likes to do math in weird situations."

"Not funny… I think it's codes. For what we still need to find out."

"I'm afraid we won't have that much time… We found no laptop, no safe box and no place that needed a password and we already saw every corner of his place." Israel holds her chin thinking about it.

"Indeed, Iran's carefulness took the best from us." She looks around and walks calmly near the bed. Saudi watches her carefully hoping she had realized something since she seemed so concentrated. Not for his surprise, she lays back again in the bed with a thinking look.

"Really Israel, when will you take this seriously?"

* * *

Back in the Hammam.

"Well, this was really worth it." Stakes Emirates stretching his back before dressing a comfy sport jacket.

"True, although the incoming surprises." Speaks Iran calmly enjoying watching Turkey and Spain fighting verbally away from them.

"Ahh… I will take notes to not to do these mistakes again… Some people don't know the meaning of silence." Complains Emirates cleaning one ear with a finger tired of the loud screams from the others.

"Still… Was very enjoyable spend some time with you." Speaks Iran turning him gaze to him taking Emirates by surprise with a warm and gentle smile. Very rare, very beautiful actually. "I hope this time spent together won't bring you trouble, I know how Saudi can be jealous over anything, even relative to siblings." Emirates laughs out loud scratching his wet hair.

"Silly, don't worry about that. Saudi might be my brother but he doesn't control my life, I do what I want."

"Is that so?" Asks Iran with a dark tone that made Emirate become aware of a bad feeling. Iran's eyes darken for seconds but come back to normal in an instant making Emirates question if he had imagined things. "Maybe you the luckiest brother then, Yemen doesn't seem to have the same chance… Not that he's being controlled by Saudi but it's notable to everyone how bullied he has been being by his dear older brother, the same one who protects you with teeth and claws."

"Are you suggesting something?" Asks Emirates more careful towards Iran.

"No… It's not your fault anyway. If you spend all your life as a slave to someone, how can you now know what's slavery?" Emirates holds back his anger with a warm smile. Iran could be nice and hateful in an instant. Gosh, he hated that bipolar side of him. Black or white, never in the middle, that was Iran.

"And you know what freedom is, Iran?" Emirates hoped that would shut down his unpleasant mood but made him think instead and he saw in his eyes a glow of nostalgia and a tender smile.

"Yes, I know." If it wasn't for the constant happy smiling mood of Emirates, his laugh would sound rude.

"Do you? Let me guess, when you had a King?"

"Yes… but not that King you think." Emirates gives him a confused stare noticing Iran's secret joy in some vast memories. "I barely remember but I feel glad just for trying to remember, although I can't speak the why to anyone."

"Why not?" Emirates was starting to get curious, what Iran secretly hidden in his heart?

"I can't say." He repeats again, more serious than before. "I'm not free."

"You know well how to make me melancholic after a nice bath, don't you?"

"Ahhh! This was wonderful, we should repeat this more times." Speaks Egypt appearing between them not noticing what they were speaking. "But without Turkey next time, please."

"Why? He was the one who invited you in first place." Asks Iran.

"Of course he did, he only invites me to use all my stuff!" He shouts looking deadly at the Turkish who noticed the grumpy Egyptian focused on him and let's go Spain to come near them. "He didn't even spare to try my towel."

"I'm sorry! I thought it was Greece's towel until I heard you scream like a little girl." Responds Turkey.

"I found this experience quite awful." Complains Romano appearing with Spain involving his neck with his arm.

"At least you had me!" Laughs Spain pulling him when the others started to walk towards the exit.

"You were the one who made it even more awful…" Whispers Romano.

"Hehe… You all just jealous of my great capability of massaging. Ask Greece, he hasn't even mention a word yet due to how relaxed I let him." Speaks Turkey vainly.

"Now that you mention it… Where is Greece?" Asks Emirates looking back to them, who look at each other and around searching for the Greek.

"AHH!" Shouts Egypt clapping his face. "He must have fall asleep in the hot room!"

"Forget him he's already a boiled egg by now." Speaks Romano indifferent but Turkey is the first to run back into the Hammam screaming for Greece.

"My massage was too powerful!" He shouts before disappearing.

* * *

Back to the Iran and Iraq's room.

After a while of failed search, even thought the more persistent searcher was Saudi, not Israel, Israel and Saudi end up giving up on top of Iran's bed just looking at ceiling with a numb stare.

"This was a waist of good time." She speaks low.

"At least we got some unknown passwords… That's something. Did you keep them?"

"I took a photo… The saddest part is that every time I'll look at those photos to investigate their meaning I won't avoid huge boobs pointing at me." Saudi doesn't avoid giggling although Israel sighs not enjoying it very much.

"Come on, that can't be the saddest part." Israel sits immediately in the bed looking straight at Saudi's face.

"Seriously? Is like watching a magazine of dicks… but bigger than yours." Saudi looks at her surprised.

"Oh my… I didn't know you had such an insecure side."

"I don't!" She shouts laying back down crossing her arms and despise her grumpy face with bumble cheeks of air, Saudi lifts up to watch her blushed face with an ugly grin.

"You do… and that's delightful." She turns her face mad at him but didn't want to show up that she cared. "Now it makes sense why you so obsessed with stand out over all… You're insecure but want to show yourself strong to the world."

"Doesn't everyone do? I just happen to be smaller than everyone, which in frustrating… I always need to work harder than everyone to not… vanish." She speaks with a brittle voice.

"If this cheers you up, you have been doing a great job at standing out, seriously, its almost annoying." Israel look back to him with a shy smile.

"Thanks Saudi that does cheer me up." Saudi smiles back at her forgetting the time they spend in silence, until Israel lifts a bit her back to touch his trimmed beard with no warning, giggling out loud when his face turned immediately red with her boldness.

" Oh iusaeidni Allah (God help me)! Israel, I hate you so much right now!" She giggles more and he sighs knowing it didn't worth it and lift up from the bed. "It's time we go before Iran or Iraq gets back." He advises and Israel follows him to the exit door after arranging the bed. Saudi looks at her before opening the door. "You put the… Magazine in its place?" Israel holds her tights staring at him with a bored look.

"Of course I did, genius." She speaks with sarcasm.

"Good." He opens the door ignoring her attitude. He looks careful before letting himself out noticing none was there to see them.

As soon as Israel got out and closed the door their both run away from that hall to the same spot they were before they got in. Israel sighs in relieve for not getting stuck a second spy mission with Saudi and looks at him from the corner of her eyes to catch him, not surprising, breathing out of breath like they did a marathon, which they didn't.

"That physics Saudi, you seriously need to work on that."

"Shut up! I'm to busy to waste my time on fullish things."

"You won't find it a foolish thing when you end up in a frontal fight with Iran and believe me, he is strong as a bull and right now… you a sheep." Saudi sighs crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay… I'll try to work on myself a little harder." Israel just responds with a smile before she heard incoming steps and pushes Saudi to the other corner of the wall to not being caught. Iraq passes by whistling without noticing them and enter his room. "Let's really get out of here."

* * *

Iran goes back to his room after saying his last goodbyes to Emirates. There had been awkward moments, some tense, but also lots of funny moments to let him in a good mood. Walking the halls with a sly smile not giving much attention to the people he passed by and not even the ugly and unfair stare towards him. He felt to relaxed to even border.

Was no surprise to see Iraq in his messy bed reading a journal with the clothes still waiting to be washed, but why he'd border? He was to light to care. He speaks a low 'Hi' to Iraq that answer back and looks to his corner of the room. Totally different from Iraq's.

He opens his wardrobe resting his bag on the ground next to him and kneels to reach the wall inside pushing some folded blankets and presses the wood lightly until a 'click' is heard and a lid in the wood falls revealing a secret drawer. He takes off his laptop before closing it back in and lets it as it was before.

He lifts from the ground with his laptop looking at his desk but felt to lazy to sit and goes near bed planing to do as Iraq and lay down until he notices something different.

"Iraq?" He asks calmly trying to keep his cools while his nerves silently started to consume all his good mood.

"What is it?" Iraq looks at him noticing the invisible anger growing as his shoulders lightly become more tense and his voice seem to fake to believe he truly was calm.

"Y-yes?" He feared Iran when he tried to hide his anger, it only meant he was really furious and a furious Iran is a painful thing.

Iran breaths slowly and loud, obviously trying to control his internal thoughts and not explode in seconds. Iraq noticed it to well to not shiver hoping he wouldn't be the target. Iran opens his mouth calmly, letting each words getting out slowly to Iraq hear him clearly.

"Did you do something on my bed?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What you mean? I didn't touch it if it's that what you're asking." Iraq gets up from his bed to see what had disturbed Iran so much, his bed was clean and stretched, what could be that trigged him?

"Then how this fold got here?" Asks Iran patiently not taking his eyes out of the small flaw, a bit worthless of attention at Iraq's view, he wouldn't even notice it if Iran didn't point its direction.

"Come on Iran, don't stress over that, it could have been you who left it that way, it's just a small part of the bed poorly stretched."

"I never let my bed like this, never, and if I did I'd know. Did you jump or sit on my bed and tried to disguise it? Tell me the truth and I won't get mad." Iran turns to Iraq with a more serious face than usual, making it impossible believe he wouldn't get mad if even Iraq admitted having done something.

"I didn't, I just got here a few minutes ago, all I did was sat on MY bed and read the journal of today. Nothing more."

"Didn't you let anyone in while I was out?"

"No!"

"Then how can my bed appear like this Iraq?!" Shouts Iran more loud than he wanted making Iraq shiver. "I always know how I leave my things and today I left my bed perfect with no flaws in the blankets."

"Maybe when you got in you touched it without noticing it."

"I left my bag on the ground and only now I'm near my bed!"

"Then before you left the room…"

"I didn't touch my bed before I left the room! Did you only came here a few minutes ago or before that?"

"No! I went for a long walk with Lebanon, I didn't enter this room since morning."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, but we weren't assaulted, why you so stressed over nothing?"

"'Cause I didn't let my bed like this and if it wasn't you, someone did! And if you didn't let anyone in then some bastard got in without our permission!"

"Why would anyone be interested in coming here?" Ask Iraq getting numb over all that drama.

"Many would!" Shouts Iran pushing Iraq to come near the desk and rest his laptop there. He runs his hands over his face, feeling the anger flee out of his control. He knew there had been something, someone touched his things and almost left without letting a clue. But who? How? He always closed the door before leaving, he wouldn't even allow their bedroom's window open in their absence, when could they have entered? He closed it before leaving with... Did he close it? "Shit." He mumbles.

"Have you remember something?" Asks Iraq noticing Iran's voice turn into a husky one, giving him the idea that he was going to take the blame for all that stupid drama.

"Yes… I'm a big fool." He speaks more low still not believing what he had realized.

"Come on, we can't all be perfect and it's just a flaw, you not obliged to remember every move you do." Iran looks at him over his shoulder.

"I didn't do it, but I think I know how the person who done it got in."

"What?" Iran goes near him not giving him angry stares as before.

"I was a fool for thinking that others could actually be nice. Stupid me. I should have seen this coming."

"Who do you think got in and how?"

"Emirates invited me to go to hammam. I was surprised but I thought he just wanted truly to relax and spend some time with me… I trusted him too much and let him to close the door, if he really closed it."

"Well, Emirates is good at fooling anyone with his friendly smiles, but I still don't see who'd like to get in our room and for what purpose."

"Are you stupid or something? There is very good reasons to try to get in here due to my negotiation about the nuclear deal. She must have tried to stop it somehow."

"She?"

"Israel." Iraq looks chocked at him.

"And how in the world she and Emirates could be working together to screw your deal?"

"I don't know, probably Saudi made him do it. Or maybe Emirates is a true snake like his brother." He muttered softly leaning against the desk with his arms crossed, looking aside.

"Don't say those things! You have no clues that he was involved, might be a coincidence or maybe you just over reacting due the tension you have these days." Iran sighs taking in consideration Iraq's worried words.

"You right, I might be over reacting about Emirates, he hates Israel as much as we do. He wouldn't work with that Zionist even dead, but I still believe she was here. She is a sneaky bitch who can't keep her nose away."

"Now you're making more sense to me." Breaths out Iraq happy for avoiding Iran to make more enemies in his head.

"Fortunately, if she was here, I will have an idea if she was successful or not on her search."

"How?" Iran shows a big smile and turns his back to Iraq to open his laptop.

Iraq gets closer to him watching him digit more passwords than anyone should, and after keying so much without his eyes be able to follow, Iran turns the screen to him to show what it seems like an activity log."

"She didn't." He speaks relieved. "The last time the laptop was being used was yesterday and I'm sure it was me."

"So… No big stress, right?" Iraq really hoped that would give a final end to Iran's worries, but who he wanted to fool?

"Not so much, but I can't stop thinking that if Israel was not successful she will try again. She's too stubborn to let it pass." He shuts his laptop and holds him carefully to put him back in his hidden place.

"So what Iran? You can't do anything for now."

"Yes I can." He speaks softly looking at him with a sly grin. "I'm gonna kick that Zionist for touching my stuff." He starts walking towards the door but Iraq pushes him away with all his strength, although he was retarding his steps Iran still could walk with him pushing and yelling him to stop.

"Iran! Don't! You will get yourself in trouble! Don't do it when you so close to get the deal!" Iran stop and looks down to Iraq's tired face.

"You might be right, I should hold myself for a while." Iraq breaths out in relieve. "But I can't just sit and do nothing." He walks again even though Iraq was still in his front holding his chest back.

"B-B-BUT this is insane! You're going to mess up!"

"I won't, I'll just have a chat with some friends." Speaks calmly pushing Iraq away and leaving before he could try to stop him again.

* * *

Some days after, Israel was at the canteen having her lunch. The canteen wasn't big, she could clearly watch everyone far away from her, as usual.

Saudi was always surrounded by his brothers and neighbours, they seem so friendly, even Yemen was more okay than usual to chat with them. Even Iran wasn't poorly matched, he had a big group with him, Syria, Iraq and Palestine. And she, all alone.

No one ever sat by her side, even though many talked to her, some very friendly, but only in private, out of others's sight. Was she that bad to make them feel ashamed to be with her? Was this all for Palestine's sake as they always excused themselves? She didn't believe it. It didn't seem so, and for so many reasons, but even though she refused to believe that was the reason she couldn't avoid feel jealous of Palestine, and even Iran. He wasn't very well seen by the others, but still had friends nearby who he could speak with anytime he wanted, and in public. What friends she had? Turkey couldn't help wringing his nose whenever he was at her side, and making sarcastic and indirect remarks about her assaults against Palestine. Egypt only become her 'friend' in default of a lost war, she could still sense his discomfort towards her. America convinced her it had been a victory, and it felt like it for a while, but she didn't want to fight everyone to get her rightful recognition.

"Hey…" That voice near her made her jump out of her thoughts. Was someone talking to her? That voice was familiar. She looks back to find Egypt, like he knows she was thinking of him.

"What do you want?" She shouts with an arrogant tone before she could notice her stupid attitude towards someone who actually was just greeting her. Egypt rolls his eyes used to it, and she bites her lip to hold an apologize.

"Didn't mean to disturb your lunch, but England wants to see you, and France too." She stops biting her lip.

"For what reason? Is America going to be there?"

"I don't know, they just asked me to warn you, nothing more."

"Why you?" Now she could clearly see the frustration in Egypt's eyes. Was she being that annoying?

"'Cause I'm the only one who speaks to you… The message is sent. Do what you wish." Without any other word he leaves her, without even a goodbye.

Well, whatever was she was going to find out. Keep watching others having laughs and socialize was out of question for fun, more depressing actually.

She got up with her tray to finally leave, she felt her body tense when she had to pass near the others to leave the tray in the washing cart. Their joy was intense and was killing her, she passed by and no one turn their eyes, like she was invisible there. Was she? She focuses on Saudi, who was pushing Emirates's ear for some reason. Then Palestine, who had a big smile that the dressings couldn't even disguise. She really wished to be able to smile like that.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she walks way out of the canteen to met England and France. She really hoped America was there too to receive her, nowadays all England and France ever did was give her sermons, but they only done it out of America's presence, or else they knew the situation would completely be the opposite.

"Please be America inside." She whispers before opening the door to the meeting room where England and France were waiting for her.

A small glance was enough to let Israel depressed. First, no America around. Second, England wasn't smiling and looking pretty at her. Third, even France was serious and with a straight position waiting for her to arrive.

"I hope this to be quick, I have important issues to take care off." She excuses herself planing a way to run from what was coming.

"This is important too." England speaks first, obviously disappointed by the tone of voice.

"If it's important where is America?" She wasn't dumb, she knew that probably America didn't even know they were meeting with her.

"He's too busy." Says France with a more relaxed voice.

"So what is it? Make it quick." She pushes again her hurry, but England doesn't bite it.

"What's so urgent, you're going to spy Iran again?" Asks England taking Israel by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't deny Israel, Iran came to us complaining about you, he swears you enter his room without anyone's permission and for the worst he reminded us that you hold nuclear weapons and, unlike him, you have no sanctions for it, and we are biased, and it's unfair, and blah blah… We're the cruel ones in the end. Why you make our lives so difficult?" Asks France.

"Well you could just respond I'm not the one who is threatening the existence of other countries." England sighs.

"You know he would push Palestine to the talk, right?" Speaks England.

"Since when Palestine is a country?" England and France both at her look in shock.

"He might not be one, but 136 countries see him as one, be careful to who you say those words." Warns France.

"So? That doesn't threat me."

"Israel! Since when you learned to be this disrespectful?! Can't you see you're in a bad spot? You only give us more and more reasons to believe there is something wrong with your behaviour." Says England.

"I'm the problem now? You want to allow nuclear power to someone who spits poison to all western countries and me, who funds terrorist organizations, and whose politics are no different from a barbaric dictator." Mumbles Israel not holding her timber.

"You only see what you want to see Israel." Starts speaking France, who was more calm than England. "Iran is not so threatening as you think, he shows good intentions with this deal and it's obviously an open door to bring him more close to us, to persuade him to do more changes, if you know what I mean. And along all our meetings we have been taking all voices in consideration and yours obviously hasn't been forgotten, but if you continue to act like a bold child as you been in the past few days we won't have a choice but to give reason to Iran, and believe me, that's the last thing we want."

"And besides, have in mind your popularity is decreasing for obvious reasons, if you don't change we won't be enough strong to hold everyone against you." Adds England.

"BULLSHIT!" Shouts Israel feeling her blood pressure running fast throw her body. "You speak like I'm the bad one, you were the ones who put me in Middle East, you more than anyone should defend my right to live there, if you had any idea how my life has been, if you knew how it's to be threaten every day, every moment, getting stones and rockets raining all over you… I had to built walls, not for choice, but for protection. All I do is for my protection!"

"Fire back is not protection, it's retribution." Points France.

"And you expect me to just defend myself and be quiet?! What would you do if your neighbours bombed you? Would you stay calm and live on?"

"That's not the point now, we understand you have your reasons but right now we need you to be discreet for your own good. Stop going after Iran, you are only teasing him and that action can end up bad for you." Speaks more calm England resting his hand on Israel's shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"Don't give reason to Iran, don't justify his threats." Adds France with a worried tone.

"I will try." She answers with a whining voice. Although she expressed regret as England hugged her, her mind couldn't think something else than Iran's dark intentions and how to expose him.

"This is all we wanted to speak." Says France.

"Please be discreet, forget that Iran even exists for the next days." Begs England.

"Okay, I will give my best." Whispers Israel with a fake smile making her way towards the exit.

* * *

Outside, she breathes out undoing the smile. She was right, Iran had blinded them. What is left to know was if America also got blind. She hoped not, without him she couldn't expect other thing than her fall.

"Israel?" She looks aside caught in surprise by a worried America. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… Well." She could screw up so easily England and France now, warning her without America's presence. He would be in rampage if he just imagine it. "Nothing." But increase her unpopularity wouldn't be good either.

"Right…" America seem stressed with something, like he had something to speak but hadn't the courage to do it.

"What's wrong?" He sighs, now she was sure there had been something. Something bad.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes?"

"And you know I will always stand by your side, right?"

"What's the point? Is it a bad new? Tell me, right now I don't know what can bother me anymore." America sighs again but more slowly making Israel tense with the hesitation.

"It's done."

"What's done?"

"The deal with Iran, we lifted the sanctions, in return he will delay the production of nuclear power." Israel's mind explodes silently, the tension rises as a buzzing in her head grows louder.

"How much production has been delayed?" Small questions, just to release the tension little by little.

"A lot, you can rest in peace for the next ten or fifteen years. He will reduce a lot his stock in uranium, he won't even be able to produce one single bomb with it and the sanctions against ballistic missiles and terrorism stand."

"That's good, I guess… What he wins more exactly?"

"Although his develop was delayed he can still keep working on it with our supervision and only with commercial, medical and industrial purposes, no more. He has more freedom now to trade overseas, Iranian companies will no longer be harmed as before. This gives him more power to trade and to compete, especially with Saudi Arabia."

"Is that all?"

"No, … Billions of dollars of frozen Iranian goods have been released."

"Hey, does this lift of sanctions means he now has more facilities to buy weapons? Is he allowed to invest the unfrozen money in his military force?" America shows an ugly grin, making her realize he didn't exactly know the answer but the thought wasn't new.

"I don't know. Germany said it made more sense if Iran invested it to improve his economy, but we not wizards, we don't know and it's his money… We can't exactly control to where it goes."

"So let me see if I understand, you delayed his nuclear program…!"

"Let me just add that according to our calculations he was very close to get nuclear bombs, months more precisely, this deal was in the end a prevention to stop him." Interrupted America. "I accepted this thinking of your own good and everyone else."

"He might not have nuclear bombs, but he can now buy other weapons, he can give money to Hezbollah or Hamas for them to buy weapons, how the hell has the situation got any better?" Israel gets euphoric each second. She felt her world crumble, like a rope around her neck tighten with each thought of how Iran could overturn her. He had allies so close to her, why she hadn't taken care of them before? Why she didn't anticipate the consequences of that deal sooner? "I'm going to die…" The though made her eyes melt in tears. This was it, she was lost.

America tried to grab her, but as the wind, she escapes through his arms and flees down the corridor out of his sight. He screams for her name but knew it was too late for her to hear him. England and France leave the room with the loud noise outside.

"What's wrong?" Asks France when he sees America thoughtless looking back.

America looks at them surprised that they were so near without him knowing, but remembered the question asked.

"I told her." England is the first to react with a slap on his own face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is Saudi Arabia? He should have met with us a long time ago." Asks Bahrain looking impatiently the time in his Rolex.

"I don't think he remembers what we had agreed to do this afternoon. Since he found out the nuclear deal had been successful, he has been very distracted." Speaks Emirates looking calmly throw the window of his apartment. "Let's not waste our time waiting, he surely got himself something more important to do."

"Like what?" Emirates looks aside to Bahrain who waited a good excuse for what might be.

"Well, considering what he has been telling me for the last days, he is very focused in becoming stronger to compete with Iran."

"Really, how?"

"Better sit down my friend… Saudi is actually starting to exercise himself." Bahrain looks at him in shock.

"Like… really exercise?"

"Yes, if you be quiet and open your room's window in the morning, you might hear Saudi's tired cries after running for five minutes." Laughs Emirates along with Bahrain.

"He is such a couch potato, I can't believe that stupid deal brought him to do this. It's very extreme."

"I know but… It's healthy, so I can't complain, although I don't like the company he is having along the physical exercises." Mumbles Emirates looking out again thinking if Saudi could actually be exercising at that hour of the day.

"Ohh… Saudi is having company? Who?" Emirates looks back at him with a wry smile. Bahrain was smart, loyal and also very sensitive. Mentioning Israel would make him go mad and frustrated, although that would be the limit he would become, his loyalty is indeed unquestionable. But he would spare him that headache.

"Oh, no one relevant or important, just someone who likes to think is strong. How as Qatar doing? I noticed she as been very quiet lately, but still very into Iran." Bahrain gives him a sad stare.

"I don't know either. You know how she is, too strong and independent to accept other's opinions. I personally think she wants to become like Oman... you know, the neutral one, keeping her own business and not being bordered."

"Ahhh… Who doesn't want to be like Oman… Even I envy my dear sister. In the end, the truly good player it's only her."

"I know! She doesn't fear anything, when someone has a problem for example with Iran she is always the first to step on and offer help to solve things. I even remember when she stood for Egypt just because he had recognized the Zionist occupier."

"That's why she is so dear to everyone, even Saudi can't say anything against her."

"Of course not! We would be killing each other if it wasn't for her!"

"But if that's Qatar's dream she can forget. Oman might have relations with everyone but she is discreet and doesn't put her interests ahead of the others, unlike Qatar. She likes a big challenge, forgetting she can come out burned in the end."

"She will change, I swear, give her more time." Begs Bahrain.

"I do, but Saudi might not. He's under very stress… He even questioned the idea of developing nuclear power."

"What?! Now everyone is thinking about having that shit?!" Shouts Bahrain.

"Can you blame him?" Emirates walks close by Bahrain who was sitting on couch. "I also don't agree with getting such resource… It's already trouble having Israel with nuclear weapons, and Pakistan and India too on the other side. Smells a lot like war. I warned Saudi that showing now interest for nuclear power or weapons would give a signal of threat, it would be better say quiet for a while."

"I hope he listens to you." Emirates smiles at him giving his hand for him to lift up. He holds gently his back guiding him outside the apartment.

"Saudi won't come, lets take ourselves a quiet walk to relieve our minds." Bahrain agrees and walks calmly next to Emirates, until a loud and violent scream it's heard.

They felt their heart's beat increase in an instant. It had been a painful desperate scream.

"Was it Syria again?" Trembles Bahrain not wanting to know what had caused it.

"Maybe, or maybe Palestine." Suggests Emirates also shocked with the horrible scream that repeated itself again. "It sounds like a woman." He notices.

"And it's not unfamiliar… someone might be hurt!"

"Calm down…!" Another voice shouts madly interrupting Emirates's thoughts.

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing?! Get out!" His heart beat increases again. That was Saudi shouting, his brother, but Saudi doesn't shout like that, not in such tumultuous way. What was happening?

Emirates it's the first to ran as fast as he could, carefully leaning against the wall as the screams grew louder and louder. Bahrain appears next to him after some seconds equally worried with what might had happened. Emirates looks cautious before doing something foolish.

Viewing Oman crying out loud and pulling Saudi's thawb to get him away from Iran completely broke his mind. He joins the arguing not knowing why it had started, but he wouldn't let his sister just cry in vain or Saudi be beaten by Iran.

"Stop Iran! Stop!" Screams Emirates getting himself between Saudi and Iran, trying his best to keep Iran away, who was clearly the one assaulting Saudi.

Bahrain who viewed in a safe distance couldn't figure out in his head what might had caused that arguing, but Iran seem in rampage against Saudi, trying to make throw Emirates to kick him while cursing him and shouting 'murderer' out loud. Oman was next to them, trying to separate them, but very frightened with what was happening.

"Stop! Please!" She shouts holding her hands against her chest. "I'm gonna call England if you don't stop!"

Her warning cries don't bring the expected results. Iran tries again to grab Saudi by the neck, but it's stopped by Emirates who ends up receiving pushes and elbows from both sides.

"You murderer!" Shouts Iran with his eyes turning red with tears. "You will pay for what you did!"

"Get off me! It's not my fault!" Shouts Saudi back pushing accidentally Emirates against Iran knocking him over. "It was your fault, your people's fault!"

"You don't deserve to hold the greatest cities!" Shouts Iran pushing Emirates aside and tries to pull Saudi by his ghoutra making the headscarf fall on the ground.

"Holy shit." Mumbles Bahrain witnessing how fast Saudi's face turned red like a tomato and pushed Iran against the wall continuing their fight while Oman ran pass him screaming for someone and Emirates got up again to try to stop them.

The fight was loud and soon more people arrived to see what was causing the mess.

Syria appeared from the other side of the hall, although her face shown some surprise no words came out of her mouth and she took no actions to interfere. Lebanon came after her, and unlike her older sister, she tried to stop them vainly by screaming to stop.

"What is going on?!" She shouts noticing Bahrain on the other side who just shrugged in respond.

"Damn… And I thought it was Yemen and Saudi fighting." Said Israel watching slyly behind Bahrain, scaring him.

"Oh my…! How long you were here?!" He shouts jumping away from her.

"I came as soon as I heard the screams… I'm a very curious person. Why are they fighting?"

"We don't know." Sighs Bahrain seeing Emirates fall again on the ground complaining after another blow in his eye.

Loud steps are heard in the distance. Israel and Bahrain look back to see Oman running back with Turkey and Pakistan behind. They pass throw them at Saudi and Iran's direction. Turkey holds Iran by the collar and pushes him back easily with his strength while Pakistan pushed Saudi by his arm and stood in front of him to prevent him from going after Iran.

"You murderer! I won't forget this!" Shouts Iran still being pulled by Turkey to a far distance.

"Hey Zionist." Mumbles Palestine appearing from nowhere like Israel did before giving a heart attack to Bahrain when noticing him right next to him.

"Stop appearing from behind!" He shouts but Palestine doesn't give him any attention.

"Do you know what's going on?" Asks Israel.

"Yes…" He shows her the journal of today opening a certain page for her to see. Curious, Bahrain peeks the page Palestine was showing and soon the reason why Iran got mad was understandable. "… I got very shocked when I read it."

Turkey continues to pull Iran although he didn't struggle no more but continued to insult Saudi as long he could see him speaking with Pakistan and Oman about what had happened.

* * *

"Turkey! Let me go! I'm going to kill that bastard! He crossed the line! He crossed the line!"

"Don't be a fool, I know what happened… I'm sorry but I can't let you start a war for this." Out of other's sight, Turkey let's go Iran's neck allowing him to breath better and speak what he had to say.

"It's his fault! He had the responsibility to protect and insure anyone's safety and he let 4'000 people get crushed on the Hajj!"

"I also blame Saudi for what happened to the pilgrims… I'm actually very worried if there was any Turkish on the victims but scream at Saudi won't help now, you will increase the tensions… be patient for now or Saudi might be revengeful on your injured people."

"He will! He certainty will! That scum with no heart!" Iran lets tears of anger run down his cheeks as he felt a crush on his chest and soon realised he had more than just a few fatalities. "Its is fault…" He cries low resting his head at Turkey's shoulder feeling the painful ache on his chest increase. Turkey scrubs his back understanding his current pain.

* * *

"What happened Saudi? You own me an explanation, my chest burns like hell and my boss gave me a call with a very sad new." Speaks Pakistan with an authority tone. Pakistan was usually very soft and lovely towards Saudi, but whenever she was hurt her mood always changed to a cold and unrecognisable one.

"Pakistan, I wish I knew. I was only warned just a few minutes ago when Iran came for my head, I'm not indifferent to what happened and I will do everything I can to solve this and avoid another disaster alike."

"So… was this some tragic religious thing?" Asks Israel out of sudden not expecting everyone to make silence right at the moment she asked Palestine. She receives furious eyes pointing at her, even Saudi didn't spare her from his anger.

"If you have nothing good to say you better leave Israel." He speaks roughly at her.

"Sorry, meant no harm."

"The Hajj is a very important pilgrimage for Muslims, so much that every Muslim has at least do it once in his lifetime. Lot's of people travel to Mecca just to accomplish it." Explains Lebanon nicely but still a bit disturbed for what had happened.

"But sadly sometimes accidents like this happen but not in such large scale." Oman looks frustrated at Saudi with tears in her eyes. "What happen? You were supposed to take care of it, you should had took preparations for everyone make this journey safely."

"Please Oman, I'm disturbed as much as you are and as I said before, I don't plan to keep my hands crossed and do nothing. I will make sure this will be investigated and do preparations to avoid something alike."

"You better do Saudi." Warns Pakistan with not so friendly look.

"Sorry but we better leave for now." Mumbles Emirates leaning on Saudi's shoulder to lean while the other hand held his sore belly.

"Oh… I almost forgot you." Saudi passes Emirates's hand around his neck to help him walk.

"Do you need help?" Asks Bahrain.

"No…" Sighs Emirates feeling pain in his stomach for talking.

"Emirates isn't much of a fighter." Whispers Palestine to Israel who agrees.

Saudi starts walking fast as he could, holding Emirates hoping to stay way from Pakistan's angry eyes and the sad sobs. He was equally caught by the surprise, he felt the same pain and shame for not being able to manage better but, in his opinion, he shouldn't be the only one to blame as Iran wished.

He passes by Syria whose grin causes him agony. Syria was used to death, she was used to the pain, for too long, making almost seem that she had own some taste for it. That's why he got distant from her, that's why she smiled at his failure.

"You in trouble." Mumbles Emirates still holding his belly.

"I know."

* * *

Later that day, Saudi spend a good time trying to understand what had happened. Some blamed his management, others his disinterest for the safety of foreigners, and while him couldn't think that had been foreigners' fault, they didn't exactly respected the rules and end up crushing each other.

Regardless of who was guilty, Iran was more than right to be upset. In the end, the largest number of victims were Iranians, 464 out of 2'431 deaths.

Iran wouldn't leave him alone for that, he would start a new wave of revolt against him, Syria and Iraq would follow him for sure. Luckily, Pakistan would be smart and wouldn't pay attention to him even though she had suffered a lot from the accident. God, he prayed she would never leave him for Iran.

Israel knocked on the door at the end of the day. He didn't want to listen to her, he was tired of criticism, but as soon as he opened the door he saw in her face that she was not there to offer condolences or any critics.

"Hard day, huh?" Saudi sighs with exhaustion.

"Yes, indeed."

"Hold your breath because the worst is yet to come." He raises curious an eyebrow at her convinced expression.

"Something I should know?"

"More like something you should expect, Iran won't be quiet after what happened, and you better watch out for Yemen, I've seen them whisper in a sinister way."

"Thank you for the warning." He looks sideways through the door making sure no one sees them. Emirates was on the couch with ice in his eye, even though he was aware of who Saudi was speaking to he would ignore, and Oman was too busy to console Pakistan and the rest of the people.

"I can help, you know." She drew his attention.

"Sorry?" He did not quite understand what she could do to help him.

"I have good armament, I can help you against Yemen. You would deal with him faster and you could focus more on Iran."

"Are you suggesting I beat up my brother?"

"Is not that what you're already doing?" Saudi looks thoughtfully at the ground. He was stronger than Yemen, but Yemen was often aided by Iran against him. It was not Yemen's fault that he was so confused, he suffered from bipolarity because of the intense political problems, that led him and Iran to dispel his attention, ignoring how they were harming him.

"I do not want to hurt him... I just want Iran to get away from him."

"Do you intend to attack the source of the problem?" Saudi sighs.

"I couldn't even if I wanted."

"You know… America will be out for a while, at least a bit distant from us since his elections will start soon, so, we kind of have to look for each other while he is distracted… At least when it comes with dealing with Iran."

"All I want it's him far away."

"You know that won't happen… So, you want help or not?" He breaths out again, feeling his body tense with hesitation and guilty. Was he really considering taking Israel's help to take down Yemen, his brother? He shouldn't even think twice about the answer.

"No, I don't want your help." He answers fast feeling the regret for not being sure to deal correctly with the situation and relieve 'cause he for a second could avoid his selfish desires, for now.

"As you wish… But let me tell you my weapons are very efficient."

"I don't want them."

"In case you change your mind…!"

"I don't want your stupid toys Israel! Keep your fucking nose away from my family's business!"

Saudi looks back realizing the mistake he had made by shouting 'Israel'. Emirates looks at him worried but as soon his eyes caught with Saudi's he sighs looking to other direction. Seeing Emirates didn't care he looks back at Israel who was obviously disappointed with his answer.

"You a terrible negotiator Saudi, you know I'm discreet and you still don't want my help."

"I don't want to injure him more than needed." He whispers to not disturb Emirates again.

"If that's your choice why not just let him ally with Iran? He at least is a better negotiator than your highness."

"Excuse?!" Saudi was close to lose his patience with her. Why was she being so stubborn in helping him.

"Let me ask you Saudi… Do you remember the time when Iran was fighting with Iraq?"

"What about it?"

"Although, Iran was close to Iraq he didn't blank an eye when Iraq started to attack him, he didn't mind accepting my help despite he knew we weren't allies back on that time, and look where he is today, stronger than ever 'cause he didn't hold back and didn't take measures to be successful."

"You supported Iran back on that time?! You bitch!"

"Yes, I did… I was desperate to have him back that I thought by doing him that favour he would see me with other eyes. Didn't quite work as I thought."

"I wasted 20 billion on Iraq for nothing!"

"I had been so discreet he was even able in the end to lie I had helped him… But I wasn't the only one, you know?"

"Yes… Sadly." Sighs Saudi remember well the scandal with America when it had been found out he was supporting both sides of the war.

"So… coming back to our subject, you can see I'm very discreet at helping, no one would even know."

"My answer is still a big No." Israel sighs crossing her arms.

"Okay Saudi, I respect your decision and for that I own my honesty, I wanted you to accept my offer 'cause I need your help." Although Israel was very annoyed and serious, he couldn't help but find amusing how she was blushing, probably with anger for his reluctance, or shame for admitting wanting his help.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." He speaks immediately with the intention to annoy her, at least that would help him forget his recent problems.

"I need your help in a certain issue." She speaks blushing even more without noticing.

"What? Say again?" Saudi leans to her with his hand around the ear.

"You stupid Arab you know very well what I just said! Do you want me to kick your potato nose?! Fatty!" Saudi feels his head heat with anger for the last word.

"I'm not fat you little Zionist!"

"Whatever… So can you help me, even thought you didn't accept my offer?"

"After you called me fat… No!"

"Listen to me, this matters to you too."

"I will listen, but only that… And then you leave."

"Okay. It's about Hezbollah, the terrorist group Lebanon is hosting and which Iran supports, you need to pressure Lebanon to get rid of it."

"Why?" He asks with a bored tone.

"Because it's a terrorists group! And it's a big connection between Lebanon and Iran!"

"He exists for so long, why you worry only now?"

"'Cause now Iran has more money to fund them… And that annoys me a lot. It's already disturbing watching him walk with Syria close by my place. Please do this for me and help yourself get rid of Iran's influence on others."

"I will think of it and see if it's worth my time." He speaks with a relaxed tone looking at his hand in a cocky way.

"… I will cuddle your beard if you don't …!"

"Israel!" He shouts making her immediately run away laughing at him.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, I heard there had been some tensions on your side. Do you need any back up?" Questions America looking at Saudi who was sitting next to him on the bench.

"No… Maybe… I don't know. I rather just let the tension disappear with time, as always."

"Do you think it will work as other times?" Saudi takes a moment to think.

"Maybe it would, but now Iran no longer as the sanctions. Thanks to you… So, thinking back I can't really put my trust on time." Saudi looks at America with a guilty look, but he just shrugged in respond.

"You're still complaining about that? You are worse than Israel."

"Shut up, it's not like she forgot, she is improving herself like a mad woman. I even feel bad when I have to share a few words with her."

"You know… I didn't want to bring this now, but I find fundamental to warn you for you don't have any surprises."

"About what?"

"About you both, people are starting to speak of you. Some said to have seen Israel helping you exercise, others that they saw you talking to each other. I don't really mind and I defend your collaboration even if not diplomatic but some may not find it funny, and I hope you understand I'm talking about everyone from your side."

"I know, but Emirates understands my situation, Bahrain and Kuwait respect me too much to move a finger against me, and Lebanon and Jordan don't represent any threat even if they start complaining."

"What about Oman?" Asks America.

"She is our version of Switzerland, she is fine."

"Hmm… And Qatar?"

"Well, she… I don't know." Saudi holds his chin contemplating his thoughts. "As been a long time since we spent some time chatting, she is always so stubborn… But I guess she isn't a threat either, I mean, she is just an annoying girl who likes to act like a real woman."

"To me she looks like a woman with great strength already." Saudi rolls his eyes and tries to change the subject.

"How are these elections going?"

America sighs massaging his neck.

"They have barely begun and I already feel my head split into two... I love democracy, but the elections bring me a lot of headaches sometimes."

"You only have what you asked for."

* * *

After the moment spent with America, Saudi rushes to go to his class, carefully to not be caught by unwanted people. The last few days he had avoided meeting with Iran anyway possible. The little time they had to spend in the same class, even though in different corners, was already a big torture. Iran always looked at him with a ghastly look and no matter how hard he tried to ignore and convince himself that he wasn't there he couldn't deny the effect those eyes did to him, even if he didn't look at them.

Every second that he remembers Iran the same question comes to him, 'Should I become stronger?', Emirates would say again and again for him to relax, he wasn't alone, that if Iran turned against him they all would turn against Iran, and America would defend him too.

He wanted to believe in his brother's encouraging words, but he couldn't put all his faith in others even if he wanted to, uncertainty would always remain, he didn't want to appear weak, he didn't want to depend on the strength of others, after all, he is the representative of Middle East, a symbolic leader whom many had chosen as an example to follow. Would he now become the weak one and expect his followers to defend him? No.

He enters the room and an overwhelmingly intense look makes him frown. It was Iran. He walks quietly to his desk, struggling not to get upset over Iran's invisible onslaught.

Syria hadn't come to class again, he heard Lebanon whisper to Kuwait that she was too sick to get out of bed. He didn't care. Every day he remembered why he should never trust Iran, one look in Syria and another in Yemen was enough. Everything that Iran touches and defends causes destruction.

'Only someone stupidly stupid wouldn't notice it. 'He thinks to himself when the class begins.

The next day was almost the usual routine, pray, class, phone with the king and his administration, pray, walk with his brothers, pray, exercise, pray, relax and pray. Everything went as normal until a soft smell of smoke wouldn't let him focus on his last prayer of the day.

"Oman, are you cooking anything?" He asks, peering out of the door of his room.

"No, but I can smell it too." She speaks looking away from the book she was reading in the living room.

Worried, he walks to the door of Yemen's room to find out if he was okay. He knocks twice and Yemen opens up with a grumpy face.

"What do you want?!"

"Do you have anything burning here?" He ignores his cocky tone.

"No! It must be your head that is burning!" Without delay, Yemen closes the door in his face.

The smell remains, and it didn't come from Yemen's room as he had suspected.

"Emirates is out?"

"Yes ..." Replies Oman.

He walks around the room looking for the source of the smell until he reaches the semi-open window. Looking out, his intimate gets horrified at what he was seeing. He lets out a scream of anger escape throw his mouth, feeling all his fury contained spread through his veins and consume him till the very tip of his fingers. Oman jumps scared due to the fury with which Saudi opens the window and perches in it, frightened, she runs to him and pulls him by the thawb in fear for his intentions.

"Brother, what are you doing?!" She exclaims but Saudi doesn't hear her.

"Did you like my surprise Saudi?" The loud voice outside their apartment startles Oman when she recognizes that husky voice to be Iran's. Afraid, she peers out the window holding Saudi's waist so he wouldn't jump out throw the window due his anger. The sight was shocking, understandably horrifying for Saudi. She believed that Iran would usually do that to anger America or Israel, but never Saudi Arabia.

It was the first time she had seen Iran burn the flag of his rival.

"Damn you! I swear those same flames will consume you Iran!" Shouts Saudi unconsciously pinching Oman's shoulders.

Iran, illuminated only by flames and the moonlight, laughs from the floor below raising the flag almost undone.

"This Saudi is a representation of what you will find at the end of the road that you choose to go through! You can have the cars, the fame, the money and all the oil you want, but if you continue to attack me, disrespect me and mistreat my people don't expect me to remain quiet and calm as I have been till now!" He answers back.

"You burn my flag and I'm the one mistreating you?! Have you gone completely mad?! You have lost all the reason with this childish and despicable behaviour!" Shout Saudi.

"Brother, please..." Oman appeals to Saudi, whose fingers where squeezing painfully her shoulder's muscles.

"What's going on here?!" Exclaims Emirate who had just arrived. Seeing that scene he runs near Oman who continued to thrash in pain as she tried to keep Saudi, who was shouting, away from the window.

"Emirates... help me." She asks in pain. Emirates right away pulls Saudi back with all his strength and frees Oman from his hands.

"Saudi what are you doing to our sister?!" He asks shocked until he hears someone from outside also shouting and peeks to see what was going on.

"Come here you coward and give a good reason why you murdered Sheikh Nimr! You murderer!"

"I owe you no justification for how I exercise my justice over my people! Treat yours and I treat mine!"

"Whatever you say, we all know that you only want to extinguish Shias from your land, just as you have always done!"

"Get out of here, you vibe!" Saudi claims higher, not hearing Emirates's appeals to move away from the window and calm down.

"Death to Saudi Arabia! Cradle of the royal family of hypocrisy!"

Saudi Arabia's body trembles with the anger blinding his mind. He didn't like Iran, none of him made him feel a bit of sympathy, but with that attitude certainly the least respect he had for him as a nation had gone with the flames set by Iran.

"Damn the day you were born Iran! I will tear up all our diplomatic relations, I will no longer be peaceful or tolerant with terrorist sympathizers!"

"You must be looking yourself in the mirror! You are the one who created terrorism, you hypocrite Wahhabi!"

"AHHH!" Shouts Saudi in anger and tries to get an object to throw at Iran, but Emirates puts his foot behind his making him fall backwards on the ground and Oman closes immediately the window and the blinds. "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to make that damn creature swallow every word that cursed mouth let out!" Complains Saudi fighting himself to get up.

"Do not let him affect you, that's what he wants! Can't you see you will start a new cold war?! Don't give him that pleasure!" Exclaims Emirates fighting Saudi who tried to reach the window again.

"War?! Since when have Iran and I ever been in peace? All we ever had was a lie to appease the others fools!"

"That's not true, you're just letting your nerves speak for you... your face is all red, can't you see you aren't being rational?"

Saudi directs his anger to Emirates and pushes him against the wall and squeezes his collar to bring him close to his angry face.

"Everything that kept that beast on the line was removed because of that stupid nuclear agreement! They took the gag out of the tiger and he is now looking forward for someone to devour!" But I am no prey for that Iranian! I'm going to put him the leash and make him my pet, if I desire!"

"Saudi... What kind of language is this?" Speaks Oman low and with a scared tone at Saudi's shoulder. He suddenly turns his face back making her tremble with his less sympathetic features. "You're strangling Emirates, do not hurt your brother because of Iran."

Saudi doesn't understand at first what she was talking about, but when he turns his eyes to his hands he sees Emirates struggle to catch his breath and immediately drops him. The shock when he realized that he had hurt his brothers makes all the rage provoked by Iran disappear, and he falls into himself. The regret made him even forget why he had been so angry.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what gave me." Feeling guilty, he returns to his room with his hands still shaking to what he had done.

Emirates and Oman observe him close the door and lock himself in the silence. Oman is the first to speak.

"What do we do now? Saudi and Iran will end up turning into like a dog and cat fight."

"I don't know... But this situation is going to cost us dearly... I will bring the people together to consider this matter more calmly, what Iran did was not understandable or correct."

Emirates stands with his hands on his neck, feeling it still scratched by Saudi's strength. He walks to Yemen's room, needing to know how his missing brother was. He opens the door and finds Yemen sitting at the window with a smile on his face. He turned to him without breaking his smile and with a soft voice he speaks.

"Great show."

* * *

The next day, Saudi woke up more calmly. His face was swollen, revealing that he had spent the night with insomnia, but in the positive way, the sleepy state made him more slow and indifferent to possible offences. That was good.

Carefully, Oman and Emirates did everything in the morning to keep him in that state, even persuading Yemen to sit on the opposite side of the canteen to not annoy Saudi with his bipolar arguments. Saudi seemed to understand the efforts of his brothers and thanked himself personally for having such loving brothers, despite how crude and demanding he could be with them sometimes. They made him feel lucky. For that he didn't feel like giving them nightmares because of Iran, he would let it pass, once again, he would blink an eye on the unthinking actions of Iran.

"Hey Saudi!" Israel exclaims over Saudi's shoulder making him jump in surprise. Emirates is also scared of seeing Israel appear suddenly on his side, especially with a voice so cynical and so centred in Saudi Arabia.

"Get out of here Zionist!" Exclaims Emirates pushing Israel away from Saudi. She walks back, but makes herself difficult to leave.

"I wasn't even talking to you Emirates, you don't have to be so rude." She defends herself with a soft and sneaky voice.

"Nobody wants you here! Go back to your corner of the canteen and let us eat in peace!" Emirates didn't understand what she intended to do, nor why she was around them, he was aware that she and Saudi combined to be discreet in their interests to not raise ugly rumours about them. They spoke only if necessary and as discreetly as possible. Israel spoke little to them and in the canteen much less. Now she was showing indifference to all the imposed rules that she agreed to follow. Why was she acting like that?

"I will... But first I wanted to share some words of sympathy for what happened to Saudi."

Her comment made Saudi confused and curious, along with his brothers.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Why? Didn't you read the newspaper?"

Israel's question lefts Emirates scared, it was rare for Saudi to appear in the newspaper and when he appeared it was never for a good cause. The idea that the event of last night became public afflicted him.

Israel didn't miss its opportunity as soon as Emirates got distracted looking at Oman who soon run to go and buy the newspaper of today. She tilted herself again over Saudi to speak in his ear.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to you but if Iran has the courage to do this with one of the most respected in the muslim community I don't even want to think about what he is capable of doing to others. Iran must be stopped." She whispers and he listens in silence.

Emirates turns to look away and is annoyed to see Israel again over Saudi. He pulls her back again.

"I think we've heard enough from you, go back to your life."

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Question Israel pulling the newspaper out of her bag and rest it right in front of Saudi.

Emirates shivered with the thought of - whatever the news was of - bring Saudi's moodiness and anger at sight, despise all his and Oman's effort to not let that happen.

Saudi looks down curious for what was saying about him and why Israel mentioned Iran. The first sentences were enough for his whole face to change colour.

"Iranians set fire to my embassy?" He spoke calmly, but his intimate was already bubbling with anger and thirst for revenge. Iran was very fond of playing with fire... Literally.

"Saudi, do not commit any madness... Remember that if you give Iran a chance he will not stop." Saudi looks from the corner of his eye to his brother with a scolding look.

"There are things I can limit myself to forget even though they are unfair, others only if I am a real idiot I will ever let it pass. Which I'm not." He gets up from the table, keeping his serenity and more awake than before.

"What are you going to do now?" Questions Emirates worried.

"I will do what I should have done... I will cut off all relations with Iran."


	11. Chapter 11

"One week… One week was enough to turn the heat to cold in the middle east." Comments England reading the news. "Is it a bit of civilization too much to ask?" He asks putting down the newspaper to look at America who was sitting in front of him with Israel beside.

"Don't look at me, it wasn't me who screw up this time." Defends himself America.

"Actually… Yes, you did it again." Interrupts Israel calling their attention. "I hate to be the one to say this but you all guilty of this, if you didn't make that stupid deal Iran wouldn't become so bold to do something like this to Saudi, and Saudi would never cut off all the ties with Iran. Is it too hard to see the future consequences of this deal you made? I think we should hurry and put an end to it before it's too late."

"Israel! You being a maniac again!" Shouts England before letting Israel continue. "There's nothing wrong with the deal! Saudi brought this to himself when he started to act like Middle East's owner and kill civilians for no damn good reason. We all warned him to not do it, to stop the repression of free speech and liberty… But he chooses to not listen to us. Don't come here to manipulate our minds in your favour."

Angry, Israel jumps off from her chair to face England.

"I'm manipulating?! Are you that dumb to not see the signs?! No wonder two world wars started in Europe, you all damn blind to potential threats!"

"Don't mix things! Or you want me to start speaking about the way you have been treating the poor Palestinians? I can play this game too."

Israel sighs and looks at America who kept quiet watching them arguing.

"What about you America, what are your thoughts?" America shivers noticing Israel was speaking directly to him and even England was looking with an apprehensive stare waiting for a good answer.

"I'm sorry, but right now the biggest threat I see is that jerk from Asia, North Korea."

"Really? Its that tiny guy who is worrying you now?" Asks England with sarcasm raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, mostly, sometimes I just want to go there and kick him to teach him to hold his tongue."

"Why you haven't done that yet?" Asks Israel.

"Russia is protecting him…" Sighs America.

"Do you wanna know who also Russia is protecting?" Asks Israel ready to give right away the answer all they already know.

"I swear to God, if you speak of him one more time today I throw you out off the window!" Israel makes an ugly face to England's threat.

"Don't be like that to Israel, she is the few ones who defends human rights in middle east." Defends her America.

"Is that so? Why aren't Palestinians included? She uses guns against people with just rocks."

"Tie them down would sound better to you?!" Shouts Israel mad with the mention. "You can't always win only by chit chatting, some people are too stubborn for it, I chit chat for far too long to establish borders and I'm tired of all my proposals being denied!"

"This way you won't be any better, you're giving only more reason to people dislike you."

"Am I the bad one for wanting to protect my people? I might be pushing away now people who throw rocks, but they use rocks because they have no better weapons, if they had a big bomb they would use the bomb against me without blinking. I'm not doing what I do for pleasure, it's the only way I have to deal with those who don't want peace with me, no mater what. Is this really wrong to you?"

"I'm not against that you want to protect your own, but you are enforcing your occupation around Jerusalem, that piece of territory doesn't belong to you!"

"Seriously England? Do you think you're in position to scold Israel for territory occupation?" Jokes America with the intention to releave their intense arguing, but ends up to receive a disapproval stare from England.

"Haven't I got burn for my previews mistake? Should I for my past be quiet and not warn the others about the consequences of greed and desire for power? Do I have to rewatch everything again, all the falls, pain and shame?"

"You haven't change England." Comments Israel sitting back more relaxed with the interruption. "You still a very greedy country, that's why you support…" England points a finger at her before she could mention the name. "Tell me England, didn't you love your people enough to conquer the world for their own benefit? Am I worst for protecting my small land with strong fist?"

"Jerusalem is not…!"

"Jerusalem is mine by default! I own it from Jordan when he, Egypt, Iraq and Syria decided to attack me, I defended myself, I conquered all the land till Egypt and from my mercy I only demanded as a treat peace the land of Jerusalem. Was I the one who started the war? No. Did I win the war? Yes. Doesn't the winner have the right to demand a trophy for their victory? My trophy is Jerusalem, and the only one who could ever be demanding it back it's Jordan, who gave up from it a long time ago. So, Jerusalem is mine. I can build what ever I wish on it."

"You might have had the right at first, but your occupation is illegal, you kicked out civilians and didn't pay attention to what we said to you back then, and did as you wished. We made laws to help us progress, ONU exists to prevent us to go back to that time where the strongest could rule the world. You can complain as much as you want now, but never forget that you were born from it. If you're a country today it's because of this system, and you have to respect it and be grateful for it, or else it will be gone and then who is going to help you Israel?"

"Was really the system that helped me? As far as I remember I was raised by you, everything I'm its thanks to you… And the most important thing I learn from you is we need to protect our own first, impose our strength no matter how small we're, or else we will be vanished by our enemies."

England keeps quiet for a while but opens his mouth ready to speak again, but America interrupts on time.

"Are you done arguing? It's already frustrating to have to hear democrats and republicans fighting, you are killing my sanity left."

"I guess you deserve my mercy." Speaks out Israel caressing America's shoulder.

"I'm not done!" Shouts England to Israel.

"Hey, since you're so sentimental today towards the poor and unfortunate people how about we talk about the refugees you barely want to allow getting in your place. Are they less important than Palestinians to receive your kind and worried words?"

"I'm not stopping them from getting in, the problems is they're too many and we lost control in managing them… We don't get enough help and people are getting mad for it." Responds England. "Do you want to help us with the refugees?"

"No."

"That's what I thought…"

* * *

"Please Saudi Arabia, you need to stop with this childish attitude." Begs Kuwait.

Saudi looks at him from the corner of his eye, not expression any care for his worried words. He had decided. Emirates keeps quiet watching with worry Kuwait trying to persuade Saudi's cold mind in vain. Bahrain was there with them too, but he knew very well how worthless it would be try to change Saudi's mind, especially if Iran is the context of the issue.

"I can't undo what I have done and I have no wish for it to happen unless Iran changes his behaviour. You should waste your words with him, not with me." Speaks out Saudi.

"You're making us look bad, the papers are already fomenting dramas about us… they even speak of an eminent war."

"Don't worry, that isn't true." Saudi looks to Emirates who was focused on him. "At least not yet."

"What now? Will you keep from now on ignoring Iran? You know he won't change, not when he has money and support." Comments Bahrain.

"I believe he will use some to help Syria, it might not be so bad." Says Emirates receiving a disapproval look from Saudi.

"He is feeding a government that kills children." He says to his younger brother.

"Doesn't the other side do the same? At least in a way Syria can become sane again, that would be good." Saudi makes an ugly face to Emirates's unthinking words.

"How it would be good?! It would mean you need no collaboration with the rest of us when you have Iran watching your back. It's already worrying to see Iraq so close to Iran, its no good, and now Syria, what's next? Lebanon?"

Kuwait hold his chin meditating on Saudi's words.

"Funny how Iran is so into to that area."

"Yes, that's why we have a Zionist country always screaming on the halls." Groans Bahrain. "If it happens, let them kill each other, we get rid of two evils at once."

"It's improbably we will be able to leave unharmed if a war happens, things tend to spray like a plague on this side of the map. Remember the Arab Spring." Says Emirates.

"Oh you right, and we would have America and Russia again on us." Moans Bahrain.

"I won't let this place reach to that point!" Shouts Saudi raising up. "If I need to put a collar on Iran I will."

"How would you do that?!" Asks Kuwait.

"Don't worry, I'm already taking preparations, all I need now is your support and back up. Unlike Iran, I do not work alone."

"Iran works with Syria and Iraq… And I think he is making eye contact with Turkey." Says Kuwait.

"Good mention." Notices Saudi. "We need to think of having a word especially with Qatar."

Emirates looks aside noticing Bahrain holding his breath for a moment.

"Why her?" Asks Bahrain.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Asks Saudi with sarcasm. "Nothing on these halls happens without me noticing it. I know Iran has already tried to flirt with her, and seem to be doing pretty well … But don't worry, we will have a talk with your cousin before it gets more complicated. I mean, Emirates will talk with her."

"What?! Why me?!" Asks Emirates.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this… You're charming and I'm sure you can do better than Iran and persuade her to the right side."

"Oh thanks… I guess, but you underestimate Qatar's stubbornness, she is not into your political wars."

"Then you better teach her how to get into my political wars, or else she can total surrender to Iran and share his misery." Threats Saudi.

"Saudi! Are you forgetting Qatar is on our side?!" Exclaims Kuwait shocked by Saudi's violent words.

"In that cases we have nothing to worry." He speaks softly walking his way to the door.

"You're forgetting that America is becoming comfortable with Iran, he was one of the ones that allowed him to get the deal, do you think he will like this psychologic war you're making?" Asks Bahrain.

"America is too busy right now with his elections, his attention will be now only on its people and I'm sure soon or late he will wake up and see the mistake he made… Or at least not too late."

* * *

"Shhh… Palestine, I told you not to speak so loud in the library." Whispers Iraq mad at how Palestine had the sick habit of reading out loud.

"Can't help it, I focus better this way."

"But you have to speak that loud? People can hear you from the other side, and this library is too big to that be even possible, at least before you arrived."

"Do I speak that loud?"

"Yes." Whispers Iran who silently was sitting on front of them with a book on his hands, without looking away from his reading.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear myself speaking that loud."

"Why can't you? It's so obvious." Whispers Iraq.

"You should check your ears if you feel you're not hearing well." Says Iran in a low tone as Iraq.

"I'm only noticing it because you guys talked, now I see why the teachers are always picking up with my voice, I thought they disliked me and wanted me to keep quiet."

"You're still speaking too loud…" Says Iraq annoyed.

"When was the last time you did a check?" Asks Iran.

"Well, I'm always busy so I don't quite remember, but I must have got this way because of my failed pranks."

"Pranks?"

"I tried to scary Israel with small bombs, when I succeeded she would use bigger bombs against, when I failed I would get hit by my own bombs… It's a bit shameful."

"Why you keep doing that? Israel is stronger than you, you need to be crazy or masochist for using that way to fight her." Says Iraq.

"I thought the same when you went up against me." Jokes Iran.

"That was a long time ago, just let it go." Grumbles Iraq.

"I know, but it's the only way I can get to make her hear my voice, or else she will keep close on four walls and don't give a damn about my complains."

"Why would you need her to hear you?" Asks Iraq.

"It's clear to see why, my part of the land is divided by the land Israel took from me, if I want to get to one side I need her permission, If I want to transport something to the other side I also need her permission, and Israel is the most suspicious person I know! She doesn't let me do anything without making sure she has the control of everything! She is a complete control freak… And the worst I can't fight no other way! She can cut me the water, the food, I'm completely stuck."

"You're speaking to loud again… you will make us get kicked. But how the bombings help you then?" Asks Iraq.

"Helps me by remembering I'm still here, unfortunately that's how you call people's attention, or else I would be gone."

"I haven't forgotten you Palestine, you can count on me." Says Iran finaly resting the book on the table.

"Thanks… But I need a diplomatic solution or else this will only go on." Iran narrows his eyes not very happy with his answer.

"Have you not waited for a diplomatic solution for too long? Have you not been using the same way to call attention for too many years? Why hasn't your solution come, yet?" Palestine swallows not knowing what to say. "You must understand this won't solve itself by just small talk, Israel, as you said, is too obsessed over control, she won't concede to your wishes, and her protectors won't allow anyone to touch their favourite poisoning flower."

Palestine keeps quiet, nervous by the way Iran was staring at him and pushing the talk into a direction he didn't wish to go.

"I-I have to leave… I got something with… Jordan."

He gets up in a hurry barely controlling his trembling hands at Iran's gaze.

"I think you left him too nervous." Speaks Iraq when Palestine disappeared.

"Palestine knows I'm the one who can really help him, but he is too scared to do it because of the Arabs's pressure… They haven't done anything for him so far, the following years won't be different, he needs to realize that if he wants to have his place back he needs to be beside me."

"You know what will happen, Israel will freak out, America would also freak out, and Eastern Countries would all freak out because of you."

"I have Russia on my side."

"Oh please… Russia likes to play on the winner' side, put him in a dangerous situation and you will see how fast he leaves you."

"You underestimate me and Russia, we don't play alone as you think." Iran raises from his seat.

"Are you leaving too?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Okay then."

Iran leaves Iraq and walks outside the library and throw the halls. He didn't like loud noises or crowd places, so even though the bathroom would be a bit more far away, he chooses to pick a path he knew the environment would be more pleasant for his tumultuous mind. He had choose the right way. The small sounds of people walking and talking were distant, almost insignificant comparing to the quiet and bird sounds out of the building, it was calm and relaxing, making him feel a bit of peace in that few seconds.

He got near to its destination, could see the door with WC sign, but couldn't avoid feel his heartbeat increase when his sanity was put to the test. Saudi Arabia was on that corner, with his back to him, and seemed to be talking alone.

Suddenly, that path had become a terrible choice. Iran though on leaving and choose other bathroom, it would be more correct, but wouldn't it mean he was the coward one? After all who cut ties was Saudi, not him. Who has nothing to hide, doesn't have to fear.

He walks quiet to the bathroom's door, testing the probability of passing by Saudi without he noticing him and avoid a third arguing. Saudi seem very distracted with himself, it would probably work.

Without Saudi noticing, Iran tries to pass beside his back, Saudi clearly was with his mind on the clouds, or so Iran thought till he noticed by looking up at Saudi's shoulders a second person there, too small to be noticed at first.

It took seconds, but it felt like minutes. He barely noticed the second one, was only an eye he saw moving at the suspicious movement on top of Saudi's shoulder, a brown eye contacting with golden ones. So fast but he could immediately sense the shock on the brown eye and then he felt it too. The shock made him froze and couldn't avoid making a mad grin when he saw the panic take Israel's body and she walks back making Saudi look back frightened.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something important?" Ask Iran cynically.

"Iran!" They both scream.

"Yeees?" He jokes.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is not what you think!" Shouts Saudi nervously pushing Israel away from him, getting a disapproval growl from her.

"And do you even know what I'm thinking?" Says Iran rolling his eyes faking his amusement with Saudi's embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm warning Israel to not harm Palestine again or there will be consequences!" He shouts looking back to Israel with a furious stare. "Have you heard me?! One more hit and I will come after you!"

"Oh…" Israel finds it difficult to keep up with Saudi's drama. "… I think so." She speaks calmly.

"She doesn't seem very frightened with your threat Saudi." Plays Iran and sighs right behind his ear to tease him. "You can't even impose yourself in front of a Zionist."

"Shut up!" Saudi looks back at Iran. "What are you doing here anyway?! Can't you go mind your own business?!"

"I don't have to tell you my own business, but since you asked so 'nicely' I just came here to go to the bathroom, and unfortunately I found two bad liars on the road."

"I'm not lying!" Defends himself. "Don't judge me for what you are."

"Yeah! He is not lying, he really came to speak with me to convince me to make an agreement with Palestine!" Shouts Israel getting in the middle of them imposing her small stature in front of Iran, making him grin with scorn.

"Zionist defending Saudi? This is even more suspicious… You could have just confess you were speaking of my beautiful person… but you had to embarrass yourselves even more."

"We weren't…!" Saudi tries to push Israel back but she slaps his hand away and speaks louder than him.

"And if we were?! Is not like you have been having an exemplar behaviour… you're a shame! You're the scum that makes two total opposite sides join together, you can even make the evil and good despise you!"

"Hmm… You have an interesting way to justify your obsession over me, but I admire your strength to face me and be honest about your sickness. It makes it more clear who wears the pants here." Giggles Iran not touched by Israel's words.

Saudi grinds his teeth to contain the anger pulling Israel back by her shoulders.

"Joke as much as you want Iran, in the end we will see who laughs last." Says Saudi forcing himself to sound calm and contained.

"You will take back every threat you spit on me!" Adds Israel getting a low complain from Saudi at her ear to 'shut up'.

"So, it's official?" Asks Iran before letting them vanish. "You two are really together… because of me?"

Israel and Saudi take a moment to understand the question and at the same time they turn back to shout the answer.

"Yes!" Shouts Israel.

"No!" Shouts Saudi.

They both stare immediately at each other confused by other's answer.

"Oh my… Troubles in paradise." Jokes Iran not resisting laughing while opening bathroom's door. "And I thought I would be in trouble, but I guess I worried about nothing." He keeps laughing while entering the bathroom letting them standing chocked at one and another.

Israel is the first to dare to speak.

"We're not?! Is this some joke to you? What am I? Some toy you can use as much as you want and then when you get tired you send me away?"

"You know that's not what I meant, can't you see what Iran was trying to do? He was searching for an excuse to prove I wasn't worth trusting in middle east… If I had said 'yes' I would prove I'm a liar and I'm conspiring with the enemy."

"So now I'm the enemy?!" Shouts Israel frustrated. Saudi rubs his head not seeing the right way to deal with the furious version of Israel.

"This is not the right place to talk…"

"Here we go again… You can't simply give me the real answer, can you? Always giving more excuses…"

"Gosh! I hate when you act like a bitch, we were having a quiet conversation just 5 min ago, why you had to become so psycho just because of Iran's question?"

"Because it's a good question! And I don't like to be played! Or you make yourself a man and give me a good reason to trust you or else you can go ask Pakistan's help to fix your problems!"

"You think I haven't already? You were my last choice, and here I am." Israel's mouth drop in choke.

"How can you even say that to my face?!"

"You said you wanted me to speak the truth!"

Israel turns her back to him running throw the hallway.

"I'm going to complain to America about you!"

"Wait!" Saudi tries to reach her but before he notices she had already disappeared. "Stupid girl…"

"Oh… She is really an unstable tiny bitch." Saudi jumps off turning back to catch Iran spying throw the door.

"Didn't you went to pee or whatever?!"

"I was… but then lose the chance to see just a convenient couple argue? No way, I can hold it."

"Have you enjoyed yourself?" Asks sarcastically Saudi rolling his eyes.

"Pretty much, yes." Iran makes throw the door to be near Saudi. He was with an amusing smile on his face, a smile Saudi grow to hate at each second. "Is our rivalry worth this pain in the ass? Forget that Zionist and make peace with me, I can offer you so much more than her."

"Peace?! You first attack me, then burn my embassy, insult me constantly and now you dare to speak of peace? You are the cause of all this conflicts! If it weren't for you feeding Syria's illness she would be alright, if you stopped filling Yemen's head with hate towards me our relationship would be the greatest! Because of you, I can't have a conversation with anyone here without being afraid of betrayal. All you do and love doing is separate our community, all you care is about of your own benefit! You don't care about Palestine or Yemen… not even Syria! You just want to rip away that constantly reminder of what you used to be and feel so much ashamed about! You think Israel is bad? Look yourself in the mirror Iran! You are worse than her!"

Although Saudi was breathing deeply for letting his anger get out with the words, Iran was passionless, smiling without blinking an eye while he had heard him the whole time. For a second, Saudi shivered at the fact at how unemotional Iran proved he could be. He had to admit, his game was strong, very strong, in the game of how cold you could be Iran was proving to be the winner of them two.

"Have I heard right?" Asks Iran with his typical husky voice, Saudi freezes knowing Iran would come up with something good just for his convinced look. "You just confessed… No… You defended the Zionist, you said she is better than me, the palestinians's killer is better than me. She must really had given you something good for making you stand her terrible attitude and defend her in front of me."

"You're skipping the important point of the message Iran." Saudi tries his best to not let himself be disturbed and confused by Iran's rationality. Finally, Iran's smile breaks and his eyes darken.

"What do you know about me Saudi? When have you proven to be any better to speak against me? Maybe you right, I'm garbage, but you think you're any better?" Iran grabs Saudi's thwab by the collar scarring him as he pulled him close to force him to look in his eyes. "Look closely at yourself and me, we may have chosen different paths, we might have different friends, but has our actions and intentions ever differ from each other? You say I want to destroy Israel because she reminds me of my past, but I say you want to get rid of me because I'm the perfect reflection of what you are, and you can't stand what you have become." Iran's eyes calm down as he let's go of Saudi's collar. "Or maybe… You're afraid I'm better than you."

Saudi stays frozen not daring to think while a smile grows again at Iran's mouth.

"I got to pee really badly now… But I enjoyed our talk." Iran opens the door's bathroom and glances back for a second to speak before going in. "Good luck dealing with Israel, I know how frustrating she can be."

* * *

Meanwhile, at European's department.

"What is this? You get a little frightened and you immediately speak of leaving?" Asks France mad at England's declarations. "This is an insult!"

"I don't care!" Shouts England beating with his hands in the desk raising against France. "I have made up my mind! I don't want to face the same as you have and I'm tired of trying to solve everyone's problems! For once, I will think of myself first!"

"You coward…!" France is interrupted by Germany's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Please you both, let's all come down." He speaks lightly tired. "England, I don't quite understand where have you come up with this idea of leaving, but if it's your decision we will respect it and wish you the bests."

"Seriously? Are you just going to let him leave so easily?" Asks Greece who was also in the group hearing England's last sentence.

"This is a joke, can only be! England, you're a true bastard! Not only you had a special treatment among the members now you dare to spit on us and call us a failure!" Complains Spain.

"Calm down brother…" Begs Portugal pulling Spain's arm but he pulls it back immediately.

"I can't calm down! This is a coward action! We all had to work our asses, make changes, but this hypocrite never even dare to change his coin and even had benefits some didn't have! And how he can say nice and easily he wants to leave and say we are a failure?!"

"I agree!" Supports France. "This an insult to everyone here!"

"But… the laws says he can do it." Speaks Italy reviewing beside Portugal the treaties.

"I didn't call anyone a failure Spain!" Shouts England. "I'm just being honest with all of you and myself, the way we lead our paths isn't going to bring us to a good end, we are losing control."

"And running away is the answer for you?" Asks France. "Every man for himself hasn't gone pretty well the last time we tried, have you forgot how tight your economy is attached to this system? You can't rip it apart without ripping yourself too."

"I know, that's why I need time, but I no longer will accompany you as I used to." Says England.

"Is this because of the among of refugees?" Asks Greece not getting an answer back. "This is not fair, I'm in crisis but I have to deal with all of them, I have a lot of them living on the streets, how can I take care of my own and the others?"

"We will help you Greece don't worry." Speaks quietly Germany. "And as for you England, your message is received, you have permission to leave according to the law, but remember along with the responsibilities the advantages will go away."

"I'm doing what is best for my own." Speaks England at last before getting away from the group that kept arguing about other issues.

He felt relieved to leave, but also a burn on his chest knowing it wouldn't be easy, like France said, it would shake all his economy and he didn't know how well he would be on his own, but he had to try, after all was his people who choose that path. A country follows what his people's wish.

"England!" He is taken by surprise hearing Israel shouting for him, what ever reason made her come to him surely wasn't to speak good news.

"What you want Israel?" He asks with a numb attitude. Israel stops in front of him, breathing out for a second, but then straight her posture to speak loud and clean to him.

"I was searching for America, but then I remembered he specifically said he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency."

"So what ever you want is not an emergency… I guess I can go." He says trying to turn away but, as expected, Israel grabs him before he could walk two feet.

"It's an emergency to me!" England sighs and turn to her with his hand on the forehead to keep himself calm.

"I'm still trying to recover from a long fight, please speak fast."

" … Well." Right when she was allowed to speak Israel saw how ridicules it would be to complain to England about Saudi, he barely knows they were speaking to each other. "I just wanted to say someone had been a jerk to me… But right now it sounds stupid to speak that with you." England sighs with all the strength in his chest.

"Don't tell me no more! How many times I have to tell you to stay way from Iran?! Do you want to get yourself in trouble? Focus on making peace with Palestine and forget everything else exists!"

"But I wasn't…"

"I don't want to hear! I'm tired of hearing others complaining! I'm tired of always being me to give the right answers to everyone's problems like it was my prior responsibility! I'm just a country like anyone else, I need time for myself, I need my space, and I don't need other's problems too on my life."

"Oh… What happened? You're more frustrated than usual." England breathes out feeling a bit more calm.

"I choose to left the EU group."

"Really? What happened?"

"Lots of things, but I think I will be okay, I need a time for my own, just it."

"Well, it that case I'm happy you're thinking of your mind's health for a while, you did seem very frustrated in the last few days."

"I know… I really needed a bit of distance, but I don't think the others understand that."

"Can't blame them, if you're referring to France remember he also had a hard time too, watching you standing still and strong could have been the help he needed to also stay still and strong. Now with you gone, others might have their faith shivered."

"And why is that? Why do I have to take all of that responsibility?!"

"I can't speak for the others, but I can speak for myself, although we don't always agree with things and seem to be playing on different sides sometimes, I can't never forget you were the one who raised me and gave the self-confidence I have today. As much as I hate to admit this, I feel like I own you sometimes, and I truly care if you're sad or tired. Your welfare is a big matter to me as it is for others." England's face turns sad feeling a bit touched by Israel's soft quick speech.

"I'm sorry if I'm sometimes tough with you, I forget that you also have fears and personal troubles, is not that I don't longer care, I do, but that's one of the reasons why I ask you to stay away from potential problems, sometimes… a bit of distance can make a great difference, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do and I appreciate your care for me, but even thought I take in very good consideration your advices, I make my own decisions, and I can't just stand still and quiet as you're asking." England giggles expecting that answer.

"You wouldn't be the Israel I know if the answer was any different." They stay quiet for a few seconds, until England speaks again. "So, what did you want to say about Iran?"

"Iran? I didn't come to speak of him."

"You didn't?" England makes a surprised sound. "So what is it about?"

"Never mind, I'm just being over reactive as I do sometimes. I wish you the best England." She says walking throw him in direction of the exit.

"Thanks, the same for you…" England watches her leave with a tiny concern and curiosity for what Israel had at first planed to speak with him. He would ask America, he surely would know what might be troubling Israel aside from Iran.

* * *

Israel makes her way throw the hallways to her room, expecting to have a good rest of the day, studying, reading, anything to keep her mind away from thinking of bad futures.

She got to her hallway catching by surprise someone waiting at her door.

"Saudi?" She asks walking in his direction and looking at each side to see if there was anyone near.

"No one is here, don't worry." He says noticing her nervous head turning to many sides with a worried look.

"Great." She speaks more confident and crosses her arms with a convinced look staring straight at Saudi's unpleasant face. "Have you come to apologize?"

"No. Since when there is something to apologize for?"

She didn't know what made her more angered, his words or his confidence when he spoke them.

"Well, since there is nothing more to say move your ass from my door so I can enter!" She was going to push him but his angered voice made her froze.

"Don't touch me!" She felt all her body shiver not expecting that from him. "If there is someone here who should apologize is you, you have no respect for the limits, I'm done with the among of times you have tried to tease me by touching me, especially my beard, I don't know what your intentions are but let me make it clear I'm not going after you for an alliance, a special relationship, not even a friendship, all I care about is putting Iran in his rightful place, which means far away from me and my colleagues." Israel shakes her head to win back her confidence.

"And you expect me to agree with all of this? Just help in what you want without getting anything in return?"

"Having Iran away isn't good enough for you?" Israel takes a moment to think, and with a calm and honest voice she answers.

"No… Just having Iran away won't make have any progress, I want more than that, I want to be able to make friends in middle east, and you're my door for it. If you deny me that, I will deny you your win over Iran."

"Are you threating me?" Asks Saudi with a warning strong voice.

"If I must, don't underestimate me Saudi Arabia. I can deal with both of you."

Saudi lets a grin get away.

"In that case I won't mess with you." His more relaxed tone got Israel by surprise.

"Why that change now?"

"I'm just messing with you Israel."

"You not very funny…" She complains low.

"Anyway, I came here with a higher purpose. I came to show you, you don't need to be worried if I said earlier to Iran that we weren't working together."

"Forget that, I thought more clear and you were right in saying 'no'."

"I appreciate you do, but as a sign of my trust in you I decided to do what you asked a few days back."

"What was it?" She asks curious and expecting something good due to Saudi's grin.

"You will have more details tomorrow morning with the journal, but I can already tell you I went to have a personal conversation with Egypt and we texted all the members of the Arab League, my influence proven to be worth it and from now on Hezbollah will be considered a terrorist group among almost everyone in middle east."

Israel's eye gaze open in shock and without Saudi expecting she jumps madly grabbing him for a few seconds and letting him go to walk around the hall screaming with happiness.

"Shut up Israel! This isn'tsuppose to be a favour to you!"

"Oh! But it is in so many ways! You have no idea how Hezbollah as been a trouble for me and finally you will also fight it!" She exclaims stopping from walking around.

"Not exactly, but with our position he surely will become weaker, unless Iran backs him up even more."

"He still has the money..." Thinks Israel holding her chin.

"I know but we will get to it."

Israel still excited tries to give a second hug to Saudi but he walks away putting a hand on front of her.

"I wasn't joking with the touches before, no more touches."

"Oh... sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

"Is this some bad joke? How can you come attack Hezbollah like this? What wrong has he done to you?!" Complains out loud Lebanon not hearing Jordan's begs to appease her tone towards Saudi Arabia and Egypt who were calmly standing in front of all members of the Arab League.

"You more than anyone should support our decision." Speaks Saudi caressing his hands to show no big worry for Lebanon's tumultuous words.

"This wasn't just our decision, we all had a voice on it, and we decided, Hezbollah doesn't act properly as an organization and needs to be taken down." Says Egypt with lack of emotions.

"This is a joke! What reasons you have to come out with this decision?!"

"Lebanon, you more than anyone should be aware of how dangerous Hezbollah is, he acts slowly but as caused a lot of trouble to all of us, we can't allow this to go on." Speaks out Bahrain with a strong voice.

"You too? Am I really all alone in this?" Asks Lebanon feeling her eyes burn with incoming tears.

"No. Sadly, Iraq was also on your side." Responds Saudi looking at Iraq with suspicious.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Am I wrong for wanting to preserve an organization with a different opinion from yours? Aren't we suppose to learn to be more tolerant?" Tries Iraq to defend himself.

"Not with aggressive organizations." Answers back Emirates watching carefully their arguing beside Saudi.

"You are all biased! It's very clear why you all up against Hezbollah!" Shouts Iraq lifting up to be near Lebanon who was rubbing her eyes to take away the tears. "More than that, I bet you all were paid to choose this foolish decision, Hezbollah never did anything against us!"

"You are wrong!" Shouts Bahrain.

"Lets all come down please." Interrupts Egypt, viewing Bahrain ready to get up and confront Iraq with a strong fist. "Iraq, your statements are very serious and worrying, do you have proves anyone here was 'bought' to do this decision?"

"No…"

"So I thought so." Continues Egypt. "We all vote with good common sense and reached to a fair conclusion. Hezbollah is a terrorist group, just like Al-Qaeda and ISIS. Nothing more to say."

"You're comparing Hezbollah with murderous…" Sniffs Lebanon.

"I wish he had proven the contrary." Comments Egypt closing his eyes with the tiredness.

"So, what is left to know is, Lebanon, will you stop feeding these terrorists and walk away, or you will keep him on your side?" Asks Saudi looking straight at Lebanon.

"Hezbollah is independent of me… He survives on its own." She tries to speak shivering, not daring to look at Saudi in the eyes.

"Wrong." He interrupts. "We know you let him stay on your capital, we know you see him just as a buddy to hang out with, if you want to show you are on our side you need to make pressure on Hezbollah from now on."

"But I don't agree with this decision!" She shouts back not thinking clearly what she was saying. Saudi looks away to Emirates and with the shake their both reach to an agreement.

"As we expected…" Speaks calmly giving the word back to Egypt.

"Lebanon, we understand if you don't want yet to suppress this political party of yours, but keep in mind our view of them and the consequences it can bring for the future. You can go now."

Lebanon rubs one last time her face before living the room in a hurry. Iraq feels temped to follow her, uncomfortable with the stares of all members focused now on him.

"Iraq, you might as well go too." Says Emirates noticing his discomfort. "The meeting has ended."

Iraq looks back at them, understanding that it was not exactly a nice invitation to make him leave from an uncomfortable talk, whatever they wished to say more, they didn't want him or any Hezbollah supporter to hear.

He leaves without saying anything back, the last he wanted was to lift suspicious rebellion towards the League's decision.

There are brief moments of silence after Iraq leaves the room, each meditating on its own thoughts, until Saudi Arabia opens his mouth to speak to Emirates, but the silence made his voice echo throw out the room.

"He is going to tell Iran."

"Was it supposed to be a secret decision?" Asks Kuwait from the other conner of the room.

"No. But as we know, Iran is the biggest supporter of Hezbollah, he won't keep his arms crossed to this. Get ready, he is probably going to attack us with insults." Responds Saudi.

"It's obvious what's coming." Giggles Qatar. "He will say we are making America and Israel a favour."

"This is not about them!" Declares Morocco. "Hezbollah has an army and an aggressive speech, we can't let another group like this spread again. Libya is still trying to recover."

"Not just Libya, Syria too." Says Kuwait. "What a shame would be to see Lebanon end up like her sister."

"That's why it's good we made this decision, we can't let this happen again, Lebanon will soon understand, trust me." Says Saudi lifting up from his seat. "This meeting is over, the message is sent. Don't be surprised to hear comments of this from other countries."

"Like they even cared for what happens here…" Jokes Jordan.

Everyone starts to leave, expect for Saudi, Emirates and Bahrain. Qatar was about to be the last one to leave after Oman, but Bahrain managed to reach her and pull her by the arm without the others ahead noticing it. She grunts with the incoming pull, but Bahrain pulls her close to whisper before guiding her to Saudi and Emirates.

"Don't screw now." He had whispered.

"Something you wish to discuss with me?" She asks with a convinced look, not fearing to stare Saudi with the same intensity as him.

"A lot actually. But I think we could both speak of it in private." He says looking at Emirates waiting him to leave.

Emirates doesn't understand at first, until staring back at him in shock. Bahrain does the same.

"We can't stay?" Asks Bahrain worried.

"This is between me and Qatar, we are both adults and need no guide."

"But…" Bahrain tries to complain but Emirates pulls him sighing in the way.

Qatar looks back to see them vanish throw the door and turns back to Saudi whose straight face slowly calmed down.

"Are you going to give me a sermon or praise me?" She jokes. Saudi glances at her, not following her play.

"None." He speaks walking close to the window. The calm atmosphere makes Qatar sigh, not clearly understanding why she was kept behind that room with Saudi Arabia if it wasn't to pull her by the ear. She walks near him, looking slightly to the clean day outside, thinking how she could be enjoying it shopping with Oman or Kuwait, but no, she had to stay inside with the quiet Saudi Arabia torturing her silently.

"Look over there." Says Saudi pointing to Iran and Iraq walking outside in the side walk. "I knew he would tell him sooner or late."

"You don't know it, they might just be chatting about other things."

"Other things?" Laughs Saudi not taking his eyes away from them. "Look how close they speak to each other, sharing secrets, do you really think they are just speaking of normal things?"

"I'm no wizard, and I'm no one to accuse someone without proves, and even if he is telling, it's no secret, it's already on the journals." She lifts her eyes to Saudi who turns to her too.

"You are right, but is this little things that show if someone is worth trusting or not, right now Iran must be asking for more details like 'what we are going to do', 'what's going to be with Lebanon from now on', Iraq doesn't have the answer to those questions, but if he had, no doubt Iran would also know them."

"What's the point of this?" Asks Qatar tired of the waiting.

"It's always the small things that proves if someone is trustful or not. Qatar, what should I think of you?" Qatar laughs out loud.

"Oh, you want to make me also the enemy now?"

"I'm just asking." Qatar turns her smile to an ugly face, feeling furious with Saudi's seriousness of his question.

"Stupid question is what it is! Haven't I said 'yes' about Hezbollah? Haven't I always followed you around in all the decisions in middle east? Why now you're putting in cause my loyalty?"

"You followed me in all the decisions? Don't play with me please. You have always tried to compete with me, leaning on America's shoulder when I was not looking, making yourself pretty to others see you more, and showing a picture of you more modern and tolerant than anyone else here."

"So if I do? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No… But honestly, it's very annoying." Qatar smiles again.

"You angry because I annoy you?"

"I'm furious 'cause you think you're better than others, but you aren't Qatar, and soon I will deliver you to your fate if you don't start acting properly."

"You now want to force me to walk on your so called 'decent' way?! You want me to regress myself?!"

"No Qatar! I want you to stop provoking me! I know you have been speaking with Iran! And I know your two sides game! If you don't plan to help me you better just be quiet than help the enemy!" Shouts madly Saudi feeling his checks start to burn. Qatar giggles nervously.

"Now I can't hang out with your so-called enemies? Do you think you're that special to have everyone bending the knee to your wishes?! I'm not your toy! I'm an independent nation, I do as I wish, I hang with who I want!"

"So that's the answer? You prefer him than me."

"No! I only prefer myself, this isn't about you, was never about you. You need to take the idea out of your brain that everyone in middle east exists to serve you, we are starting to get tired of you, we tired of you always making us accept what you find to be the right way. Haven't you learn anything from the Arab Spring?!"

"Don't remember that time." He speaks ranging his teeth. "Never ever you made it so obvious you were up against me."

"I wasn't against you, I understood what was happening and saw the changes that needed to be made, but you didn't, and that was your failure, not mine."

"I allowed women to vote because of it, don't you dare saying I didn't understand."

"It barely seems so, you still act as a royal conservative brat. Have you no shame to be the only one to not allow women to drive? Even Iran beats you on that one."

Saudi's cheeks couldn't turn any more red with the comparison, he hated when the others compared him with Iran.

"You are fearless Qatar." He says with a fake relaxed smile, composing his normal feature. "You truly seem to be a great player. I bow to you." He expects her to smile with his praises, but she was clearly smart enough to know when someone was mocking her not applauding. "Lets see if you can keep being the good player as you have been for the next days."

"Are you threatening me Saudi?" She asks in her serious tone.

"Consider this as a friendly warning… be careful, or you will slip to a terrible fall."

* * *

"Saudi Arabia!" Shouts America from his window on the ground floor of his department. Saudi who was just walking by coincidence, goes near him to know what he so wanted. "I'm so happy with the news! You and your people made a good choice!"

"Thanks… but I'm not so sure. Some aren't happy with this, Iran surely isn't."

"Does he matter? He has the deal, he can't be bothering himself with those things."

"You wrong, since he got that stupid deal he become very bold." America breaks the smile and sighs knowing what he meant.

"I wish I could do more for you, but right now I'm busy, and I would hate to recommend you to go speak with Russia, but he is the only one Iran listens to."

"Can't you go speak with Russia for me?"

"You're kidding? Because of Syria and North Korea we can only smile to each other to not start a fight. Don't think things are fine between me and him, we keep a safe distance for the sake of the world."

"Oh, didn't know things were that bad."

"They mostly are."

A hurried footsteps make them both look back to garden behind Saudi, watching Israel rushing into them in a hurry.

"Afternoon run?" Questions America leaning his chin on the window sill.

"Why do you always show up at the most convenient time? Sometimes I feel like you're following me." Saudi comments.

"Oh, do not worry, it's not you I follow at least 10 hours a day." Answers Israel making Saudi tight the eyebrows with many questions in head.

"What did you do?" Questions Saudi noting a certain moisture in the uniform of Israel, which was not just sweat.

"Do not ask me questions you do not want to hear." She speaks in a serious tone and turns to America. "You should seriously break the deal with Iran, I think he has been lying to you all this time."

"As?" He asks, raising his face and undoing his smile.

"What did you find out?!" Question Saudi enthusiastic.

"Do you remember that codes that we found in... you know...they are passwords... I cracked Iran's computer for a few seconds and I think it had to do with his nuclear plans... I couldn't get details because I had very limited time and I didn't even manage to get a copy, but I'm sure of what I saw in the few seconds I peeked."

"Wait, how did you get access to Iran's computer?" Questions America worried.

"Well... I went into his room through the window, but that's not what matters now!"

"By the window? Are you crazy? His room is on the fourth floor, if you had fallen you would not get up so early." Says Saudi shocked at the dedication, or madness, of Israel.

"Israel, what did you do? This is exactly what England and France were talking to me about, you can not do this on your own, you will only find trouble for yourself!" Scolds America seriously worried.

"Seriously? She almost unmasked the big fraud Iran is and you're worried about public opinion?" Complains Saudi.

"It isn't that! She doesn't even have the physical evidence beyond what she has seen. Israel, you can't act so recklessly!"

"But America... You have to listen to me, I think Iran is lying to you all this time...!" She tries to speak.

"Please, Israel, I already have enough headaches, do not make me think about this too now, give me time and I will analyse the situation calmly with you. If Iran has done something wrong, the agreement will be torn out." America stepped out of the window to close it with a concerned face. "Israel, behave while I am still in elections, I only ask this of you." He says closing it for Israel and Saudi.

"I can't believe... America does not want to hear what I have to say, France and England must have entered his brain." Speaks Israel to Saudi.

"I believe you, but I must also ask you something else."

"Careful..."

"Why are you wet?" Israel sighs.

"Let's just say my time on the computer was extraordinarily limited, my escape plan ran in a very tight way."

"You were caught?"

"Oh no, but let's just say I had to pretend to be Iran so no one open the bathroom door."

"Oh, was Iraq close to get you were there?" The two begin to walk unconsciously.

"Yes, but I managed to make him think I was Iran and that I was taking a shower while fleeing through the small and tight window of their bathroom... For seconds, I thought I was going to get stuck in there..." Israel whispers imagining horror would be if she was really caught in that way.

"I admire your determination and taste for the risk... It makes me wonder how far you've gone to spy on others." Saudi stops to stare at Israel waiting for an answer. Distracted she doesn't notice at first but then blushes and scratches her head trying to think of a run way out of that conversation.

"You know, there are things that are better not to be told."

"Tell me Israel."

"I will spare you the discomfort."

"Israel!"


	14. Chapter 14

"So let me see if I get this right… Instead of opening Qatar's eyes and make her see our point of view, you decided to threat her?" Asks Emirates raising an eyebrow.

It was night, Oman was busy studying on the living table and as always Yemen was locked up in his room of isolation while Emirates and Saudi were spending a few minutes chatting about the past few days.

"I didn't threat her… I warned her, that's different. She has a brain to understand the difference."

"Is that so? Because I don't see her looking you with good eyes anymore… But it's not just her, Palestine is getting frustrated, Syria is a frustrating presence, Lebanon is always running from me and Bahrain due to that warning about Hezbollah. This place is starting to crack Saudi, we need action, we need a change or else we all doomed."

"I know it Emirates, give me time, I will solve the source of our problems for good once I…!"

"The source?! You're thinking it's him again the reason of all of this? I always follow you in almost everything, but even I need to appoint when you get mad with obsession. Iran might be bold, hateful and rude but blaming him for all the problems isn't the answer. How is it having Iran gone will free us from Syria's disease? How can that help Palestine get his home back? How that will help Yemen's dysfunctional brain start to work normally?" Saudi sighs making Emirates stop the questions by lifting his hand up.

"I know, you right and I'm aware Iran isn't completely the problem here, actually, we all have a problem that I'm working to fix, therefore the problem with Iran is… He is that constant cold that doesn't leave, doesn't allow us to get healed from our problems, every tiny thing we do he is there to put us down, everytime I move forward he pushes back. Yemen is sick, right, and Iran will always be there to keep him in that stage. Syria is also hill, in the worst way, and Iran will keep her that way too. Palestine has a problem with his territory, yes, Iran constantly remind us of it and although he does nothing to help, he doesn't let us forget it. Iran is not the source of the problems, however he is the one who keeps them frozen in place and doesn't let them go away. And I need to remove him, so we can heal from our problems."

"And how you plan to start the healing process?" Asks Emirates. Saudi takes a time, rubbing his chin, feeling the harsh hair of his beard needing to be trimmed again.

"Remove the real problems, the terrorism, it has to go, Hezbollah has to go, Al-Qaeda, Muslim Brotherhood, all of them have to disappear, and we need to stop the ones who are funding them."

"Iran?"

"No. Unfortunately, I can only connect him with Hezbollah."

"I guess we all a bit guilty of their born and raise, it's impossible to fight all our own people."

"No, not if we show how serious we are."

"Okay, that would lead to a start of no more wars, but what about political controversies?"

"Have you forgot who I am? I can get them to listen to me and step back from their wicked ways."

"Hmm… Iran will be there too."

"That's why I need to reduce his voice first, nothing of this will be possible if Iran stays always there with his negative and sarcastic tongue."

"Okay, then how you will work on Palestine and the Zionist?"

"That's the hardest question, I don't think I can support Palestine more than I do right now because of his traitor boss."

"Traitor?"

"I have already told you! You never listen to me foolish brother! Hamas likes to play with fire and make himself innocent while Palestinian lifes go to waste… I want to help Palestine, but right now my hand are tied and Iran knows it too."

Emirates stays a while focused on Saudi, who was thinking with his eyes closed, until someone rang on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Asks Saudi opening his eyes.

"No… Isn't your Zionist girl again?" Saudi grits his teeth getting a mocking smile from Emirates before Oman runs to the door screaming 'I open' So they didn't felt the need to get up.

Saudi Arabia glances at the door being opened, questioning if it really wasn't Israel, although he didn't believe she would be the type of idiot to ring on his door during the night. The shocking scream from Oman leaves Emirates curious too, questioning silently why Oman began to stutter.

"Co-come in… I-I guess." She speaks with doubts looking at Emirates and Saudi nervously, letting Saudi and Emirates more alert to who was.

"Thank you."

Emirates looks immediately at Saudi Arabia not knowing if he should laugh or keep the serious face for seeing right there the person they just spoke of. Saudi didn't it find amusing for a bit, kicking Emirates's leg when he tried to joke him in silence.

Iran walks close to the couches where they were sat. Emirates acts fast, getting up to great Iran with a friendly smile and three kisses. Saudi didn't even bother to get up, he was still with his relations cut with Iran, he even tried to ignore him, not looking him straight, but couldn't ignore the way he was speaking friendly with Emirates, with such a cozy voice he forgot Iran could have. Emirates seems to be very into Iran's conversation. Saudi wanted to know what they were speaking, even thou they were just two steps away from him, the discomfort didn't allow him to understand their words. It was sickening to realize the effects Iran had on him.

"… Came just to spend the time with Yemen."

Was all he could manage to hear from Iran's mouth, enough to make his blood boil with anger and jealousy.

"Oman." He calls his sister who sneaks between Iran and Emirates to listen to him. His strong cold voice had caught everyone's attention. "Please, lead Iran to the exit door. Yemen is tired and needs to rest, not be bother by fake-friends embassy-destroyers."

Iran's giggles don't appease his anger.

"He hasn't come over that yet? At least I am no killer zionist-supporter grumpy tomato."

This time is Emirates who hardly holds a laugh receiving a disapproval look from his older brother. Saudi looks down on Oman, whose hands were holding her mouth. Has what Iran said been that funny? He looks at Iran feeling his cheeks burn and remembers how easily he does get red with anger.

"I won't stand this insolence in my own house. Please lead yourself out or else I will." Iran's grin gets bigger, like he was sure that no one, not even him, could put him out of the apartment. However, Saudi was ready to prove him wrong if needed.

"Leave him!" Yemen's tired voice surprises them all, had been hours without his presence, watching him get up from bed despise the tiredness just to greet Iran made Saudi flame with envy.

Yemen walks weakly till Iran, reaching a hand in his way to compliment him leaning in the furniture to don't fall.

"Yemen, I have seen you with a better face, have you not been resting well?" Yemen looks aside, in Saudi's direction but not straight at him.

"The last few days have been tiring, I will get better."

"Yemen!" Shouts Saudi noticing them walk into Yemen's room. "It's late! We have classes tomorrow! And you need to rest!" Yemen looks at his feet, obviously annoyed by his brother's tone of speech.

"I invited Iran to stay the night."

"What?! Without telling me?!" Emirates grabs Saudi's arm to not allow his feelings act ahead of his mind.

"This is my home too, I don't own you explanations to who I allow sleeping in my space. Iran is my guest and as a good muslim I must show him hospitality."

Saudi tries to speak to not let them go but Oman and Emirates stand on his way whispering softly to let go this time. Iran's grin focused on him don't allow his anger to freeze. How could one person be so cruel and evil with a look?

"It's my house! My apartment! I paid a big bribery to stay together with my siblings in the same place!" Complains immediately Saudi after they leave.

Emirates tries to calm him down with small pats on his shoulders.

"Shhh… They might ear you." Whispers Oman.

"Like I give a damn! I want him out! I want him far away from Yemen!"

"Saudi, brother, please, calm yourself. Screaming won't make him wish to go away any faster, you need to play calm and smart or else your lack of temper with lead you to your lose."

He knew Emirates was right, he knew they were acting right in stopping him from breaking into Yemen's room to push Iran down the window. He had good brothers, trustful ones, unlike Yemen. Yemen was once his favourite when Emirates was still a big child, sure they had their inconvenient moments, but Yemen was like his twin, now he started little by little become unbearable as Iran.

"Saudi, your breath is still too hard, what do you think you go with Emirates on a walk outside? The tender cold could refresh your mind." Advices Oman looking at Emirates expecting him to agree.

Emirates was not very into walk, but leaving Saudi on that state wouldn't be a wise decision.

He doesn't even wait for Saudi's answer to the proposal. He holds his hand leading him out of the apartment throw the hall before Saudi could notice the cold of the night when his head was no longer hot with rage.

"I'm good Emirates, leave me alone." He says pushing his hand back.

"Don't you want to walk on the sidewalk outside?"

"No, what I wish now is Iran's head on a spike." Emirates sighs shivering with the thought.

"Brother, I ask you to don't say those words…!"

"Did someone mention… 'Iran's head on a spike'?" Emirates grits his teeth in frustration noticing Israel appear from God-knows-where to Saudi's side. "How can I help my good friend?"

Saudi's mind is too slow to even notice at first it was Israel at his left looking up with a naughty smile. He first thought it was Lebanon or Oman due to the dark of the night and poor light, but that girl seemed more short. Emirates's growl makes him realize who she was and steps away giving space for Emirates explode with her.

"Get-the-hell-out! Zionist!" Israel breaks her own smile looking at Emirates.

"First, that's not my name you ignorant arab. Second, I wasn't speaking, asking or caring for your presence here in case you haven't notice it. Third, stop being a pain in my ass or else I will start bothering you for real and trust me, neither of us will want that."

Emirates looks at Saudi pointing at Israel with a finger complaining in silence, but Saudi stays frozen, very calm, entertained by their discussion.

"You see this behaviour?! Is just as bad as Iran's. Let's kick her before anyone gets here!" Israel laughs out loud.

"What?! You still delude yourself that you can kick me?! You couldn't even touch one hair of mine without getting a broken arm first!"

"You little…" He looks back to Saudi making sure he is listening. "See? She threaten me!"

"AHAHA! Yeah, let's just forget who said first who was going to kick me."

"It's enough." Says Saudi calm and entertained enough with their hysterical behaviour. He didn't know if it had been accidental or they were serious, whatever was it appeased is temper and soul. "I can think more clearly, thank you for your comprehension."

"Comprehension? I don't even know what is going on." Says Israel looking at Saudi before getting pushed by Emirates after she got distracted with Saudi.

"Don't drag her into to this Saudi! She might get a crazy idea, don't!" Warns Emirates but Saudi ignores him completely.

"My house has been invaded by Iran, he will stay all night and I don't think I can sleep peacefully knowing he is there." Israel hold her chin in a thinking position ignoring Emirates's pleases to don't continue.

"That's interesting, that could allow me to enter his room but… Iraq might be there… Why the hell he decided to stay in your place tonight anyway? Aren't you both with the relations cut?"

"Yes, but Yemen invited him." He rolls his eyes. "Without my permission of course… Do you think you could kill him faster this way?"

"Kill?!" Interrupts Emirates pushing Saudi aside to speak privately. "Saudi, you're not thinking right, Iran might not be a good friend but that is no reason to let yourself blind with blood thirst, he is still a muslim, he is still one of us."

"One of us? Since when a one of us burns an embassy, creates division, spreads rage and mistrust among the group? He isn't one of us, has never been."

"It doesn't matter, you can't act like him, you can't respond in the same way, doing what you just said would create only more division and certainly with lead you to your fall." Saudi sighs.

"Sorry, I spoke bad, Iran doesn't deserve what I said. I was being silly." Emirates opens a big smile to his brother and rubs proudly his hair making Saudi blush remembering himself that Emirates was higher than him.

"I know you can be silly, talking with that freak behind me already has proven the point."

"I heard you! You jerk!" Mumbles Israel.

"Sorry Israel." Saudi turns to her. "I let my anger speak for me."

"Don't worry we all have our weak moments. I have them everyday when Palestine drops a present at my door."

"You see! Palestine is actually nice with you! Why can't you be a bit like him?" Says Emirates not getting what Israel meant. Saudi sighs kicking him with the elbow.

"If I start to drop bombs and wicked traps at his door I highly doubt you would be happy to see it."

Emirates stays stunned while Saudi couldn't stop thinking what he should do next. Israel and Emirates entertained his ears while contemplating his thoughts, he couldn't go back home, not with Iran there, even if Emirates begged him to go back. Although, spending the night out would be a victory to Iran for easily push him away from his brothers. Yemen would only be the beginning, next would be Oman, then Emirates, and who would last at his side?

Despise all those worries, he couldn't go back if he wanted to keep his sanity and sleep for some hours.

"With who shares Palestine the room?" His question caughts Israel and Emirates by surprise and curiosity.

"Are you asking me?" Asks Israel.

"Yes."

"Well… He shares the room with Jordan, I thought you would know that. Don't you know the rooms of each person?"

"Not actually, I can't waste much time knowing where each sleeps, do you know how many beds they have?"

"What?! Saudi! You have your own bed! Don't tell me you're considering sleeping out!" Complains Emirates.

"Yes, I do and I will. Answer me Israel." She tries to speak but ends up interrupted by Emirates.

"NO! You must sleep in your own room! You can't let Iran discomfort you this much."

"Shut up Emirates! I'm not talking with you!"

Emirates swallows his words looking at the same direction as Saudi towards Israel waiting for her to answer the previews question.

"No, they don't, and their rooms is quiet small. The biggest room in this department are yours, Bahrain and Kuwait's and Qatar and Lebanon's."

"How do you know this details?" Questions Emirates looking at her with suspicious.

"Well, unlike some bad neighbours who don't even care where others sleep, I'm a very observant and interested in other's welfare person." Emirates looks at her confused and a bit ashamed for the partial truth.

"She meant, she spies everyone, everywhere." Says Saudi in revenge for the hateful words from her mouth, which had also included him.

Emirates's shame is immediately erased with Saudi's explanation.

"You wicked tiny perversion!"

"I'm still a good neighbour!" She exclaims making a grimace with her tongue out to Emirates.

"So my options are really Bahrain and Kuwait... Damn, I didn't want to raise any suspicions to them."

"You will raise suspicions anywhere you go if you sleep out of your bed. Forget this stupid idea and go back inside with me. I can even share my bed with you so you don't feel alone with your worries."

"Can I suggest an idea?" Israel says getting herself in the middle of them.

"No." Emirates responds immediately pushing her aside. "Let's go Saudi."

"Please let me just talk!" She implores by sneaking through Emirates again to stay in front of Saudi. "I can lend you my room for today!"

The proposal left Saudi frozen and Emirates nearly fell in shock and horror.

"I knew that you were evil and terrible but this… This is abominable! How dare you come forward with a dirty proposal as your ugly face, you damn Zionist! Stop staring at my brother and make indecent proposals before I stamp your both eyes with my fist!" Threatens Emirates between her and Saudi in an instinct to protect his brother wielding his fist in front of her in a threat.

"I didn't make myself clear, I lend you my room, you can sleep in it all night... and alone."

"This is too suspicious Saudi!" Saudi ignores his brother.

"And where would you sleep then?" He asks curious with Israel's true intentions.

"Well, I have friends on the other side who can lend me a nice space to stay without making hard questions." Her serenity leads Saudi and Emirates to look at each other with suspicious.

"Why? Why? Why can't this proposal of yours make no sense in my head? What do you expect to win with this?!" Questions Emirates.

"I'm curious too. You are not the kind of person to share anything, why would you now do this?" Israel keeps quiet, breathing in before be able to respond.

"I'm doing it for you. You need it."

"Me?!" Saudi doesn't know what he should feel. A free room with no one in would be great, and Israel had a great ability to be discreet in everything, no one but him, her and Emirates would know if she wanted to. Despise that, the motivation of Israel to sacrifice her space for him was unclear, although they sometimes shared a few words, he still didn't saw her as a friend, he had no trust on her unless he could get something good from her, and right now she seemed to propose a deal where only him would get out winning. So why? Everyone knows Israel is too smart to give anything for free, even him.

"Israel, do you mind I share a few words with my brother." Asks Emirates with a calm voice, unlike he had been in the past few minutes, but still was enough to make Israel look at him with mistrust. "Please." She keeps still, barely moving her facial expression, but steps a way to give the space, only 'cause he had asked nicely.

Emirates pulls Saudi by his shoulder to be able to whisper in his ear without Israel hearing them.

"I know what she is doing, she has been doing it a long time ago and fear you haven't notice it although I have given you tips about it."

"What?" Saudi wanted to know badly what was missing, why would Israel, a strong and independent girl want to be nice with someone like him.

"Psychological manipulation, girls are great on it, before you notice it, you will feel like you own her."

"Manipulating me?" The idea sounded strange to Saudi, he was not the guy to give up or kneel to anyone even though how much good they could do to him, Israel could give him the world, her value would still be the same.

"If you accept her offer, you will feel like you own her, and soon you won't be only after Iran and Hezbollah but all Israel's enemies." Saudi grins not believing what his silly younger brother was saying.

"My vain little brother, I can't be manipulated. I manipulate, not the opposite. And I'm not after Israel's enemies, I'm after of my own enemies."

"That's what you assume but I fear you not seeing it…!"

"Emirates, stop saying nonsenses. Israel is playing as a dumb girl, I have nothing to fear or own to a silly one like her even if she kisses my feet."

Saudi walks away from him, despise his low protest to 'don't', and gets near Israel.

"The keys." He says leading his hand forward.

Israel smiles taking her keys out of the pocket, a small 'thanks' was all Saudi said right after before leaving, ignoring Emirates begging him to don't go.

"Oh my God!" Emirates pulls his own hair back not believing Saudi had really gone. "Israel! What do you plan to get with this?! Are you going to threat Saudi that you will tell about this?! Hasn't his argue with Iran been enough for you?! Because of this Saudi has started arm wrestling with many people." Israel looks at him quietly noticing the stress of Emirates turning into sweat and cold shivers.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to threat Saudi Arabia, if that's what you fear."

"Then what you want?"

"I just want to prove I can be good, even to Arabs."

"Saudi doesn't give a shit about you! Why you keep doing this?! You won't stop being hated no matter what! You not one of us, your place isn't here, you don't belong here! Stop embarrassing yourself and get way from our lifes!"

"Scream that loud as you wish, I'm going to get what I want and soon you will beg with the other Arabs to make diplomatic relations with me."

"Keep dreaming dirty Zionist!"

Israel grins.

"We will see."

* * *

Saudi it's the first to enter the class, he felt himself in a very good mood even thou his place of rest wasn't the expected one, but he had to admit the constant silence had helped his mind rest in peace and not spend the night hear Yemen's snore or Emirates's giggles with Oman. Made him almost wish to get an apartment of his own, but knowing his brothers they wouldn't last long without him.

His relaxation was such he didn't even notice he was whistling until Israel entered the class.

"Good day Saudi?" She greats with a small smile leading fast on his desk. This was it, Saudi felt she would now present the price for her room.

"Indeed, tell me what you wish." Israel wide opens her eyes.

"You still don't believe I can make good deeds too, do you Saudi Arabia? I could be your best friend, the best of the bests, only if you wished, but I understand why you can't say you wished it or even think something alike, so for now I will only help you this way, the way I know you won't get hurt. I care for you, like I care for your silly brothers and friends, even thou they don't like me."

Saudi didn't know what to answer. The truth is hard to speak when you don't even know what to feel. Israel was good with soft words, maybe that was why America loved her so much, he felt tempted for a few seconds to soft his heart for her words, if it hadn't been his harsh education about pretty girls with innocent smiles he would fall for it.

Israel leaves him right after noticing the noise getting close to the class. A bomb of students appears, Jordan is fighting with Syria over something, Lebanon discusses with Kuwait and Bahrain seems stressed with Qatar, kicking his shoulder with Emirates right beside her whispering something that didn't seem nice or good. The left ones don't take long to come. Yemen comes with Oman, and while Oman runs toward Qatar's desk Yemen goes to his.

Saudi's heart rate increase praying in silence that Yemen was in his direction to speak good words to him.

"Brother, you didn't sleep in your bed yesterday."

Yemen's voice was harsh, not for bad intentions but due to the weakness and tiredness.

"Don't worry with me Yemen, focus on your health."

"Where did you went? Bahrain's room?"

"Yemen, please, we don't have to waste our time discussing unimportant things. I will be very much pleased if you told me you slept well."

"I did."

"But you still look tired." Yemen looks away catching Iran entering the class with Iraq beside and with a smile that could mean trouble in Saudi's point of view. "Didn't he allow you to rest?" Yemen looks back at him, clearly upset with the question, Saudi knew he would defend Iran, even thought he couldn't see why Yemen even cared for that guy more that he cared for his brother's words.

"He wasn't the problem Saudi, you were. I woke up at 3 am and no signs of you in your room." That sentence was particularly curious for Saudi, why would his dysfunctional brother search him after so many fights and discussions?

"You came searching for me?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?" Yemen takes his time, probably searching for the right words to don't sound weak or desperate for help. More Saudi believed he was only socializing with Iran only with the purpose to annoy him, he wanted attention, his attention, but not brave enough to admit it.

"I needed you last night, for once, I felt the need to hear you." Yemen was having some difficulties speaking, probably due to the shame, but his eyes started to shine pointing the guilt directly to Saudi. "But as always, you never there when I need you. You never present for me. The only times you ever allow yourself to be available for me it's only to criticise me, never ever to help. I should know better, but I'm always hoping you could someday change. I was wrong."

"Yemen!" Saudi lifts up from his seat not knowing how to deal with the burning in his chest, he was feeling blasphemed, that could only be the result of spending one night with Iran. "I don't allow you to lie about me in my face! I'm always trying to help you. You the one who is always running away from me!"

"Then where you were yesterday? I needed you. You say I shouldn't spend time with Iran, but he is the only one available when I need the most. Where were you when I needed you?"

Saudi resents himself from answering. He didn't own him any excuses.

"Why you even care? You have what you wanted. You invited Iran, be with Iran. I'm getting tired of wasting time and words with you, you never listen, and you're getting sicker and worse than ever. I won't stand this no more. Stop blaming me for your bad choices and learn to deal with your mistakes for once and for all. Do you need help? Go ask it to Iran, after all, you choose him over me."

Saudi sits back looking aside waiting for Yemen to leave his sight. He takes his time, and mumbles something he didn't care to listen. Thank Allah, the classes starts right after and Yemen has no choice but to leave him.

* * *

"Iran, could you make me the favour to take notes for me for the next classes? I'm not feeling good." Says Syria resting her head on her hand.

Iran rests the cutlery on his tray looking carefully at her noticing that she was eating less and less than before.

"Okay, but try to eat a little more, you're getting too skinny Syria, you won't get Iraq's attention this way." He smiles making Syria smile discreetly under her palm.

"Only with you I can feel this good, no one sees me as I was before... I'm sick, with no cure, or at least that's what they say... but you don't see me like this, just by hearing you I feel that I'm able to be happy again." The voice of Syria is strong but low, her charm has always prevailed in her physical beauty, even when dressed with modesty as commanded by the Islamic tradition, although Iran oftenly liked to hear her harsh voice.

"I promise you that it won't always be like this, you will get better, you will return to what you were before and I will get rid of what Saudi and the others did to you."

"I don't know who to blame... But if I had to choose, I choose the damn Zionist, she always hated me because of you. I already knew she would do anything to see me suffer, I just didn't know how far she would go. "

"Israel is strong and spiteful, but also very small. I have already caught her and Saudi whispering through the corners of the department. Don't think she acts alone, they are all against us, we can't trust any of them."

"Israel and Saudi?" Syria immediately slaps her mouth to avoid a chuckle. "It's like water and oil, that doesn't make sense." She lets out a weak laugh feeling the insanity get lost in her voice.

Iran notices her moment of instability as she lowers her head to hide her face. She didn't want to make a figure in the canteen as had happened in other times, which had often led her to be frowned upon by others, accusing her of making a spectacle to just get attention, completely the opposite of her intentions.

He caresses her head, looking around discreetly to check if no one was watching.

Syria calms down with his comfortable expression and returns to her normal and serious state.

"Israel is poisonous, if what you say it's true she has poisoned Saudi's mind." She tries to justify.

"Saudi is also poisonous, he speaks bad of you and treats you as something disposable. When was the last time he took time to know how you were? When did he come to help you, ah? He's just a fat greedy guy, only worried for those he considers to be Arabs and with lots of money in the pocket. "

"Saudi may be ignoring me but working with the Zionist... It's too horrible to believe." Iran smiles as he takes her hand.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If you weren't my friend, none of this would have happened to you."

"No…" Sighs Syria pushing her hand back. "I won't let this make me ever regret our friendship, not even what I have with Russia, you have been my biggest supporters till now. I could never even think of leaving you both."

"I could blush with your kind words Syria." Teases Iran flirting her with the eyes.

"Don't start." Jokes Syria throwing a napkin at his face.

Iran takes the napkin away from his sight of view laughing silently happy for making Syria ate a bit more with a smile, until noisy steps on their direction makes his grin vanish with the sight of worry.

"Iraq, you might end up hurting yourself if you run like that."

Iraq rests his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath back to speak, his attempts to speak where vague and weak but Iran sensed some urge on his breaking words.

"Whatever it is can't be any worst for me, I already reached the bottom, in no time I might as well get kicked out of this school too." Complains Syria recovering her bad mood. Iran looks at her slightly not enjoying the negativity but couldn't take his attention out of Iraq who was starting to be able to keep himself straight to speak.

"I fear it can get worst, you might in no time lose funds." He says getting Syria's attention. "About America…"

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Shouts Israel jumping endlessly with America in the middle of the gardens of the academy. Their expression of joy couldn't be ignored, in short time, France appears with a half-crooked smile and beats lightly on America's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, finally you can spend some time with us. Painful election, no?" America smiled back at him, enraging Israel of jealousy for seeing the Frenchman steal America's attention.

"I'm not sure how to describe it, I have very confused feelings right now, I've never felt so calm but also energetic at the same time."

"And you're not... Scared, with the change?" America ponders a bit before speaking, holding his chin and ignoring Israel's appeals for attention.

"A little, but also enthusiastic, I think that change does well from time to time, I always hope for the best in everything. Why so much concern?"

France smiles falsely, staring sideways to the grumpy face of Israel that couldn't leave America for a second.

"My elections are close, and I have... worries, uncertainties, that I don't know yet how to deal with and honestly, I would like to have some of your opinion and observe how these changes prove to be good to you."

"I tell you the same thing I said to England, you have my unconditional support in your personal decisions, no matter what the others say, as long as I have the same feeling and loyalty from your side."

"Am I going to get support too?" Interrupts Israel hugging tight America's arm.

America awakens his attention to her and shows a smile that calms the Israelite's heart.

"More than you can ever wish. So, let's talk about serious business, tell me what you had so much to show me about your secret investigation."


	15. Chapter 15

"This came out surprisingly, I never thought we would fall to this type of problems… I mean, we always in trouble with America but never expected to see something like this again so soon. What do you plan to do Iran?"

Asks Iraq sat on his messed up bed with Syria quietly beside him, both focused on Iran who was resting on a chair with his feet on top of his immaculate desk, his eyes seemed to see something, or everything, although he was focused on nothing, had been like that in the same pose without blinking for what seem hours for them both, always with the same answer.

"I don't know."

"But you have to come out with something… He is an easily pray for Zionists now, and he is more free to act before thinking, you have to." Tries Iraq to push but with no results on Iran.

"We don't need to worry yet, America isn't that dumb, he might feel like he owns the world for now, but he hasn't forgotten every move has a consequence, and the deal wasn't only signed by him." Appeases Syria. "Wait and we will see…!" Immediately Syria coughs out loud holding tight her breast.

"You okay?" Asks Iraq tapping her back.

"Yes." She looks at Iran who, despise her constant coughs, didn't move a finger or looked at her to see if she was alright. Normally Iran would run to her and hold her until she feels okay, the lack of action from him made her even more worried about his silent thoughts, but again, her coughs attack, she feels her lugs tight with the close space and lack of fresh air, she felt the urge to leave before fainting in the ground with Iraq screaming and a static Iran who might not even have notice she isn't feeling well. "I have to go." She speaks with a scratchy voice covering her mouth to endure the horrible taste of bile and the pain forming in her throat.

"I will go with you!" Iraq lifts up with her, but she pushes him back to the bed with more strength that she wished to use.

"No!" She couldn't even apologize even though she knew she might have hurt him, but the feeling of choking on her own breath didn't allow her to think anything but to run to find a more open place.

Iraq caress his own head, feeling the pain for beating against the wall where his bed was leaned. Only after mumbling and cursing he looked aside to realize Syria had already went away. The worry made him ignore the pain and lift up ready to follow her.

"Iran! Syria might need assist!" He expected Iran to lift with him, but he didn't move a centimetre from his position, still looking at nothing. "Iran!"

"She is fine." He says with a relaxed tone.

"Fine?! She can faint! Iran! There is nothing you can do right now! Let that go and come help me find Syria!" Iraq was not usually the type of person to scream at Iran, the opposite, since Iran had beaten him when he had declared him war, submission had been consistent, even though Iran only demand respect from him and friendship. However, everyone has his own limits and Iran was pushing his by ignoring his request to help a friend.

"She… is fine." Repeats himself, finally moving his eyes to Iraq, in a threating way that made Iraq hold his breath. "Syria is strong." He looks back to nothing seeing Iraq force to calm himself.

"Anyway… I'm going to search her." He was about to move when the sound of the chair moving made him look back to caught Iran right behind him, surprising him.

"I have a problem Iraq." He says with sad eyes. Iraq sighs holding his chest for the last scary.

"I told you to don't…!"

"I'm anti-social." That sentence didn't make sense to Iraq, he couldn't understand what Iran was trying to say with it.

"You not…!"

"I'm." He says. " I haven't always been this way, but the past years this is what I have become, I'm mostly insecure, I'm scared of the outside, I smoke to relieve the tension that rises everyday on my body, I smile to convince myself I'm the best even thou I'm alone, I lie every day in the mirror to make me feel good, I can't communicate, I lost all my communication skills when I shut myself from the world, and even after our war I tried to gain them back but… I just can't."

"What you're saying? The Europeans favour you." Iran grins with a crocked smile.

"They favour my old me, the one who could keep a lie for a long while and enjoy it, could lie even better to himself and believe he was fine and great the way he was, who didn't listen to his own people because he had friends, many friends, all around the world and guess what… Having many friends didn't save me… But today I want to listen to my own people, I want to give them what they most deserve, however, I have to communicate, constantly, to give them what they want, but I have to do it without angry my boss, without always fearing, without thinking I could lose myself and become a puppet again!"

"Iran, I don't understand what this…!"

"He is going to destroy all my hard painful work! I had to go to hell and come back to get this fucking deal and I know he is going to rip it off! I'm going to fail with my people, my boss, and mostly with myself!"

"Iran! You don't know that yet! He might do nothing!"

"He will! I feel it! Oh my…!" Iran let's go a laugh feeling his head dizzy with the anxiety kicking in. "I can already hear Israel laugh at me… That tiny bitch, she is so good in what she does."

"You're delirious, you can't believe you have lost yet. Like Syria said before, the deal was not only sign by America, you have the Europeans and mostly Russia and China, the majority is on your side."

"Saudi is laughing too… Oh sure he is." Iran walks back more dizzy than before, Iraq holds him passing his hand over his neck and guides him to his bed.

He rests him with care in an attempt to appease him. Iran focus again on his own thoughts, holding his chin, trembling his eye gaze and not hiding the fear he had for the future to Iraq. Not knowing what else to say or do, Iraq just sighs and pats his back.

"You're strong Iran, you can survive in the worst conditions, you have been throw so much. Why shiver just now?"

"Because now, I have very strong opponents, Israel is after me, a few weeks ago I noticed someone touched my things, and I only noticed it because of my safe programme, couldn't be you of course, you too clumsy, but Israel did it perfectly without a trace, I can't even complain about her to France or England anymore, I have no proves, and they're tired of hearing me complain."

"Israel has always been after you."

"Not like this… She is more impulsive than ever. She was patient, she was waiting for the right time, for the right allies and the right situation, now she has the ignorant Saudi Arabia backing her up, she has the Syria and Hezbollah as an excuse to come after me. The worst, she might push America also against me."

"They not the Kings of the world, they still can't act as they wish to do."

"You still don't get it!" Screams Iran jumping off from his bed. "I have to act fast! I can't give up… Not after all my sacrifices because, unlike you think, they can do all they wish! But I won't just sit and wait, if they want to mess with me I will mess them even more!"

"Iran! Don't act so bold!" Scream Iraq in the same tone.

"I won't be a puppet ever again!"

Furious, Iran walls to the door trying to leave. Iraq noticing his fury and unknown intentions, he tries to stop him by grabbing his clothes, but like Syria, Iran pushes him against the wall making Iraq remember his previews headache, now with the pain increased. He mumbles with the pain but still rises up from the ground to find Iran already gone.

"You damn idiots."

* * *

Meanwhile, Israel and Palestine discussed the agreements between themselves for the cross-border stabilization.

"It's a simple business, it wouldn't cost you anything to accept." Mumbles Israel crossing her arms after a long hour arguing with Palestine over the food and water supplies and the definition of a territory, which neither of them, could end to agree.

"It would be simpler if you also understood my situation, you always end up with everything you want and I get nothing!"

"Jerusalem is not negotiable."

"You are being hypocritic as always."

"There is nothing hypocritic in managing what is mine! Jerusalem was completely ruined during the years it had been on Arab's hands. I had to clean the moroccan quarter that humiliated my space so sacred and loved! They even dared to build a mosque on top of my sacred wall! They're lucky I don't throw everything down as they love to do!" Scolds Israel pointing furiously at Palestine. "Now accept it before I get angry with you!"

"Don't point your finger at me, and I will not accept being at disadvantage!"

"I'm on my limits and you too, I'm giving you a solution to be independent and you still refuse to accept it because of a land that belongs to me!"

"It is mine!" Shouts Palestine feeling the anger rising in his belly.

"It is not!" Israel responds in the same tone.

"Oh... You two yelling at each other, how regular." Comments Lebanon coming in their way after hearing them for a long time. "Still without mutual agreement?"

"Israel is still the same selfish person!" Complains Palestine.

"I am not selfish, Palestine who is willing to sacrifice water, food and peace for something that is uniquely mine!" Grumbles Israel.

"Jerusalem is not ...!"

"It's mine!" Israel shouts louder than he does.

Lebanon sighs, rubbing her forehead already tense and with headaches for spending the last few seconds listening to them.

Immediately, Jordan walks quickly inside the room, Lebanon looks curiously at his approach, he was holding a thick book in his hand and carrying an irritated face focused on Israel and Palestine who still didn't shut up.

He arrives and throws with strength the book against the table, where papers from Palestine and Israel were set off, making a big noise that momentarily stop the loud arguing between Palestine and Israel.

"By Allah, if I could cut your damn tongues and throw them into the fire just to have some rest to read, I would! I'm two rooms far away from here, almost 50 meters away, and I still hear you two damn fools as if you were by my side! You two are worse than any curse in this terrible world!"

Palestine shivers with Jordan's reprehension, while on the other side, Israel stood impassively with a firm and serious face.

"Jordan, do you mind remember Palestine who had formerly held Jerusalem before?" She asks ignoring his anger.

"Do not pull me into your stupid and ridiculous discussion!"

"Was Jordan the one who used to rule Jerusalem, and how did he lost it?" Israel continues to speak ignoring Jordan's words. "He lost it because he fought against me, so I gained Jerusalem legitimately, thanks to my effort and sweat. If you ever want to win me Jerusalem… Palestine, you have to try harder the same way as I did, which is something visibly impossible to happen because you… are you. So, you might just give up trying to take Jerusalem away from me and accept the territory you have for now before you end up with nothing. " Threatens Israel by tapping the papers.

Palestine, with his arms crossed, turns his face away and crosses his leg.

"I have been hearing you say the same thing for so long that your threats start to sound old and weak. It doesn't even make me feel a little tingling in my belly."

"Palestine!" Shouts Jordan making Palestine shiver again and uncross his arms to watch Jordan. "I'm getting sick of you as much I'm of Israel, you just as stubborn as her, and you both are the worst nightmare anyone could fear to be near at, because of you I have been walking for the past few weeks with plaster on my leg, I have collected two scars and now I have daily headaches because I'm sadly lucky to sit close to you both in classes."

"I'm sorry Jordan." Starts speaking Palestine with truthful pity, before looking with mistrust at Israel beside him. "If it wasn't for this Zionist I'm sure no one here would know what a headache is."

"I have been having you as my headache since I got my place back, learn to deal with me as I learn to deal with you." Answers Israel looking immediately at the door of the room being slowly opened while Palestine continue to shout at her, with Jordan and Lebanon also complaining, although she could no longer hear them as her blood turn blue with the sight.

"You're here." Whispers out loud Iran beside Jordan and Lebanon, who jump off shivering down their spine after feeling the rough husky tone beside their ears.

"What are you doing here?!" Asks Lebanon steeping back noticing Iran's focused eye gaze.

"Israel, would you please get your ass up and come with me?" He says without a friendly tone, making it feel like a threat to Israel, although calling her by her name made her feel urge to know how serious it was what he wished to speak with her, or do.

"My ass is good here, move before you end up in big trouble." Nice or cute wasn't at all her definition, although her height could delude the inexperienced ones. Iran seems to find amusing her answer showing a big smile, creating doubts in Israel's head if she should be alert or not.

She was ruthless, but so was he. It took just a few seconds to feel her own wrist being crushed by Iran's hand. The strength in her thin wrist was such she couldn't avoid a sharp scream as he pulled her by force to get up. She wanted to yell at him to stop it, she could feel the bone crack as he kept pulling her to the exit door. The despair of being taking by him takes control over her body, it was like going back in time to her most terrible memory where no man would stand to help her otherwise but watch her being taken away. Just like Lebanon, Palestine or Jordan were doing.

Her mouth trembles, a despairing look back to see Palestine and the others as shocked as she was. No one brave enough to face Iran in his worst state. Her brain runs fast, thinking of anyone she could remember to call for help. The answer was obvious.

"America!" She wanted to scream louder, many times as she could, but Iran predicts her intentions and stuck her against the wall blocking her mouth with his free hand.

The urge to cry is easily tempting, although Israel would hate to show just how much she feared him.

"Don't start a scene Israel." He speaks calmly, waiting her to follow the same feeling, which was hard to happen in her situation, giving him no choice but continue speaking until her mind starts to consume his information and distract herself from screaming. "I haven't come to pick up a fight with you, you misunderstanding my intentions, you're ruining my life for being over dramatic. Can't you see I'm trying to help my people? You more than anyone should let me do this, you got what you most wanted, I'm right now focused on improving myself and not on nuclear power, do you prefer the opposite? 'Cause if you continue to do what you're doing that's what is going to happen, and believe me if that happens with no doubt I will come for you. So you better choose which path we should both take Israel… Do you want us to fight and create chaos or do you want to have your simple life without worrying with me?" Israel stops fighting earning each word with attention.

He understands he no longer has to hold her to keep quiet and takes his hand off to let her speak what he hoped to be obvious and rightful.

"I believe you." Was what only she said immediately after taking her breath. The answer was confusing, but Iran believed she was considering his 'peace' agreement, although her eyes didn't reflect the same feeling. "I believe you won't fight me if the deal keeps valid and I believe this because I know that if you kept the deal you would do everything to keep it, even acting as a good boy… But if you think I'm dumb enough to believe you will stop chasing me than you're fooling yourself. Yes, sure we won't fight, because you will have Hezbollah to fight for you, you will have Palestine to fight for you while you fool the world with that nasty face!"

Iran opens a grin still holding her formal uniform jacket.

"Your egocentrism is almost an art to my eyes, never saw someone so insane over attention, ready to create enemies where they don't exist." He speaks with a joking tone, mocking her indirectly. "What is more adorable is how you can give a show of your admirable sick manipulation skills and master the fool arabs to play on your side even if they don't even dream they're doing it."

Israel follows his grin ready to fight back with the same wicked tone.

"Me? Oh Darling, you did it all by yourself, you're the only true master… of disappointment. I didn't convince anyone to hate you, the arabs have been hating you even before I ever consider making you my threat. Come after me Iran, come pull me, blame me, threat me, as much as you wish, as much you need to continue to deny the failure you constantly cover yourself with."

"I made my mistakes in the past, I admit that." Iran's tone turns dark as he pushes Israel more close to his eye gaze to prove how serious he intended to be. "I made the worst mistake of my life by letting myself fool for this pretty face and for that scum you spend all day screaming for if you have a tiny little problem. You two have been my disgrace, you always forbidden, not just me, but anyone who has a different opinion of yours from developing. You are the cancer to this world."

"For God's sake!" Israel tries to pull his hand away from struggling her jacket, but he pulls her even more up, making her hold on her tip toes to keep her breath regular, although her mind was starting to block itself with having him so threateningly close. "Iran!... We would leave you alone if you stopped speaking nonsense! Look what you're doing to me! You're hurting me! You pulled me till here by force, you're almost chocking me! This is unacceptable!" She tries one more time to win her space, Iran doesn't allow it at first, but proceeds do let go of her jacket after she seemed to stop fighting him, even though he still kept her stuck between his arms to don't run away. "This is why no one likes you! You can have a different opinion, but you have no right to impose your ideas on others and provoke conflicts between others just because you don't like one side! That is wrong! It's unethical! If you're truly a man of God you should give the example!" Iran shows again his grin.

"I'm a country, not an Imam. I'm not hypocritic enough to be like Saudi. He tries to represent something he is not, not by his actions, or else he would be helping me and not a Zionist like you."

"Saudi isn't helping me on anything! Your terrible attitude is doing all the job! You're building your own enemies and soon you, all by yourself, will ruin the deal you worked for!"

"Israel I swear you will regret the day that happen! If you fuck up my life again I will fuck yours even more!"

"I did nothing against you!"

"Liar!" He shouts hitting with his fist against the wall feeling his head too hot to think straight. Israel shivers under his hand, feeling psychologically that fist hitting her like he wished to do. Iran grabs her jacket again to pull her closer, close to lose his sanity. "You've been touching my things, I know you do, you haven't stop searching for a reason why the deal should be ripped off. You and that stupid arab, whispering and creating the chaos you work so hard to blame on me. Don't come with the bullshit I'm doing this when we both know you and him are the reason of all of this from the start! Who stole Palestine's house, was it me?! No! Who started hurting Yemen, was it me?! No! Who is putting Lebanon and Qatar against the wall just because they have different opinions, is it me?! No!" He immediately throws her at the ground beside him.

It might had felt like an aggression to Israel, but that movement was the only thing he could think of to not do something worst to her.

Scared, Israel crawls back in the ground, fearing he would chase her to hit her. But Iran didn't follow her unless with his mocking eyes, enjoying her fear.

"So, I should prepare myself to beat you? You don't seem interested to ever leave me alone." Israel gets up as soon she felt the distance between them was safe. Her fear was real and present, but she worked herself hard to face it.

"Only if you wish Iran. I won't hit you if you don't hit me, I won't attack you if you don't attack me. Remember I only act in self-defence." Iran laughs low.

"You truly are annoying… still playing as the victim."

"Do it and you will prove you're aggressive, everyone will come after your head."

"This is your technique, you leave your enemies so despaired that they have no other choice but to attack you and then you make yourself the victim, the pretty one. Palestine really has low chances against you this way."

"You have no need to attack me, focus of your life and leave me alone. And when I say this I mean directly and indirectly alone. Stop feeding Hezbollah, Lebanon might leave hurten too because of you."

"So not just me, you threating Lebanon too." Israel gulps her unthinking angry thoughts.

"I didn't say that!"

"I understood your words, clearly." Iran sighs feeling dizzy with the disturbing diverse feelings he had just felt. Anger, rage, sadness, fear, joy, pleasure, tiredness. All at once with no break. Even his poor mind had limits, being near her made him feel worst and full of anxiety, although he admitted he had found it funny at some point, speak out what he needed to say despise the possible consequences of it. "I wasted my time with you. I always forget the waste you can be. Goodbye." Israel keeps quiet with her thoughts.

He turns his back feeling still dizzy, but focused on the next person he should find to work out things. He couldn't think clearly, only remembering Iraq's words to keep quiet and calm. He should have listened, but now he sensed he had nothing left to lose for trying it.

He would swallow his pride this time.

* * *

The day had been harsh. Yemen lock himself again in his room, Emirates was too busy acting has a child playing video games with Bahrain in the living room letting Saudi Arabia alone with his silent thoughts.

Watching them two playing was relaxing and annoying. The joy of them was good, almost fooling him that there were no worries in the world, but he knew too good the reality was different. He would love to know to relax has they could, he felt jealous, and relieve for being aware of the future.

The bell rings calling his attention. Oman had gone out with Qatar has he had requested to make up her mind, so only him could open the door now.

Cursing silently the kids he was babysitting for the noise, he gets up to open the door. He gets caught by the shock and anger as soon has he saw the person on the other side of the door.

"Saudi, it's time we speak." Says Iran calmly, or something alike, also frustrated with his still dizzy mind.

"What do you want?! Burn more embassies?!" Iran wanted to laugh, but he was too tired. He sighs sick of Saudi always bringing the same thing to discussion.

"I'm here to put that aside."

"Aside?! You must have a lot of guts to say that to me!"

"Please Saudi…" He looks inside noticing the others still distracted with their fun. "Come out, we don't have to disturb more than it's needed."

"I'm good here."

"Please." He sighs. "Please, I don't plan to discuss, just talk and reach an agreement, we better than this."

Saudi takes his time to think. He was impressed Iran hadn't smile yet, not like he used to do to joke with him, nor had he spoke sarcastically as usual. He was being too serious and too numb.

He steps out of the apartment, looking back to his brother who took a second to look at him noticing the worry in eyes but didn't say anything or do, still Saudi understood he was also worried but wouldn't stop the joy and watch over Bahrain while he was out. He was glad he understood.

"Alright, what's going on? You're acting different from your usual self." Says Saudi after shutting the door behind him.

"I was dumb when I came to provoke you and I should had been more careful with my people to not let them do reckless things like burn your embassy. I apologize for it." Saudi lifts an eyebrow truly impressed, and finding it suspicious.

"You came to me to apologize?"

"Yes, one of us needed to take a step to stop this childish arguing as an adult." Saudi grumps to himself feeling the known Iran almost reveal himself in the middle of the phrase. "Putting aside, I think we need both to be adults and admit we both did wrong at some point and restore our friendship and relations."

Saudi couldn't put aside his mistrust. He made it clear his intentions was to get back what he had lost, even if their relations were still not that good, but still something over nothing. The question was…

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Asks Iran.

"Why only now you decided to withdraw your words? I might not have the best feelings about you but, although I hate to admit, you're smart and clever, so much it makes me wonder what you intend to do."

"I appreciate your rare words of admiration." He tries to joke feeling his good mood take place.

"Watch it…" Points Saudi.

"Anyway, I think there is no point in hiding. I have told you once, you should be my ally, or at least stop seeing me as the enemy, you're forgetting the true enemies in this place."

"Iran, you know we have been on different boats for too long."

"I know. I get it. I'm with Russia, you with America. That's fine. I'm a shia, you a sunni. That's also fine. I accept this differences, and our rivalry in the oil market. I'm okay with all of that. What I'm not okay with is to know you are working with Israel and lying to everyone."

"What are you taking about?" Asks Saudi looking aside with no big care.

"Don't make yourself look stupid." Reprises Iran. "I said we must act like adults now. I know you must have enjoyed what Israel showed to you, I won't lie, she has potential and a lot to offer. I have also seen it. But the question is, is what she has to offer you worth the betrayal you're doing to the others? I can tell you what will happen, she won't lose a bit. Trust me, you not over her plans, she is the one over you, and she will win if you let yourself get fooled, and you might end up to lose more than win. So, tell me, be realistic with the future, is it worth it?"

Saudi focus on his eyes, blinking and trembling for an answer. His heart pounds questioning the right answer. He had been exposed, lying was starting to get worthless. Speaking what he felt would be giving tips to the devil. Leave could bring only more problems among them. What to answer was difficult, he didn't know what to say and honestly, he even sometimes doubted his confidence over the subject 'Israel', but one think he was sure, no matter what he said, Iran was still a rival and an enemy. No good words would make him forget what happened with Yemen.

"Are you really worried about my future or are you worried about your future?"

"I'm warning you as friendly gesture…" Saudi stops him lifting one hand.

"Don't make yourself look stupid. I spoke with America a few hours back, I have seen the news. You were floating over your confidence. You were certain you would only have to worry about me and Israel and you were fine with that because, Israel doesn't take risks, she wouldn't come for you if you didn't come physically after her, and you had your puppets to go after her and entertain yourself with the view, you also weren't worried about me because you have been doing a great job in flirting with my allies making them not even care about the bad influence you're on them. Unfortunately, for you, your confidence exploded when it appeared the chance of America stop being the Mr. Nice Guy. So, I ask again, who are you really worried about?"

Iran express no feeling, but Saudi sees his shoulders get tense, probably due to his internal anger and frustration.

"There will come the day you will regret the turn you made to this conversation and wish you allied with me sooner. I'm disappointed you choose me as your enemy and take part in Israel's wicked's plans."

"Iran, when I have I pointed I have her in my plans? My problem it's with you and what you're doing, I don't care about her I barely think of her, you on the other hand… You quiet a bit obsessed, aren't you?"

"Then should I assume you obsessed with me?" He jokes but not smiling.

"I'm obsessed with the security of my family and friends."

"And you see me as a greater threat than her… Great." Iran sighs crossing his arms. "Doesn't matter whatever I say anymore."

"No, I will take your apologize in consideration, and think again on our relations."

"There is nothing to think again!" Saudi gets surprised by Iran's aggressive tone. "I don't need fake friends who work with Zionist killers. I can see now who are the friends and family you're worried with. Palestine is not one of them. I question even your feeling with Yemen 'cause… let's be honest, I'm not the one beating the shit out of him."

"I beat him because he is motivated by you to attack me!" Argues Saudi feeling the anger start to grow.

"Suuure… Let's believe that's the truth to bring some peace to your tiny spirit."

"Iran! I think we done!" Saudi feels his own cheeks start to burn. And he had hoped by Iran's initial face he would be different this time. He now regreted every second he has waste to hear him.

"I agree, you made it very clear who are your people worth trusting."

"Out of my front door!" Shouts Saudi pointing away to make Iran leave.

Iran finally shows a grin Saudi was acquainted to. He hated that grin. Iran turns his back at him ready to leave.

Saudi sighs and gives tiny slaps on his cheeks to make the heat go away and looks back to open the door praying silently his furious screams hadn't disturb Emirates or Bahrain inside.

"Saudi!" He looks at Iran's side seeing him look back at him. "One more question before I go." His chest almost exploded with the idea of hearing any other word from him, but it wasn't like he would give much of a choice. "Tell me, what should I call you now? America's bitch or Israel's bitch?"

Saudi's eyes shudder and the few heat on his cheeks turns into fire.

"Your representation as an adult doesn't last long!"


	16. Chapter 16

"It's nice to have your visit." Sighs Saudi Arabia holding tight America's hand greeting him inside his place.

"Good day! Has been a while since I came here, I have been so damn busy, but now I'm back, and we can finally work on important matters."

"I would like to ask you how have you been feeling if that's okay." America looks him weird.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I feel great!"

"Just curiosity, I feel you happier, which is good, but more anxious too."

"Blahhhh… That's my adrenaline kicking in! No more Mr. Polite now! I almost got Russia on a rampage the other day, but we more calm for now. God, feels so good to speak my mind now."

"I'm happy that you feel happy, and that you're interested to keep business with me." Saudi sighs in relieve.

"Yeah… Although you aren't the prettiest business partner to have, business is business." Saudi lifts an eyebrow confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

America walks around his feet holding his chin to find the suitable words.

"I mean, you're the best business partner, but not a good company, because of your behaviour and lifestyle. It might not seem but people look down those who make business with people like you."

"My behaviour?! Is this about what you call human rights again?!"

"I knew I didn't need to explain much." America turns his back looking around his place.

"What do you want me to do?! I have done enough, I won't change my culture to please your weak sensitive minds!"

"Hold on pal." Laughs America turning to him and lifting his hands up. "No one is saying for you to radically change, especially your culture, but you know, times have changed a long time ago, you have the means to follow this change and do great things. It's a pity you let traditional habits stopping you from this, but it's only an opinion. You decide what's best for you and get ready for its income." America distracts himself with some 'exotic' decoration not avoiding touching it.

Saudi squeezes his hands together, thinking and holding tight his anger back.

"What else you think I'm able to do? I gave the vote, some women have now a word in the parliament, what else can I do without starting a riot?"

"Oh Saudi, that's not up to me to decide." America gives him his attention again. "After all you're your place's ruler, talk with your boss and think about something."

"I might try."

* * *

"Hey… America." Calls England lowing the newspaper from his view to look directly at America who had his mouth full of food. "Have you seen this particular news?"

America forces himself to swallow the still solid food curious with the serious stare of England.

"No, something interesting?"

"I wouldn't say interesting, but particular, like something completely unexpected and, I think I can say, humorous."

"Huuuu… It's a funny cartoon? Let me see! I love sarcastic offensive cartoons." Says France appearing from behind England and stealing his newspaper.

"Give it back!" Shouts England.

"Hold on tight pipsqueak." France pushes England's chair with his foot, blocking him from getting up to get back his newspaper.

"What did you said arsehole?!"

"Guys!" Calls out America to get their attention. "What's the big new?"

France stops pushing England taking a look on the new.

"Well, indeed… particular." He says calmly looking at England, right before both explode with laughs.

"What's so funny?" America gets up impatient to know.

"Oh… see it, see it!" Laughs England cleaning a tear from his eye.

"Give me!" America takes the newspaper from France, who falls on top of England's shoulder to keep laughing in a group. America takes a careful look at the new. "That's not funny at all!"

* * *

"Still no good sign from Qatar, I see." Mumbles Saudi after hearing Emirates's sad story of failing to get to convince Qatar to change friendships.

"Don't rush, she will get it, and besides, she hasn't done anything wrong against us I don't see why to make her a potential threat now." Try to appease Emirates fearing Saudi's neutral eyes.

"Not listen to me is enough reason to worry. She keeps pushing my patience, the other day I caught her in the same group with Iran, she just looked at me and smiled, she was teasing, mocking me. Soon, if she doesn't change I will turn her smile into a sorrow face."

"Saudi, please, don't speak like that, I feel uncomfortable when you say that of our own."

"Naive Emirates." Jokes Saudi messing his brother's headscarf. "We can't let ourselves be fooled by familiar faces, Qatar has chosen her path, and that will bring the consequences she already expects, she is no fool, she knows the risks, so stop being sorry for her."

"What are you going to do?" Asks Emirates worried.

"What we are going to do." Corrects Saudi looking intensely at his younger brother, but Emirates doesn't get it.

"Hey!" Shouts America opening the apartment's door with a strong kick making the brothers jump with the huge blast.

"What the hell?!" Complains Emirates.

"America! My damn locker!" Mumbles Saudi running to the broken door. "You will pay a new one!"

"Sorry, but I have no time for that." America ignores his complaints pulling him by the white fabric and throwing him the newspaper. "I'm very proud of you."

"Proud?" Saudi looks down at the newspaper. Barely saying anything about him, unless a small article talking about his first girls' council with a picture. "Is this you're speaking of?" He asks pointing it.

"Yes! I do! It was a very good improvement from your side, I want you to keep that in mind and ignore some idiots speaking, okay?"

"Idiots speaking? I did something wrong?" He asks not understanding the urge of America to warn him of it.

"Yes… Unfortunately, nowadays it's very hard to please everyone's eyes and many took that picture in the wrong way."

Curiosity made Emirates came closer to Saudi, sneaking from behind to see the subject of conversation.

"What's wrong with the picture?" Asks Emirates.

"Nothing, unless the lack of women in a girls' council, but despite that, it's great, you're improving."

"That's what you came to tell me?" Asks Saudi a bit upset. "It was not easy to do it, I had women and men working on it, even thou I hadn't post a picture of all of them."

"I know Saudi, that's why I want you to keep that in mind and forget the outside's opinion."

"Well you could have at least post a woman, that was rude of you bro… The article even points it as a joke." Saudi smashes the newspaper throwing it away grumpy with Emirates's words.

"You right America, I should ignore idiots speaking." He mumbles looking aside to Emirates.

"The good path isn't always the easiest but your progress is good and remarkable." Points America again patting Saudi's shoulder.

"Forgetting that is good you came here, although you broke my door, I would like to have a speak with you."

"You have my attention." America straight his back looking amused at Saudi's serious face.

"It's about Qatar."

"Saudi!" Tries Emirates to protest but he is stooped.

"She isn't trustworthy anymore."

"Qatar? But she is such a cutie, every word I have with her is enjoyment to my ears and soul." Says America.

"You like her that much?" Asks Emirates.

"As much as I like you." Responds America smiling at him.

"She is full of lies!" Complains Saudi ripping America and Emirates's smiles with his tone. "She is not what she seems and I can show it to you."

"Careful Saudi." Warns America. "Qatar is more adorable and popular than you, you better think before you speak."

"Of course she is adorable, she is a great liar, she has been partnering with Iran all along, she even funds terrorists."

"I don't like these accusations Saudi. Qatar has been very helpful to me and many. You better get yourself proves before you ever speak with me of it."

"Well, I didn't want to solve this in this way but since we started it I must tell you America there is a true side of what Saudi's saying and I fear you have been tricked by it along with the Europeans." America crosses his arms more serious than he intended to be.

"What do you mean?"

"We fear Qatar might have abused of your trust and the Europeans's to get profits, which is good, but not when is sent to organizations of terror and people who fund them." Explains Emirates.

"She funded Al-Qaeda, the Muslim Brotherhood and worst, Hamas, the one who is actively going against your Israel. She clearly is as wicked as Iran is."

"But, you also funded those terrorists, you even supported the Talibans with Qatar and others more. You also been against Israel and helped Hamas. Why make a fuss out of this if you did the same or worst?" Thinks America out loud making Saudi choke.

"That was different, at different times! I changed! I'm giving rights to women, I made a girls' council, I stopped supporting all of those, I'm good and I'm on your side."

"Your excuses would sound funny in another time Saudi." Jokes America expressing a weak smile.

"Yes, we made very mistakes along with Qatar, after all, she was one of our closest partners, but at some point, she became too greedy. She doesn't intend to do any harm, we know it, but she wants to make herself richer and powerful, wants to be noticed and compete with Saudi and Iran, despite the cost it might bring. It can seem she is good and works for the peace, but she does the opposite from behind and she has her favourite new toy to make things worst."

"New toy?"

"The Al Jazeera, she constantly uses it to show our bad side and make it worse than it seems." Mumbles Saudi. "Worst, she even shows the terrorist's point of view."

"You may not like it but is freedom of ex…!"

"She is promoting terrorism with it! Why do we need to hear others explaining the reason why they blow up something?!" Cuts Saudi America's word.

"It's not a very good channel, although it had good intentions in the beginning. We didn't want much from Qatar, only for her to shut down the channel and get far away from Iran to avoid complications, but she won't listen to us." Continues Emirates. "This can sound ridiculous to you America but think with us, can we trust someone who cooperates with an aggressive person such as Iran? Iran is constantly threating everyone, you, Israel, he even has shown an aggressive behaviour with Saudi not long time ago, and Saudi is the most respected one in our community. Iran is reckless, ready to use anything in his favour, and right now, Qatar could be cooperating with him or be a puppet in his hands, we don't know, but letting Qatar be the way she is can be dangerous and tragic to all of us."

"So you want to make her the scapegoat… Even thou you have nothing truthful against her?" Asks America.

"Qatar doesn't listen to us! I first thought it was because of me, but not even with Emirates she listen to a word, I even tried with Bahrain, nothing, but when it comes to Iran, she is always there listening to him. What other proves we need? Do we need a paper saying clearly she is up against us and signed by her? America you know better than anyone when to put someone aside if you were on our place, what would you do?" Tries Saudi to reason with America, who doesn't make a big effort to think much about it.

"You decide what you want to do, it's not my business. Is not my war." America goes away throw the broken door with worry to not be pulled back to that discussion.

Emirates looks undecided at Saudi, who keeps focused on the door.

"What should we do?" Asks Emirates.

"What is obvious. Get a new locker and gather the people."

* * *

The afternoon was bright and cosy, despite the quiet and weird tension in the air, almost unnoticeable if it wasn't for the weird looks Qatar constantly got for walking throw the halls with Oman cheerfully beside her.

"Lovely day! Isn't my dear sis?" Speaks Oman dancing while walking.

"Indeed, too bad Kuwait run away when we invited to come with us."

"He must have forgotten something, he tried to speak it out loud, but he was in such a hurry."

"Even thou, I feel this day a bit weird, you don't?"

"Not at all!" Cheers Oman. "It's Emirates's cooking turn!"

"Oh… Lucky one." Qatar stops hearing furious and clumsy footsteps coming behind them. Oman seems to also notice it, looking back to great Bahrain who seemed highly disturbed.

"Salam Oman." He greats back with a smile and looks next to Qatar with a sad face. "Qatar you must come with me, now."

Qatar sighs already seeing what it was about.

"Again with this bullshit? I already told you all that I'm independent enough to choose with who I talk too without giving any justification. I won't repeat myself again."

"I won't go against that, but you must come with me anyway." Repeats Bahrain not looking her in the eyes this time.

"Do you want me to come too, Qatar? You seem stressed." Asks Oman.

"No, I can do this myself, unlike what some think I'm grown up." Answers Qatar walking ahead of Bahrain before he could notice she was already going without him.

"Ah! Wait for me!" He shouts.

Bahrain took her to a meeting class. For her surprise it wasn't just Saudi Arabia and Emirates there, more were present. Egypt and Kuwait also had been dragged to that mess.

"Seriously? You got all the boys together to make me change my mind?" Laughs Qatar looking at Saudi who didn't blink or said a word back.

"This is not a joke Qatar." Says Egypt with a quiet relaxing tone. "Please sit, we will have a long talk."

Qatar pops her tongue in disapproval but obeys and sits down to speak.

"This is ridiculous, I have been supporting you all since I remember and this is how you pay me back." She mumbles looking intensely at Egypt, who seemed to be ruling the meeting.

"We not here to do you any harm Qatar, we just want to speak calmly what is troubling our minds and our relationships." He says still relaxed, giving the same feeling to Qatar.

"Say it fast." She demands.

"Hurry won't be a good thing right now." He points out. "The best will be us taking our time to understand each side. I will start to explain the main problems that lead us to gather together. First, there has been many complains about your news channel, some say it's biased, others have pointed it has terrorist's thoughts and beliefs, anti-seminists and Zionists ideologies and so goes on."

"Well, thanks for describing a totally independent and not biased channel. It shows everyone's point of view! What is wrong about that?! It doesn't say kill these or kill that! Only explains each side of the arguing to allow the outsiders to understand what is going on!"

"We can't be okay with everyone's point of view, you might induce people to support terrorism." Explains Emirates.

"Oh… You shut up! If it wasn't for you and Saudi those terrorists would never exist!"

"Qatar! Please… We not here to argue." Says Kuwait touching Qatar's arm.

"Second issue." Continues Egypt reading the report. "Military cooperation with Turkey. It has been clear you have been in very good terms and close relationship with Turkey, which we have nothing against, but when it comes to letting him more close to us, dangerously close, with weapons we can't look away."

"Now you have problems with Turkey too now?!" Screams Qatar not believing what was being said. Egypt keeps his cools.

"Turkey is a special case." Says Bahrain.

"Let me make it clear." Continues Saudi Arabia. "Turkey hasn't been very close to us for a long while, he always preferred the Europeans. Plus, Turkey hasn't been in his best nowadays, he seems close to what so-called dictator and become bold to diss anyone he wants."

"And he is in very good terms with Iran, which is the biggest concern of all of this, and we fear you are being dragged to it too." Complements Emirates.

"Now we're speaking the truth!" Says out loud Qatar laughing with scorn.

"Final and most important issue, too close relationship with Iran, worst, also military and intelligence cooperation relationship kind." Ends Egypt laying down the papers.

"And with all of this, you all conclude I'm a terrorist supporter. Seriously, congrats you all." She speaks with sarcasm.

"Those are the main problems that can be easily solved." Says Egypt giving Qatar a document with terms to sign. "Close the channel, undo the military ties with Turkey and Iran, and we can all forget this ever happened. It's simple as this."

"Who said you had the authority to put your nose in other's business?! I speak with who I want! I hang out with who I want! Your rivalries aren't mine rivalries!" Protests Qatar.

"Calm down Qatar." Sighs Bahrain. "We are not telling you to stop speaking with Turkey or Iran, we all speak from times to times with them too, keep your commercial relationships with them and small talk, we just want you to cut the military ones, built more distance, so we can make sure you aren't working with them, and they aren't using you for bad purposes."

"NO! None of you has power over this! You're all overreaction, none of you would come after me for this bullshit if Saudi Arabia hadn't impinged you all!" Screams Qatar pointing furiously at Saudi who stays madly frozen in his place, with his arms crossed.

Immediately, the door bangs open entering Oman holding Yemen's hand to guide him inside. Qatar laughs out loud watching them calmly taking a seat in the table.

"More people to confront me, great. Oman I expected at least your support, you were my friend."

"I'm not here to make pressure on you, I guided Yemen till here, he got lost and confused, and I'm here to help you out." Explains Oman.

"Yemen!" Calls out loud Qatar making him almost jump off from his sit. "Enough with this! Saudi Arabia has been pushing you all over and beating the shit out of you because you have a different opinion too, step up with me against this abuse!" Yemen stays shocked, looking fast to Saudi, who watches him with cold eyes, and the others who wait impatiently for the response from him.

"I'm with Saudi and the others." He responds looking to his hands.

"What?!" Shouts Qatar beating with her hand in the table. "This is ridiculous! You're being threatened to say that?!"

"No, I'm in my sane state today. I support Saudi and the others." Explains Yemen still focused on the same spot.

"Qatar." Calls Bahrain. "You can't put yourself in the same situation as Yemen, he is sick, he is disturbed, he barely knows who his boss is, and is lost between opposite thoughts. Right now he made a big effort to be sane enough to be part of this discussion, we will take his opinion too in consideration but it's we who will have the last word. You accept it or not."

"So, we have put in the table our terms, is your final answer a NO?" Asks Egypt.

Qatar takes her moment to sit down and take a deep breath, too much was on the table, the consequences of her final words could take devastating destruction to her. She had to measure all in seconds, her pride, her resources, her loyal friends, which seemed to be getting short.

"No. I don't accept your demands. You don't own me, you can't force me to take a path I don't wish to take." She gets up again ready to leave, but without a final word. "You can all stay happy the way you are. Saudi's dogs."

* * *

Egypt tries his best to compass Saudi's furious fast steps towards the gardens he would meet with America.

Since the meeting with Qatar, Saudi hasn't spoken much, although all his expression were of fury and anger, his face couldn't hide the red tone around the cheeks making him even more fearful for someone to speak with.

Egypt wished to be the one with the courage, Emirates even tried but shut up fast and left them alone along with the others. He knew the major fury of Saudi was focussed on him because of, despite what Qatar had said in the end, he still gave her a time to think a bit more of it.

"America won't do anything about it." He tries to say to Saudi, but he appeared to not even listening to him. He almost felt guilty for giving more time to Qatar, but it was the right thing to do. "Qatar isn't the enemy, you know that."

Saudi immediately stops walking leaving Egypt two steps forward before he noticed and looked back into Saudi's angry eyes.

"She isn't a friend either, so what's the difference?" Egypt sighs to keep his cools.

"She isn't against you. You're being too harsh on her."

"She will take what she deserves."

"You're making her an example."

"That's right." Agrees Saudi, making Egypt gulp because of the stress.

"What do you intend to do with this?"

"I'm done being friendly, I will no longer stand the abuse of having allies stabbing me in the back or whispering conspiracies behind me. Qatar will be the example of what happens when you mess with me. Maybe this way the others will finally understand which side they should pick to avoid the consequences."

"She is in time to accept the terms."

"She won't." Laughs Saudi cynically. "You're a fool for underestimating her stubbornness."

Egypt silence himself, not knowing what else to say. Taking it as a final answer, Saudi continues walking, more slowly. He follows.

"Can I count with your trust Egypt?" Asks Saudi with a more calm tone, not looking at him. Egypt didn't understand first but then realizing Saudi was testing his loyalty made his mouth jump to the answer he wished to hear.

"Of course, we have been such good friends for so long, I won't throw that away."

* * *

"Please Qatar! Please calm down!" Shouts Oman running after Qatar who was running from her.

"Leave me alone! You did nothing! You were my friend, you were supposed to defend me!"

"I won't leave you, no matter what! Please don't run! I'm not a good runner…!" She shouts out of breath choking with Qatar who had stopped without a warning.

Qatar looks back at her, clearly devastated with was happening, not ready to face what was coming.

"If you stay with me they will come for you next."

"No, they won't Qatar."

"You agree this is bullshit, right?" Oman looks at her feet still feeling her chest burn for the quick run.

"I'm neutral in conflicts, you know that I only act to help solve the problems."

"Then solve my problem! Go tell that jerk off your brother he is after the wrong person!"

"That's not so simple…" She whispers.

"Oman!" Shouts Qatar. "How can you be okay with this?! How can you stay calm when you see your brother being bullied by his older brother? How can you smile when he is close to blaming your best friend for something she didn't do?!"

"You are innocent from supporting terrorism?"

"Oh my God… No! I'm not! I'm guilty of that! I'm guilty as much as Emirates, your stupid brother, Iran, Egypt, everyone around here is guilty of it! But I only see me being accused of it! Do you really think this is about terrorism?! Are you more stupid than I thought? Was never about that! That's an excuse Saudi uses to convince America and the others I'm the bad one. The only reason he is doing this is that I'm in very good terms with Iran, he is a jealous bastard! He can't stand I do my own choices, pick my own friends! He can't picture anything that reminds of Iran being near him!"

"You must also understand his fear about Iran… Having Yemen the way he is now hasn't been…!"

"Yemen?! What's next? Syria?! Syria is a good excuse?! We both know Iran isn't the only one to blame for what is happening to her, me and Saudi, America, the Europeans, Russia, we all helped her to set on fire. None of us is innocent! You aren't as innocent as you wish to be Oman! You just as guilty as me, but I'm the one being blamed, not you!" Oman feels her eyes start to melt with the constant shouts from Qatar, who seem close to breaking up.

"But…!" She tries to speak but Qatar cuts her word with no mercy.

"Shut up Oman! Stop excusing your brother! Just… Shut up." Qatar stops feeling dizzy and takes her time to rest her messy eye gaze. "I don't want to speak anymore. I said my final answer, there is no turning back on it."

Qatar turns her back to Oman to continue her way. Oman shivers not knowing to follow her or not, she intended to change her mind, but having a second thought, a good rest would be good to Qatar, and to herself.

Making her way back, she doesn't notice a living presence pressing herself against the wall to not being seen. Only when she had walked a good number of steps distracted with her thoughts, Israel let herself breath and detach from the wall.

"Ohh…" She signs relieved for breathing. She even had sometimes to admit her curiosity was too much for her good health, but how could she ignore after hearing Qatar shout so madly? She had no other choice but to take a tiny pick on the subject.

She was about to leave when a tap on her shoulder made her jump two meters far away from her spot screaming sharply when turning to confront who had touched her.

"Lebanon!" She shouts.

"Israel." She great with a wave.

"What are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack…" She breathes out loud.

"I wish it would be that simple." Jokes Lebanon annoying Israel enough to make her start using her grumpy voice.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Oh… Well, I seemed to have heard someone screaming, I barely understood who was, but seemed familiar. I had thought of who might be, but honestly I never thought to be you."

"It wasn't me shouting." She answers in a bad mood.

"No? So, who was it?"

"Was…" Israel takes a minute to think about what reason she had to respond to Lebanon's answer. Right. None. "No one that matters to your business."

"Is this how you plan to make friends Israel?" Responds Lebanon in the same tone crossing her arms.

"You guys made it very obvious that not even with favours you are interested to build a friendship with me, so yeah… Go find someone else who had the opportunity to watch the arguing."

"Arguing? Someone was arguing?" Lebanon changes her expression to a concern one.

"Yes…you might not believe even if I told you who it was, but don't worry, it wasn't Saudi or Iran this time."

"Everyone seems so disturbed lately… Have you been up to something?" Israel gulps chocked with what Lebanon was insinuating.

"Why do you think I'm up to something?! Everything that happens wrong has to be my fault now? You seem to be doing all just fine by yourselves!"

"I no longer know. Since I had the talk with Saudi and Egypt about Hezbollah I have been trying to avoid everyone, I no longer know the big news and I'm afraid to be too curious… But you always know everything so..."

"I won't tell you." Answer Israel.

"Damn you Israhell!"


	17. Chapter 17

The day started with morning classes.

Israel was already in the class, pushing Palestine to talk to get an agreement but, as usual, none could agree in anything.

"Make peace with me!" Forces Israel pulling Palestine's sleeve.

"Give me Jerusalem and I will!" Shouts Palestine back pulling his arm back.

Meanwhile, Jordan and Lebanon watched the arguing that had become usual in their daily life.

"They will never end it." Sighs Lebanon. "So Jordan, have you heard any rumours?"

"Not much, why?" He asks feeling Lebanon more curious than normal.

"Just to know… Everyone looks weird, except for those two arguing. I saw Kuwait and Bahrain arguing too while leaving my room, isn't that weird?"

"Oh yeah… Now that you mention I also noticed Qatar a bit more depressed yesterday, I think it was because of Iran, he was also too energetic."

"I don't like when the others don't warn us about what is happening, we always caught by surprise." Mumbles Lebanon watching Iraq entering the room with Iran behind.

"True."

"Still no truce?" Asks Iraq getting near Palestine, who was fighting with Israel to keep himself sat in his seat.

"Israel is being stubborn!" Complains Palestine.

"I'm being stubborn?!" Israel pushes him back to his seat. "I want the stupid peace with you! You are the stubborn one for always inventing excuses!"

"Iraq…" Calls Iran in the distances making Iraq look back. "Don't get yourself in the middle of them, Israel might beat you up too."

"I'm the bully now?!" Shouts Israel feeling offended.

Everyone ignores her unless Palestine who still keeps pushing his demands for peace with her. Meanwhile, Lebanon sits behind Iran getting his attention.

"Do you need anything?" Asks Iran curious with Lebanon's fake smile.

"Nothing just wanted to speak, know what is new. How you feel and that kind of things…"

"I feel great." Answers Iran, not giving much talk to Lebanon.

"What about the rest?"

"Do you intend to do a specific question?" Asks Iran noticing she wanted more from him than she intended to show.

"Am I allowed to ask?"

"You can try." Lebanon feels the pressure to ask but doesn't find courage enough for it, luckily, Jordan comes to help her.

"She and I want to know what is going on, we know something is happening, but we aren't being told what is it."

"Is that so? I'm surprised you haven't been informed, considering it might also affect you guys." Iran's words rise up Lebanon and Jordan's attention, but not just them, Palestine ends his discussion with Israel just to hear him.

"What is happening?" Asks Jordan.

"Saudi Arabia, Emirates, Bahrain and Egypt are going to frame Qatar, like, badly frame her."

"Qatar?! But she is so close to them!" Chokes Lebanon.

"I know." Iran sighs cynically. "Well, this only proves my point." Iran looks deeply into Lebanon and Jordan's shocked eyes. "Their friendship is so frail as a feather in the wind, it goes so easily in the opposite side."

"But why?! Why they will do that?" Asks Lebanon.

"Saudi or some other might tell you in the mid time, be ready to hear a fake story about terrorism support. Qatar is innocent of it, her only crime was confronting and tell the truth about them to the world."

"Actually, is not fake." Interrupts Israel the conversation getting everyone's eyes on her. "Being her fault or not, she did support terrorism, just like you did and keep doing. It might not be fair her sentence, but it's only because you all deserved the same punishment and humiliation as she is about to face, but for your fortune, you won't face it, yet." Iran lets go a loud laugh.

"Talking about fairness? You the one who should be put to shame! Beating and pushing Palestine all day to get your so-called peace… You made terrorism legal for your own benefit! Zionist hypocrite!" Spits Iran with venom on his words.

"If you have a big problem with me, why don't you come here to solve it?!" Provokes Israel making Iran lift from his sit but Iraq and Jordan move fast to hold him.

"Don't pay attention to her, she is just provoking you." Whispers Iraq in Iran's ear.

"I don't get it, are you also against Qatar?" Asks Lebanon to Israel.

"No, of course not, I have huge respect for her, BUT I can't put aside the opportunity to cut one of the financial sources of my enemies." Answers Israel before turning to get back to her sit, singing out low.

"As usual, always supporting what suits you the most." Mumbles Palestine shrugging the shoulders.

Saudi Arabia, along with Emirates and Bahrain enter the class taking a quick view of the people inside. Iran tenses with his gaze but keeps quiet seeing Saudi making the way towards Jordan and Lebanon.

"Salam aleikum my dear friends." He starts speaking.

"Are we now your dear friends?" Asks sarcastically Jordan not looking him with friendly eyes. "I hope you didn't come here with nice words to ask something from us." Saudi is taken by surprise by the harsh words coming from Jordan, making him imagine they had already found out before he could explain what had happened.

"I didn't mean to worry you more than needed, I imagined having trouble neighbours would already be stressful enough." Tries to explain himself.

"Still, we don't like to be put aside." Continues Lebanon. "And since we haven't been consulted don't expect us to follow you blindly. Qatar didn't do anything wrong as far I have seen, if you want to be against her, that's fine, but don't ask the same from us."

Saudi gulps his frustration and anger and waves an excuse to leave them alone to go back to his group, but not before looking discreetly at Iran who was smiling at him. He probably heard their fast conversation and Lebanon's answer certainly left him feeling proud and in control. That only inflamed more Saudi's rage for him.

"So?" Asks Emirates watching him get near him and Bahrain.

"Leave them, they have enough problems." Answers Saudi. "Soon we will give our final word, I'm sure many will follow."

"I really wish Qatar backs away from her last word." Confesses Bahrain with sorrow.

"Be strong now! This is for her own good." Tries Saudi to cheer him up looking aside to Qatar entering with a fearless expression. Their eyes met, and he could see Qatar's mouth hissing at him with hatred.

Oman enters right behind Qatar. It had been like that since the last discussion. Against Qatar's wish, Oman has been always following her, waiting for her to finally decide to make peace with the rest of them. Saudi didn't felt bothered by having his sister doing what she liked the most, she was harmless, and having her following Qatar was quite an advantage for him. It was easier for him to know how she was after all and could influence her to understand quickly what she was doing so wrong. Or at least before he finally loses his patience with her.

The class starts. Quite quiet in the beginning, but tense. Iran seemed being enjoying that day, whispering with Iraq and throwing not so secret messages to Qatar, right in from of Saudi's nose. But that wasn't the worst, what troubled his mind the most was the feeling of doubt around him. Lebanon wouldn't stop gossiping with Oman to know more, sharing the information with Jordan, who continued to look at him with suspicion. Emirates didn't express his natural bright energy, he was actually too quiet. Bahrain also weird, looking strange with Kuwait. The only one enjoying himself was Iran giggling with no shame.

The environment brings the worst feelings to Saudi. It was hideous to lose a friend, but seeing her ex-friend happy with his enemy was the worst. She would suffer for that.

Looking aside to Israel, for any particular reason, he notices her cheeks redder than it was supposed too. He asked himself why would she be so red, making him also wonder if he also looked the same way when he was irritated. The reason for the problem soon becomes clear when an unknown small paper ball hits with strength enough to pop Israel's head. She does nothing, hardly focussed in the teacher who was teaching, ignoring another shot from behind.

Saudi follows the direction from where the balls were projected, right from behind, Palestine entertained himself making more small paper balls to throw at his opposer with a straw.

That view made Saudi angry. He knew Palestine for far so long since he was a child, and in the worst and good, he had shown him his support, always backing him up even if he knew Palestine was also getting help from Iran. It was annoying that despite all this time and suffering, Palestine couldn't make up himself to grow and stop using the same childish ways to get Israel's attention. He already knew that would end up bad, in a matter of minutes Israel's patience would explode and someone would end up in the nursery.

Saudi Arabia sometimes hated to be so damn right. With barely a warning scream, Israel lifts up from her sit rising the desk with both hands before throwing it madly behind her.

He didn't even dare to look aside to see the mess and destruction. The screams, huge bang of a collision, shout and loud complains were enough to know someone had gotten badly hurt. He couldn't bear to bother anymore for the same roll of that movie.

"You fucking bitch!" Shouts Palestine feeling his hands smashed between his and Israel's desk, lucky he had bent down enough to not be beaten in the head but his hands hadn't had the same luck and got badly hurt.

"Fuck you Palestine! You big dumb child!" Shouts Israel kicking Palestine's desk, making him scream feeling the desk shake with his smashed fingers.

"Stop it, you stupid girl!" Shouts Jordan trying immediately to hold Israel who fought to keep pushing Palestine's desk to hit him more.

Emirates and Kuwait come in Palestine's aid, taking Israel's desk off his arms. Palestine doesn't even try to provoke anymore the angered Israel fighting to reach him, not with his hands now bruised.

"You want a fight?! Come here and I will give you a fight! Stupid coward!" Shouts Israel.

"Israel! You are a coward one! Palestine didn't deserve what you just did!" Reprises Kuwait taking carefully Palestine's hands to see the damages.

"She always does these stupid things, why she still in the academy?! She should be kicked!" Complains Bahrain.

"He had it coming!" Shouts back Israel against them, still fighting Jordan.

The discussion continues, with the class interrupted. The teacher runs away immediately to warn what had happened. Everyone in the class gathers around, some to scream at Israel, others to take care of the bruised Palestine, others just to keep Israel from kicking someone else due to her rage.

Saudi could hear the big mess, still not enough to make him turn his head, he felt invisible in that loud mess, but only temporarily.

"Aren't you going to do nothing?" Asks Iran near his ear. Despise the imminent sparks coming down his spine, boiling his hatred, he takes the decision to ignore him. "The Zionist kicked again Palestine, aren't you going to defend him?" Continues Iran to push. He still doesn't dare to give him the satisfaction. "You seem fine with the situation, maybe you no longer care about Palestine. You lost hope on Hamas, and now on Palestine. You don't care about any of them." Iran's husky voice was tempting, provoking. Saudi understood perfectly what could lead someone to throw a desk to another person. He felt the same wish too, and need. But he couldn't do it, even if he wanted to.

"Why don't you do something Iran? Save Palestine, if you can." He challenges not thinking clearly what he was saying, anything reasonable to shut him up sounded good at that moment.

Iran smiles, wickedly, walking near the discussion group. Saudi finally feels the need to turn his head just to see the results his words had brought him.

Iran opens the way, pushing Kuwait and Bahrain to get to Israel, who was being held by Jordan and Emirates. Israel froze when caught being the focus of Iran's eyes. Everyone shuts expecting for Iran's reaction.

"Do me any harm and I will take your head." Threats Israel with the nerves and anger still stuck on her tongue too much to even think. Iran tilts his head not caring much for her words, unlike everyone around.

"One day I might come and repay all the harm you been doing to everyone, that day, none will save you before I'm done. Change your behaviour, or start praying to that day never came." Threats Iran back, but Israel responds with a spit on the floor.

In an involuntary movement, Iran stretches his arm his Israel's direction, almost touching her face. He would touch her if Emirates, fearing what was coming, didn't pull Israel back enough to create a small safe distance. Israel felt her blood turn to cold seeing Iran's nails passing too close in front of her eyes, but he didn't seem to try to reach her to threat or hurt her. Showing one last smile, Iran turns his back to her and picks Palestine, who was sitting on a chair feeling the pain rise on his injured hands. He glances at his hands, red, swollen and trembling.

"One day, all of you will have the same look as this." He says, not loud, but she could hear him, despite that she let him take Palestine to the nursery to be watched without answering back.

Emirates and Jordan leave right away Israel free, seeing no more threats and no one she might want to beat, but the arguing hadn't finished.

"Stupid one! Show a bit of dignity and stop creating more fights!" Mumbles Bahrain.

"You provoked Iran, I hope he full files his word against you." Continues Kuwait.

"You…!" Israel stops herself from screaming anymore, didn't worth it. "You know what. Fuck you. Fuck you all. I didn't do any harm to receive all this hate. You don't like me? Fuck you, fuck your opinion. My place is here and here I stay. Fuck you."

"You even dare to use that disgusting language on us?!" Shouts Bahrain revolted with Israel's arrogant tone and words.

"That's low." Agrees Lebanon, but Israel only crosses her arms turning her back to them and sits on her chair, with no desk. Kuwait sulks due to her behaviour.

"And after all of this, after hurting Palestine, messing the classroom, stop out class, scare the teacher away, insult everyone, she still thinks she has the reason… Unbelievable." Mumbles Qatar coming back to her desk, as others were also doing, mumbling between them about Israel's behaviour.

They don't stay long in the class, the teacher had disappeared along with the fight, and with no teacher, no class. Everyone soon left, leaving Israel, still grumpy, alone in the class or so it had seemed so.

"You know you did wrong in throwing that desk, right?" Israel's surprised by hearing Saudi speaking with her, she could swear he had been the first one to leave with Bahrain and Emirates. Had he turned back just to see her?

"You didn't see what he was doing to me before that." She tries to excuse herself, using her grumpy scratched voice.

"I did see." He surprises her, more when he took a chair and sat near her. "And I understand the fury why you did it, but you must also understand and admit that you did wrong."

"What's the point? Didn't I show enough patience with Palestine? I have been following, trying to reach an agreement, I have been standing him for far so long, I wanted a two-state solution, but he doesn't, he never did. Should I bow to his wish and give him all the control? Never! If there is someone who needs to give up it's him, he is weak, he doesn't know anything about independence, he will be miserable without me!"

"Israel…" Tries Saudi to call her attention. "… I honestly don't care about any of that." He sighs, making Israel shut up not expecting that from him. "I just wanted you to have a better reputation, this behaviour… throwing a desk because of ball papers… it's no excuse, turns you into a bully."

"I'm also bullied! Constantly verbally bullied!"

"I know…" He tries again to appease. "… And I ensure you it will go on, as long Palestine and you don't solve this thing. It's this fights that give a lot of reason to Iran and destroys your image. If it wasn't for this, you would have all the reasons to be loved." Israel laughs taking it as sarcasm.

"Noooo… I don't think so, I'm a natural hate attraction. Today is Palestine, but could be by the fact I'm smart, or for being America's most trustful friend, or for what I defend, … Hate someone is always so easy when we want to hate."

"True, but, I would like you more if you stopped fighting with Palestine."

Israel shocks herself, not knowing how to take Saudi's words, he was so serious while speaking them.

"You say that because I'm strong, I'm a viable trump for you since Pakistan is not so into your rivalry with Iran."

"Yes, that's one fact. You never seemed to care for that. We honest with each other, we want what we want, I want your strength and you want friendships and peace." Israel sighs.

"Screw it, I'm still dumb for believing I will ever be friends with the others. Silly me."

"It's not impossible, that's why I'm telling you should resolve this thing for once. I guarantee it would open you many doors and grant you what you most want."

"You still don't get it, do you Saudi? It will be no truce between me or Palestine, you want to know why? 'Cause Palestine doesn't want it! Hamas doesn't want it! No matter the pressure I do and you do, he won't give up!"

"That's because my pressure hasn't been effective." Saudi sighs resting his head on his hand. "I'm always explaining this to everyone, but no one seems to understand, what's the point of stop supporting that Hamas if he gets the feed from Iran? He had less support in the beginning but then that deal only gave more money to Iran and consequently to Hamas. This won't end without cut the source of our problems."

"But you can't cut him as you want."

"Exactly… It has been really hard to see my actions take no result, I tried so hard just to kick the wind."

Israel strangely feels pity for him, rubbing his chin and scratching the trimmed beard thinking of other solutions he wasn't sure to be any more effective than the present ones.

"Don't stress yourself, focus on what you're doing now."

"What choices do I have." He sighs rolling his eyes in Israel's direction. "I wonder how useful America will be from now on, he didn't show big support against Qatar."

"Don't underestimate America. He will help you at the right time, against the right person. Qatar isn't just the right one, and you shouldn't focus too much on her. Do what you intended to do and that's it. Leave her."

"That's easy to say, she is still stubborn, talking shit about me every day. It's so easy to find bad news about me on her channel, never a good one."

"Stop focusing on that. Create distance it's good enough." Israel moves in her chair getting a better pose to stare Saudi with an overweening look. "And maybe you should also follow the advice you gave me, solve your things with Yemen, has been giving reason to Iran." Saudi looks away annoyed with the mention.

"That's different."

"Is it so?" Provokes Israel giggling a bit before stopping and change the subject before Saudi gets red with anger. "Anyway, when you're going to cut officially the ties with Qatar?"

"This afternoon. Stupid Egypt still believes she will change her ideas, I have no doubt her answer hasn't changed."

"It would be a miracle."

"It's a fantasy. I just wish she doesn't do any reckless thing to piss me off more…"

* * *

"No!" Shouts Qatar crossing her hands.

She was sat on the same table with Egypt right on the other side, in front of her gaze, Bahrain and Emirates were sat on the right, Saudi Arabia was sat on the left. Everyone was horrified with Qatar's answer, everyone except for Saudi, listening patiently and looking aside to Egypt with a silent 'I told you so' look.

Egypt gulps, nervous, rubbing the hands on each other, fearing to express their sentence.

"You sure?" He asks one more time, silently begging for her to turn back on her word. Saudi sighs out loud not standing any more humiliation for them.

"Egypt, it's over!" He strongly corrects lifting from his seat to face Egypt and then Qatar, whose eyes didn't hide the hatred for him. "Qatar has given us her final word, she refuses to stop supporting terrorist groups and promote their ideologies. We need no more reasons to believe she no longer is one of us, not even our friend. I, Saudi Arabia, no longer will have any kind of relationship with this terrorist supporter, anyone who stands for the right side should follow me." Saudi stops to look at Emirates, who, with faked sorrow, also stands up and Bahrain follows him.

"I also end all relations with the terrorist supporter, Qatar." Claims Emirates, not daring to look at Qatar.

"Me too." Says Bahrain, who looked at her, feeling the treason in Qatar's eyes, but with an act of daring courage, he turns his face to Egypt, who also stands and rips off the agreement he hoped Qatar would sign.

"It's done." Sighs Egypt looking one last time at Qatar. "You can get out Qatar, you no longer welcome among us."

Qatar laughs out loud as soon he finished speaking, taking their attention by her mad hysterical laugh, joking them. She then stops, taking a more comfortable and relaxed pose, holding her head by the chin and with a disinterested gaze as she spoke softly, clearly and sassy, as she used to speak.

"Well, well, the kids think they have balls now. So be it. I will let you do your childish overreaction, maybe you soon will realize the big mistakes you're making, if not, I won't bother because as I have been saying till now, I'm strong and independent, I don't need any of you to be successful as I have been."

"You say that because you now have America and the Europeans backing you up to don't fall! How long do you think it will last?! As soon we spread the new not just us will be cutting ties with you, more will come." Threats Saudi feeling his cheeks start to burn annoyed with her self-trust.

"It might be more ones cutting ties with me, but none will be the ones that really matter. You, more than anyone, will feel shame of yourself for being this ridiculous and I will be there to watch you eat your own old big pride when you realize it." Qatar makes a wicked smile, focused on him while standing up to start leaving, but takes a moment pointing up remembering something. "You know, I'm not very into Israel but I have to admit she had a good last speech this morning… I don't think she minds if I steal her words when I tell you, Saudi Arabia… Fuck you, I surely didn't do any harm to receive all this hate from you, so yeah… fuck you."

She turns her back taking quietly her way out, closing the door with no care for what just happened. Emirates and Bahrain look at each other, breathing out the tension they were feeling during all the meeting and look at Saudi taking both a big scare seeing Saudi's head red as a tomato.

* * *

Sly as a fox, Israel makes her sly moves throw the halls, following silently Palestine being scouted by Iran. He hadn't left Palestine since morning, helping him to open all the doors since he had his hands bandaged and every touch seemed to hurt is bones and muscles. Israel was sure Palestine was overreacting to get Iran's attention and additional help to hunt her. Iran seemed into an act of potential revenge, thou they didn't speak of it... yet. Still, she was patiently waiting to hear her name being spoken with hate among an evil plan.

Iran opens the door to Palestine's room, coming out Jordan to help him in. Till now, nothing relevant. Iran finally leaves Palestine trusting Jordan to take care of him. Following her gut, Israel keeps secretly her track after Iran, expecting something important and suspicious to take in count.

He keeps his way relaxed, too much for Israel start to feel bored and see all that effort as useless, until Qatar appeared from a crossing hall and with no fear slaps Iran's shoulder who was walking distracted, not noticing her at first.

Israel's curiosity rises, paying close attention to Qatar's first giggles than soon turned to sorrow and a crying beg for help. Surprised for catching for the first time an insecure version of Qatar, Israel takes a dangerous step to listen closely. From her position she could barely see her face, but considering her tone and Iran's serious face, she is close to cry, if it wasn't for Iran's moral restriction he would hug her, or, so he seemed to wish, lifting his arms around Qatar, but not touching her, in a protective position like an intention to hide her weak moment.

Wasn't hard for Israel to understand what was happening. She already expected to see Saudi's prediction come true, and she didn't mind, at first, she liked and truly respected Qatar. She was unusual, different, she believed Qatar could probably be her true friend from her class due to her uniqueness. It was a pity, she felt for her, but not enough to cry or care too much.

Iran takes a more protective position around Qatar, hiding her face and guiding her out of the hall to an empty room.

Of course, Israel wanted to know more, and she intended to. Slyly she comes close to the door, embracing it to listen to what they were saying. She could barely hear anything, only Qatar still disturbed and Iran constantly asking her to calm down. She focuses more on feeling herself become the door just to hear the other side ignoring all the environment behind.

"What are you doing Zionist?"

"AHHHHHH!" Not expecting the tap on her shoulder, Israel can't help but letting go off her guard and voice, looking back to see a startled Lebanon, not taking time, with her loudly mistake in mind, she runs the hallway down far away from the door before Iran or Qatar could come out to see what had happened.

Her spy attempt was a failure.

She had soon realized it with shame when she stooped behind a decorative plant in a hall to rest from her last scare. Lebanon would explain to Iran and Iran would know who was behind the door. Her adventures seemed to increase more reasons to Iran to full files his threats, he had warned in that morning, but she still could never help herself.

Sighing, she relaxes her body thinking about what to do. She had no one to hang out with, spying had become a hobby when she wasn't discussing with Palestine, he surely wouldn't also want to see her after what happened. Going after America would show too much her dependence on him, France and England could also get in the way and start all of them arguing with each other. She was doomed.

Taking a second thought, sleeping wouldn't sound bad either, she kinda needed it to face an angry Iran. She was about to lift from her hidden spot when a door slamming the wall made her sit back tightly in her place. She looks in the direction of the sound on her right, Saudi comes out of the room kicking the floor with strong steps, highly furious, Egypt comes after terrified, and Emirates comes with Bahrain screaming out loud for Saudi to calm down.

"I won't calm down!" He shouts looking furiously back at them.

"Leave it be Saudi! You already ended everything with Qatar! You don't need to do anything more, leave her alone!" Says Egypt with big courage to face a red Saudi Arabia.

"It's easy to say when it wasn't you the one insulted. It's not over, I will make her beg for mercy!"

"Brother, please… it's enough, you can't do this, you will start a riot!" Begs Emirates holding Saudi and shaking him to get some reason.

"I don't care! She messed with me! I will give her the same medicine!"

"Saudi, you can't beat Qatar no matter what! She is still supported…!" Bahrain is shushed by Saudi Arabia, who put his hand on his chin holding him up to face him.

"It's for Qatar's good, she needs to taste the consequences of her decisions or else all of this will be in vain." He speaks strong, calmly with anger hidden.

Israel shocks herself hearing that. Was insane what she was getting from that conversation. Saudi didn't know what he was doing.

"Saudi Arabia!" Calls Emirates his brother's attention due to his bravery in speaking his name. "Planning to hurt Qatar is just as insane as going directly after Iran, suicidal to say the least. You, we, can't do this nonsense." He speaks with conviction.

"Qatar is weak, one minute and I will have her on my feet." Saudi takes no turn on his words, letting go of Bahrain and walking away despise Egypt and Emirates's attempts to change his mind.

"We can't let this happen…" Says Egypt to Emirates.

"Let's calm down, I know my brother, he says stupid things like this when he is hotheaded, let him take a deep breath, relax, and he will think back." Tries Emirates to appease.

"Or he is determined to really take revenge for what Qatar said to him and turn her into a Yemen's twin." Says Bahrain.

"That isn't funny." Scolds Egypt.

Nervous, Israel makes her way out of her spot, using their arguing as a distracted to crawl out of that place.

As soon she was safe to get up, she did, still worried about what she had heard.

"Stupid Saudi Arabia, you don't know what you're messing with."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, just wanted to leave here a brief message of thanks to those who have been constantly commenting and giving good reactions to the fanfic.**

 **I really appreciate the effort you been having to always leave a review on each chapter and what you feel about each part. I always read with joy your reviews very carefully and take everything into account.**

 **I hope you continue to like it.**

* * *

Nothing could calm down more an irritated heart than a moment of prayer, or more like prays to calm down Saudi's anger. Somehow, it had worked out.

Relieved and more rational he stopped to think what he had just said to Emirates and Bahrain. He truly was angry with Qatar, she hadn't done an effort to avoid that situation and even dared to make him the bad guy, only for trying to guide her to his side, nonetheless, he had to admit he jumped too fast to dangerous threats, but not vain threats. Qatar was right in one thing, she was very independent and even without him and others' help she could still keep her comfortable style life, so he had, somehow, to stop that. America wouldn't harm her, he already had shown his opinion in the matter, the Europeans much less, so he was the only one left to touch her in her weakest point.

"It's for her own good." He tries to convince himself. If he didn't put her in a harsh situation, Qatar would never regret her path, she needed to feel the damages of her own decisions and understand who was really protecting her till now.

Saudi Arabia was lost in his own thoughts when the door was forcedly open by a strong kick. Scared, Saudi jumps around to see who had come so fast and violently in. He shivered when he saw America with two thick fists and furious eyes looking for him. When America caught him, he barely could move two steps back without falling on the couch frighted when America walks on his direction. Would really America kick him? He wouldn't dare to see the fist coming in his direction.

"Saudi Arabia!" He shouts making him open immediately his eyes.

He looks at him in shock, still scared, why he was so angry at him? What had he done? America wasn't even the type of person to get mad when he executed people for thinking differently or were against his religious rules, what had he done to piss America so much? With no answers his eyes roll down to watch America's hands, still pressed in strong fists, curiously noticing behind is hand, entering throw the broken door, a curious Israel holding tight her hands on her chest like she was nervous too because of America's reaction.

"Saudi Arabia!" America calls him one more time before pulling him up by the thawb's collar. He still couldn't dare to say a word to America. "What do you plan to do with Qatar?!"

Saudi is surprisingly caught by that question, how had America known of his intentions? Has he spoken too loud on the hall? He looks back to Israel, getting his question answered when he saw the guilty eyes on her.

"America is not worth being this way." Says Israel, touching America's shoulder. Like magic, America calms down immediately and let go of Saudi's collar and smiles at him.

"I get you decided to break all your relationships with Qatar, I'm fine with that, it was your decision." He says calmer, but Saudi still feels his heart beat madly. "But I won't tolerate you hurting or harming Qatar, are we understood? Touch her with a finger and I won't be responsible for the consequences it will bring you."

Saudi, still with his mind frozen, only nods in response, making America happily giggle.

"Good! It's always so good to make business with you!" Whistling, America turns around to leave. "Oh…" He stops looking at the damaged door. "Sorry for the door." He says leaving right after.

Israel stays in the same place, seeing America leave and looks back to Saudi, still frighted looking at the entrance of his apartment. Not knowing what to say, she holds tight her arm trying to find the right words. Saudi finally moves his focus to her, seeing just how embarrassed she was, and instantly, he felt rage for her.

"What the hell Israel?!" He shouts not believing what she had done. "Why the hell have you told America?!"

"I'm sorry Saudi, I didn't think he would act like this… I thought he would come to talk to you more slowly and nicely to help you understand what you were planning was wrong. But this reaction of his only proves I did right."

"You did right?! You did right?! Because of you I almost lost my head!"

"You would lose it for real if I shut up and let you hit Qatar." Defends herself.

"Why couldn't you just come privately speak with me?!"

"I was but… I wanted to be efficient in my first try. Don't want to be too vainglorious, but I believe I did just fine." She giggles proudly.

Saudi couldn't believe what she had done, all his effort to trust her, and she dares to frame him and even make it sound like a favour. She really needed to be too reckless to think she would be okay after what she had done.

"You idiot!" He grabs her by the torso, lifting her up in the air. Israel only had time to shrink when she saw herself with no feet and a red Saudi under her gaze. He throws her to the floor, making her hit with her back in the ground. She arches with the first pain hitting her muscles. But moves fast, rolling around, when she saw Saudi trying to hit her with the foot. She escapes the first tries and lifts up immediately making a defence position when Saudi throws her a pillow, that had been in the couch behind him. Israel lifts an eyebrow noticing how ridiculous Saudi was being for throwing more pillows she could easily defend.

"Stop this nonsense, I made you a favour, you silly." Saudi gets even madder and picks his brother's PS4 to throw at her, who successfully escapes.

"You screwed my plans! Couldn't you just focus on pissing of Palestine, or Iran?! Why the hell you came after me too?! I thought we were partners!" He picks the consoles, the decoration, everything he could catch to throw at her, getting no chance of successfully hitting her. "Stop moving you sneaky mouse!"

"I have been in this fight for far longer than you, you can't beat me!" Jokes Israel, enjoying a little bit the fact that she was pissing him off.

Saudi runs to the kitchen balcony, continuing his shooting attempts on Israel, with plates and fruit. Again, unsuccessfully.

"Told ya!" She jokes jumping on just one foot.

Saudi slaps both hands on the balcony, breathing deep, mentalizing it was not worth it. Israel was a truly sneaky sly person, and despise his work-out he still had too much to work on to compete with her agility.

"I give up…" He sighs, caressing his hot forehead.

He ears her giggling, coming near him, breathing out and sitting on a chair in front of the balcony.

"That was fun, don't you think?"

"I hate you…" He mumbles, letting the anger go and closing the eyes to relax the tumultuous mind.

He feels a soft touch in his hand and opens the eyes to find Israel smiling at him discreetly.

"I really meant to protect you. You should have known the reasons better than anyone why to not touch Qatar. She is a valuable ally for America, he has a strong military influence and presence on her, he wouldn't allow you to smash her so easily."

"Is she that important?" He asks with sorrow. It was hard to face he wasn't the only trustful ally of America, without mentioning Israel, he wished to be at least the second most trustful, but he guessed America's interest in him was only for a matter of business, as always.

"Don't bother yourself, she is just an important piece on the small board. BUT you owe me an apology… After all, I saved you." She sings vainly rolling her hair on her finger.

"Is that so?" He rolls his eyes getting a feeling she might really have.

"Believe me, if America had caught you hurting Qatar, anything you would have done to her, he would do it ten times worst on you. No one plays jokes on America without getting hurt."

"That's interesting of you to say. I was convinced you had a relevant influence on him, but you make him sound almighty even for you, are you trying to trick me?"

"I get that questions once in a while, am I or am I not America's biggest influence? I guess it's a matter of perspective. I don't see how I influence America that much for making people guessing, I'm just his friend and act like one, never go against what he wishes or plans to do. I guess, for example, you can put me in the same position as Emirates when it comes between you and your brother. I'm just a right hand, a good hand, in trade for my loyalty America spoils me with many gifts. It's simple as that."

"Come on. Don't fool me. I'm also loyal, the Europeans too, and we both know who he spoils more among all of us." Saudi raises an eyebrow waiting for the truth.

"Maybe my cuteness is a factor too… Not being rude, but you don't have by far that quality." Saudi throws her a spoon and Israel slaps it away from her direction. Saudi sighs certain he would in no condition hit her with nothing.

"I appreciate your insults, but I'm afraid it's already time for you to leave."

Israel cracks the hand's bones lifting from the chair realizing the time she had spent on playing with Saudi.

"True, maybe one day we won't need to be this discreet and can have better chats with each other."

"Maybe, but I won't waste my good dreams with that terrible day to come."

"No, you will dream with Iran dancing salsa with Pakistan." She jokes imitating dance moves to tease him. He hisses at her to make her leave faster. With a last giggle and fast run, she leaves him finally alone.

He sighs, annoyed, but in a good way. He moves around the balcony to close the door, before realizing that America had broken the lock, again.

Right when he was thinking, Emirates and Bahrain appear in the entering looking confused at the damaged door and look at Saudi shocked.

"What happened?" Asks Bahrain.

Emirates enters the living room, chaotic by the mess in there. Pillows, broken plates, glasses, small statues, Oman's diverse decorative flowers, everything is thrown randomly.

"Oh my Allah!" He screams noticing the biggest damage of all, and kneels on the ground, throwing away his headscarf to mess his hair in frustration.

"AHHH!" Bahrain takes the same shock and does the same, aside with Emirates, holding Emirates's shirt to don't faint.

Emirates looks back to Saudi, who was watching them emotionless, with both hands in the direction of the smashed PS4.

"What have you done?!"

* * *

The following morning starts with the big news. Soon, everyone found out about the dispute against Qatar, and how she had been linked on a terror list. The morning was loud, full of whispers. The Europeans soon came to see Qatar, running after Egypt and America. Lucky they manage to catch Qatar in the gardens near her department.

"You need to speak with the others." Says Germany to Qatar.

"I won't share any word with them, they the ones who should come to me and apologize." She says, sassy as usual, crossing her arms.

"I have already told her to go speak, but she won't listen to me." Says Oman getting an angry stare from Qatar.

"I have already told you to leave me the hell alone!" She shouts at her, Oman only shivers but doesn't move from beside her.

"Qatar, you need more friends now than ever." Says France beside Germany. "Things aren't going easy, we are full of refugees and terrorist attempts, America is becoming very stubborn with everything and everyone, that crazy North Korean doesn't shut the hell up, Russia doesn't leave Syria alone, Turkey is a mad man and now you and the others decide to be stubborn and don't talk with each other!"

"Pft… As usual, this place is always troubling." Sighs England.

"Are you serious?! I was unjustly accused of supporting terrorism! And you all want me to bow my dignity just to give you guys a break from the problems you caused to yourselves?!" Laughs cynically Qatar.

"At least we try to make a difference!" Shouts England. "Where were you and the others when Syria and Iraq puked their guts out?! Gossiping about who was the richest?! You make me sick!" France holds him up to don't go on his rampage.

"Go complain to Saudi! I gave the support I could, more than many did!" Mumbles Qatar.

"I saw the support you and the Arabs gave… If we depended on you, Syria would be gone by now. You are just perverse as Saudi Arabia is!" Shouts England despite France trying to shush him.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Tea Freak?" Asks Turkey joining the discussion. "You come here talk bullshit like you did a big effort, what about me? Keep the refugees you said, we are going to speed up your entry in the EU you said. Bullshit! Me, Jordan and Lebanon did more than any of you could! And this scary British pussycat dares to complain after he ran away from EU as soon as he saw a bit of work to deal with. " Hisses Turkey looking with mistrust at England who doesn't look him nicely.

"Come on guys, this is not why we are here." Tries Germany to appease but no one seems to listen to him.

"If you had a bit of intelligence you would stop trying to enter EU, but we can't expect much from you, can we?" Provokes England before being pushed behind France who giggling weird tries to stop Turkey from coming too close of England.

"Come on guys, let's not argue now… We are here for Qatar." Says France looking at Qatar, but she just shrinks her shoulders.

"No, keep going, I'm enjoying it from here." She says getting a slap from Oman on her shoulder.

"I'm also here for her." Turkey lets go of his bad mood to smile at Qatar and picks her hand to give it a soft kiss. "I'm always here when you need. That arrogant Arabs will cry when they realize you are better with me."

Qatar pulls her hand back, looking vainly at Turkey.

"Thanks." She says dragging her voice.

"If I were you I would search a better company Qatar, with this one…" Says England looking vaguely at Turkey before pointing to his head with his finger turning around to indicate Turkey was nutty of his head. Germany pushes him back away from the group again when Turkey looks back.

"Can I enjoy the party?" Questions Iran coming near them.

"Iran, how are you doing?" Asks France.

"As good as it's possible for me. Have you chatted with America?" He asks.

"It hasn't been easy, but we are backing you up, be patient." Answer Germany.

"Don't put your trust on these liars, learn with my mistakes old friend." Says Turkey.

"Please Turkey! We haven't forgotten you, you need to calm down a bit." Says Germany. "This isn't just our decision, it takes all the group to decide." Turkey looks at Germany.

"I have been having patience and tolerance with your stupid group for far too long, all you made me do was waste my time on trying to please your asses." Answers Turkey back.

"Well…" Laughs Iran. "I can see your relations are tense, maybe I should stop by another time, I just wanted to see Qatar anyway."

"I'm flattered." Flirts Qatar resting her hand on the chest, making Turkey roll his eyes.

"Really? You sigh for this loser?" Asks Turkey.

"How could I resist those eyes…" Answers Qatar with a husky voice, getting a sly smile from Iran.

"Arg… Can we go now?" Asks England behind France and Germany. "I'm leaving even if you stay."

"Well, we already discussed the most important with Qatar, I really hope this won't get worse than this." Says France.

"It will very much depend on America and how brave you guys are to keep your word." Says Iran.

"Yeah, don't put your trust on that." Says Turkey. Germany sighs.

"Guys! Let's go, we have better things to do." Says Germany pulling France and England by the shoulders to leave.

"As usual, when it's too troubling, they run away." Mumbles Turkey.

Iran smiles taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"There they are… chatting… Gossiping… As nothing has changed…" Whispers Saudi watching carefully throw Israel's window room between the blinds with Israel's binoculars.

"The Europeans must have come for something, maybe to express they big support." Comments Israel taking a snack while viewing Saudi focussed on his attempt to spy others.

"Surely… Just to give words of comfort, nothing more." Saudi keeps watching them. "It's so hateful to see my enemies all together… Turkey, Iran, and now Qatar too."

"Why do you allow your sister in that group then?" Asks Israel.

"She is harmless, she just there to convince Qatar to come back to us… I feel sorry for her, having to stand that sick smocking chimney beside her… Disgusting, why Iran even smokes?" Mumbles Saudi to himself.

"You don't?" Asks Israel making Saudi look at her seriously.

"Have you ever saw me smoke? What stupid question is that? Aren't you the miss 'I know everything that happens around me'?"

"I do know, but some can hide very well some secrets… I guess I was expecting too much from you."

"Shut up."

Saudi watches them again, curious for seeing Lebanon passing by and stop on the group.

"What she is doing? Do I have to be cautious with her too?" He asks himself again.

Israel takes a sneak look in the window to know who he was talking about.

"If I were you I would, she has been caught me in many embarrassing situations."

"Screw you, I'm focussed only on important matters." Responds Saudi sighing and taking a rest from watching them. "It would be good to know what they speak so much, I guess I will have to wait to ask Oman."

"Are you dumb? They know that they won't speak anything relevant to your sister there."

"So do you got any tips for me?" He asks resting his hands on the hips.

"I do but, I don't think you physically capable… I mean, being small has proven many times to be an advantage for me."

"Are you saying you can get your tiny figure anywhere?"

"Most of the time, and I have my intelligence to grant success in the majority of the cases." Sings out low Israel, slapping her hair vainly.

"Good, then you can spy for me."

"Excuse me?!" Mumbles Israel lifting from her bed to face him seriously, but Saudi shows no concern for her imminent stand. "What makes you think I will bow to your wish and let you use me as your second eyes and ears?"

"Israel cut the crap. You need this as much as I do, we stuck to each other as long we have Iran as our enemy. Stop making yourself difficult, that's annoying and reminds me of Qatar. Don't try to be too sassy as her."

Israel crosses her arms holding her breath on her cheeks making them swell.

"You always so serious, you not a funny guy."

"I'm not here to play." Saudi lifts himself again to continue to watch the others outside. "And even if I wished to enjoy my time, I wouldn't be doing it with you."

He hears Israel beating her foot in the ground, probably mad with what he just said. He didn't care. He only wanted to know how to read lips to understand what Iran was whispering in the group now with his sister gone.

His focus took his guard out, making him scream loud when he felt a hand scratch his beard and pull some facial hair down. His scream scared Israel, but she only reacted by avoiding Saudi's hand trying to kick her. Saudi didn't even move when he heard a loud crack. Took him seconds to realize that his hand had passed to the other side of the window on his front until Israel screamed in shook and started to scream at him to stay calm.

"Saudi! Move it carefully! You might cut a vein!" He felt something, he felt his hand a bit in pain for the strong impact against the glass and the hardness to move it in. Unfortunately, he only broke some glass making a hole, where his hand was now stuck, impossible to get off without injuring his arm or hand with some glass cuts. "Saudi! Wait! Don't move it yet!" He drops the binoculars immediately to hold with the free hand the window while Israel cleared the way throw the blinds to see the best way to move back his hand.

"Damn Israel! Look at the shit you made!" He scolds pulling his hand back against Israel's warnings.

"No! Don't!" She only grabbed her own hair when drops of blood run down the broken window.

"Shit…" Whispers Saudi getting is hand back to the previews place to don't make anything worst. "Don't just stand there! Fix this!" He screams at Israel who immediately moves around the room to find something useful. "Hurry!" Shouts Saudi starting to feel tired of holding the same position.

"Calm down!" She says coming back to his side with a small hammer.

"What is that for?!"

"I'm gonna break carefully the glass round, enough for you to move your hand out safely."

"Hurry your ass then!" He mumbles feeling his cold sweet growing on his forehead.

Israel breathes in and out first, then carefully starts to hit carefully the glass under Saudi's arm to make way. Saudi tries to keep his breathing calm, looking out to find some distraction to not think about the tiredness of his arm.

His eyes move to the group outside, who seemed curious looking at their window, making Saudi's blood froze with the horrific realization that they had been caught. He blinks many times to keep his conscious up, he must have lost a bit too much of blood, he couldn't even feel his cheeks burn with anger, but he then looked at the blinds, right in front of his face. Could it have censured his face? Could they, from down there, realize who had stuck his arm in a window?

"Israel?" He calls out, feeling his lack of strength even in his voice.

"Yes?" She asks breaking a big piece of glass.

"Can they see us?"

Israel gaps realizing what he meant and stops what she was doing to look down to them.

"They know this is the window to my room, at least Iran knows it, but I doubt with this height he can see who has broken the window."

"Can he see my face from down there?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Good, then break this shit and take my hand off it!"

"Shhh… Don't scream, or they will realize who is here!"


	19. Chapter 19

"What happened?" Asks Emirates pointing at Saudi's arm, covered with bandages.

"I rather not talk about it." He mumbles resting his head on the pillow. Because of Israel, he had now to hide his injury to everyone, especially Iran and Qatar, or they would understand who broke the window.

"It's funny, I found Israel with the same injury, are you two matching your wounds now?"

"No… She just broke her window with her fist." An obvious lie, but what they had to invent to not increase suspicious of him being the one to broke her window, on her room.

"Why she had done that? How do you even know that?" Saudi sighs trying to invent more lies on his head to cease Emirates's unending questions.

"She told me, a few minutes ago when I asked her why she had her arm injured, she got mad while looking at the view outside the window and with the anger she accidentally kicked the window."

"Well, that's stupid, kick a window and hurt herself for so little, completely ridiculous. Only Israel to do something so stupid."

"Yeah… I know." Sighs Saudi.

"And what about your arm, you really don't want to share with me?" Saudi looks up to Emirates's puppy eyes hoping to hear his share.

"Alright… I had an accident while cooking, it's pretty embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it. Actually I rather you don't even tell this to anyone."

"AHAHA! Don't worry, I understand, I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself more than needed. Next time cook something simple, you know you a bit clumsy on that."

"Got it."

* * *

In the class, Saudi took precautions to not be seen with his wound. Thank God he usually used a thwab with long sleeves, enough to cover the bandages. If no one touched his injured arm, he could escape and heal without suspicious, special Qatar and Iran's.

Israel had proven to be a sweat for him, faking an injury and taking the blame for the broken window. She was a good actress, getting in the class with the bandage for everyone to see. Palestine took no time to ask her what she had done and makes fun of her as soon as she told him her story.

"HAHA! Karma is a bitch, isn't Israel? You broke my hand and you too get your hand broken!" Israel ignores his attempts to piss her off, feeling a bit happy that the lie could be enough to spare her from some international conflicts since 'she got what she deserved and Palestine was a bit happier'.

Iran was the only one not so surprised or amused by Israel's injury. Saudi couldn't take his attention out of him. Iran was watching Israel very carefully, studying each move she was making with her supposed injured arm. Was he suspecting of something?

The class starts. Israel does her best to fake her difficulty in taking notes, complaining aside with Palestine, who also had his hands bandaged. Both insisted with Lebanon and Jordan to help them out. Annoyed, they yield only with the purpose to shut them up.

"You two are equally stubborn and annoying, I don't understand how you aren't the best friends yet with so much in common." Mumbles Jordan sighing after bearing them two for far too long glued to his desk asking for the notes.

"That might be their problem. They stubborn with one another." Continues Lebanon.

It was good to know Israel was being successful in proving her injury, but the same couldn't be said of Saudi. Faking not having an injury was hard, even though he was counting with Emirates's notes in case he couldn't handle any more, but the increase of suspicious could be a problem. Emirates was not the type of person to pay much attention to the classes, only now at his brother's favour and without understanding clearly why he wanted to hide his injury he was making an effort in taking notes, while he, tried to force his hand to write the words he wanted with great strength and pain.

Tired, he looks back at Iran. Firstly, focused on his notebook, until feeling his eye stare.

"Shit." He whispers to himself looking straight. If Iran hadn't noticed before, he would now for sure.

Saudi stays frozen, hoping Iran had lost interest in the mid time, but that aura behind him, the intensity of that golden eyes wouldn't leave his mind, even if he couldn't bear to look back just to check. Iran was watching.

"Damn it!" Saudi's attention is taken by Kuwait's complaint as soon his pencil rolls off his desk near to Saudi's foot. "Saudi? Could you pass it?" He asks when he noticed Saudi looking at his pencil.

Saudi feels the cold sweat throw his injured arm, the right one he would need to use to please Kuwait's request. His fear of being caught didn't help him to gain enough strength to move his arm, unthinking, he shots with a kick Kuwait's pencil in his direction. Kuwait catches the pencil with his foot and looks surprised at Saudi for his unkind way of treating his material. He thanks anyway catching himself the pencil. Saudi just sighs feeling a bit bad for the way he ended up resolving his problem and with no proper reason looks back forgetting the feeling he had felt before until catching Iran still focussed on him.

The normal behaviour would be to look straight ahead, but he had already done that and didn't work to get rid of Iran's attention, doing it a second time would prove Iran's power over him. And he was not weak.

"Where are you looking at? Has my beauty charmed you?" Saudi couldn't even believe what he had just let his mouth speak, he wanted to be rude with Iran, but his lack of imagination to be charmingly aggressive took the best out of him and ended up using one of his brother's flirty phrases. Making it sound weird and unnatural, even for himself.

Iran shows up a grin also surprised for that outcome. Luckily, it seems to work as he looks straight at the teacher and not at him without saying a word back. Saudi does the same more relieved.

The class finishes and without taking any second left, Saudi lifts up to avoid any physical contact with others.

His escape out of the class before everyone else was proven to be a success. He could breathe in peace seeing his new apartment's door right at the end of the hall until a strong hand grabs his wrist with no warning pulling him back. The chocking pain takes Saudi out of his control, dropping every book he had on his healthy arm and roll back to slap who ever had caused him that distressing pain.

His scream and another scream with a strong slap echoed throw out the walls.

Saudi opens his watery eyes after all the fast action to see his brother, Yemen, who had skipped the classes for any good reason, with his hand holding his face with a painful expression.

"Why have you done that to me?!" Saudi gulps seeing his brother's eyes start to tear. His physical had gotten weak with time, due to his debilitated state, receive a slap could be compared like receive a strong fist.

"You pulled me." He defends himself not showing any remorse, although inside he actually did felt some.

"And that is enough reason for you to beat me?!" He asks deeply hurt.

"What do you want?" Continuing that discussion would be pointless, he knew Yemen, he would be stuck on that if he allowed him.

"I want a bit respect! If not as your brother, if not as a Muslim, at least as a living creature!"

"Come on Yemen, you know I didn't mean it, and you came for me for something else. What's going on?" Still, frightened, Yemen relax slowly his hands, looking fearfully at Saudi.

"I just wanted the notes from the class I couldn't go to."

"Oh…" Saudi looks to the ground remembering his books and picks them up carefully with his good arm.

He took his time while picking them up and when he got up to borrow them to Yemen a voice on the distance makes Yemen turn back when he was delivering them to him.

"Yemen!" Shouts Iran making Saudi hold his breath as soon as he heard the voice.

Iran comes close to them greeting Yemen with a handshake and a hug before leaving his books on Yemen's hands.

"I brought you the class's notes, hope you feeling better today."

"Thanks… Syria went to class today?" Asks Yemen.

"No, but don't worry, I took pictures and I will send them to her."

"I hope you don't mind…"

"Nonsense! It's always a pleasure to help a close friend of mine!" Laughs Iran resting his hands on Yemen's shoulders. "You, after all, are like a brother to me." He says smoothly with a caring voice enough to make Yemen smile with comfort.

No image could give more disgust to Saudi than that. He had his existence ripped off and soon Iran just spoke, and he, frozen and forgotten, giving his books to nothing. His mind gets dizzy with frustration and cold anger, murderous thoughts run endlessly on his mind, taking an eternity seeing Iran say goodbye to Yemen and leave him with a soft tap on his back, but not before looking slyly at him, blinking an eye to him. Like he hadn't provoked enough.

Yemen sighs and looks back to his brother, who stayed petrified the whole time, witness of his brother's betrayal.

"Oh… Saudi. Looks like I don't need your notes anymore." He smiles to him passively tricked by Saudi's calm expression, close to exploding. "It's better this way anyway, Iran's handwrite is more legit than yours, and you don't have to bother to get your books back or invade my messy room to find them."

The burning heat replaces the cold. Saudi's temperature rises while hearing Yemen's vain excuses. His blood pumps up with hate and jealousy, feeling his injury swell with the blood pressure creating a growing pain he couldn't care less at that moment.

Saudi's mind cracks, letting again his books slam the ground, taking Yemen's attention and awareness. Yemen moves a step back asking softly what had happened, starting to fear Saudi's hatred stare focussed on him. Saudi slaps Iran's books out of his hands continuing closing the distance between them.

"Saudi what are you doing?!" Asks Yemen more loud feeling the terror take control of him.

"What am I doing?" Saudi pulls him by the t-shit's collar to look him closer. "I'm the one who deserves to make that question! What the hell are you doing Yemen? Haven't our discussions been enough? Do you still want to push my patience to the limit?! Why the hell you continue speaking with Iran?!"

"But-but-b… He only borrowed me the notes Saudi!" Yemen gulps trying to cut his tears when Saudi slapped him again with the other hand, freeing him as soon the impact took place.

"Shit!" Saudi holds tight his pulse, fearing he might have opened the cut with the last assault. Yemen walks two steps back as soon he was let go and looks shocked at Saudi with a painful expressing holding his hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asks holding his cheek which had been slapped again.

"Shut up! Get out of here Yemen!" Shouts Saudi crawling his feet to the door.

Yemen ignores him and worried walks near him noticing a small red spot on Saudi's sleeve.

"You are hurt?" He questions but gets another slap from Saudi's healthy hand to push him away.

"Get the fuck away! Go! Go after Iran! You deserve to be with that shit!"

"I don't understand what is your problem! Why are you beating me when I only asked if you had gotten hurt?! And why are you even hurt?!" Bravely, Yemen takes Saudi's healthy hand, which was trying to open the door to enter while holding tight the injured hand against the chest. Saudi looks at him more furious than before, seeing him stopping him from entering his apartment to solve his problem, only because he wanted his questions answered.

"Get off of my way Yemen." He says less hysterical, more frightening, promising himself he would beat the shit out of him if he didn't obey, even if his hand started to bleed out.

"You think I care? You have pushed me, beaten me, kicked me so many times, do you think I will fear you when you're injured?"

"Couldn't you just skip to one of your mental problems and leave me alone? You really know how to be a pain in the ass when you want Yemen!" Saudi tries to slap his hand away from his but Yemen insists on not letting him go and puts himself in front of the door to stop him from going in. Saudi takes a deep breath very close to the temptation from letting go all of his anger. "Yemen, you better leave or I will really hurt you."

"Do it and I will show to the world the good brother you're to me, the way you treat me only because I feel more comfortable aside with Iran than a brother that bullies me."

Saudi closes his eyes, feeling the temptation more close, he needed Yemen to let him go, the internal heat was too much to keep in control. He tries again to pull his hand back, again Yemen doesn't let him go. That was it.

"Let go off me!" Shouts kicking Yemen's leg. Even hurt and wobbling, Yemen does not let him go. "Get off!" Nervous, Saudi kicks him again using his feet. After two or three tries, Yemen finally feels the pain to be too much for his weak body and takes a step away from him. "You are sick Yemen!" Shouts Saudi seeing Yemen beat with his shoulders on the wall, with no balance to stay straight with his trembling legs. "Iran made you sick!"

Yemen immediately replaces all his pain and worry about Saudi for the same angry expression Saudi was used to deal with almost everyday.

"You the one who is sick, you fucking psycho! Iran is right about you! You are disgusting, you are hateful, I wish you were never my brother!" Although Yemen had broken out from his nice-shell, Saudi felt relieved for seeing that version of him, the one that most hated him, but also didn't bother him much with questions.

"To bad Yemen, you stuck with me, and until you realize I'm doing the best for you I won't leave you be."

Yemen lets his rage control him completely and grabs fast Saudi by the hand, this time the injured one, pressing it hard on his palm making Saudi squirm in pain. The worst hadn't been the pain, or the blood making throw out the wound, the worst had been Yemen's nails stick his flesh, even inside the wound.

"AGH!" Saudi contorts himself in pain taking no second thought to beat Yemen, with a tight fist right on his chin.

Yemen walks back holding his mouth complaining silently with the pain, Saudi rises his eyes to him, seeing the blood come out to throw his hands, probably from biting his tongue.

"You murderer!" Shouts Yemen despise the blood spelling out throw his mouth.

"If you don't shut up right now I will cut your tongue out!" Shouts Saudi back coming close to him to assault him.

"Iran will revenge me! You will fall! You will pay for everything! You will be nothing but a miserable rat!" Saudi kicks him again making Yemen fall and spit more blood. Saudi immediately jumps on top of him, sitting on his waist, kicking his face and fighting Yemen's arms who tried to fight back.

"This is what you asked for the day you started to trust him more than me!" Shouts Saudi.

"I rather die than have to stay beside with a murderous liar and selfish like you!" Mumbles Yemen back continuing their fight on the ground.

Angry, Saudi slides his hands throw the fight catching Yemen's throat and squeezes it. Yemen tries at first to fight his hands, but seeing no result also attacks Saudi's throat, but he had no strength to stop Saudi from what he was doing. Saudi continues imposing pressure on his throat, feeling him weaker each second, his strength starts to vanish and his breathing becomes more irregular, close to calm down as he wanted.

He wanted him calm and bring him back home and lock him in his room to fresh his mind, or any place where Iran wouldn't be able to reach him.

He continues the pressure, feeling Yemen's hands finally leaving his neck, but other hands, stronger, push him by the thwab's collar making him follow as he felt being choked by the fabric.

Confused, he looks back to see who had pulled him off from Yemen.

Emirates hugs him tight making Saudi realize he was shaking because of the fight. Despise having Emirates hugging him tightly, in a protective way, made him all defensive, fighting his way out of his arms.

"Leave me!" He demands and Emirates lets him go, making sure he would walk away in the opposite direction from where Yemen was lain down coaching to restore his regular breath.

Saudi, still feeling his body very sensitive, looks back at Emirates dragging Yemen inside the apartment despite his protests of pain, he gets out to pick up the books messed up around the place and bring them inside. One last time he comes out fast pushing Saudi by the sleeve to go inside. Saudi hadn't even realized he had just been watching Emirates in a hurry to clean the mess until he felt assaulted when he was being pulled in.

"Let go off me!" He pushes his arm back.

Emirates looks him carefully, realizing the sensitive state he was in.

"Brother, come inside, your wound is bleeding, you might faint." He tries to reach him more carefully but Saudi steps back from him.

"Don't touch me!" Angry he runs away from Emirates, who still tried to catch him until he become unreachable for him.

He continues to run, feeling his injured arm start to lose all the strength, becoming a dead weight, the tiredness takes the best out of him. Out of breath, he stops, not knowing where exactly until a soft woman's voice is heard behind him. Confused and desperate, he holds his tired arm and looks back to find Pakistan with a worried look.

"You okay Saudi?" She asks first noticing his stressful face, then chocks when also seeing the arm's sleeve covered in blood. "Why are you bleeding?"

Saudi didn't know, didn't want to answer any of the questions, even if it was Pakistan asking them.

"I should go to my room." The guilty kicked him when he realized how stupid he had been for running away from Emirates, but he slightly felt he would blame him for what he had done to Yemen, and explain the reason why he had done it would make him sound childish.

"Do you want me to take you there? Or maybe to the nursery first?" Continues Pakistan proposing.

"I can do it myself."

He tries to move past her, ignoring her offering help, but Pakistan proves to be stubborn as him when she got on his way and offered a hand to help.

"Come on Saudi, we both know you not very reasonable with a heated mind and all alone, whatever happened already caused a wound in your poor arm. Let me at least make sure you won't get an infection." Saudi can't help but blush with Pakistan's offer, had been a long time since they spoke calmly with one another, he missed her. And one thing was for sure, she would be the last one to judge him.

"Fine. I couldn't ever say no to one of your proposals."

Pakistan smiles at him crossing his arm with his healthy one to guide him. Saudi blushes even more. He was not a physical type of guy, and he would get mad if someone, specially a female, touched him without his consent, but Pakistan has proven a long time ago to be his exception to the rule, probably 'cause she was dear to him or maybe because she knew when to not abuse. Despise that, he couldn't help to find weird and uncomfortable the feelings she provoked him, knowing himself enough, he would right now be red as a tomato, but not because of anger.

He hears Pakistan giggle while walking, he doesn't even dare to look or ask why, he feared to be the reason why she was so amused, but the embarrassment didn't leave him less happy to be with her.

"The last few days have been so tense… You have been pushing fights with everyone, first Iran now Qatar… Have you been feeling too much stress with all of this?" Asks Pakistan.

"I… I do what I must do, you know what happened, what they did and continue to do. Someone had to stay STOP."

"Surely, although there are many questions left to answer, I won't bother you with them now. Let's just focus on your injury and deliver you safely to your room."

"Thanks." He sighs in relieve for not getting more questions.

He can't help but smile looking at her slightly remembering the hold times when him, her and Emirates would be making their naughty plans together, many not so very good plans.

"Hey!" The strong exclamation makes Pakistan stop and fade her smile. Saudi looks straight worried who might be and soon changes his good face to a grumpy one as soon he caught Israel with both hands on her waist looking at them impatiently.

"Can we help you?" Asks Pakistan not very amused by Israel's arrogant tone and pose.

"Yes! Can you explain what the hell happened?" Pakistan looks at her very confused with the question and Saudi follows the same feeling. "Why is Saudi bleeding?" She corrects her question noticing they weren't getting it.

"Oh…" Pakistan takes a look at Saudi then back to Israel, not enjoying what her eye stare was insinuating. "I'm not sure, but one thing I'm one hundred percent sure is that is none of your business."

"Is that right?" Israel lifts an eyebrow. "After what has happened for the last few days I won't be surprised to know you have also been working with Iran and Qatar against Saudi Arabia."

"I don't get into that type of conflicts Israel, and you better shut up and move away if you have nothing important to say." Threats Pakistan but Israel just teases her with a wicked smile.

"Israel, please let us be." Says Saudi feeling the tension rise among them both.

"I will… don't worry." She spits the words at him not hidden her anger for him. "But I warn you she is the type of person you shouldn't put your trust on, she is friendly with Iran, she is just using her favourable position on your affection to get more information from you."

"Excuse me?!" Pakistan lets Saudi go furious with Israel's insinuation. "Are you assuming I'm a snake like you?! I have more dignity than you could ever dream of!"

"Surely, dignity on supporting terrorism. You truly are the best on it."

"How dare you?!" Pakistan lifts a hand and tried to walk towards her, but Saudi gets in her way.

"Don't listen to her! She is just provoking…" Saudi tries to grab her, but she passes by him in Israel's direction.

"I'm going to teach this bitch to keep her dirty mouth shut…!" Before she could give her a slap, Saudi grabs her hand in the air with his good arm, making her turn around surprised for what he just did.

"Pakistan, she is America's protected." He tries to reason with her. Even not very amused, she lows down her hand.

"Pft… What were you saying?" Continues Israel making Pakistan grit her teeth.

"Enough Israel!" Shouts Saudi looking back to her, making her jump surprised for his reaction. "Leave us alone immediately or I will make a complaint about your misbehaviour!"

Israel takes her time, moaning to herself before relaxing her hands.

"Fine, I see I don't have to waste any of my good time with people who don't deserve it. Hope your wound gets better soon, or you might end up with no hands to punch Yemen even more." She says turning her back making her way out of their view, letting her last words raise Saudi's anger and frustration for realizing she had known.

"You have beaten Yemen? Is that why you are hurt?" Asks Pakistan making him shiver realizing her disappointed tone.

"You don't know all the story Pakistan! Don't assume anything yet!" He defends himself immediately not taking into consideration his tone of voice.

"I see, the same thing as always." Pakistan sighs angrily with what Israel had said and that had been proven to be true. "I'm sick and tired or your excuses Saudi. One thing is to compete with Iran, but beat your brother because of him is totally another level of egocentrism."

"Are you kidding me Pakistan? Have you forgotten what Iran has done to me? He burned my embassy! He shouted vile words against me! He turned Yemen, Qatar and I fear much more people against me! He is no good, look what he did to Syria, look at Yemen… when do you think Yemen started to have his mental breaks? He was fine before Iran started to put things on his mind! Don't tell me he has already put you against me…!"

"Nonsense Saudi! I already told you, I don't care about your dispute with him, what I don't want is you abusing of your own brother!"

"You said you didn't want to get into that too."

"And I don't!" Pakistan walks a step back to think clearly and low down her voice. "You want me to support you in the wrong way, I won't do that. I won't let you use me as a weapon Saudi. That would be a big abuse to our friendship and I won't allow it."

"Fine, I already got that message a long time ago! I respect it! You don't want to get involved between me and Iran. Okay! You also don't want to help me with Yemen. That is fine too! So since you don't want to move a muscle on anything you can also keep your thoughts to yourself 'cause I didn't ask for them, and they're not welcome!" Angry, Saudi turns his back to her moving his way alone to his room.

"Saudi, you are misunderstanding my words!" Shouts Pakistan but he ignores her. "You know I care for you!"

* * *

"Stupid Saudi… Always running after Pakistan… Messing with my plans…" Mumbles Israel to herself, scratching her arm with the fake bandage.

She had done a big effort to cover Saudi's stupidity. Not many would accept to wear a big bandage as that, right on her most used hand, making it hard to work on almost everything. She could barely write, even holding a book was difficult, and at the lunchtime, not even hold her cutlery still she could do with success. All her effort with no thanks in return.

Frustrated and irritated with the unstopping itch on the covered skin, she rips off the bandage, tired of faking for someone who didn't appreciate her.

The relieve was soon felt, free to finally scratch the irritated skin that was screaming for too long for a relieve.

"God, this feels so much better." She sighs in relieve, taking a step back taking the intention to rest her back on the wall, but something smoother behind her makes her senses raise up in high speed.

"I knew it was fake." The husky voice over her ear makes her shiver down her spine and jump away to turn around to him.

"Holy shit…!" She complains not expecting to catch him so near her, not even lean on him accidentally.

"Hi Israel." Greats Iran with a tainted smile. "I see you continue the same compulsive liar as always, why was that for? Were you trying to make yourself look innocent? Harmed? Accuse falsely someone of assault?" Israel bites her tongue knowing her instinct words weren't always the most appropriate ones.

"Did you saw me accuse anyone?" Just following his rational line. He would soon see how ridiculous his accusations were, but wouldn't help to increase more his curiosity of why.

"I was expecting one, but you wouldn't be the Israel I know if you didn't surprise me from time to time. Although, this time I fear it won't be the case." His unending smile makes her worries raise. Did he mean he knew more than she thought? "Tell me Israel, who really broke your window the other day?"

Israel can't help herself from gulp. He knew he might know. Iran knew how to be sly as her, he was smart, always waiting the right time to attack and to corner his enemies. She liked that side of him, that's why she so many times wished his friendship back, his support, they would be so strong together and invincible, but due to Iran's stubbornness it was clear they would only be spending their gift fighting each other for a long time.

"No answer?" Questions Iran seeing her frozen stage, trembling to hold her voice before saying something she shouldn't say. "What is wrong Israel? Are you scared? Have you been threatened by someone if you told the truth?" He teases getting near her. "Where did that big brave little kitty cat go? Did the little mouse ate her tongue?"

Israel closes her eyes not bearing to look at Iran's eyes mocking her right in front of her. She would lose if she opened her mouth, she knew. She turns her back to leave, the silence seemed a good answer to give him on that moment, but Iran wasn't very willing to take it, pushing her back by the shoulders and force her to turn around to him, holding her tight to don't try to run away. His reaction didn't make Israel feel any bit of comfort, she almost raised her hand against him, however it was not the right time, not yet.

"Israel…" He whispers her name showing lake of patient with her silent behaviour. "Don't provoke unnecessarily. We both know what you up to, we both know you were spying on me as always from your window. It's no secret you like to do it all the time." His vain presumptuous words take the best out of Israel, stuck, with no way out, and a big desire to fight back.

"If you know that then why do you continue to expose yourself? Do you like being watched by me?" Iran giggles, but changes fast the subject.

"If you were alone the other day no chance you would have that beautiful arm so neat." He says pulling her arm she had released from the bandage pressing the skin with his nails dragging up and down. "What about you start speaking of who really broke your window and it's really badly hurt?"

"Let go of me you jerk!" She yells pulling her arm away from his hand. "I have nothing to tell you!" Iran sighs still very amused.

"You never really change… That's okay. I have a feeling I already know who was with you that day. I know a crippled when I see it." He giggles in a more disturbing way showing lack of comfort with the topic. "But anyway, what the hell there is between you two? Whispering on the halls isn't enough? When has your trust on him been enough to let him in your private space?"

Israel raises an eyebrow, surprised by Iran's frustrated look disguised with a forced smile.

"Jealous?" Iran lets go out an incoming laugh.

"Of whom? You? I barely stand that idiot in the class! Why would I be jealous?! The only thing I feel is disgust for you both!"

"Believe me, if you looked on the mirror your repulsion would be even greater." Iran calms down his grin glaring her intensely.

"Careful. I have already warned you about the mistake of trusting too much on him, he is not worthy, he only intends to use others. As soon as you stop being any good to him, he will throw you away. Haven't you learn anything from Qatar? Despise their differences, they were indeed very close to each other. What they had between them is more than you could ever dream to achieve, and still, he throws her away like something disposable."

"That's not my concern, but Qatar has been helping terrorists such as Hezbollah. I don't wish her no harm, but she had it coming." Iran sighs rolling his eyes, breaking the smile.

"Seriously? Do you want to talk about terrorism? Israel, it's Saudi we are talking. Who is more guilty of terrorism than him? He has been an inspiring source for most terrorist groups. If you stopped a little bit to think, what has he done differently from those so-called terrorists? But I have a feeling you have knowledge of this, at least the last thing I thought of you is being dumb."

"Like you were any better." Teases Israel. "You and he are so equal, no wonder you hate each other, must be horrible to realize the shit you have become, right?"

Iran grabs Israel fast by the neck, making her gulp when feeling only her tiptoes touching the ground. Her imminent instinct was to hold Iran's arm to gain some space, but soon she become frozen with his intense eye gaze.

"Don't provoke me Israel." He warns her putting her back to the ground, very slowly.

He lets go of her neck, also slowly and carefully, making her live each second as unending torture until his hand was far away, and she could breathe.

"Next time I might not have enough self-control to let you go. Start picking your words wisely Israel." He whispers against her face, making cold chills go throw her spine.

She froze, trembling her hands, holding tight her lips together to not speak any word while noticing him leaving. He had to pick silence now, he was furious with what she had said. He was dangerous when furious. She had to be patient. The time hadn't come.


	20. Chapter 20

The environment was tense. Since Saudi had got inside his apartment, he didn't say anything else to Emirates beside asking him to help him re-due his bandage.

Emirates had made an ugly face when he pushed his sleeve to look at the dirty bandage. No wonder it had become dirty with blood, even his sleeve's fabric hadn't got away from it. But the worst had been the scar itself, more dirty and messy. It hurt a lot when Emirates started to clean it, but Saudi had to bear it and keep quiet. It had been his fault after all. Luckily Emirates felt no need to take him to the nursery to get new stitches. He finished it all and slapped Saudi's palm to test its sensitivity and finally spoke.

"You okay?"

"Yes…" He whispers moving his fingers slowly to try his hand's flexibility after his foolishness.

"Good." Emirates keeps quiet, but Saudi knew he wanted to speak to him, otherwise, he would already get up and go.

Saudi sighs, swallowing his pride, he deserved one or two lectures and a push of ears after what he had done, even from his young brother.

"Just say it." He says closing his eyes waiting for it.

Emirates doesn't speak immediately. He seems to be considering the right words first to not start an unnecessary argue with his older brother, but he didn't know that minutes of silence was slowly killing Saudi with anxiety.

"First, are you really okay?" Asks Emirates going easy on him.

"Yes… I am." He says trying to sound really honest about it.

"Good. I wanted first to say after you ran away, I took care of Yemen. I checked if he had got any injuries, luckily he only won some more bruises. His health has become worst and worst, even his older bruises don't go away so easily due to his weak physique. I gave him some tea and cookies when he got calmer. He was a bit hysterical at first, calling for you and not saying very nice things. But then he got better and thanked me for the cookies and ate them… Well, he also puked them minutes after… But he really tried. After that, when he was really calm and sane, I asked what had happened, and he told me his version of the story, but now I want to know yours. Then, can you tell me your version of the story?"

Saudi gulps feeling his throat dry. It amazed him how Emirates could look at him so calm after what he might have heard from Yemen and what he saw when he caught them.

"What did he told you?" Emirates sighs blinking his eyes a bit to keep his cool.

"I will tell you, but only after I hear your version first. I need to know both side's history."

"Fine." Saudi scolds a bit annoyed with Emirates's stubbornness. Despite that, he had to admit he was looking pretty adult at that moment, not so vain as he was usually. "This might surprise you but… It's all Iran's fault." Emirates immediately raises an eyebrow pressing his lips tight to not grin at that 'surprising' information. "He came here and interrupted a total civilized moment between me and Yemen to steal all Yemen's attention and just to show off. Then he even dared to blink an eye to me as a provocation. By the end when he went away Yemen got all so charmed by that sly snake he despised my attempt to help him. And then we started shouting at each other, I tried to leave him and get away, but he wouldn't let me. He just wouldn't. And then he grabbed my bad wrist, squeezed it, hurt me, and I just got mad. I got full of it. He wouldn't stop making stupid questions and not letting me go despite the warnings I gave him. He had it coming!" Saudi breathes deep, in and out, to calm down his voice that had got louder and louder along with the description of what had happened. "And just like that, we got into a fight… and then you appeared." Saudi looks slyly at Emirates, studying his expressions after hearing him.

Emirates shakes his head as a sign of comprehension but doesn't express much.

"Yemen told me he didn't know you had your wrist injured, he didn't mean it and feels sorry for hurting you but doesn't regret the punches after. He says you deserved it. But he also told me he just wanted to know what had happened to your arm and you refused to tell him. I don't understand why you so embarrassed for hurting yourself while cooking." Saudi's mind blasts remembering the lie he had told Emirates. "Like… it can be embarrassing to show off to everyone… fine, I get it. It would be uncomfortable to explain and some could even laugh… but not Yemen. He might be a bit unstable but he still has respect for you and he knows he also isn't a lucky cooker."

Saudi sighs feeling the regret for that stupid ridiculous lie and disappointed with Emirates's insight. How could he still believe he had had really a kitchen incident after seeing inside his bandage? He had a big cut, stitched by Israel, how could he still believe? Which cooking technical could create an equal mess?

"I wasn't embarrassed on that moment to tell him, okay? I was angry, furious, I had just witness Iran steal Yemen from me. Right in front of my eyes. This is Iran, this is how bold he has become!"

"Fine… I get it." Emirates waits more minutes waiting for Saudi to calm down his tone again. "Brother, you must still keep in mind Yemen is sick. I don't know if he will handle another struck." Emirates's voice turns to a whiny voice with the last sentence. Saudi can't help it but hold him close to comfort him.

Emirates breathes loud, trying to hold a cry while Saudi caresses his back softly. He had nothing more to say to his younger brother, couldn't tell him another lie and couldn't even make a promise he knew he wouldn't keep. Comfort and a friendly shoulder were all he had to him.

The front door's knob rotates making a CLICK sound to open. Emirates immediately separates himself from Saudi's embrace rubbing his eyes to ward off the small tears and forces a smile for Oman who had just got in. She smiles back but notices something off.

"Everyone okay?" She asks. Emirates and Saudi shake positive for her, both smiling. Emirates gets up to hold her still very sensitive and almost squeezes Oman too much.

Saudi also gets up informing them he was going to check on Yemen.

* * *

The next day, a Saturday. Everyone was free from classes and could spend their time doing what they enjoyed the most. Everyone except Qatar, who wasn't feeling like doing anything at all that day due to the past events.

Oman had called her for shopping together, but she had to refuse, due to everyone's block she could no longer waste her money freely. She could be sassy, cocky and a bit too much cynical, but she was not a stupid woman.

That situation was expected, the moment she kept her NO she knew what they would do to her, how they would all abandon her and wait to see her suffocate on her own pride. Unfortunately for them, she knew to take care of herself all by herself.

Even thou, still getting Oman's calls and having her following, despite how annoying at first was… it was a bit warming for her broken heart, even if Oman only did it to keep an eye on her, it was good to not be always alone or only count with Iran's attention.

The warm wind shakes her free hair making her soul feel more lightly despise her tumultuous thoughts.

The sound of steps coming close doesn't alarm her, still focused on that unique feeling, turning just slightly to see who was coming on her direction.

Israel walks calmly getting near her, focused on her with distrust getting Qatar's curiosity for that particular strange eye stare. Israel stops. Still focused like she was trying to see right throw her.

"Qatar?" She asks.

"Yes, Zionist?" She grins amused by Israel's surprised face when getting her confirmation.

"You are so unrecognizable without your scarf! You have hair! Long hair!" Shouts Israel amazed by that figure she had never seen. Qatar was actually a gorgeous woman with a long voluminous dark hair and the wind had done its magic touch of perfection.

"Congrats with your discovery!" Laughs cynically Qatar getting up revealing her red shayla resting on her lap.

"Are you allowed to stay like that outside?" Qatar giggles looking around to see if they were the only ones there. The last thing she wanted was to have more problems for chit-chatting with the Zionist too.

"All that matters is modesty. Cover the hair is not an obligation on my place and there is no law that forces that. So yeah… I can come outside like this." She answers putting her scarf around the neck still leaving her hair free.

"I heard already of that, but doesn't seem so true in reality." Points out Israel.

"Culture is a strong influent force. When you are taught from the beginning to dress in a 'good' way, you will find it harder to change the older you get."

"I guess you have a point." Sighs Israel holding her hands behind her back. Staying quiet and focused on Qatar with amazement.

Qatar starts to find it boring all that attention and lack of words. Why would Israel come to her just to speak of her hair?

"You didn't come just to flatter me and see my beauty, did you?" Israel's eyes glow waking up with Qatar's question.

"I thought you were feeling a bit lonely because of what happened."

"And you thought I would be so desperate for attention that I would accept to have a chat with you?!" Giggles a bit out loud, with the cynical tone she was used to speaking.

"Well, you seemed okay with it at first." Israel's cheeks bobbled with frustration and humiliation for that wicked laugh of her. "I know the feeling better than anyone of being alone. I just wanted to show my sympathy."

"Sympathy." Repeats Qatar still giggling sarcastically. "Who do you think you're trying to trick Zionist?!" She shouts more angry with Israel.

Israel lifts up immediately her hands in a defensive way not getting what she said to exalt Qatar so much.

"W-WA-What?!"

"You might think I'm stupid enough to not see your game here. First, you got Saudi Arabia as your bodyguard. Second, you manipulated him to help your ass with that Hezbollah. Third, you helped him eliminate all his potential threats, including me! And now you dare to show me sympathy?! You hypocrite scum!"

"Wait! I didn't do anything against you!" Defends Israel herself.

"Oh… But you also didn't seem to mind it at all. What were you thinking? I would accept your hand since I'm alone? You can forget that!"

"No… I didn't." Israel bites her tongue to hold her nasty words. Qatar's explosive attitude was starting to get on her nerves, only when she had tried to be nice with her. "We had been so close to work with each other, why are you so aggressive now towards me? I did you no warm! I didn't even speak of you with Saudi! Actually… I kind off saved your ass without you know it!"

"Save my ass… you don't even know what you got yourself into…" Qatar rubs her face trying to calm herself a bit.

"Do you even know how Saudi started to see me as a target?" She asks more calm, wickedly nice.

"Because you started to spend more time with Iran?" Qatar sighs crossing her arms.

"I'm not absolutely proud of what I did, but let me ask you Israel. What hold you be able to do to save your own people?"

"That's my priority every day. Keep my people safe even if it costs my popularity. So I guess the answer would be everything." Qatar smiles at her expecting that answer.

"In those terms we not that different at all. You see… that ISIS invention of Syria and Iraq has caused a lot of troubles to everyone. But we thought it was just ISIS, the only terrorist group to exist, but with him, more terrorist groups were created. Smaller ones, less famous, but equally evil. I had the unlucky to get stuck with one of them."

"What do you mean?" Asks Israel.

"This is extremely sensitive to explain… especially if you don't know to understand the differences inside Islam's faith."

"You mean… the Shias and Sunnis? I know pretty much."

"Good to know you have some knowledge."

"I have too… I would be a reckless neighbour if I didn't." Sighs Israel rolling her eyes.

"Well, my unfortunate was that I got stuck with a copy of Hezbollah, mostly Shias, a considerable number of my own were kidnapped, and like a country who loves my people I had to do everything I could."

"So… You ended up to go after the only one who could rationalize with Shias. Iran. And gave him money for the rescue…" Israel pressure's her temple to relieve her headache with that information.

"You seem informed." Grins Qatar.

"It's known… And a great excuse you used to make dirty deals with Iran… Like a small terrorist group could ever demand such among of money as you gave to him." Spits Israel more angry at her. Qatar follows the same gesture.

"Are you insinuating I'm lying?! You're just like Saudi Arabia! I did it all for my people! You the ones who invented these stories of terrorism! The only one supporting terrorism is Saudi and his lackeys!"

"You were one of his lackeys!"

"Hey!" The shout coming far away made them both notice the Iranian coming in the company of Turkey.

Israel gulps and makes her way in the opposite direction while Qatar fixes her shayla covering her hair before Iran and Turkey get near.

* * *

"You're hurt too?!" Shouts Bahrain noticing Saudi Arabia's bandaged hand.

"I got into a fight with Yemen, again." Explains Saudi himself resting his harmed hand on his chest.

Bahrain stood shook with Kuwait beside him equally surprised but not daring enough to ask before Bahrain.

"And Yemen is also hurt?" Asks Kuwait.

"Yes…" Sighs Saudi begging silently to not have to repeat what had happened to them too. Emirates comes to save him resting beside him in the table and easily starts to explain what had happened with Saudi's previews words. They both stay quiet, hearing with attention. Saudi could notice their expression get more and more serious and furious. He feared it might be because for him, but Bahrain's final shout relieves his mind.

"That stupid Iran! He has done it again!"

"He really is getting extremely bold… Like it wasn't enough to take Qatar from us and now he wants to convince Yemen to harm us." Continues Kuwait.

"My friends and brothers… notice how Iran does his hateful plays. He slyly is trying to convince us to turn our backs on each other. If we let this happen we are to ones to blame for not seeing the previews warnings. Qatar is already lost and isolated, soon she will be succumbed by regret." Speaks Saudi calmly to get their focus on him. "We must not fall for his tricks again. We need to stay united and trust each other no matter what. He will try to poison our minds, convince us we are each other's enemies. We cannot let that ever happen!"

"Have you already spoke with America? Didn't he wanted to rip that deal?" Asks Kuwait.

"I think so, but he has some internal problems and I think he has been wasting his energies running after Syria with the others." Responds Saudi.

"Syria has been throw so much, I don't know how can she still run away from everyone and stay straight. It's creepy." Comments Kuwait to Bahrain.

"She is actually very badass. What it's creepy is how her boss still hasn't lost his place, despite the way he treats Syria, she still kept her loyalty." Says Bahrain.

"Another victim to Iran's hands! Syria has been poisoned by Iran for far too long. He made her aggressive." Points Saudi.

"This isn't over. After Syria, he will turn Lebanon or Jordan against us. I can feel it. I tried to talk with Lebanon the other day, and she was so rude to me, she said ´why don't you go waste your time with your little perfect friends' shorty'. Can you see how unkind she was? Call me 'shorty'?! I only said 'hi' to her!" Complains Kuwait. Saudi sighs scratching his beard while thinking.

"Good mention. With so much going on we forget those small things. Has Lebanon got rid off of that Hezbollah?" Ask Saudi getting an ugly grin coming from the three.

"She tried, but Hezbollah it's too strong, and has so many supporters investing on him." Says Emirates.´

"Has she at least took that terrorist organization out of her government?" Asks Saudi breathing loud trying to prevent the heat go to his head. A second ugly grin from them was enough to answer. "Has she at least tried?!"

"See her side… Hezbollah has been with her for far so long, it did support her in the worst situations." Tries Emirates to appease with no results.

"It's a terrorist! Doesn't matter what he has done!" Shouts Saudi feeling the head already burning, and by Kuwait and Bahrain's scared expressions he was all red. "Do you have lack brain inside your head?! Why do you think Lebanon was aggressive with you?!" Asks directly at Kuwait who kept himself quiet. "It's Hezbollah! It's Iran's trick to influence her! Many supporters investing… you mean Iran it's giving more money to keep that decease alive! Do you even imagine where that money came from?" Scared, Kuwait and Bahrain just shrug.

"That deal you sillies! It opened to him lots of bank accounts, and he took all the money and invested in terrorist groups… And you say Lebanon tried… She must have felt that money was all worth it."

"We don't know that! I trust in Lebanon's good intentions." Says Bahrain but regrets immediately when Saudi kicks the table with his hands.

"You a fool then! Lebanon has been abusing of our good grace just like Qatar did!"

"Saudi Arabia! Don't tell us you want to do it again!" Shouts Emirates lifting up to face his brother, equally mad. "Have you forgot what you said just a few minutes ago?! Has that speech of trust each other just to show off?!"

Saudi razes an eyebrow impressed by Emirates's courage to confront him but shows not big care for his words. He couldn't. Bahrain and Kuwait were watching.

"No, silly brother. We won't push her away as we did with Qatar… We know she hasn't the means as Qatar has, and we don't want her on a civil war again." Emirates sighs more relaxed and sits down. "This time I will just have a word with her."


	21. Chapter 21

"How are you already okay?!" Shouts out Palestine noticing Israel's unharmed arm and not any longer bandaged. "I still can't barely move my fingers!" He continues to complain trying to hardly move them.

Israel smiles, but fades it immediately remembering Palestine could take it as an offence and go away to complain to others, and he eventually could find Iran, and he would possibly tell him she had lied the whole time. Worst, for who she was lying. Besides, she was feeling a little numb with loneliness, America was more busy than ever, always in the middle of something, England was also equally busy with the Brexit thing and France took the chance to raise himself. Really no time for her.

She didn't have many friends who could stand her for far too long, at least not that close to who she could run to. Despise her bad relationship with Palestine, he was by far the one who could stand her for a long time, even thou complaining all the time. He somehow made her feel tired of people around and temporarily happy for her lonely moments, which was very convenient to stand her social condition without depressing. Although, right now, she wasn't enough tired of him.

"I heal fast." She answers fast to keep him speaking with her, even if it was all just to trash her.

"Did the nursery give you a better medicine?! Why am I always the outcast?! If people are really tired of me they might just confess it!"

"Well, I'm a bit tired of you. I told you this so many times and you still up in my zone." She teases getting the expected reaction out of him.

"It's MY zone Zionist! You the one who should leave me alone!"

"And how would you live without me?"

"A lot way better! Thanks!" Israel still grins despise Palestine's opposite feelings.

"Do you really thing you could rule better than me? Could you overpass my achievements? Could you please your people the same way I do? Is that truly your fantasy?"

"I'm certain I would be away happier." He answers pretty much convinced.

"Oh Palestine, you would be eaten alive before you could notice, probably brutally beaten by your boss, worse than you already are."

"My boss doesn't beat me! He just gets nervous when sees me too much close with you!" Israel sighs feeling Palestine a bit sad with the mention.

Palestine didn't have an easy life of his own she had to admit, and she wasn't the only one making it harder for him. The pressure was big on his side too, maybe it was only her fault, or maybe it was inevitable due to his culture and status. She had no answer to it, but he was convinced it was all her fault.

"Then why are you here anyway? Do you find my hand softer than your boss's?" Now she was tired of him, he had made her feel sad for him. She didn't want that.

Palestine's voice soften while thinking and rolls his eyes making obvious it had become somewhat a hobby to follow her around and slag her.´

"Not many can stand me for far too long." Israel raises her happiness a bit feeling understood by her harsh neighbour. "Jordan once even told me to get away from him before something hits him again… I can thank you for that." He says sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She plays around making him growl down his breath.

On that moment, their both's attention is caught by Lebanon rushing throw the gardens outside their department. Israel straight herself in the bench while Palestine looks around to see where she was going so fast.

"More trouble?" Asks Israel expecting no answer from Palestine.

"What ever it is I hope it involves you."

Israel rolls her eyes and glances at Lebanon again, who had changed her direction after looking discreetly at one building's corner. She gets closer to them, visibly disturbed. Palestine it's the first to speak when she gets close enough to them.

"Are you okay Lebanon?"

Lebanon stops, smiling at both, but shaking.

"I'm alright." Her voice trembles not fooling anyone, thou Palestine was the only one in the mood to discover what had happened.

"No, you're not. What happened? You seem like you saw a ghost!"

"Maybe I did!" She giggles weird, if her intention was to relax them, she creeped them both. "Anyway… if someone asks... I was never here, okay?"

"Okay…" Answer Palestine seeing her get away.

"Where are you going?" Asks Israel questioning herself what might be that was troubling Lebanon that much. She had a few ideas, although questioning Saudi Arabia would be enough to get the right answer.

"Walk, walk, walk,…." She says getting away.

* * *

"Stop that France!" Shouts England throwing back the paper ball France had throw at him.

"Don't act like children here. I need all your brains working together." Scolds Germany kicking the table with a book.

"Working together!?" Complains England. "All people here are sleeping or annoying me!"

"I don't even know why you are complaining England. It's not like you in bad sheets." Says Greece beside France.

"Even those who are in bad sheets have a more positive attitude than you and are more cooperative." Continues Netherlands getting others to agree with him.

"The only bad sheets are the ones you're building for yourself Pipsqueak." Whispers Spain on England's ear beside him. England rush him off, growling.

"Guys, England it's using his right to leave, we must respect that." Points out Germany.

"Thank you, Germany! Some people here have already forgotten good manners!" He mumbles looking around. "No way I'm going to stand this for too long!"

"Then why are you still here Brexitland?" Teases France getting grins out from other people present in the meeting.

"Because I'm still a member till my official leave! STUPID!"

"England!" Shouts Germany kicking the table. "Language!"

England accents but looks at France again to respond him.

"It's funny to hear you say shit about me after you also though of leaving this mess before your elections."

"England!" Calls out Germany again, getting a 'sorry' from England.

"Got my mind opened while you got yourself more closed." Answers France rolling his eyes while getting an eye threat from Germany. England sighs.

The room's door opens coming in Italy with a confused gaze.

"Ahhh… Scusa… France… You have a friend here searching for you."

France lifts an eyebrow surprised.

"Let me guess… an angry lover?" Teases England.

"Seems important, you better come and see." Says Italy.

France looks at Germany, who gestures him to leave the meeting. He follows Italy outside getting caught by surprise when seeing Lebanon shrunken outside the room.

"She said she only felt comfortable speaking with you… she hasn't said more than that." Says Italy.

"Lebanon what is going on?" He gets more close to her looking carefully at her expressions.

"What's wrong?!" France looks back annoyed for seeing England who couldn't resist on following him.

"Why could you leave too?!" Asks France.

"This meetings aren't much more important to me now… I do what I want." England focus on Lebanon noticing her discomfort. "What happened?"

France focus his attention on Lebanon again who still continues to don't say a word.

"Tell us what happened darling." He speaks softly to her.

"I… I… I just needed a bit of company, I feel bad now for interrupting your meeting…"

"Nonsense! Look at you… I have never seen you so white!" Says England.

"Wa-What?!" Gulps Lebanon.

"He meant, you are very pale Lebanon, what's troubling you?" Corrects France.

Lebanon holds her breath, then breaths deep out to keep her cools, but her emotions seem to get out of her skin and immediately hugs France whining silently. England and France look at each other confused, even Italy follows the same feeling scratching his head.

"How about we go back to your department to have a quiet talk?" Propose France.

"No! I can't go there!" Shouts Lebanon freeing him.

"Why not?" Asks France.

"'Cause I know he is searching for me! He won't leave me alone! I left as soon I was warned he wanted to speak with me! I'm so scared! I don't want to end up like Qatar! Please don't force me to go there!" She cries out loud holding tight France's uniform.

"Meu deus…" Whispers Italy.

"What is going on in here?! Why I hear cries in the European place?!" Shouts out loud America coming from far away on the company of Canada.

Lebanon rushes to clean out her tears trembling with fear of being caught.

"Don't let him see me…" She whispers to France, who listens to her and gets on front of her to hide her from America's view.

"What are you doing here brat?!" Shouts England walking in his direction.

"Business of course." He winks at him. "Is there any problem?"

"Lots of them… get in that room and you will find them all." He mumbles.

"Oh I will, I'm here for it." America greats France who was more distant with Italy. He still hadn't seen Lebanon behind them.

Italy seems to notice France's tension at the moment and America's curiosity and rushes to go to him, catching his attention.

"You are so late! Germany will murder you!" He speaks opening him the door.

"I always gotta make my big entrance!" He giggles getting in with Italy, not noticing Canada had stayed behind.

"Canada, aren't you going too?" Asks England nicely.

"I will." He smiles warmly. "After you tell me what is going on." England gulps for behind caught, but relaxes remembering it was Canada who he was talking too. He was just so damn nice. His hug could comfort any trouble Lebanon was having.

"Here." He leads them back in the group, when Canada finally sees Lebanon very disturbed behind France.

"What is wrong with her? She seems like she has seen a ghost."

"That is what we thought… but she doesn't say much and only says she doesn't want to end up like Qatar." Answers France resting his hand on Lebanon's shoulder.

"Qatar? Is it Saudi Arabia who is bothering you?" Asks Canada.

"No… He didn't do anything to me… yet." She answers.

"Then why are you here?!" Asks England a bit impatient with all the secrecy.

"Don't rush her! Can't you see she is already disturbed?!" Scolds France.

"With her attitude she won't get help any sooner!" Complains England.

"Guys… you're making her more nervous." Appeases Canada. "Tell us what is troubling you."

"Kuwait, this morning… He came to tell me… Saudi Arabia wanted to see me." She says only before going back to silence.

"Is that all? Why you assumed the worst? He might just want to have a cup of tea with you." Says England.

"Everything with you must involve a cup of tea…" Mumbles France. "Lebanon, England its right on something, you can't assume the worst yet. Qatar it's a special case. If you fear something, I will accompany you to Saudi Arabia, and we will see what he really wants from you."

"Would… Would you really do that?" She asks a little more lively than before.

"Of course Lebanon." He looks back at Canada and England. "Invent an excuse for me there, I will be back after we resolve this." They gesture to him before he goes away holding Lebanon carefully.

"Good Lord… All this drama for a chit-chat." Sighs England.

"You know it's not that simple. Lebanon has reasons to be scared. Seeing what Saudi Arabia made his group do to Qatar would make anyone fear him." Answers Canada.

"She could just talked with America right away… I don't even know why we hide that, isn't he the best one to solve the problems with the middle eastern?" Canada makes an ugly face.

"I don't think America would be interested in protecting Lebanon, especially from Saudi Arabia."

"Is he so distant now? God… What a mess… Grr. I don't really care. I don't want anyway to involve myself any longer with that side of the map, they're all troublesome. You should get away too." Canada sighs looking at the way France and Lebanon had left.

* * *

France and Lebanon finally enter the small Middle East department. Lebanon was more nervous than before. France had many times along the way to remind her to just breath in and out, everything would be alright. As soon as they get more in, France can sense a silent tumultuous atmosphere when catching Emirates's gaze on their way.

"France! What a wonderful visit!" He greats with a fake smile and a strong hand shake. France returns the smile, nervous for still feeling Lebanon slightly shaking under his palm. "What brings you here?" Asks Emirates.

"I just came here to accompany Lebanon back. I took her outside and force her to have a snack with me. I hope I didn't bother anyone for her missing hours." He says following Emirates' mood.

"Oh… is that so. I don't have a problem with that, but Saudi Arabia had a time already booked with Lebanon, we feared something bad had happened to her."

"I'm sooooo sorry! I shall apologize myself to Saudi Arabia for the disturb I caused!" Emirates blinks for a while then looks at Lebanon who kept herself quiet and silent the whole time.

"Lebanon is the one who should had been more responsible, she knew she had Saudi Arabia waiting for her. She could had warned you."

"I was very stubborn and you know how I am when I'm stubborn." France pulls Emirates's attention back to him, who doesn't lose the smile not even for a second.

"I actually do know. Saudi will certainly understand as soon she explains it to Saudi Arabia."

"I'm not sure… I don't think I have teased Saudi Arabia enough to traumatize him." France grins, still not letting Lebanon go, pushing for Emirates's patience, who was clearly trying to get him away from her.

Lebanon might had a reason to fear.

"It's no good to still keep him waiting… do you mind I take Lebanon now?" Emirates grabs her by the other shoulder, but France holds tight the other one, feeling again Lebanon shivering when Emirates touched her.

"You can take us both."

Emirates finally fades the smile, but it's not angered. Just impressed.

"France! Good to see you!" France looks back with Lebanon, catching Iran also entering throw the same door as them.

"Hey Iran, how are you?" He greats.

"Good as possible, still waiting for a miracle with your friend America thou."

"We're working on it." France feels nervous too now, in the front was Emirates, not letting Lebanon go, behind was Iran who seemed interested in pushing him to discuss his interests. He was in advantage, or so he thought.

"I believe you are… Lebanon, my darling friend." He greats Lebanon too getting more close making Emirates step back as Iran got himself between him and Lebanon. "You're looking a bit pale today, are you alright?" France still feels her tense, but she seems more ready to speak with Iran than Emirates.

"Yes, a bit tired, that's all."

"You should take a rest then." Says Iran with a husky voice.

"You must go check on Saudi first." Warns Emirates getting frustrated now.

"Oh… why now? What ever he wants can wait for another day, can't he?" Asks Iran still not letting him get any closer to Lebanon.

"I wouldn't be here warning Lebanon to go if it wasn't urgent. The more you keep Saudi waiting…" Emirates immediately regrets what he was going to say and shuts up.

"What? What will he possibly be able to do? Tell me. I want to know." Provokes Iran closing his distance with Emirates, making him get more distant from them with the pressure. "And I thought you were more strong and independent... you still bow to your big brother's every wish." He whispers only for Emirates to hear. "How disappointing."

Emirates tenses looking at Lebanon who keeps frozen in place. Deep inside she knew what would happen if she let France and Iran keep their protection around her. Saudi Arabia and the others would assume she was no longer on their side, and in a matter of time, they would hit her hard and bad, and they could also increase their suspicious on France for helping her. She didn't want that, no matter the pain she had to go throw right now.

"It's not good to keep Saudi Arabia waiting any second more." She finally has the courage to pronounce it, catching Iran and France out of guard when they heard her. Both look at her, in shook for seeing her carefully step forward in Emirates's direction. "Sorry France for making you come here waste your time, I will apologize myself to Saudi Arabia. Iran, I appreciate your kindness and worry for me, but it's very impolite to turn back on my obligations for an early rest." Emirates sighs relieved for seeing her step forward. He holds her back to guide her way out of that place, but he hears France still trying to mumble an excuse to go too.

"You heard the Lady, didn't you both?" He says to keep them quiet.

"Sure…" Answers France."… Then, Lebanon! Don't forget that thing we have this night, okay?"

Lebanon looks back. "Yes, of course! I will look forward to it!" she smiles at him, a fake smile, she was so clearly scared on Iran and France's view.

Just like that she goes away with Emirates, leaving them behind.

"You have something planned with Lebanon this night?" Asks Iran after they went.

"No… I just said that to make sure she comes back." Iran grins at France.

"Smart."

"Got any idea what's going on?"

"Yeah…" France waits for a response from him, but he doesn't seem to want to say it that easily.

"So?"

"It was a very messy morning… Everyone was asking for Lebanon… Kuwait, Bahrain, Emirates, I assumed, what ever was, was not a simple thing. Saudi has become bold and impatient because of my deal. He wants now to know who are, or not, his allies and purge the ones who he thinks are not on his side."

"So he just wants yet to know which side she is…"

"I fear that. Saudi got obsessed with me… Hezbollah will be a problem for Lebanon, Saudi can see that as a sigh of treason." France turns back to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I will be back to come pick up Lebanon, I just gotta now give my excuses for being missing a meeting."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Lebanon and Emirates.

"What do you think you were doing by getting France into this? Are you some child? Do you need your colonizer back to guide your feet?" Scolds Emirates walking beside her, not showing a very nice face. "You could had avoided all this trouble if you just obeyed in the first place." He sighs tired of that silence of hers and stops walking, making her stop too, shivering. "Just say something in your defence, damn it! Is this how you expect to be with Saudi?! Are you just going to stay quiet and listen to him?! What if he aks you questions, will you just stay frozen like a dead body?!"

Lebanon closes her eyes, remembering herself to breath as France had told her.

"I'm neutral in Saudi's conflict with Iran if that is what it's bothering you."

"If that's true then why you feared to come to speak with him in the first place?! Why you felt the need to run?! Have not learned anything with what happened with Qatar? Do you want yourself exiled too?!"

"No…"

"Then you better decide now which side you want to be before I take you to Saudi Arabia!" Emirates takes a moment to breath too and relax himself. "I'm sorry I'm being hard with you, but you must also understand it won't be any easier with my brother. He will pressure on you until you gave up. You must be confident before we get there, or he will break you."

"I can defend myself. I have had situations with Saudi before."

"Have you? Have you seen how really mad he can get? I love my brother, but even I sometimes fear his reactions. I had this morning to change my brother Yemen's bandages, have you ever took a close look to his wounds? Cause I have and they're not pretty. He has broken bones and huge bruises from previews confronts with Saudi, and they are brothers. If he can do that to our own brother, what do you think he can do to you?" Lebanon shivers, not daring to stare him in the eyes, but Emirates doesn't accept that and holds her chin to force her to look at him. "Qatar was always beside us, look how far she is now. Have you ever been that close to us? How much further do you think he will be okay to push you away Lebanon?"

Highly disturbed and terrified, Lebanon kicks his hand away from her.

"Don't ever touch me like that!"

Emirates takes a moment to let her calm down, although it would be difficult because of her situation, but he still gives her time. He needed to remind himself to say sorry to Saudi for making him waiting even more, but was a good cause, the sooner he nicely broke Lebanon's will the less hard it would be for her.

"Think of your people Lebanon, you love them… Don't torture yourself or them. Just obey and everything will be fine, you got friends on this side."

"I don't… I don't want anymore discussions… I will give Saudi whatever he wants, just let me live my life…"

"That's a very good choice." Sighs Emirates relieved, now she didn't have to face Saudi Arabia's pressure.

They continue walking till Saudi and his brother's apartment. Emirates opens the door, and Lebanon sees a very frustrated Saudi sitting with Bahrain alone. As soon as they saw her, Bahrain lifts from his place and gets next to Emirates to leave. Emirates gives a little push on Lebanon to enter and to give her a silent sign of 'good luck'.

"Sorry brother, I took a bit of your time speaking with Lebanon, I got half of the delay as my fault." Says Emirates smiling to his brother, who doesn't smile back and just sends him away with his hand while lifting from the chair.

Emirates doesn't say much and closes the door with Bahrain already outside, leaving Lebanon in, still horrified, with Saudi Arabia.

* * *

France walks one side to another. Again and again. Looking impatiently to his watch. Now he regretted to not be more specific on the time of his meeting with Lebanon. Was already night, almost midnight, and no sign of Lebanon. He had encountered with Iran again. He knew nothing. Jordan had passed too asking him for Lebanon, none of them knew anything. Qatar also came, giving her support and not great hope of Lebanon coming out as the same person as she was. Nothing more. No more news. Emirates, Kuwait and Bahrain had hidden themselves. Probably to not get questioned by him.

"How long are you going to stay here waiting?" Asks England after coming on his search.

"I'm so stupid, I should had followed my plan and go with her." The guilt eats him from inside, he would fall asleep on the floor on that place if needed till he could see Lebanon again.

"It's not your fault, she ended up to want to go alone like you said." Appeases England staying beside him for a while.

"She was so scared, you should had seen the pressure Emirates was making on her, I could feel her always shivering down my hand, with no courage to pronounce a word."

"Trust her a bit and you should leave now. The others mind find you are up against them. If they complain to America, you will have one more problem on your shoulders."

"Can't you convince America to go get her?"

"Canada already gave him tips of what was happening. Do you want to know what he said? He said 'they are all adults that can solve their own problems, if things go bad, then I will be there, till then, not my business'."

"I guess it's not on his interests… I could force myself into to go pick her up, but I'm sure I can't do that without getting myself in trouble."

"Don't go that way. Have you already tried to knock Saudi's door?" Asks England.

"Tried. Has been said they met there, but when I got there I only found Oman and Yemen, no one else was in there, and they both didn't know anything. I tried to see other places. Nothing. They're gone just like that."

"Then why are you waiting here?"

"Because I believe she is still in there, somewhere…" England gets quiet, also thinking, until an idea slaps his brain.

"Have you already spoke with Israel?"

"Why on earth would I speak with Israel about where Lebanon is?!"

"Because you are an idiot, she has eyes on everything that happens here. She surely knows where they went."

* * *

Israel wakes with an unending knock at her door. She yawns before leaving her bed. It wasn't every night some dared to disturb her sleep. Could be urgent, or not, probably a neighbour she couldn't care less to bother herself with.

"Palestine! If this is some bullshit of yours again I will break your…!" She keeps quiet after opening the door and seeing France and England with a hurried face. "That is an incoming surprise…"


	22. Chapter 22

"If I knew you would come I would have cleaned my room a little bit." Giggles Israel letting them in her place. England takes no worries about sitting on her desk chair while France doesn't waste any second more to ask what he wanted to know.

"Do you know where Saudi Arabia or Lebanon is?"

Israel is startled by that question and takes a few seconds to process it. France can't stand even a second and shakes her for an answer.

"Do you, or do you not?!" England pulls him back whispering him to calm down.

"Sorry, he has a guilty conscious today. A very rare thing you know."

"I see…" Israel shakes her arms not liking that attitude from France but understanding he was actually very nervous about something. "Is this about that talk Saudi wanted to have with Lebanon? I don't see where the fuzz is. Saudi is always getting meetings with his people from time to time."

"The last meeting he had he kicked Qatar out!" Shouts France. Israel grins at him.

"Is that what is troubling you? That Saudi might punish Lebanon?"

"He fears a reckless attitude from Saudi, that's all. Kicking everyone won't be a good resolution for anyone. We just rather prevent that." Answers England for France.

"He won't kick Lebanon out if it was that what you most feared. She is not a target… Unlike Qatar, with who Saudi had many reasons to point a finger, the only problem with Lebanon it's Hezbollah… Saudi hates it."

"I see one of your points in common, that must be why you aren't telling us right now where they are." Comments England getting closer to her. "I thought I raised you better Israel, I'm still like a father to you. You should answer me when I ask you." England's gaze gets intense, penetrating slyly Israel's mind. She looks aside, trying to break his mind control, but the effect was already there. All her life was granted by France, England and America, disobeying them would be disrespectful after all they did for her, even thou they sometimes seem to regret that hard work of theirs.

"I don't really know anything."

"Lie!" Scolds England making her jump and look back at him surprised. "I taught you how to lie better than that! If you wanted to trick me at least look me in the eyes!" Israel hardens her stare. "Tell me now, where are they?"

Israel looks slightly aside again, but England pulls her face straight to him again, showing a lack of patience for an answer.

"I saw him leave with Lebanon… I don't know where." She says low.

"How was she?!" Asks France quickly.

"She… seemed fine, no need to worry." She continues to speak but France blows her mind with more questions, not giving her enough time to answer them.

"How fine was she? Did you see her face? Where were her hands? Was he grabbing her? Did they leave this place? Did you see any bruise on her? Did Saudi seem mad?..."

"Stop!" Shouts England at France making him immediately stop already out of breath. "You need to calm yourself first… Jesus!" He looks back at Israel, who stayed quiet impressed to how worried France seemed to be. "Can you give us more details to calm down this bastard here? I promise we will leave after that."

Israel crosses her arms, feeling annoyed and jealous for their worry for Lebanon.

"Apparently you seem to care more for that Lebanese chick than me!" England holds his temple to keep his cools.

"Why you're like this now? Have we ever let you down? Stop complaining if you want us out of here!" Israel makes a bobble with her cheeks thinking carefully, testing again England and France's patient before finally giving up and give them more information.

"Fine!" She uncrosses her arms. "I could barely see her face, but she did seem a bit nervous, not enough to worry you guys thou. Saudi guided her out with his hand on her back out of the building. I really don't know where they went, but he seemed calm and not in a hurry. You are overreacting about all of this. Give it some time and you will see your worries had been in vain."

"Thank you, Israel." Says England pushing France out before he tried to make more questions.

"I hope I answered all your questions." Says Israel before closing the door when they were walking out.

"Why did you pushed me out?!" Asks France stopping in the middle of the hall after Israel had closed the door.

"Cause there is nothing more you can do! Let's keep the hope that everything is fine with Lebanon, chasing ghost won't help us now, and we already showed ourselves too much." France sighs after hearing England, he did have a point.

"Fine."

* * *

Next morning, France comes along with England to search for Lebanon. Again, no sign of her.

"This is clearly suspicious! Where he could go with her?!" Asks France nervously at England who just shrunk indifferent at first, although inside he too was starting to worry too.

"Let's check their class, she must be there."

Getting there, they see Israel and Palestine fighting on one corner, with Jordan scolding them. Qatar talking with Oman and others also equally entertained, but no Saudi and no Lebanon at sight.

"She is not here!" Mumbles France.

"Calm down." England was really starting to get worried now. He pushes France away to not get caught by the others. Bahrain, Kuwait and Emirates were there too in a group, all talking while waiting for the teacher. "Maybe we should call America for this."

"Finally!" Shouts France pushing his phone out before England could protest. "America!" He shouts immediately as the call got answered. "Lebanon is still missing and your Saudi friend is gone too, you better come here and impose order before something bad happens…okay….but… Got it… Well, thanks for nothing!" Angry, he hangs up.

"So?" Asks England.

"He said he is slapping the shit out of North Korea now, and maybe then he will come over, but no promise he would appear 'cause he is very busy with important business." England sighs resting his hands on the hips.

"I'm starting to regret to even let myself bother with this people… They might just be having a good time, and we idiots are sick worried."

"But the opposite can also be an option. We need to see her at least."

"See who?" England and France turn back to find Saudi Arabia with a coffee cup on his hand and a tiring face. They immediately scream out loud jumping on him and push him against the wall, making him drop the cup. "What the hell?!"

"Where is Lebanon?!" Shouts France immediately holding tight his collar's fabric.

"Better answer right now all our questions if you want to avoid the worst consequences!" Says England apart with France.

"What has got into you both?! Let me go!" Saudi's shouts brought other's attention. Emirates it's the first one to run out of the class. Seeing is brother trapped against the wall lead him in a nervous way to push England and France away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He asks getting in the middle of them with Saudi.

"What did you do?!" Asks France one more time.

"They are completely insane!" Shouts Saudi Arabia holding his younger brother's shoulders. The rest comes out viewing carefully what was going on outside the class. The only one who dares to pronounce a word is Iran who immediately understands what was going on.

"Salaam aleikum Saudi Arabia." He starts by greeting and coming near Emirates who still kept a defensive position even against Iran. Saudi Arabia grits his teeth knowing that had been a provocation. "Looks like you got to answer a lot of questions to everyone, the first one is … where is Lebanon?"

"What does that matter to you?!" Saudi doesn't spare on his tone, although Emirates warned him, looking back, to not lose the right mood.

"Yes! Where is she?!" Supports France trying to get to him but England also holds him getting nervous with the mess they accidentally made. Saudi looks at them, not understanding why they too were that aggressive against him. Iran attacking him was normal, but the Europeans too? Had Iran succeeded in turning them against him?

"She is fine!" He shouts.

"Then where is she?!" Continues France getting more irritated.

"She is here!" Shouts another voice coming from far away. Everyone looks in the voice's direction to find Lebanon with America holding her left's shoulder and on the right side was Canada a bit more distant than America.

"Lebanon!" France pushes England's hand right away from him and runs to hold her. "Oh, my good God! I was so deadly worried about you!" He hugs her unthinking and crushing her with the embrace.

"Ahh… Sorry for keeping you worry… I-I need to breathe!" She complains until France lets her go laughing slightly.

"Sorry."

America sighs pretty annoyed with all that mess caused for nothing.

"If it isn't me you would all be slaying each other by now." He says looking straight at England who looks him the same way.

"I thought you had other issues right now with North Korea." Points out England.

"I had and I'm done. That shorty got all scared pretty quickly, although he still dragged me down while running away." America comes closer to them, making Emirates relax and finally, Saudi Arabia gets away from his back to America's side.

"It's good you're here to see how unjustifiably I'm mistreated by the Europeans!" Complains Saudi, but America just looks at him in the corner of the eye and focus right back at Iran, who keeps quiet with an angry eye stare.

"How have you been doing Iran?" Asks America.

"Could be a lot better if you kept your word." He responds with a harsh tone.

"I do not support terrorist sympathizers." He says back looking around to see who was there.

"Oh really? Then why are you still supporting Israel and Saudi Arabia?" He continues, catching America's fury again.

"Who do you think you're calling terrorist?!" Shouts Saudi Arabia furious at Iran who just smiles back vainly.

"Laugh as much as you want and while you can." Speaks America calmly. "Soon I will turn your mocks and laughs into pathetic cries and begs."

Iran rips off his smile, looking at him deadly, irritated by America's convinced eye stare and the sly smile growing on Saudi's mouth. The moment grows tense among them. To get worst, Israel squeezed her way to America's view making his gaze turn from cold to a kind one as she came to hug him.

"America's whore…" Mumbles Iran low even thou he accidentally was heard by the two.

"Say it again?!" Demands America getting his fists together but Israel uses her embrace to not let him get closer to Iran.

"Leave him… he is a sick man." She says ignoring Iran's unkind words.

"Say one more shit about Israel and I swear to God…!"

"America! We not here for that!" Shouts England blocking America's view.

America looks back at Lebanon who still was being attacked by France's embraces.

"Where you found her?" Asks England getting beside him.

"On the way here." He responds shrugging while looking back at him.

"Where have you been Lebanon?" Asks France finally giving her space. She fades her smile shortly but forces it back up.

"I'm so sorry, I really forgot about you yesterday. I didn't mean to get you this worried." She excuses herself with a soft voice making France sighs in relieve. Saudi uses that moment to cough on purpose to call their attention.

"I think I deserve an apology for the overreaction…" He says looking aside while fixing his clothes.

France makes an ugly face along with England. America slaps England's shoulder blinking him an eye. England sighs knowing that he was provoking him on purpose.

"Fine… we did overreact." He says it although he didn't sound like he felt sorry at all, but Saudi wouldn't ask any better than that and looks at France waiting too for his response. France bites his lip, not believing he was being waited to apologize to Saudi. Canada comes near him taking a closer look at Lebanon who looks the other direction away from him intentionally.

"Mistakes have been made, I guess I too overreacted." He smiles at Saudi. "I guess the best apologize we can make it's making new deals, no?" Saudi's eyes wide open liking the idea.

"I would be more than happy for it." England agrees too.

"Okay, guys! Nothing more to see! Back to class!" Shouts Emirates finally relieved leading all the others inside the class, letting Saudi behind and Iran too, who instead of going after the others' comes closer to Lebanon who was still being carefully watched by Canada.

Saudi at first followed Emirates but seeing Lebanon behind stops to call her.

"Lebanon!" He shouts and she trembled when she heard him. She tries to rush her feet to go after him but Iran grabs her arm and pushes her back to where she was. "Hey!" Calls out Saudi getting near to confront Iran for that supposed assault.

"What is this?" Asks Iran holding her wrist up revealing a bruise hidden by her sleeve.

France, England and America hold their breaths viewing that and getting the worst ideas. Canada pushes Lebanon's scarf around her neck to find more small bruises.

"You have beaten her?!" Asks France enough low to not get too much attention again, but gritting his teeth with fury.

"You coward!" Shouts England.

"Oh… Saudi." Mumbles America pressing his temple in frustration.

"It's not what it seems!" Defends Saudi himself.

"What?! What has not been obvious, Saudi?" Questions Iran turning to him still pushing Lebanon's wrist has a prove to humiliate Saudi. "Tell us? What did we misunderstand? Your assault against Yemen because he likes me better, has that been a misunderstanding? Your manipulation to isolate Qatar just because she dared to use her independence, has that been a misunderstanding? Or was it beating Lebanon to get what you want the real misunderstand? You seem to be misunderstood quite frequently, why don't you explain to us that, then?"

Saudi gulps and looks at Lebanon in a request for help.

"Don't do that!" Shouts Iran getting in front of Lebanon noticing what he was doing. "Not only you abused her now you want to force her to say what you want for your own safety?!"

"Iran!" Shouts Lebanon, but too weak to stop the incoming fight.

"Saudi, explain this." Demands America getting in front of Saudi focussing him right in the eyes. "Why blow up everything by beating a lady?"

"I didn't beat her!" He shouts starting to get red because of the anger and the nerves.

"You clearly did! That's what you always do! You have been, and are, a women abuser!" Shouts France coming near Lebanon to see her bruises carefully.

"I did not! Tell them Lebanon!" He shouts trying to see Lebanon throw America, Iran and France but America pushes him away.

"Stand back and keep your mind cold!" He demands. Saudi feels tempted to fight back but America holds his sleeve and shakes him whispering only to him. "Keep quiet if you have nothing to fear."

"W-WAIT!" Shouts Lebanon out loud pushing France and Canada away from her and pulling her wrist away from Iran's firm hand. "Please! Listen to me!"

"Don't lie for him!" Warns Iran.

"I will not! You got it all wrong! I was the one who hurt myself, not Saudi Arabia!"

"You… hurt yourself?" Asks England, who had to choose to keep a safe distance, but couldn't bite that excuse so easily.

"Accidentally, yes!" She continues.

"How you hurt yourself Lebanon?" Asks calmly Canada.

"I… I feel a bit embarrassed for it… But I just fell down the stairs on the way to where Saudi and I were supposed to have dinner… Saudi had taken me out because I had got too nervous and didn't end up eating all day… He took care of me… That's why I went missing… I was out the school with Saudi."

"Lebanon…" Whispers France asking himself what to believe, she still seemed so stressed while telling her story.

"You don't really expect us to believe this, do you? Is this the ridiculous story Saudi forced you to say in case someone asked where you got that bruises?" Asks Iran looking slightly at Saudi who was being held by America. On his view, America seemed to be there more to protect Saudi than to judge him for his crime.

"No!" She shouts again. "I didn't want none of this to happen…" She can't help herself but let some tears fall down. "I'm so clumsy… I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, no, … Calm down Lebanon!" France pushes her for an embrace.

"Grr… I don't know what to believe anymore! GOD! Why do I still keep trying to understand you?! I'm out for good!" Shouts England making his way out of that hall scolding them to himself.

"Why are you taking so long brother? The Teacher might have already been scared for seeing you guys still gathering in the hall." Speaks Emirates picking out throw the classroom's door.

"Wait a minute…" Asks Saudi Arabia, but Emirates keeps quiet still close to the door.

"Lebanon, I will only ask one time and I really beg you to be honest on the answer you will give to us." Says America turning his attention on her, making her clearly nervous with tears stuck on her eyeballs. "Did Saudi Arabia beat you?" Lebanon takes her time to let go of a cry sigh before answering.

"No, he didn't."

America sighs showing up a smile and looks back at Saudi relieved for him.

"Told you had nothing to fear, the truth always comes out."

"Truth my ass! She is being manipulated by him!" Shouts Iran feeling his fury eating him from inside.

"Enough! You're in no position to deny what has been said and you have no other prove against Saudi Arabia then your evil intuition!" Scolds America walking past him, hearing him growl down his breath, but not giving him any other word. He looks at Lebanon. "I hope you take good care of yourself, and sorry for the trouble we may have caused. Let's go Canada?" He says calling his twin with a nice smile.

"Yes, brother…" Canada keeps his stare on Lebanon some seconds more but then follows America down the hall.

"Lebanon, come with me, let me see what I can do to resolve this bruises faster." Says France but Lebanon gets away from him showing up a smile.

"No need France, I'm sorry for worrying you this much but I can take care of myself. And I got other classes today to attend."

"If you say so… come to me as soon as you need anything." France looks at Saudi, still feeling suspicious about him. "Saudi, I really hope to be wrong about you… that you are really trustworthy. So, as a friend, I suggest you take very carefully each step every day, think about every consequence of your actions before doing them and please… Prove us you're better than we think you are."

"Do you still think I'm lying? You heard from Lebanon herself!" Says Saudi.

"I gotta believe, haven't I?" He looks at Iran who was focusing him very disappointed for seeing him let go of Saudi Arabia once again.

"When you will wake up?" Iran expects no answer turning his back at him making his way inside the class.

"I'm going. Take care Lebanon." Like that France goes too.


	23. Chapter 23

"You got yourself in trouble, again? Are you trying to score Iran or something?" Asks Emirates after getting all the information he needed about what had happened outside the class.

"I didn't do shit! They came after me like wolves! I wish they were so equally efficient when it comes to Iran." Mumbles Saudi looking around the garden feeling the warm sun heating up his goutrah.

"Soooo…" Emirates takes a long time like he wanted to ask something. Saudi notices it and felt bored by his hesitation.

"Just do it!" Emirates focus on him a bit, studying his expression and mentalizing the best way to question what he wanted to know.

"I won't judge you without hearing first, you know I understand you don't do anything without a reason and when you do, you have a good reason for it…"

"Say it!" Sighs Saudi starting to get annoyed.

"Did you really beat Lebanon?"

Saudi shocks with the question and silences for a bit focusing back on the green grass. Emirates fear the hesitation in Saudi's answer, but he couldn't tell if he didn't want to answer, or he was just too distracted with the laziness of that beautiful day.

"No… I didn't touch her with a finger. Why you doubt me too?" He asks looking at him.

"It's not like I doubt you! I just… really don't see what reason you would have to beat her, she had already told me she would do anything you asked, so you had no reason to press her… but, on the other side…" He keeps his mouth shut not knowing if he should continue to speak.

"Can't believe it… My dear younger brother doesn't trust me no more." Saudi speaks with a fake sorrow to make Emirates feel really guilty about it.

"No! I really don't doubt you it's just...!"

"Emirates." Call out Saudi straightening himself in the bench to focus on his brother more carefully. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"I… I think… I know you would never lie to me, brother." He says thinking faster than his mouth could speak.

"That's it… I shared so much with you, you were the first one who I told about Israel. That was not an easy share, but I felt like I owned you the truth on everything. So don't ever again question my word brother, it truly hurts me imagining that you feel any doubt of me."

"I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you."

* * *

On the other side of the school, France uses his lunchtime to bug England with the same worry he had constantly asked to not bother him with.

"Enough! I'm tired of it!" Shouts England feeling his body sweating with stress and frustration. "I don't care anymore!"

"You should! Something isn't right!" France slaps the lunch's table equally angered due to England's indifferent attitude.

"And why is that my problem?!" Shouts England slapping the table with both hands gazing France intensity who looks back the same way at him.

"Guys… you shouldn't waste your strength with other's problems. I heard Saudi Arabia has a better supervisor now. I think he deserves a bit of our trust, he has been after all the control among all those heat heads." Comments Spain who had been hearing them discussing what had happened.

"I too believe Saudi Arabia it's opening an interesting new path. He's different from before, more of an action man than words, although I must agree on something with France… He is being very reckless and impatient. Doesn't sound much like the Saudi we used to deal with." Says Germany who also had heard them talking.

"Have you seen Lebanon?" Questions France to Germany.

"No, not yet." He answers.

"When you see her, explain to me how can someone fall down the stairs and cause bruises on the arms and neck as she has."

" Keep calm França!" Says Spain shaking friendly France's shoulder. "She could have just rolled down the stairs don't think too much of it!"

"If she did roll down the stairs, with bruises like that on the neck she would be in the hospital right now or worst." France's comment makes England freak out a bit for thinking too much of it.

"Stop! We're countries! We don't die so easily because of a neck bruise or a stab on the back!" Mumbles England. "Change subject right now or I might just leave you to speak your bullshit alone!"

"Hi, guys…" Greats Belgium getting near them with a newspaper. They great her back with a hard smile as she sits next to them fading her kind expression to a serious one. "You should speak more low of this… everyone is whispering about what happened with Lebanon and the new news aren't helping at all."

"What new news?" Asks Germany a bit confused along with the other boys who raise their necks with curiosity.

"You haven't seen yet?" Belgium lays down the newspaper on the table for everyone to see. They get a bit up their place to see the new and keep silent until Belgium speaks it out loud. "Lebanon's boss quit after being with Saudi's boss." They still maintain silent making Belgium wondering what they were thinking. Spain takes the first word.

"We can't assume anything with this."

"Yes! We can't! One thing doesn't match with the other! Could be just a coincidence." Agrees England.

"Are you two kidding? Hear out my theory! We all know how Saudi has been feeling about Iran, we all heard him complain of him so, to keep his territorial control, he tries to force Lebanon to remove Iran's influence on her, Lebanon says she can't, she had no power over it, so Saudi instead forces her to remove who had the power over it, but she still resists, and he beats her until she gives up!" Mumbles France.

"No! Stop with your insane conspiracy theories! They make no damn sense!" Shouts England.

"The real problem is it actually makes a lot of sense!" Continues France to argue with England.

"Don't assume anything before knowing the facts, there must be something more…" Laughs out Spain not hiding the nervousness with success.

" I get this news aren't easy to take but don't you think you are overreacting a bit?" Points out Belgium getting weird looks from them.

"You haven't seen the real issue here, have you?" Asks Germany making Belgium more confused but kept quiet for him to explain himself. "The real problem it's on Saudi's authenticity if he loses it we might…" He gulps a bit frustrated. "We too might be scolded for it."

"Why is that so?" She asks.

"We made deals with Saudi Arabia… " Whispers Spain being too embarrassed to continue, but France furiously continues for him.

"The real problem is we sold to many weapons to Saudi Arabia thinking he was up to something good! But then Yemen, the deal with Iran, Qatar and now Lebanon's boss… Saudi it's getting out of its limits! We might have fed a bomb that we don't know when will it explode…" Completes France feeling also the inner guilt.

"You thought he wanted weapons for a good cause?!" Belgium doesn't hide her shock for their innocent though making them feel even worst for not realizing it sooner how ridiculous it sounded.

"It was so much money… And you know the market of weapons it's extremely strong. Everyone does it! And Canada and America were into this too, and we thought… why not?" Mumbles England.

"I don't know really how to express my feeling on that issue… I really hope you can bring some sense to Saudi before he tries something more radical." Comments Belgium.

"Why are you again thinking the worst?" Asks Spain getting now mad. "You speak like Saudi did a bad thing, but, did he? We don't know yet if he is responsible for Lebanon's boss quit, and even if he is, wouldn't he have a reason? He denounced war on that Hezbollah. Lebanon feed Hezbollah like her own baby. And we all agree Hezbollah is not an innocent group, they practice terrorism with their military strength, can we now be blaming Saudi for trying to eliminate it?"

"Yeah… you're right Spain. For the first time in ages, you say something smart. Saudi might have done a good thing." Agrees England finally showing a smile of relieve.

"Are you kidding me?!" France gets again frustrated lifting from his sit. "England! You saw what I saw! How can you justify just like that the bruises on Lebanon's body?!"

"The bruises were caused by an accident, Lebanon said it and you heard it too. Stop blaming Saudi for it." Responds England looking him serious in the eyes. France growls and gets away mumbling for himself.

"He won't accept that excuse." Points out Germany.

* * *

The next day, starting with the morning classes. Saudi comes in following Emirates. He had tried to avoid his colleagues knowing what they would say because of the news. Emirates, Bahrain and Kuwait were the most trusted ones, they barely made questions, or asked too much enough to bother him. The same wouldn't be said if Jordan, Iraq or anyone else caught him. Even America called him on his cellphone to advice him. 'Play wise' he said. 'Be discreet' he kept saying. The new wasn't even about him, was just about Lebanon, but his name was now always being whispered on everyone's mouth like he had committed a crime.

He seats down on his desk, everyone was already ready for the class, he had picked this right hour 'cause he knew no one would have time to bother him before the teacher came, and just like magic, the teacher did enter the class and right away the class started.

From all classes, this was a very painful one. Not just for him, but the majority of them. Was considered a very hard subject although it was at the same time the easiest at some people's point of view. Some subjects were used to compare the department's different skills and competencies. Economics, political science, scientific research, engineering, cultural studies and for the worst…. Human rights. Was obvious the winner on this camp. The Europeans were always the blessed ones with high grades. He tried many times to overpass that terrible subject by raising his grades on the other subjects. He wouldn't be humble in that, he was a very great student, but not on human rights. It was his Achilles' heel along with the other ones.

So as usual, everyone was dying of boredom only twenty minutes after the class started. He was no expectation and got himself distracted looking at Emirates playing on his phone under his desk. He looks around to see who was also bored with the teacher talking. Qatar was already resting her head on her hand. Syria was literally napping on her desk, and he thinks she was even snoring. Israel was one hundred percent focused. Taking every note with pleasure. She was the few ones who actually raised the department's level on that subject, on every subject to be more realistic. She was too a great student, although her explosive attitude and throwing desks under pressure made the teachers many times remove points from her grades, but she was the best on the numbers. He looks slightly back, to try to catch Iran. He expected to find him also bored, but he never thought to see him really sleeping with his mouth opened and drooling.

That class was really a terrible one.

"Everyone, write now a text about the importance of freedom of expression." The teacher said getting some muffled laughs from the students, but he ignores them sitting on his desk.

"Freedom my ass…" Can Saudi Arabia hear from Palestine's mouth in the distance. Unlike Israel who rights fast without stopping Palestine, along with the others, take their long time to even start.

"Do you think the teacher would accept a boodle, so I don't have to write this thing?" Asks Emirates looking back to his brother. Saudi just shrugs, and he turns straight thinking on the issue.

Saudi didn't even understand his brother's laziness. Was not like he had lack of imagination on the subject, he had so much potential on it and was one of the few who did had a positive grade, although not the best one, but better than a negative.

After some minutes, Israel lifts up from her sit interrupting the endless silent startling some people who were still sleeping.

"Done!" She says proudly delivering her text to the teacher and sits back on her seat.

"Everyone else?" Asks the teacher and no one dares to say a word. The teacher lifts up from his seat walking and looking at each student, he manages to slightly wake up Syria with a tap on her shoulder, but she laids her head back on the desk. He continues to walk stopping beside Saudi. "Saudi Arabia, it's a pity to have to give you a negative every time, don't you know the impact this subject has on your reputation?" He whispers for him.

"I do, sir." He focuses on the teacher not waiting for that conversation to start.

"You have everything on your hand to change that… try a little harder, please." He continues his way, now to bother Iran.

Saudi Arabia rests his head on his hand, thinking how really badly he needed a good grade on that bullshit. The impact was true. He had a bad reputation for not even trying, although he had tried a little bit, but nothing that could satisfy the others enough. He needed their support so badly, showing he was a more human right supported would be so good, more investment, more friends, more trust, more business. He really did need to try it, but his culture was a difficult balance to match with what the world had defined as human rights. They had no idea how big was the struggle.

He looks to his blank paper sheet. He truly had no thoughts about what to write.

Emirates lifts up, along with Jordan, then Lebanon, Qatar, Kuwait, Bahrain, Oman, Iraq, soon almost everyone was free from that boredom, expect him, Iran, Palestine and Syria. Yemen had given up from that class a long time ago. He felt jealous for not being at home dealing with him instead of playing nice and quiet in a room full of people starting to focus him.

"I can't do this…" He mumbles, calling Emirates's attention who looks back.

"I can write it for you." He whispers but it's caught by the teacher.

"No cheating!" He says slapping slightly Emirates's head who obeys him and looks straight protesting to himself.

"Saudi…" He looks back hearing Iran whispering his name.

"Why don't you write of how you stole Lebanon's freedom with the expression of your fists?" He teases with a wicked grin. Saudi growls biting his lip.

"Why don't you go back to write of how you use freedom of expression to create terrorists?" He whispers back to him.

"And steal your idea? No way…"

"Silence!" Shouts the teacher. "I want everyone to deliver it now, with or without words."

Saudi delivers it empty and notices Iran did the same thing along with Syria. Palestine managed to write some words, although he hadn't been able to see what.

The class ends after they deliver the last paper and comes the part Saudi had forgotten it would be terrible until he got trapped by Iran outside the class.

Iran pushed him against the wall with his hands cornering his ways of escape. Something he was used to seeing him do with Israel. Never had he thought he would dare to bitch him the same way.

"Do you like to beat little girls Saudi?" He giggles getting Saudi starting to heat up with anger for his boldness and that terrible smell of smoke too damn close. "Cause I like to beat the shit out of those cowards who beat little girls." Red with rage, Saudi pushes him off by his chest. He walks back still giggling.

"I did not touch her!" He shouts tired of being accused of the same thing.

"No? Then how you convinced her to get rid of her boss? Everyone knows you did it…!"

Saudi grabs Iran's neck pushing him to the other side making Iran choke as soon as his back hit the wall. He grabs immediately Saudi's hand to force him to relieve his throat. Saudi still continues to make pressure, although Iran was by far harder to maintain steady compared to Yemen. Iran keeps his cool despite the imminent assault and still manages to laugh harder against his face.

"So, that's how you did it to Lebanon?"

Saudi lets him go realizing Iran's intention. He fell for it like a silly duck. He keeps quiet, trying to maintain calm even thou he was being tortured by Iran's laugh walking around him, teasing with his brain.

"You have got some anger issues Saudi!" He continues to provoke, but Saudi keeps telling himself to DON'T. "You can no longer hear a NO without freaking out, you really did assault Lebanon, just like you have been doing with Yemen. Tell me Saudi…" Saudi kept his head low, focusing on his feet to not see Iran's mocking face. He would freak out if he saw him, would be too much, his brain was already cracking just by hearing him, destroying every limit he tried to impose on himself to keep steady. "… Did you learn that with Israel?" Saudi horrifies seeing Iran appear under his face, invading his eye gaze, the only thing he had to keep himself calm. For the worst, he had dared to stare him eye to eye, smiling eyes, like he knew what he was doing.

He no longer thinks. His fist had flown to try to hit Iran in the face, but a terrible surprise overcomes him as his fist hits Iran's hand instead, all he could see was Iran's pleasuring face as he twisted Saudi's wrist enough to make him twitch in pain.

"You are still too weak Saudi." Provokes Iran making him twitch enough to over tower him, proving his weakness against him.

Saudi grits his teeth, trying to control the endless pain on his wrist despise Iran's continues pressure to put him down. He wanted to scream so badly, he would do it if he ever dared to open his mouth, but what would that sound to Iran? A victory? He couldn't give him that even if it cost him his hand.

"Let him go you brute!" Shouts out Israel in the distance catching Iran by surprise before smiling vainly.

"You're so lucky Saudi. Your girlfriend is here to save you." Just like that, he lets go of Saudi's hand walking a step back from him as Israel got close, but not too close.

Saudi holds tight his wrist, still feeling the pressure of Iran's hand on it. It was sore and numb, it took him a while to be able to even move his finger's tip. For the worst, was the same hand he injured a week ago, was still too frail to suffer such bad treatments.

"Came here to rescue your Darling?" He tries to tease Israel now, who shows no care for his words and keeps her serious face.

"I came here to kick off a bully if needed." She answers. He laughs hysterically.

"You're a comedian!" He looks at Saudi who was still holding his harmed hand and points at him looking back at Israel. "Please tell me you meant this bully over here."

"He did nothing." She says making Iran laugh even more.

"Do you also lie for him now?! I expected you from all people to raise your voice against abusers, but you seem to be missing the real victim here."

"That's what I'm doing here. Unfortunately, the real abuser here hasn't look himself in the mirror yet." Iran grins but doesn't laugh as before, focused now on only her with malicious eyes.

"Sorry…" He sighs relaxing his body and closing his eyes before opening them more composed and calm. "… I forgot you too are nothing but a dirty abuser. You two do deserve each other." He focuses on Israel, who still kept quiet and serious. "Did you asked him to do it?" She looks at him slightly confused but doesn't break her gaze. "Was it you who convinced him to hurt Lebanon just to get rid of your enemy there? You really are sick and twisted."

She doesn't say anything knowing it was not worth it. Saudi too kept himself calm amazed and scared of how bipolar Iran appeared to be. His reactions were confusing, calm in the eyes, disturbed on the moves, and vice-versa. He had witnessed the same reactions on his brother Yemen, although Yemen hadn't the same control as Iran had, but even Iran couldn't hide for that long how conflicted he was with himself.

"Not saying anything now?!" He speaks a little lower but they still keep frozen in their places. "I guess you did enough for me to understand your point…" He breaths out to maintain his mind steady even thou the no respond attitude was angering him. "Fine." He looks back to Saudi with a disgusted look. "I will leave you with your tiny little bitch. I hope she pleases you enough to be worthy of all this mess."

Saudi finally takes steps as Iran walks away, who was still looking slightly behind to focus Israel with a deadly gaze. Saudi admired how Israel still kept her perfect straight pose, not blinking and not sweating despise Iran's dark aura.

When Iran is finally gone out of their sight, Israel breaths out loud and relax her full body for Saudi's surprise.

"I was almost dying here!" She mumbles revealing all the sweat and shaking with horror supporting herself on her knees.

"He scared you?" He asks. He thought she was fearless, even more against Iran.

"He terrifies me! You didn't felt frighted too?" She asks composing herself but still relaxed. "It's worst when he catches me out of surprise, lucky he was far away from me this time, was easier to control myself, otherwise I would freak out a bit."

"He is becoming more unstable, did you notice it?"

"Yes… I have been noticing." She sighs caressing her forehead and looks aside smiling slyly to Saudi. She grins as she comes near him with a convincing look and poses for him slapping vainly her hair.

"Say it." She says with her eyes closed. Saudi keeps numb with her overreacted show.

"Say what?" She giggles and comes even more near him getting on her tiptoes to focus him closely in the face.

"Saaaay… Thank you, Israel for saving my ass again!" Saudi turns his face to the other side not caring for her provocation. "Come on!" Now Israel mumbles with her cheeks bobbled as a spoiled brat.

"You are so damn annoying…" Sighs Saudi.

"Annoying but worth it." She continues to giggle until lock her attention on his hand. "Still hurts, uh?"

"I have been pushing too much. In no time it will get better." Israel shakes her head understanding. "By the way…" She becomes more serious turning around the finger's tips on each other in a nervous way. "… I have to take my hat for you."

"What?" He asks not getting her.

"About Lebanon and how you forced things… I gotta say I'm surprised how you pushed things to move despite the possible consequences it could bring. I guess, it surprised, in a very good way, how serious you were about taking down Hezbollah. I didn't think you were that serious, I only expected you to just… speak and no more."

Saudi caresses his curvy nose to hide his embarrassment for that incoming compliment. He never thought, actually, since the things had happened no one came to praise him, not his brother, not his friends and not even America. The thought of realizing that all scared him, but pleased him at the same time. He liked to show he was a man of action, but acting for Israel? Had he again forgot her limited value for him?

"I didn't do it for you." His answer came quick, to prove to her and to himself that he had higher intentions than to please a long favour. Israel keeps quiet, not disappointed, not surprised either like it had been obvious he wouldn't do it never for her, but how convenient he had done it in her favour. "I did it for myself. I did it because I'm tired of how Iran extends his tentacles everywhere around like a silent predator."

"I understand." She smiles again. "You proved who really roles this place Saudi! You are the boss here!" Again, Saudi feels awkward. Having Israel praising him that much sounded wrong and weird. Why wouldn't she call him fat or ugly like she used to? It would feel more casual.

"Something I should know?" His question might have tickled with her brain 'cause she didn't seem to not understand the question but also not knowing how to be quite direct. She ends ups sighing going back to her rude self.

"Good Lord Saudi, can't you just take a compliment and shut up? I put a huge effort back there."

"Oh… Now I'm hearing the real Israel. Welcome back Zionist!" He plays around to mock her.

"Well, screw you. Don't think this is enough to accomplish anything. You still have a lot to do if you really plan to beat Iran."

"You seem to start to get very bossy for my taste. When it's your turn to do something to please me Israel?" She smiles on the corner of her mouth catching him good.

"Are you saying you did do something for me before?"

"No, it just conveniently matched with your interests too." He defends himself, although for her it sounded like sarcasm.

"I fight and kick Hezbollah every day. I do my part. But, if you intend to get more from me I'm into new deals." She gets closer to him, looking around to check if no one was seeing them. Saudi steps back until hitting the heel on the wall, for his discomfort, she kept closing the distance between them. "Haven't I told how good I'm in being discreet? I think you heard me many times. Let me help you to get more efficient, you will see how worth it's to stay with me."

Again the deal with the Devil Saudi felt attempted to take. She was good to persuade him and her stubbornness was admirable.

"How many times I have to say NO for you to give up?" He asks but didn't really want her to answer.

"As many until you say YES." It seemed obvious, she wanted him to feel like he owned her, not the opposite. Sell weapons to a non-allie was dangerous and foolish, only Israel could be bold enough to make that deal with a smile. But who does such a thing without a second intention behind? Israel was no fool, she knew what she wanted, and if selling her guns didn't worry her at all, she must really be ready if something went wrong.

"Doesn't scare you to make a deal with me?" He wanted her most honest answer, although he knew that would be hard to get from her.

"Scary? I lived with danger all my life. I can't leave my door without checking first if Palestine left, or not, one of his bombastic surprises. I get threating letters from Hezbollah every day with sadistic and perverted words. I can't walk these halls without looking behind my shoulder to not get surprised by Iran. Even Syria starts to scold me with rude words anytime she can. I got many reasons to fear, but I won't stop living for any of them. Not even for you." Seemed a composed answer, more than Saudi expected. In the end, he was not a problem for her, and he didn't even intend to be one.

"I appreciate your attempts to help, but I'm not ready to make deals with you yet."

Israel steps back, not hiding her disappointment.

"You still don't trust me enough. How can I prove myself if you won't let me?"

She questions but to herself. Focusing on her feet, not even wanting to look at him after another rejection. Had that been the third or fourth one? She was so damn patient with him. He was still pushing it, how long she could take it?

He touches her chin, surprising her as he pulled her face up to face him. His gaze was so warm and cosy, tricking her mind to believe he was actually caring and lovely sometimes.

"Be patient. I trust you enough and I know when I really need you, you will prove me your value."

Israel felt tempted to blush. Her mind froze after hearing Saudi speaking in such a kind manner she didn't know he could. She needed some space real quick before freaking out like a shy girl and get redder than Saudi ever could.

She raises her arm to reach his to separate him from her, but an incoming hand does the job quicker and pushes her away from Saudi.

She stumbles a few steps back, surprised by how fast Emirates had acted to separate her from Saudi and surround him in an embrace. His face said it all. If eyes could kill, she would already have turned to ashes right away. Saudi also seemed surprised by how his brother had appeared without him noticing and how furious he seemed to be with Israel.

"Emirates…" He whispers not fully understanding what had disturbed him.

"Let's go, brother!" He demands, surprising them both again as he pushed Saudi away from his cornered place not listening to how Saudi asked quietly what had happened. Leaving a confused Israel behind.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **This chapter was a bit more calm and quiet compared with the other ones, I know, but... as they say: the calm before the storm.**

 **And let me know what you think of the story. I try to be fair from all points of view, but if someone feels I'm missing something it's good to warn me.**

 **Keep following ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

Israel goes out to visit America on his department. She was still startled for what had happened and questioning herself if she had screwed on something, or had Emirates thought it had been her fault Saudi had pressured Lebanon.

Every answer seemed legit, but what else could she do?

She walks safely on that hallways. No one there wanted to see her hurt as much her department wished. On contrary to what she was used, that place seemed more lively than her own. Europeans also went there to socialize and fraternize.

On one opened room she could see Brazil speaking out loud with Portugal, his colonial mother, and Argentina, his kinda best friend and rival, while someone on top of the floor complained out loud the barbecue they were making close to the window. In the other opened room Spain argued out loud with Colombia and Chile about a play card. Seemed like there was having a social meeting between them. She was jealous. Every social meeting there was on her place only involved the ones who belonged to the Arab League and the few times she had dared to spy on those meeting she ends up to realize they were all boring dealing about boring issues. There was no barbecue, no laughing out loud in group and no share between them. Only between Saudi with his most trustful allies seemed to exist some fun, although for what she had realized, the fun only started when Saudi Arabia left the room. I guess that was expected due to Saudi's limitations of 'fun'.

She stops, noticing an angry America stomping into the area with open doors she had passed by. He doesn't even look at her, or doesn't notice her, and enters the room where the barbecue was behind made.

"TURN OFF THAT STUPID THING! MY CLOTHES WILL SMELL LIKE FRIES!" She can hear America scream while getting near where he was.

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED FRIES!" Shouts out Brazil.

It was hard to listen to them, soon there was a mix of english, spanish and portuguese where no one could understand each other, and she decided to stay out of it. Although, the smell was pretty good. Would they mind if she joins the party?

The messy gets bigger as Mexico also comes to join the argue, and in the other room where some were playing cards gets also troublesome as some claims there was a cheater.

Damn, they were really loud.

After minutes and almost blowing her head up with so much noise. America comes out with a hamburger and more relaxed. Seemed like he had made a good deal…

"Israel! My darling!" He finally notices her biting happily the burger.

"Hi America…" The noise was still a constant factor, although there was no more argue now, they just happily liked to speak very loud.

"Come!" America seems to notice and guides her to a little more far, even thou they still could hear them speak. but not with the same intensity. "It's good to see you here, I was really thinking about contacting you."

"Oh really? I just came cause I was bored… This place is so lively! I wish I could spend more time here!" She says looking back noticing more people entering the area. America sighs not fully in accord.

"You get tired pretty quickly too. There is always someone who is making too much noise during the night and not letting the others sleep. Or someone gets too high on these halls, and verbal argues are a constant daily activity! Especially when it comes to me." He takes another bite.

"That's sooo good, I wish I could have only those problems… It's rare the week we don't have one person end up in the nursery…" America chokes.

"Don't think we don't have that too! There is always someone who overreacts! I had to take Jamaica the other day to the nursery for an overdose, Argentina gets drunk pretty fast!" Israel rolls her eyes. It was not the same thing. "Well, I know it's not the same, we might not hurt each other intentionally but sometimes we are clumsy too."

"I still envy you." America gets sadder knowing what she meant and bites his burger more fast to speak with her.

"Anyway… What I wanted to speak with you." He says with his mouth full and clapping his hand to get rid of any crumb. "Do you still talk with Saudi Arabia?" Israel looks him weird not understanding at first, he had been after all the one who brought them together, and had caught them together too.

"Yes, we do sometimes. But we always discreet."

"I see…" He takes a moment to think. "Israel… I know this might sound weird coming from me after the meeting I set up to get you together but, I think it's for the best of you both you get a slightly more distant from each other."

"You mean we haven't been discreet?"

"Honestly, no you haven't. People from here, Europa and other places already noticed, and of course on your department they too have noticed. You had to be a fool to not notice it by now. The best way to deal with this is keep a fair distance and speak less with each other." Israel crosses her arms bobbling her cheeks not liking much the idea.

"But… I will have really nobody then…"

"Saudi Arabia was never meant to be a close friend! He was just a support, and he already did great when it comes to Hezbollah, but his actions has brought too much attention and I don't want by any far get you also involved in this."

"I will be more discreet!"

"No Israel! You should step away! Let the time calm down what has happened!" Israel makes a sad face getting America's pity for her. "I'm telling you this for your own good. Don't forget who Saudi is and who you are." America gives her a bit of time, but she looks aside, and he notices her silent stubbornness in her eyes. "Don't Israel!" He scolds getting her surprised eye stare.

"I didn't do anything…"

"I know what you're thinking!" He sighs getting more calm. "You heard what happened, tell me, after what you have learnt from Saudi, do you think he would really beat Lebanon?" Israel looks aside again not really wanting to answer, but she knew America was waiting and wouldn't leave her until she gave an honest answer.

"He says he didn't." America gets serious.

"I know he says that, but do you believe him?"

"Does it matter what I believe? I didn't saw, It's unfair to jump to conclusion only based on past impressions!"

"What past impressions?" Now she had got herself stuck. America wouldn't leave her now for good. She sighs knowing there would be no escape.

"Do you… Do you remember one week ago when I told you I had accidentally broke my window?"

"Yeah… I tried to see you but you said you were fine." A dark thought came to America's mind considering the previews new. "Saudi hit you?!"

"No! He didn't do anything! Actually I didn't even hurt myself, was Saudi who broke my window room." America's mouth droops.

"What was he doing in your room?!"

"We were spying on Iran, my room has a good view to where he uses to smoke. And that day I provoked Saudi a bit too much, and he punched the window…"

"You mean..."

"Yes, his intention seemed to try to punch me and not the window, but could be my mistake and was all just an incoming reflection of his." America scratches his head a bit disturbed.

"Was that the only incident?" Israel looks aside shrugging her shoulders. "What?"

"He did try to hit me with some objects when he found out I was the one who blow the whistle of his intentions with Qatar, but he was at the same time so damn funny that I don't take that serious at all." America presses his temples to gather it all.

"Please, listen to me on this one. Keep a safe distance from him, we can't allow you get dragged by other's mistakes."

"I can take care of myself!" She gets grumpy again, making America breath deep to keep calm and steady. He looks at her, forcing a nice smile.

"I will reward your efforts Israel. Have I ever failed you? Trust me on this one." Israel looks up curious for what he meant 'reward'.

"What do you offer?"

"Something you always wanted… How about Jerusalem?"

Israel's eye wide open with the mention, she knew what he meant, he had many times promised to take an action on the matter, but she never thought she would feel the ecstasy of that day.

"Jerusalem isn't already mine? You can't give me something that already belongs to me." She plays knowing his intention was not actually to 'give'.

"No, but I can recognize your right to keep it. My boss promised, and he intends to accomplish all his promises, even the ones that involves you."

Israel feels her chest close to blow up of happiness. It meant so much to her, all her effort, every fight, every war, every argue, every assault she had faced to keep that piece of land to herself, holding it with claws and teeth from Jordan, Egypt, Palestine and even from the members of UN. All her sweet and blood focused on one place and that she intended, no matter what, to keep it hers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Israel goes on a hysterical rampage jumping to America's arms and rolling around like the happiest girl in the world. "I love you sooo much America! I promise every wish of your will be a demand for me!"

America laughs out happy for making her happy and pets her hair to make her calm down from her ecstasy.

"Then, promise me you will keep a safe distance from Saudi Arabia for now."

"I WILL! I WILL!" She runs throw the hallway impatient to call her boss to tell the news, but Brazil grabs her arm before she could even leave the hallway.

"Israel? Why don't you come join us? It's an open party and everyone can eat with us!" He says smiling.

She was in an urge to go, but party also sounded fun, and how much she wished to laugh and talk out loud right now.

"Sure!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Saudi keeps quiet on the couch focusing Emirates who hadn't stop walking nervously around the living room. Yemen had even come out of his room to question what had happened, Emirates was so disturbed he demanded out loud to him mind his own business. That answer obviously caught both out of guard. Yemen didn't say anything more and went back to his room. Now Saudi kept quiet, questioning what had he done to break this much his brother's good mood.

"Is this about Lebanon again?" He dares to question, not knowing what Emirates's reaction would be. He seemed so perturbed even himself could no longer predict his thoughts and actions.

Emirates stops to look at him, still mad.

"Are you joking with me?!" Saudi opens his mouth, but it's too slow. He had doubts of how he should react. He didn't like when his younger brother raised his voice to him, but he only did it when he felt he had done something wrong and didn't realize it. What had he done wrong? "One thing is negotiate about how to take Iran down, another thing is to fraternize! Have you forgotten your priorities?!"

Saudi closes his eyes knowing what it was. He had feared Emirates was mad about that, but he too expected he knew how manipulation worked among countries. Emirates was a flirty type of man, not a dirty one thou, he knew how to keep his gentle side and still get everyone's affection only thanks to his talkative charm. He expected, from all people, his comprehension on the subject.

"My silly brother…" He laughs down his breath understanding now his anger. "… You misunderstood my intentions."

"Did I?! It's not the first time this happens! You're too lucky Saudi Arabia! First, you brought that bitch to our humble home in secret, now you share touches in public?! Imagine if anyone else but me saw that! Honestly, you were the last one I expected such a reckless and perverted behaviour!"

Now Saudi had his mouth dropped. He hadn't view anything like that, and in Emirates's point of view it was really horrible.

"I swear it was not my intention! I just wanted to make her feel she still needed to keep working with me!"

"You could do that just by pointing at Iran! Really Saudi! Me and others have had private talks with Israel too, but I had never seen someone so clumsy and careless as you!" Emirates sighs messing his hair very frustrated. "I really miss the old times Saudi, I miss when we worked together to get rid of Israel. We were much more united on that time, we were a group, we had Qatar, Lebanon, Iraq, Syria on our side. Iran didn't even bother us back then! What happened?! How you let your heart get softer towards the Zionist?!"

"That time... Was nothing but a waste of time and money."

"Brother…" Emirates's voice trembles not believing what he had just heard. "… How can you say that?" Saudi smirks. His brother was naive after all.

"You have no idea…. You weren't there… You were just a child being guided by England's hand." Saudi looks at him furious, making Emirates jump back fearing a scold from him. "You didn't saw the day they brought that girl here, so tiny, she didn't have a meter back then, and was so shy, she couldn't even let go of France's leg. As soon as she was left alone in her place we wasted no time on fighting her. Our own doom…" Saudi gets lost in memories for a while. Emirates takes a step closer cautiously when Saudi wakes up from his trance and focus on him again. "We waisted so much money, we sacrificed for so long our development for guns… our security, our studies, our health care, all focused on the destruction of that girl. Was it worth it?" Saudi goes back to being mad, but with himself. "I saw Iraq, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon and Egypt bleeding for nothing, for a hopeless cause. Israel never left, she only got stronger, and we?" Now his eyes met Emirates's who keeps listening with a heavy heart. "We got dependent of the Westerns. It's painful to look back, and see why we got here."

"So you see? It's all Israel's fault! We need to be cautious when it comes to deal with her." Comments Emirates getting a very sorrow look from Saudi.

"You can see on that point. But you can also say it was our fault for being too greedy, if we had accepted her… If we had just take the Partition Plan… Palestine would have kept 43% of the land for himself."

Emirates turns around holding his mouth to not say anything bad. He didn't want to even think that, he didn't want to accept it had been their fault. Palestine was there first, didn't matter the rest for them. But how could Saudi, who used to be the highest voice against Israel, admit his failure? Bow down just because Israel had never lost?

Saudi keeps talking not caring if Emirates was still listening to him or not.

"All our tries were a constant failure… We didn't notice how weak we got. Egypt lost himself. Jordan too. And they end up to accept her. Maybe a wise choice, they were always in front of the battle, they better than anyone knew it was a lost cause. We didn't believe them still." Saudi giggles for himself, making Emirates turn around taking his discreet laugh as an insult.

"Why are you laughing?" He didn't mean to sound upset, he knew Saudi had the best intentions, and he supported those causes the best he could, but the thought he was scolding himself annoyed him. Saudi looks at him, smiling.

"We got so weak… We for a while forgot there were other threats. Turkey, Iran… the ones who had initially hugged Israel in our place, had become stronger. Was after the Iranian Revolution that I realized, my enemy was not the small Jewish Nation, at least, not my biggest enemy…"

"I remember that…" Says Emirates calming a bit his tumultuous feelings, and can't also avoid a laugh remembering what they had done.

"We did so wrong back then… but we got out somehow successful against Iran. I guess it felt really good to win for once."

"Yeah." Agrees Saudi viewing Emirates sitting next to him and resting his head on his shoulder.

"But I still hate Israel thou. How can I live with that?"

"I had the same feelings, but after getting a bit along with her. I found out she might be rude, arrogant, vain, bold, greedy, but she is also incredibly smart, perfectionist, curious, committed and determined. She is a hateful creature, but admirable."

Saudi feels Emirates moving his head on his shoulder, like trying to see his reaction.

"I hate when you say those things, makes me thing you have a like for her."

"I don't like her, but I like what she is capable of."

Emirates moves again, this time he rests his head on Saudi's lap to see directly his face.

"You haven't forgotten Palestine, did you? Doesn't matter if it was a mistake or not to make Israel an enemy back then, we still put Palestine in a very difficult situation and no way Israel would accept that old deal now or ever."

"No… I fear she won't even give a meter back to Palestine after all that has happened." Saudi looks straight thinking on the issue, the constant fights had only harmed even more Palestine, being each day more consumed, and after rejecting so many peace offers from Israel, she wouldn't certainly be merciful on him. He sighs realizing how troublesome it had been the past decisions now. "Now or never, we need to prepare Palestine to think in making peace with Israel. Only this way we will have green light to fully join forces with Israel against Iran." Emirates makes a disapproval sound calling Saudi's attention on him. "Do you still disagree?"

"I don't, although I can't erase the burden Israel has been, but I don't believe we can reach that point."

"Why you say that?" Emirates focus on Saudi's eyes.

"Because Iran knows he would be left with no reason to point a finger on Israel, and he also knows very well our intentions. He will do everything on his power to not allow such peace treaty."

Saudi thinks on the issue. His silly brother was right. Iran know better. How could he over come that problem? How to get Palestine's trust back?

He sighs getting tired.

"I will think of that tomorrow."

* * *

The morning classes follow as usual. It was the end of the last class and Saudi was packing up his things before noticing Qatar and Syria coming to see Lebanon, who had kept quiet the hole classes. He looks slightly back, to not be caught, to see what they were doing.

Lebanon keeps quiet and cautious with their approach. Syria, who was not by far a sentimental woman, hugged her tight pressing a warm kiss on her forehead.

"My dear sister…" She whispers.

Qatar rests her hand on Syria's shoulder and the other on Lebanon's getting closer to her.

"Take lunch with us, we need a girly moment."

Saudi turns a little more his head to see Lebanon's more clearly. She was nervous with the proposal and giggles weird trying to not sound rude.

"I-I-I… I would love it but…" She looks down to think and raises immediately again with a big smile. "I have already promised I would eat with Jordan out!" She looks back catching Jordan out of guard when she turned around. "Right Jordan? We had decided to eat out today!"

"Oh… Yeah, we did."

Saudi looks back straight. He imagined Qatar and Syria were now thinking how ridiculous lie Lebanon had invented on the last minute, even him could see that, but was a pleasure to ear Qatar's giving up.

"Well, next time then." Like that they leave together along with Iraq and Iran.

Saudi felt a disgust on his stomach seeing them all together. Worst, seeing Qatar on that group, imagining she used to lunch with him and his friends. How she used to push Emirates's ear everytime he got too flirty, pinch Bahrain for always complain about everything, gossip with Oman, tap on Kuwait's head and call him shorty, discuss with him till he got all red with anger and how she would always be sassy with them all like an old sister. Remembering it all… He missed her. She was annoying, but he missed her. It hurt to see and realize, she didn't miss at all those old times. At least, she seemed fine with her current situation, barely made an effort to contact with them, didn't change in anything her behaviour and seems more pleased than ever with her friendship with Iran and their mutual cooperation.

He had been forgotten.

"Stupid girl…" He mumbles holding tight his notebooks.

Emirates and the others were waiting him by the door, but a slow touch on his arm made him look back and see the smily Israel hiding behind him. He looks at his brother who didn't seem to have seen Israel approach him.

"Go, I will catch you later." Emirates blinks him an eye and leaves with the rest of them. Leaving Israel and Saudi alone behind.

Saudi rests his notebooks on the table and looks back annoyed for how enthusiastic Israel seemed.

"What do you want brat?" His word had a clear affection on her as she opened her mouth shocked by what he called her.

"Why are you always dragging me down? Have you not looked in the mirror to realize you're too fat to insult others?!" He smirks starting to get used to those moments.

"I'm not fat, you're just too small to understand what are the normal body sizes, plus, you're too skinny." Israel lifts her arm and looks down at her body to see if he had a right side. Saudi holds tight his laugh. Was she joking or actually believed everything he said?

"I'm not skinny!"

"No, you're just thin as a rake." Israel bobbles her cheeks reaching her drama point.

"You're jealous cause I have more muscles than you." Saudi rolls his eyes remembering himself he didn't have much time to play around.

"Come on, tell me what ever you wished to say." Israel slaps back to her previews happiness holding tight her hands together in front of her chest, trembling with anxiety.

"America told me the best new I can possibly have!"

Saudi wide opens his eyes with curiosity. It had to be good by Israel's reaction. Had America decided to help them against Iran? Had he ripped the deal with Iran? Had he made up Europeans's minds? Was there any military intervention coming through? Were they going to attack Iran?

"What is it?!" Not even him could contain the anxiety hoping the best new he could also equally have.

"Jerusalem is mine!"

Saudi's mind had break with that affirmation.

For a very tiny second, he didn't understand what she meant. She already controlled part of Jerusalem, so how could she only now affirm it was hers? Until the worst situation came to his mind.

He was supposed to go on rampage, get all red, beat up that tiny happy girl jumping around, scream out loud, but he did none of that. All his strength fade away from his body. He only felt the cold rising from his feet to his head in an instant, and was only when he saw Israel's nervous face and reaching her arms towards him he realized he almost fell down if it hadn't been for Israel.

He still got no strength, feeling Israel fighting to keep him up, complaining with sighs and growls about his weight. He felt her tremble, but still couldn't even move his head that had rested on her shoulder. His mind went completely vague.

Israel managed to reach his chair with the feet and push it enough to seat him back right away.

He can hear her breath hardly using him as a support while trying to win back her strength.

She still recovers faster than him, still hardly breathing and opens more space pushing the table away and sitting him straight.

"Are… you okay, Saudi?" She looked worried. He couldn't see his own face, but with a careful look on Israel's worried eyes, he could hardly see his face, and it seemed like a dead one.

Saudi finally moves his face up to face the ceiling.

The same way it went, it came.

His body temperature raises up madly, his cheeks burn, his hands heat up holding tight in strong fists, feeling the nails stick his skin. He would completely go on rampage.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His scream echoes throw out all the department, probably even reaching to other ones.

Israel is startled by the incoming shout, but even more when he got up from the chair and raised her up with him holding her tight by the collar. She felt her body balance with no feet on the ground and a spark of fear over comes her.

"Saudi… Don't do anything reckless." She whispers feeling the difficulty on speaking due to the last effort, the fear and the pressure made on her throat by the clothes.

"RECKLESS?! DON'T COME CALL ME RECKLESS WHEN YOU FUCKED IT ALL!" He tights up the pressure on her collar, she holds herself on his arms, trying to tire him but with no use.

"Saudi… Please…" She gaps.

"LET'S SEE HOW MUCH IT WILL BE RECKLESS WHEN I MAKE YOU FLY THROW OUT THE WINDOW!"

"… Don't make me hurt you…" She says still nervous with the situation.

"HAHAHA! I'M THE ONE WHO WILL BE HURTING YOU REAL BADLY! YOU STUPID! TINY! ZION…!"

Israel breaks him immediately. It took her just the right move, the right shot on his neck that he feel to the ground like a dead body.

She doesn't let herself fall unlike he did. But she can't help herself to hold on her knees to breath deep in and out. It had been too much adrenaline in such a short time, it hadn't been like that for a long time. Only Egypt and Iran had managed to put her on that state on the past. It felt good, insane and terrible. Still with her heart on high speed, but with more oxygen on her brain, she looks at Saudi fated on the ground.

"You made me hurt you, you stupid." She mumbles straightening herself and holding her chest begging her traumatized heart to calm down.

She wanted too much, her brain works faster and accelerates even more her heart while reminding herself what she had done and what would look like if someone enters the class and views Saudi on the floor, and she next to him. "HOLY SHIT!"

She takes no time to open the space. She need more space, much more space, she needed to remove Saudi from there before anyone came back. He had screamed so loud, too damn loud. His gang friends would be coming back in an instant if they heard a scream like that.

She looks around to recollect everything. The notebooks on her mouth, Saudi's goutrah on her neck and the worst. Drag Saudi out.

The adrenaline really kicked her hard. She never felt him so damn heavy, all her back bones cracked while pushing him by his feet out of the class, but she still managed and no pain could be felt on that moment.

Her fear could be heard. She sensed it. Emirates was rushing throw the halls from the canteen to the class they had been. She didn't see him any closer, but she could hear the tiny sound of his sandals on the far distance. The adrenaline gets even higher as she pulls Saudi's arm upper her shoulders and balances his body as best as she could.

The bones, the muscles, the legs, the arms, everything complains, but no pain. She only had taken twenty steps, enough to get out of that door's view, but she still didn't stop, continued walking thinking where was the best place to hide Saudi till he waked up.

Her room seemed the safest, but she only realized how dumb it was when she got to the stairs. Nonetheless she couldn't come back, there was no other place. She lets Saudi fall again pulling him back now by his shoulders, walking step by step. The back starts to hurt, the adrenaline was dropping and in no time she would be over come by full pain. She needed to get to her room before that. The final step and she sticks her nails on Saudi's fabric dragging him as best as she could to the hall where her room was.

Was ridiculous how a place for so many few people was actually big. Too many rooms, living rooms, study rooms, gyms, ridiculous, but she found her room and drops Saudi again to open the door and pushes him one more time and close the damn door.

"FINALY!" She laid down on the ground throwing away the stupid notebooks. The pain came all together, from head to toes, she was all broken.

The silence seemed nice compared to every tense muscle. She knew she would wake up the next day all full of cramps, only because of Saudi's stupidity.

Ignoring the pain, she sits back on the floor to spy on Saudi. She didn't even care how she brought him, didn't notice if he had hit with the head or something, but he seemed fine, at least quiet.

She laid down again.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ten Dinars!" Shouts Kuwait.

"Fifty Dinars!" Shouts Bahrain back.

Kuwait meditates a bit before answering back.

"One hundred Dinars!"

"What are you doing?" Asks Oman coming near their table with her lunch tray.

"Betting… One hundred and half Dinars!" Shouts Kuwait after answering her.

"Why are you doing that? Where is Emirates?" She looks around not seeing neither of his brothers. Bahrain turns to her.

"Didn't you heard? There was a loud scream just a few minutes ago, Emirates went back to see if it had been Saudi Arabia."

"Oh my Allah! Was he?" Asks putting her hands on front of her mouth nervously.

"I don't know, we're still waiting for any of them."

"He is back!" Calls out Kuwait pointing at Emirates, looking next to Bahrain. "One hundred and half, it's the deal!"

"Okay, okay…" He agrees.

Emirates looks around while coming near them and sits quietly.

"So?" Asks Kuwait.

"I don't know… I didn't saw Saudi anywhere."

"AH! Told ya! Pay me Bahrain!" Bahrain sighs giving the money to Kuwait. Emirates looks at them sceptic but decided to focus on Oman who seemed more interested to hear him.

"He didn't come after I went out?" He asks and Oman nods negatively at him. "Strange… he told me he would come here after."

"Why did he even stayed behind? Didn't everyone left?" Asks Bahrain.

"I think so… I also got distracted with you both while waiting for him." Says Emirates.

"I saw Lebanon coming out at the same time as me… I think Qatar, Syria, Iraq and Iran had stayed behind too." Says Oman.

"No… they also left before we leave, I saw them passing throw." Comments Kuwait, with who Bahrain agrees.

Emirates keeps quiet while Oman, Kuwait and Bahrain seem to chat between them some theories until Bahrain, pretty convinced, looks at Emirates to point out what seemed more than obvious.

"Saudi is full of work, he must have gone to do something important that it's taking too long."

"What about the scream we heard?" Asks Kuwait out loud and again among them they search more theories.

They even questioned if it had been Saudi's scream. Emirates know better, he knows it had been Saudi, although he didn't felt too concerned because he knew it hadn't been a scream made out of pain. He was highly furious. The first though it came to him it was Iran, but Iran was just two tables away from him eating with his group. He had looked at him, equally startled by the scream, but unlike him who got worried, Iran laughed and seemed to have told a joke on his group, cause they all also laughed.

Then he decided to count the people there. Oman, Kuwait, Bahrain, Iran, Iraq, Qatar, Syria, Palestine… No Yemen, but he was at home, or, so he thought. No Lebanon. No Jordan. He seemed to remind them to leave together. No Israel. No Israel?!

The thought of Saudi being with her stressed him, Saudi seemed to lose himself too much with that girl, enough to become too reckless and careless. He remembered the yesterday talk, he should had pressure Saudi more to maintain a careful distance with the Jewish Nation. He himself had too sometimes talked with the Israeli in the past. What was it like? Few words, direct on the subject, 'bye bye' and never see you again. Why Saudi couldn't be more like him? Saudi had doomed himself when he kept too close, enough for everyone to guess, even for those who had seen nothing.

Bahrain gets closer to Emirates and taps discreetly his shoulder with his. Emirates looks at him, with difficulty to hide his worries.

"Does Saudi Arabia still sees that… Person?" He whispers to him, hitting strong on Emirates's heart.

Emirates closes his eyes, feeling shame, but he had no idea what to say to Bahrain. He seemed convinced for someone who was just asking.

"Come with me." Emirates raises from his sit with Bahrain giving a fast excuse to the other. "Need fresh air." No questions, Kuwait and Oman turned to each other.

Bahrain follows Emirates close to the entrance.

"I really needed a bit of fresh hair." Giggles Emirates to Bahrain while feeling his mind calm down with the weak wind. Bahrain doesn't seem to understand, or maybe care, he just wanted to know more. "Why you asked if he still met that person?" He jumps to the direct question, he needed to know Bahrain's thoughts before giving any more information.

Bahrain sighs feeling frustrated due to Emirates's slowness.

"Why you always underestimate me?" Emirates looks him confused. "Yes! You always do that! You and Saudi, you look at me like I was a baby! I'm not! I have known what is going on… I mean… I have suspected, but I waited for you and Saudi to come and tell me. I mean, was the least you could do right after we declared Hezbollah being a terrorist! But you never even bother to say a word! I'm an independent country! I know what is going on and I'm tired of you seeing me like a loyal brat who will follow everything you say without questioning!"

"Bahrain…" Emirates stays shocked looking at him. "… I never meant by any far make you feel that way… I and Saudi just didn't want to worry you too much."

"But I'm already worried! And it worries me more the fact you don't say anything! Do you think I like to learn things throw other's mouth?! I thought Saudi only worked with her in that unique time because of Iran, but for what I have heard it hasn't stop! Now is not just because of Iran, it's about everything! Hezbollah, Qatar, Yemen, Lebanon, those two are evolved on everything!"

"Ah! Wait! What are you talking about?!" Emirates gets really confused with his affirmation.

"What do you mean what I'm talking about?! Are you trying to make me look dumb?!"

"No! I just don't understand what you mean with 'everything'. Saudi never spoke of Yemen, Qatar and Lebanon with Is… Her."

"What?! I have heard she was the one who asked Saudi to hit her hard because she was supporting that Hezbollah, and didn't she help Saudi get the information he needed against Qatar?"

Emirates gets sceptical of what he just heard.

"Where have you learn those things?! Not even me has heard of these stories you tell me?!"

"Has been spoken throw out everyone, I heard Qatar and Turkey say it, even Kuwait has heard it. What world do you live? Can't you hear the outside speaking of you and your actions?"

"But that's not the truth, Bahrain. She is not involved in a lot of our decisions."

"Then why he still meets with her?" Emirates gets sadder with that question.

"I don't know... yet."

* * *

Saudi opens quietly his eyes, feeling the head too heavy like he had been hit by a truck. His view is blurred, being only capable of identifying moving stains that seemed like people talking. The heaviness in his head hits again, and he closes his eyes to rest, trying to gain more strength to keep steady. His ears start to work, hearing what seemed like two people discussing with each other, one crying, another shouting.

"What is going on?" He whispers still feeling the head too heavy. "Where am I?" He seems to be noticed by the stains that focus on him speaking something fast to him. He tries vainly to rub his face to realize he couldn't move. He looks aside to know what was holding back his hand. "What the…?!"

"Oh my God, he is going to get mad…" Mumbles America seeing Saudi's face starting to get red as he notices his wrists chained to the bed by pieces of fabric.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouts out loud Saudi trying to fight his way out in vain.

"Ah! Please don't move too much! I'm sooo sorry!" Cries out loud Israel very emotional with everything that was happening.

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Shouts Saudi noticing her crying face trembling nervously. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He fights again but his headache makes him paralyse in bed.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cries Israel holding tight a pillow on her chest.

"I can't believe it Israel, I told you to stay away and you thought he was the best person to share what I had told you?! I can't even express how angry I'm right now!" Scolds America crossing his arms and looking furiously at Israel.

"I'm sooo sorry!" She continues to cry hysterically.

"You better be! How are we going to calm him down now?! Why did you even cuffed him in the first place?!"

"I was scared, okay?! I didn't know what he would do when he woke up!"

"TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!" Saudi tries one more time to raise from the bed scaring America and Israel with his fury.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!...!"

"Shut up Israel! We don't need another person screaming here!" Shouts America.

"But you're screaming too!"

"YOU BETTER TAKE THIS OFF ME BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD!" Shouts Saudi fighting back his pain with his anger.

"Can you get any more mad than that?!" Asks America taking a step back fearing his red head would explode anytime sooner.

"I will free you Saudi, I promise, but you must first calm down!" Mumbles Israel squishing more the pillow to stop her crying.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I CUT YOU TO….!" Saudi is shushed by the pillow on Israel's hand, who pushes it against his face in an attempt to shut him up.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Israel?! What are you doing?!" America runs to grab her waist and pull her away from Saudi.

"I'm so sorry! He threatened me!" Excuses Israel herself still sensitive and crying.

"You can't just try to kill him!" He pulls her away in a safe distance from Saudi who coughs to get his breath back to normal. "God! What a mess…!"

"THAT BITCH JUST TRIED TO MURDER ME?!" Asks Saudi getting back his senses and still in rage for what was happening.

"She is nervous Saudi! You need to calm down!" Tries America to appease.

"SHE KIDNAPPED ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Look, I will free you, but you promise you won't do anything reckless, okay?"

Saudi breaths deep in and out, trying to control his emotions and the headache at the same time. Was worthless, he needed to calm down, even thou he wouldn't calm done that easily… but he needed to get out.

"FINE!" He shouts holding tight his tongue to not say anything more and kept his breathing exercise to calm down himself.

"That's good Saudi Arabia." Smiles America starting to free him despise Israel's protests to go slowly.

Saudi sits in the bed, finally free. America looks at him carefully and smiles believing he had calm down himself for good.

Saudi looks from him to Israel, who was far away from him and obviously scared.

The single look at her made his full rage come all back together.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He jumps from the bed heading towards Israel trying to grab her. She douches and run around the room screaming and begging America's help.

"AMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERICA!"

"COME HERE YOU BRAT!"

"Saudi! No!" America tries to hold him but fails while he didn't stop jumping on the bed and crawling around the room in a circle after Israel. "PLEASE! STOP!" Shouts after failing another time.

"PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY!" Shouts Israel reaching the door and opening it fast before running away throw out the hallway.

"DON'T GO OUT!" Shouts America too late before Saudi runs after her.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Shouts Saudi still after Israel, although starting to feel his lungs screaming for the irregular exercise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!" Israel cries out winning more distance from him.

Before she noticed, she was close to the department's exit door where Bahrain and Emirates were coming in with a worried look because of the incoming noise.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She cries out loud passing throw the middle of them leaving them startled looking at her and distracted from Saudi who doesn't stop on time to not go against them.

Emirates and Bahrain cry in pain as they feel the shock of Saudi's body against them, and slide on the ground along with Saudi.

"Saudi! Israel!" Shouts America running right after and catching Emirates, Saudi and Bahrain all messed up on the entrance of the department. "You guys are okay?" He asks not getting other answer but mumbles from them three.

"What happened here?" Asks Emirates holding his head feeling headaches from the impact.

Israel makes her run around them to America's back to keep herself safe, still crying her sorrys while bypassing them.

"We are really sorry for this." Apologies America lifting a hand while the other holds Israel as protection.

"AHHH… I feel like I was run by a giant camel on high speed!" Shouts Bahrain lifting his face from the ground and spiting the outside dust. "AHH! My legs! Can't feel my legs!" He shouts trying to move his back with no success.

"Saudi it's on top of us you idiot!" Complains Emirates pushing Saudi's body away from his leg which had too got stuck.

"Help!" Shouts Bahrain not having the same strength to push him.

"Oh, shut up!" Complains Saudi, feeling more headache than before with all the screams and the impact, but manages to get off of Bahrain to let him crawl away from him.

"Saudi! I told you to not do anything reckless! You promised!" Scolds America only remembering Saudi why he was so angry in the first place.

Saudi ignores the pain and lifts up from the ground, limping on America's direction. Israel holds tight America's arm fearing what he intended to do.

"Saudi…!"

"Don't come with 'Saudi this' or 'Saudi that'! And don't call me reckless when you allowed the foolishest thing to this shrimp!" He growls interrupting America.

"Easy there! We could have had this talk more calmly! Look the mess you made all by yourself!"

"Was your girl's fault!"

"What it's going on?! Why are we all screaming with each other?!" Screams Emirates getting between them.

"If you know nothing about it just stay away!" Shouts Saudi not thinking with all the heat on his brain.

"Why me needs to get away?! You the one who came like maniac against me in the first place!"

"Guys! You're getting too much attention on you! Please stop screaming!" Complains America in the same tone as them.

"You the one who is screaming!" Scolds Saudi and Emirates at the same time.

* * *

"How did I even got here in the first place?" Questions Bahrain looking around what seemed to be Israel's room.

"What do you mean how?! You insisted in coming!" Scolds Emirates on his right with his arms crossed and looking away from them all very grumpy.

"Yeah… but I didn't know we were going to this place."

"Got any problem with my place?" Mumbles Israel looking him down with her hands on her hips. Finally getting over of her emotional phase.

"I didn't mean that away…" He whispers very uncomfortable.

"You keep quiet!" Scolds Saudi right after to Israel. He was sat on Bahrain's left, also with his arms crossed but looking at Israel and America, the only ones standing up.

"Don't tell me to keep quiet on my own room! And who told you, you could use my bed as a couch?!"

"You don't have any better seat, you stupid!" Mumbles Saudi.

"And plus, we don't want anyone to see us together with you! So shut up!" Scolds also Emirates, looking slightly at her before turning back.

Israel bobbles her cheeks getting annoyed by their authoritarianism on her own room.

"America!" She calls outs, making him sigh while scratching his head.

"You brought this to yourself Israel…" He whispers.

"I said I was sorry!" She whines.

"You apologies are worthless after what you have done to me!" Scolds Saudi.

"What she has done to you?" Asks Bahrain focusing him, while Emirates too looks back curious to know what had happened.

"I rather not talk about it…" He whispers with a dark aura.

"I would never do that if you weren't always so hot-headed…" Excuses herself holding her hands nervously.

"Shut up!" He shouts again.

"Enough playing around guys. There has been a misunderstood here." Says America lifting his hands to make them calm down.

"Oh yeah?! Israel didn't seem to misunderstand of what you promised her!" Scold Saudi.

"Okay, what happened? I can already smell more problems coming." Says Emirates finally turning to them and uncrossing his arms. Before America could say anything, Saudi speaks faster.

"Oh it's more than that. After so damn ridiculous effort to try to open a safe road for Palestine and Israel to become friends and have both as official countries this American idiot decided to throw everything away by accepting Jerusalem as Israel's only capital."

"What?!" Shouts Bahrain and Emirates both in shock.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I never said it would only go to Israel, but right now she is the only one who is an official independent country and holds a good part of it! I took this decision to pressure on Palestine to move forward in making peace with Israel, to get the other part of the land!" Explains America's himself feeling being burned alive by those six eyes full of hate.

"How could you reach such ridiculous plan?! Do you think with Hamas Palestine will have a wise mind when he hears this? He will get worse than he already is!" Scolds Bahrain.

"Exactly! This is the most stupid thing I have ever heard in all my life!" Continuous Saudi crossing his arms very angry.

"Forget that! You will be only causing more division!" Completes Emirates following the same feeling as the other Arab Nations.

"No! I want what is rightfully mine! Jerusalem is mine!" Shouts Israel getting now their hatred focused on her.

"Don't be a fool! Didn't you heard America? He doesn't even intend to recognize all Jerusalem as yours, stop saying it's 'yours' when it isn't!" Calls down Emirates.

"No! You the ones who are fools! America's pushing things forward! Be passive has not brought us any good!" Answers Israel focusing them with the same intensity.

"Look… I know this sounds crazy, but I trust this can bring something good, and Israel really deserves that piece of land, she has kept it for so many years, why bother her now to have it?" Asks America.

"Why? Why?! Can't you see what you're saying to the other countries with this reckless attitude? You are saying 'Screw Palestine! Israel is the only one that truly deserves this land!'. Can you imagine just how happy Iran will be when he hears this new?! How all other Arab Nations will be embarrassed because you?!" Saudi grits his teeth trying to control his growing anger with a lot of difficulty. "Worst, how stupid and ridiculous I will feel for unconsciously help to get to this situation?! For Allah's sake! Everyone thinks I'm now friendly with Israel and you want to blow up my lack of good reputation with that?! You might just shot me and I would still hold some dignity!"

"Saudi is right! I'm also part of this! Don't we mean anything to you? Can't you for once give us a bit of your trust and let us do things our way where no one will get hurt?" Asks Emirates.

America pounds their words, holding his chin while thinking. They couldn't hide their anger and fear for the future on that moment, even Israel was focused on him with puppy eyes expecting him to keep his promise.

It was a very sensitive issue. There was no right or wrong answer. It was move forward or stay quiet. Pleasure Israel or the Arab Nations. Always the same different sides of the coin he kept playing, daring endlessly the dangerous game of luck.

"No." He says calmly making them all hold theirs breaths shocked by his quietness despise the hard situation is discussion.

"No?!" Shout the three Arab Nations.

"No." He repeats himself focusing them with caution. "What you mean your way? Haven't I gave you enough time? The only moments I have seen some positive action here was when I dared to shake up this place."

"Shake up?! You mean like that stupid deal you sign up with Iran?! Don't you dare speak like a Hero when you caused most of our the problems!" Scolds Saudi.

"And you're the cause Israel got too strong and that now she constantly beats up Palestine!" Continues Bahrain.

"And I'm not going to even mention how you turn Iran and Iraq insane!" Says Emirates surprising America with the reminder making him cynically laugh too loud.

"You're joking, right? You must be joking. You dare to speak like you were all innocent on all of this! Didn't you also cause the Iraq-Iran war? Didn't you supported it to weak them both till they reached insanity? Didn't you feed Palestine with vague hopes to get what you wanted? And now you complain cause I got successful on my ways, and you guys didn't? It's obvious with Israel and Palestine's example of how things really work here, or don't work at all in this place. I can't wait for you because, the same way you were pointless with keeping Palestine safe and steady, I know you will fail on this issue too. You just can't do anything right without me!"

Bahrain, Emirates and Saudi turn blue with the America's aggressive speech. Saudi wished he had really just shot him, it would be less painful than this.

"Stop talking like we can't do anything right!" Screams Bahrain lifting from his seat. "How dare you?! Just because we got some help from you, you think you can scold us now and treat us like children?!"

"You own a big debt to me, and you always will." America's boldness triggers Bahrain's wrath.

"We had no choice! You turned us into this! If we had the chance, we could have done things our way!"

"I have help you made you rich, why are you complaining now?" America lifts an eyebrow seeing Bahrain lose his voice and sit back down with Saudi and Emirates visibly broken and silent. "Don't take me wrong guys. I cherish each of you, that's why I maintain and support your economies, but I demand from your side loyalty and respect for my decisions, specially the hardest ones."

"I do not support this. And never will." Whispers Emirates not looking up.

"I don't need your support on this, I would never ask such thing from you, just keep quiet about it and don't do any more reckless action." Answers America.

"What you're doing is wrong, you will regret it America." Warns Saudi.

"Don't come tell me what I'm doing wrong Saudi Arabia, after what you have done."

After the final words from America they all went silent, until Israel broke feeling too much tension among them and lack of courage to speak up again.

"So, does that mean I get to get…?"

"Yes, you do. Congratulations Israel, lets hope we can come up with a good worldwide respond."

* * *

 **Hello there, just to warn that there will** **be no** **update for a while, I will be out, travelling, so I got no time to write and don't know if I will any time sooner since I'm a student too.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and leave your honest review here.**

 **I really appreciate them a lot.**

 **Bye :)**


	26. Chapter 26

A week pass by. The new had come out, and unsurprisingly, Israel's phone didn't stop ringing. She didn't mind the repetitive talk, the same warnings, the same arguments, and advice. She was used to the hysteria from the world when it comes to her and the typical cold shoulder from the Arab Nations, now more distant than before. Saudi couldn't even look at her. Emirates seemed to be the only one daring the tense environment and make fast chats with her to keep her posted, although it was nothing more than a fast informal talk, it still brought her some relief. She was after all still useful to them.

It didn't bother her at all that hard situation that would make any other fear for his future. What troubled her mind was the dead silence right after from the Westerns. They had grown tired and seemed to blame her for America's decision. They choose to ignore her more often, stop calling, don't speak of Jerusalem again. Fast talk like she was used to getting from the Arabs.

"Why are they doing this?" She couldn't help but come to America to question him. She still believed he had a superpower over the world, that with a simple magic touch he could really do everything and get anything he wanted.

"It's because you got what you wanted, be happy for it." He smiles looking around distracting himself. She could press him to change other's minds, but deep inside, she reminds herself how hard things too were for America.

The Europeans showed less and less trust on him since he got a new boss, America was softly losing his superpower, and he was starting to get stronger enemies from one side of the map to the other.

He did so much, she couldn't be asking anything more.

She left to attend her afternoon class. Again, the class was deadly silent as soon as she came in. In the far distance, she could already see her messy desk, with hateful words, wrote on the table and a chair too dirty to even sit down.

"Palestine…" She whispers but not wanting to provoke him.

"Shut up Zionist!" He scolds right after looking at her furiously. "Sit in the shit you made!"

"You made it." She accidentally angers him even more.

"Was I? You were the one who first started to take my space, throwing your shit over me, stealing what is mine and call it yours. You started this b…!"

"Silence!" Shout the teacher pointing another free desk to Israel to sit on the other side of the class.

Israel always stayed near the window with Jordan on the front and Palestine behind. The other side was unknown. Trembling, she sat ahead of Bahrain like the teacher told to do so. Bahrain was not even the one that more troubled her, it was Kuwait, right behind Bahrain, who look at her with rage. Worst, if she looked back to her left, she could too see Saudi, still avoiding to look at her and hiding behind Emirates to try to block her view.

Palestine's complains were better than that silence.

The class ends, and so does the silent torture. A lot of them got out fast, hitting on Israel's table knocking down some of her material. She knew some did it on purpose, but she wouldn't ask yet for a fight. Even more when Saudi was one of them.

She lifts up to catch her things but before she could fully crouch to catch them she sees all her material on top of the table being throw down to the ground. She raises her head, startled to know who did it that obvious evilness.

"Thanks for ruining my view during class Zionist." Mumbles Kuwait sarcastically. "I have seen camels with a more pretty face than yours." He leaves walking on top of her things.

She would in other times get really angry with that, but like America said, in that situation, she should be glad for their fury. It meant she got what she wanted.

"I'm so sorry Israel." That voice, especially the words, caught her attention. She looks back to see Bahrain kneel to help her caught the material. She froze, startled for seeing him help her, even looking around to notice they were luckily alone.

"Wh-Wa-What a-are you do-doing?!" She can't help the stutter after that shock.

Bahrain focuses on her, resting on his knees.

"I'm helping you. Kuwait shouldn't have done that, he didn't think throw."

"But why!?"

"Well…" Bahrain looks shyly at the floor. "Kuwait is a very good person, but he is also very sentimental, he gets very angry when he feels someone is hurting his friends."

"No! I mean… Why are you helping me?"

"That's because I don't want you to have hard feelings for Kuwait as I said, he is a very good person, and he might act wrong with a heated head but he doesn't..."

"Fine! Fine, fine. I get it." She sighs looking the other way to catch her things. "Don't worry, I don't intend to get more trouble than I already have."

"You mean, with the Jerusalem deal? You could have avoided that by asking America to not do it, you know?" Israel looks at him slightly bobbling her cheeks.

"But I wanted it to happen, the world is the problem."

"You still should get to an agreement with Palestine before moving your capital, doing things this way will only hurt yourself even more."

"Like you care what happens to me!" She shouts letting her anger speak higher than she intended to.

The silence is back, making her feel stupid for shouting at the person who didn't sparkle any bad intentions for her. Bahrain raises from the ground, leaving on her table her material he caught.

"Sorry for the trouble." He said before leaving the class. Leaving her alone feeling a complete idiot.

After gathering her things she leaves breathing in and out to keep her mind steady. She was still confused about what had happened, Bahrain was acting too much nice. It's very unusual. Kuwait was the one who more spits at her, but she could remind very well Bahrain always supporting him. Why he changed his character now?

A knockdown makes her froze in her place. A constant beating beats mutually with her heart rate, making the fear grow each second. Seemed like… A hammer? She walks slowly in direction of the noise, hearing it louder each second. She spies on a discreet corner catching Iran slamming his head on the wall.

"What the…" She whispers not understanding that behaviour but keeps quiet to see if he dared to ever stop.

"Shut up… Shut up… Shut up…." She could hear him whisper furiously while still hitting his head.

She holds her mouth to keep quiet. They were enemies, but she still hated to see him suffer that way. He was obviously in pain, fighting some headache throw out another headache. The sight was painful, she wanted to reach him and tell him to stop, but she knew her offer of help would not be accepted, he might get furious with her and hurt her the same way he didn't seem to mind to hurt himself.

The knocks continue and she no longer knows how long she can stand it. She doesn't dare to leave, but wouldn't either watch that forever. The mouth fights to speak while her hands fight to silence her. It's a hard inner fight, but her voice gains more strength as the knocks get too much loud for her brain to process any other logic response.

"Iran!" She screams making her hands hold her mouth again trying to revert her mistake.

Iran slowly moves away his head holding himself with his hand on the wall. He had heard her. He looks back, silently, searching for the one who screamed his name.

She could see his messy tired face. She didn't notice him in class with all the tension coming from the others. She wouldn't even notice if he was too making an ugly face to her since it was a normal habit, but that look, that confused painful eye stare. She would notice it.

He walks two messy steps back to turn his body around and walks slowly on her direction.

She doesn't get alert yet, his eyes had no hatred, no evilness, only pain and despair for help.

"Iran…" She can't help to call him one more time seeing a tear run down his cheek. Unconsciously, she opens her arms ready to take him if he needed. She wanted him so much back as a friend, she would do everything to help him.

"Israel…" He too whispers getting very close and lifting his hands towards her.

His hands meet her face. Surprising her with caress and comfort. Accidentally, she cries too remembering their past memories when he was the kindest person she had had the pleasure to call a friend. The one who again cleaned out her tears and caressed her skin throw out the cheek to her chin, dragging more down… taking her out of guard and press her neck with a surreal strength.

She gasps for breath realizing the mistake she made. His eyes still didn't express any evil or anger, but he was very confused focusing her and not undoing the tightening.

"P-Please…S-Stop." Was getting harder to breathe in no other time Iran dared to press her this much, he was going to choke her if he continued. "Stop!"

Iran seems to wake up a bit, opening his hands to release the pressure, but not leaving her neck.

"What have you done?" He asks still confused.

She doesn't understand him but felt relieved to be able to breathe now. That was until he got messed up again and let her go to hold tight his own head and growl out loud.

"What's happening?!" She asks.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He shouts pressing his head trying to squeeze the inner noise.

"Iran!" She calls out getting his messy attention again.

"Why you did this to me?! Why you never get tired of seeing me suffer?!" Another tear came out from his eye, one made out of pure pain.

"What did I do?!" She was confused.

Iran shouts walking in circles on the hall, hitting again on purpose with the head on the wall.

"No! Iran! Don't do that!" She runs and holds him back making them both fall on the ground against the wall.

Iran still holds his head crying in pain. Israel holds him as best as she could from behind hoping it could do some miracle for whatever was happening.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Israel! You made this! Make it stop!"

"Tell me what I have done!" She cries with him still trying to keep him calm in vain.

"You made them scream at me! They won't stop screaming at me! Oh God, stop!" He desperately shouts crying more with the growing pain.

"What have you done?!" Shouts another voice. Israel looks to the voice's direction viewing Syria pull Iran away from her embrace. "Iran! You're okay! I'm here!"

"Make them shut up! Please! I can't take this!" Begs Iran kneeling in front of Syria while she tried to hold him up.

"I didn't do anything!" Defends Israel herself fearing what Syria might think.

"Shut up!" She screams at her before focusing her strength to hold Iran and hush quietly for him to calm down. Syria's voice sounds like a lullaby to Iran's ear, who in mere seconds calms down from his hysteria. "It's okay." She whispers caressing Iran's shoulders. "Hear me, not them."

"Who is them?" Asks Israel getting a hatred look from Syria as a warning to keep shut.

"Leave it Iran. With time they always go quiet. Focus on me." She continues to whisper to Iran, who magically becomes serene and peaceful.

Calmly, Syria helps Iran lift from the floor, holding his arm to guide him out.

Israel stayed shocked by how Iran allowed Syria to control him that way. What was even 'them'? What had happened? Why he blamed her in the first place?

"Hey! Don't leave me with no answer!"

Her uncontrolled shout triggers Syria's wrath. The same hatred before gets focused on her, and she can see Iran shiver for having Syria's magical spell temporarily broken.

"Mind your own business." Warns Syria one more time, but Israel doesn't accept her demand.

The difference between Syria and Iran was that she had already fought against Syria, and won. She didn't fear her as much as Iran, with who she had never fought with, she wouldn't stand her authority the same she didn't stand anyone else telling her what to do.

"This is my business! I was accused of doing something and I don't even know what!" Her boldness frustrates Syria who holds Iran even tighter feeling him breaking down again because of Israel's loud voice.

"Not now Israel." She says but less threating focusing her gaze on Iran who continued to shake.

"Yes! I want to know now and immediately!" She raises her voices, even more, seeing Iran curving himself to his front feeling the headaches grow.

"Shut the fuck up Israel!" Shouts Syria too.

"No!"

"SHUT UP!" Shouts Iran overpowering their voices while throwing Syria away from him and holding again his face to squeeze the silent sound.

"Iran, please, you need to focus on me." Appeals Syria lifting her arms towards him trying to catch him again.

"Iran!" Shouts Israel making him turn back before Syria could touch him. His eye gaze was blurred, like a blind one, his expression was terrifying and his mouth trembled with silent and messy words. "Iran! Hear me!"

Her voice had a different effect on him, confused him even more, making him struggle with himself for a reason she didn't yet understand. Meanwhile, Syria also called for his attention. And that seemed to be what was confusing him. He didn't know which to hear.

"Come with me Iran! She is doing you wrong!" Calls Syria pushing his sleeve while he tried to walk the other way.

"She is hurting you Iran! You need help, real help!" Continues Israel, even thou she didn't understand why, but Iran was getting unstable, but in a good way to her side, as he seemed desperate to reach her.

"They're confusing you again! Think clear!"

"I'm here anytime you need, just say it and I will help you to get throw all this mess Iran! Please, get rid of those chains."

"Chains…?" Whispers Iran still confused while still being pulled by Syria against his will.

Syria gets frustrated and pushes him one more time with all her strength against the wall surrounding him.

"She is manipulating you! You know how she works as she always did! She is taking advantage of your problems! Don't listen to her!" She shouts to his face making him awake from his trance.

"Mine problems… Yes. Mine. Sorry, I wasn't taking it very well all this noise, I got so…"

"…Confused? I know the struggle Iran." Sighs Syria relieved for hearing him speak normally. She looks back at Israel with a victory look and soon Israel realizes she had lost the chance. "Looks like you lost the battle Israel, you dirty tricks didn't work out."

"I don't even know what happened." Mumbles Israel.

"I can take care of myself now." Says Iran pushing Syria carefully away from him and viewing Israel with superiority and malice, the look she was used to getting. "You had pretty guts to throw my people against me, you little sneaky bitch."

"I didn't do anything." Answers Israel still not understanding the accusations until her brain works quickly drawing all the image of the situation. She can't hold back her sarcastic and wicked voice while answering. "BUT as far I could understand… 'them' was your people, right? And they were shouting at you? Hmm, and instead of you figuring out what you have been doing wrong to answer them you, as always, decide to push the blame on others. Especially me. I get it now. Must be hateful to admit to yourself how crooked you got."

Iran's face breaks into a wicked crooked grin made out of hate. Israel shrugs, only viewing is hand hitting the wall to contain his anger for her words.

"You. Spiteful. Creature."

"At least I don't have my people shouting at me." Israel's words anger him even more, making him growl still sensitive after the headaches. With a forced deep breath, he fakes his relaxation.

"Soon Israel… I will make you shout, and it will the sweetest sound to my ears."

Iran turns his back on her.

Israel chooses to not say anything else out of pity, she still could see Iran crumbling with headaches, although he tried really hard to stand them just to not show any sign of weakness.

Having him and Syria out of her path was a reliever. A temporarily one. Only a look to the other side was enough to make her sigh with frustration for catching Emirates holding happily his mouth.

"What are you laughing at?" She couldn't hide the despise for him.

"Oh, just enjoying the show, no big deal. How are you anyway?"

"Since ten minutes ago when I left the class, I could be a lot better." She lifts an eyebrow watching him quiet while viewing her silently with a smile. "Do you have anything to ask me, tell me or request from me?"

"What I wanted to ask from you I know you will deny it, so why bother?"

"Then why are standing there disturbing my view?" He laughs out.

"Strange, you seemed always so much nicer while speaking with my brother, I sometimes even though there existed two Israels." He stops to let go of a cynical laugh. "What a terrible world we would be living in if that was true."

"I find it hard to be nice with who doesn't respect me."

"Haven't I respect you?"

"Not in words, very less in actions." She answers with a serious tone.

"Oh Israel, you take my words too seriously, right when I was starting to stand your existence." Israel points at him furiously.

"See?! That's what I meant!"

Emirates rolls his eyes and walks on her direction.

"Don't be like that, I was hoping you would calm down your tone after what happened, but you seem to not take any regret for it."

"What happened? Why would I feel regret for anything that has happened?" Emirates holds his chin in a thinking position.

"Well, let's see… Palestine is more than ever furious at you, you have given more reason to Iran to destroy you, you allowed America to get into a terrible position on World's view, Saudi can't even stand looking at you now, and if the Arabs had any doubt about working with you or not… well, you led them to the right answer."

"If that was really true, why are you still here speaking with me?" Israel lifts an eyebrow while showing up a smile convicted. Surprisingly, Emirates doesn't fear to show up the same grin.

"I'm more than a vain rich Arab Country, people tend to underestimate me, which I can't complain, it's good camouflage."

"Oh, should I be alarmed?" She says sarcastically.

"It depends on your intentions. Saudi thinks he is the only one with master skills in this place, that he forgets I'm too the one who holds him steady on the throne. I also can push the strings to get what I want, and right now I want you far away from my brother."

"You confused me now." She breaks her smile.

"Saudi it's ruthless and authoritarian. It was a good and useful feature on other times, but right now it's troubling, he still hasn't understood how to get other's favour without being feared. I'm surprised you haven't come up with this problem and see how much it would harm you."

"So you want our distance for my protection? I'm truly mistrusting this explanation."

"I wouldn't care less for your safety, but I care for your power, so much I'm ready to put aside our harsh past and be… potentially friends."

"Your honesty it's admirable."

"Thank you." He laughs out.

"But coming down to business, how you intend to convince me to help you by pushing me away from the Arabs? Don't forget I demand recognition to help out your asses."

"That's a funny demand after the Jesularem's issue, but don't worry I intend to please your wish, I will make it right for you."

"How?"

"Be patient and follow my demands. Stay far away from my brother." Israel bites her lip thinking carefully. Emirates was being hard to read with the constant fake grin. He was always that happily pleasurable, but it made him so suspicious.

"Fine. It's not like your brother intends to ever speak with me anyway."

"Oh, he might. But that doesn't matter now, you gave me your word."

"Okay… what if he comes to me? What should I say?"

"Back off."

* * *

After a couple of days.

Saudi Arabia stood still tired of watching America walking one side to the other of the room. He said at first it was an important meeting, some business discussion, but had already passed half an hour and what only America did was praise him for his last modern reforms.

"The football match was a good idea, I guess people here also love that strange football that is played with the foot."

He at first thought America was troubled by the fact he had come with Emirates, but Emirates had excused himself to leave after noticing the anticipation of America. Yet, he still didn't say anything worth his attention.

"How long are you going to keep me here? You said it was important." Sighs Saudi feeling pretty tired, he had just talked about real business with England and needed to book a meeting with Germany too. Keeping a steady mind was becoming a harder job to do since he kicked Qatar out of his group. Everyone hadn't stopped being tense. Kuwait and Oman still bothered him to solve the problem quickly. But without an effort coming from Qatar, he wouldn't take any step towards her. Nevertheless, Palestine also became more annoying than ever, bold enough to accuse him of conspiracy, just another idiotic idea Iran had put on his head to annoy him.

And that was only the major problem inside his department.

"And it is! I'm just taking a moment for both of us to relax."

"I find it hard to believe in the emergence of this discussion if you rather relax than speak." America stops walking and seats near Saudi, still taking his time.

"I'm sorry. I'm also tense, okay? I haven't been having a great time. I have so much work to face, visit so many people, I have to …!"

"I get it! Just say what is on your mind so we can leave and take a break."

"Fine." He breathes in and out very deep but still doesn't speak making Saudi start to feel his mind heat up because of the annoying silence. "Is it allowed in this department to have porn magazines?"

Saudi closes his eyes not believing what he had just heard. If America had waited all this time just to talk about that subject, he would kill him.

"Are you joking with my face?" He asks really annoyed.

"Not really, Israel showed me the pictures she found with your help. I'm surprised by the content." Saudi chances his face now curious.

"Why she showed it to you, she found something?"

"You didn't answer my question…"

"No! Damn it! Now speak!"

"You don't need to be so rude…" Mumbles America making a sad face to tease him on purpose.

"I'm losing my brain cells each second I wait for you…"

"Fine, you're never funny. And here I was hoping I would be having more fun with you since you got your reforms… I guess I can always continue to dream."

"America!"

"I heard! Jesus!" America sighs starting to get numb with Saudi's hurry. "I'm surprised you don't know it yet, Israel hasn't shown it to you? Are you still mad at her?"

"I don't want to speak with her."

"Well, then you lost the chance to see in the first place, I have a feeling your brother already knows it too."

"My brother? Emirates? Why would he know anything? And he was just here with me a few minutes ago."

"I'm just guessing, but yesterday, when Israel called me, I saw Emirates pass by when I was leaving. I had a feeling Israel had called him too."

"I know my brother speaks with Israel from time to time, but he always keeps me updated. If Israel had told him something important, he would immediately tell me." America smiles at him.

"It's good that you have that kind of trust with your brother." Saudi tenses still waiting for him to continue. "She got access to Iran's computer again throw out a vírus, a slow vírus… or something like that. She collected slowly some information to not alarm Iran and she showed me enough proves Iran was up to something with the nuclear deal."

"Oh my… What does that mean now?"

"I don't know yet, It was sent to my boss, he will decide what to do after, but I believe you and Israel will love the potential results."

"I told you that deal would be a mistake." Smiles Saudi already imagining Iran's face when he finds out.

"True, but don't forget it was Israel who made all the magic in your favour. You should take a little bit easier on her." Saudi breaks the smile annoyed with what he meant.

"I won't forgive the blow you two made. I thought we had a deal, make Israel and Palestine have peace and divide Jerusalem for both, not give it all to Israel and forget Palestine."

"Saudi… You know we won't get anywhere with Palestine. How long have we been having this conversation? How many deals did we try to create? There was no peaceful solution for this, Palestine never truly wanted to share his space despite the many times he said 'yes'. I had to try another way. And let's be honest, between the two, who do you think its the strongest candidate for a good ally?"

Saudi watches him carefully, thinking first before answering.

"Being strong doesn't mean being a good person."

"We're talking about being a good ally, not a good person."

Saudi rolls his eyes feeling an inner fight in his head and a trembled mouth refusing to speak out his thoughts.

"Why you love confusing me? I still fight to understand your many intentions with us. First your unquestionable support of Israel, then your interest in putting her besides with me and my brothers and push away Palestine. Why?"

"I don't want to push Palestine away, I would love to embrace him and call him a country just like us, but he doesn't want to cooperate, and he has been playing the two face game with you and Iran. I just can't trust him. About Israel, it's obvious the reason why I want her with you, she is the strength you need to keep Iran quiet. Hasn't the codes you found with her been the reasonable proof of her value?"

Saudi takes a moment to control his internal anger. He hated the thought that he might own Israel, but he had become so certain of how despicable she was. How could they work together if she continued to do her game all alone? Why America didn't see how hateful their actions had been against him? And say he should go easy on her and forget for a while Palestine just because he was… less strong?

"You're shameless." Says Saudi focusing him while hiding his anger. "Let's stop talking about Palestine and especially Israel. We got trade to do. I need to focus now on that."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Get up from the bed Yemen, you can't continue laid down here for the rest of the week." Says Emirates waiting patiently for his brother's response.

He was still in the same position, with his back turned to him and still refusing to move, although he knew he was very awake. His room started to smell bad due to the lack of air circulation. Oman, usually, does the effort to make a fast clean in that place and open the windows. He didn't understand how still his room became so bad this fast. And his stage didn't improve one bit despite their watch. His arms were still marked with old bruises, his body weak from refusing to eat. The few times he dared to eat he would end up vomiting.

No wonder he was too thin. He still remembered his brother's previews physical. He was strong, robust, not tall as him, but he was still enough tall to annoy Saudi Arabia around. Yemen had always had the good fame of being a fighter.

The first time Saudi came to him to ask him to help him out with Yemen because of some internal dispute he never thought his older brother would end up like that. Weak and forgotten. Maybe that was the reason why he refused to show up more outside. Shame. He was also under some huge depression for sure.

"Come on Yemen, you need to catch some sun too." Yemen still didn't respond to his request. Forever silent and quiet.

"Yemen." Sighs Emirates feeling tired of just waiting. He would try an unpleasant approach.

He grabbed Yemen's arm and was enough to alarm him, fighting to pull back his arm, but he was so damn weak. Even Emirates ended up to manage to force him to get up from the bed. It seemed successful until Yemen fall on the ground due to his weak legs.

"Let me be!" He complains.

"You can't stay here forever."

"Leave me immediately! I'm tired of all of you!" Yemen pushes his arms away and tries to crawl back to his bed. Emirates again doesn't allow himself to give up so easily and picks him up by the waist. "Leave me!"

"I can't brother!" He drags him out of the room pulling him by his arms, despite his complaints. He didn't mean to be this way but it felt like there was no other choice.

"What are you doing Emirates?" Asks Oman entering the apartment and seeing him.

Emirates looks at her still not letting Yemen go.

"Trying to convince my stubborn brother to take a walk."

"He is too weak… He needs rest, good soap and pills." Mumbles Oman pushing Emirates away from Yemen and hugging his older brother to help him get up from the floor.

Yemen makes no more complains and receives Oman's embrace with relieve, obeying her quiet words to try to stand up.

"We tried this already. He refuses to get better!" Complains Emirates.

"If you and Saudi Arabia stopped forcing him to leave his room and drag him like a sack of potatoes he could get a lot better."

"Omani you're too nice and I love that, but there are moments that being nice isn't the proper answer." Mumbles Emirates viewing Oman pet Yemen and helping him sit on a chair.

"Oh stop you, go annoy Saudi, I'm gonna change Yemen's bed and make him some soap. Leave him to me for now."

Oman enters Yemen's room letting Yemen take a rest laying his head on the wall to close his eyes. Emirates goes near him feeling the concern torturing his mind. Oman might be right but didn't feel right.

"Stop looking at me." Says Yemen still with his eyes closed.

Emirates stays quiet, not speaking, but also not looking any other direction. Meanwhile, Saudi seems to also enter the apartment. He can hear the door and his footsteps on his direction mumbling a 'salam' while spying on Oman before coming near him.

"Yemen did shit again?" He asks.

"Screw you." Responds Yemen.

"I tried to take him out, but Omani is spoiling him again." Says Emirates looking at him.

"I guess a second thought can change the discussion then. Yemen, get up. We are going to get some fresh air immediately." He demands already pulling Yemen's arms.

"Haven't I explain myself enough?!" Shouts Oman coming out after hearing Saudi.

"Shut up Oman, this is nothing to do with you." Says Saudi holding tight Yemen's shoulders to force him to walk despite his tries to not go.

"Leave me alone, damn it!" Screams Yemen.

"He is my brother too Saudi! You will let him get hurt again!" Complains Oman with no use.

"Make that soap, we will bring him back before you finish it." Says Emirates smiling to grumpy Oman.

Saudi and Emirates leave winning over Oman. Yemen still continued to protest until he lost strength to continue to talk and let himself be guided by Saudi, who was holding him close to not let him fall.

"I was getting tired of seeing him always in bed." Says Emirates.

"You did right." Agrees Saudi.

"Although, I don't know either if this will worth anything. He hasn't got any better. Are we pushing too far?"

"Nonsense. The worst we would be doing is leaving him free. He would end up lying down on the floor on some corner and no one would notice it."

"I hate you…" Mumbles Yemen, but they both ignore him.

"Emirates, have you spoke with Israel recently?" Asks Saudi stopping a while in the middle of the hall, near the staircase, making Yemen grunt for having to stay quiet in the same place.

"Maybe I did. Does it matter?" Emirates also stops but doesn't focus instantly on Saudi.

"Why you didn't tell me she had made a big discovery? We were together before you excused yourself to leave me alone with America."

"I forgot, it's not like it would be kept a secret anyway. America would end up showing it to you."

"He didn't exactly show it to me, but at least he told me about it. I find it strange you forgot to tell me something this important."Emirates opens up a big smile to him with a smooth and cool look.

"Don't be like that, you know I'm usually a bit distracted, I meant no harm." Saudi bites his lower lip trying to believe him, but the spark of mistrust was so hard to erase. "Besides, didn't you told me once or twice to not speak of her? You end up saying it so much I felt like I forgot to really speak, it was a collateral effect."

"That's because at first you only were giving me useless information about her!"

"You didn't want to know how your girl was? That's cold."

"I don't like it when you make that type of jokes." Answers Saudi too much serious for Emirates to keep smiling freely.

"You never understand when I'm just teasing you. I just kept the previews plan, there is, after all, more important issues than your big pride. And you were so certain when you convinced me we needed her, that I took all the preparations with Bahrain while you were being a big grumpy baby." Saudi looks at him upset and annoyed.

"Call me that again and I will beat you up." Emirates smiles again.

"You don't like it when it's me calling you names?"

"Look who we have here." The husky voices caught their both attention, making Emirates's smile fade and Yemen try harder to look straight at Iran standing in front of them. "Going anywhere?"

"None of your business!" Shouts Saudi.

"Taking a walk, we don't want any trouble." Says Emirates on a regular tone.

Iran sighs leaning on the wall and looking left seeing the bottom of the stairs. He felt and looked tired. His head still pumping like a drum.

"Don't we all want troubles far away from us?" He asks not expecting an answer. "But no matter how much we ask and pray for it, they never stop chasing us." He grunts taking a step back from the wall and focus on Saudi, more precisely, on his shoulder. "You must be very sadistic to take your brother out when he can barely stay up." He says pointing at Yemen's leg that was trembling.

"Is due to his lack of movement, his muscles are atrophied." Says Emirates.

"Is it so?" Teases Iran focusing now on him. "Or is it because you haven't feed him right? Haven't given him the right medicines, beat him up till he bleeds, and then, lock him up in his room for no one to see what you do with him?"

Saudi holds Yemen tighter not enjoying one bit Iran's words.

"Yemen is sick! He is sick since he started to hand out with you and since you made your damn visits!" He shouts.

"Oh please… He became sick the day you decided he was not acting the proper way that you wished. You started to tell him to go out with nobody, don't speak, don't move a finger to the opposite direction, and when he did you would slap him and trap him in your corner so no one finds out. I was the only one who dared to take him out and you hated it."

"I'm always pushing my brother to leave the house you fucking idiot!" Scolds Saudi.

"Iran, this has nothing to do with you now, please let us take our way." Says Emirates getting in front of Saudi to block Iran's view.

"So you can finally bury him alive?" He giggles. "I don't think so. I'm actually thinking, I haven't seen Yemen this bad, he can barely walk. Maybe I should instead take him and report your abuse to all the school to see the great brother you are."

"You won't take him away from me!" Shouts Saudi getting more furious and squizzing Yemen too hard, making Yemen whine.

"You're hurting him again." Points out Iran taking a step closer.

Emirates gets immediately defensive putting his hand on Iran's chest to keep him away. Saudi behind doesn't let go of Yemen, despite his painful mourns.

"You better leave us Iran." Advices carefully Emirates fearing that they wouldn't end up well. Iran grins at him taking another step despite his try to hold him back. He was strong. Emirates had to hold himself to not tremble for feeling his buff chest easily push him back.

"I will leave, but with Yemen." He says before the storm.

Emirates barely had the chance to wide open his eyes before Iran pushed him aside by the collar. He had to hold himself in the wall to don't fall. Confused and anxious, he looks back to see Iran and Saudi fighting and pushing Yemen to each side. The thought of seeing Yemen being split never appeared so realistic. Yemen screamed in pain feeling his bones crack with the pulls and pushes too violent for him to take, his skin so sensitive and dry being riped by the strong hands holding too tight and with nails scratching his flesh without mercy.

"Leave him! Stop!" Shouts Emirates holding Yemen's waist, trying to help but only making it worst.

"I will murder you Iran if you don't let him go!" Shouts Saudi slamming his head against Iran's but with no imminent use. Iran ignores all his headaches, bites his lower lip and gives one more pull before letting him go. Saudi too lets him go. Emirates just felt Yemen's body slip throw his hands to an unknown destiny.

He was so light but heavy on the fall. The three all froze hearing the horrible sound echo on their ears as Yemen fell down the stairs, hitting with his body like a rock until the final sound seemed like shattering glass. Still, none move, only Emirates's whisper could full fill the following silence.

"What… What have you done."


	27. Chapter 27

"What have you done?!" Shout hysterically Emirates getting on his knees.

"You pushed him!" Screams Iran at Saudi finally getting his senses back.

"Are you kidding me?! You the one who pushed my brother! You murdered my brother!" Shout Saudi feeling completely lost, angered and insane over what had happened.

"You the one who murdered your own brother!" Shouts Iran.

"He can't be dead… he can't just be dead." Trembling, Emirates gets up and walks slowly down the stairs letting Saudi and Iran still in panic and arguing with each other.

Yemen was quiet, one of his arms dislocated, one leg broken and blood dripping from his nose. Emirates had to hold himself steady to reach his neck to check his pulsation without freaking out. His body trembles, but soon he felt the imminent relieve as a blessing.

"He is alive! Injured, but not dead!" Shouts Emirates, feeling a heavy burden leave his shoulders, but now he was still lost in what to do next.

"He is alive?!" Exclaims Saudi feeling happier, but seeing beside him Iran also smiling brought him back the rage. "You tried to murder my brother!"

"You stubborn fucker! You did this!" He mumbles.

"Who tried to murder who?! Why I heard you all scream?!" Shouts Oman running her way and stopping to look down and caught Emirates leaning on the fainted Yemen. "Oh, Allah have mercy!" She jumps the steps of the staircase to reach her brothers screaming hysterically at Emirates to get help and fast.

The following minutes were slow and loud. Iran and Saudi continued to shout at each other. Qatar came with Jordan hearing Emirates's beg. A nursing group came and took immediately procedures pushing everyone away.

Saudi after hearing the noise down the stairs louder than his voice, he stops arguing to go down and sees more people around than he thought there were. Palestine was watching the situation silently, Turkey argued something with Qatar and Oman cried and hit on Emirates's chest with Lebanon holding her back.

He felt his chest heavier. The imminent need to be right now invisible just to avoid all the questions soon to be asked by everyone.

The footsteps on his back stand out on all that noise. He looks back, still furious and mad, and pulls Iran's shirt to pull him close to his face.

"You won't get away this time. I will report you to the school. I will tell them you pushed my brother down the stairs and then I will love to see your face when they all come to take justice." He whispers furiously.

"You continue to accuse me?! Was you who pushed him! I let him go! It will be your word against mine!" He mumbles back.

"Have you forgotten? Emirates was also here, so no. It's not you versus me, it's you versus both of us. Emirates will collaborate with my story. We will screw and screw you good. You will pay for this!"

Iran looks at him in shock before looking at Emirates still explaining himself to Oman, questioning if he would say the truth or follow Saudi's version to frame him. Yes, he would frame him. He is after all just another Arab. He smiles but bitting his inner cheeks to not show off and focus again on Saudi who was looking at him with a very disturbing face, red as a tomato, with more hate than he could bear.

"Do it then. Do it and you will frame me and yourself." He spits making Saudi frown not getting it at first. "If you report me, the school will make a check on Yemen's health condition. What do you think they will find? That he was starving, weak, broken, with old wounds all over his body. How will you explain that to all the World, eh? Are you going to force Yemen to use the same excuse as Lebanon that… he just fell down the stairs?" He giggles holding his hand in front of his mouth to hide his lack of self-control to keep his emotions in place. Was being, after all, a day too pushy to his unsteady mind. It gave disgust to Saudi. "Tell me, how this fall could have caused all of that? How are you going to excuse yourself this time Saudi?" Saudi trembles. He hated him. He hated him so much, but he was right. He would be accused of mistreating his brother, not just him, his brothers too. They all would be blamed.

He looks around, at his brother laid down on the floor with nurses covering him, bandaging his wounds while checking for more broken parts.

"He needs to go back." He whispers while letting go of Iran and walking in his brother direction, but Qatar gets on his way first.

"What the hell happened to Yemen? Wasn't he supposed to be recovering on your place? Why you let him out?"

"Get lost." He mumbles pushing her away by the shoulders despite her protests.

"Saudi! You owe us an explanation!" She shouts but he doesn't listen to her.

"He needs to be brought back to his room." Says Saudi touching one nurse.

"He has a dislocated arm and leg, we must take him to the nursery and report to the principal." The nurse said.

"No, no, … No report. He comes with me."

"Sir, please step away." He's pushed away.

"He must come with me." He continues to say trying to reach Yemen's hand. Again, he's pushed away.

"You need to let us do our work!" He is told.

Saudi was about to try again, annoyed by how he was being pushed away but someone holds him from behind. He turns back to caught Emirates embracing him and walking a few steps back with him.

"Let him go." Whispers Emirates.

"We can't, if the others see him they will blame us." Emirates sighs thinking before speaking.

"Is not like they didn't know he was sick."

"But they never checked on him, we can't let him go now!" Emirates shakes calmly Saudi off to force him to calm down.

"Not now! We can't take him!"

Saudi breathes deep. Yemen couldn't be seen by the superiors and the others, him and Emirates would be screwed, their reputation ruined and that was all Iran ever needed to bust himself in the Middle East.

He pushes him away ending his embrace. Everyone was looking and waiting for an explanation, but Saudi wouldn't be the one to give them that. He had other plans.

* * *

The night had come. Yemen had been taken to the nursery and soon visited by other countries.

England and Germany had been the first ones.

"Good Lord, he looks worst than I last saw him." Comments England holding his mouth in shock.

"I thought he was in recovery." Says Germany reading his medical check with discontentment. "Saudi had told me he was working to help Yemen recover, not make him worst."

"He said that to all of us." England turns his back closing Yemen's curtain to hide him from his view.

"Should we go demand him explanations?" Aks Germany.

"No need. He is already here." He says pointing at Saudi appearing from behind Germany.

Germany looks back startled by how close Saudi was and how terrible his face was.

"Saudi, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"What do you think? To see my brother." He said before walking near the curtain and push it to see Yemen sleeping with lots of bandages on his arms and legs and a nasogastric tube stuck on his nose.

"He is terrible Saudi." Says Germany getting beside Saudi. "What happened? How you let him end this way? You said you had everything under your control."

"Did I?" He laughs, not very amused. "I guess I said many things in the past."

"His medical check says he had broken bones from previews fights. Why didn't you brought him here before?" Continues Germany to insist.

"He seemed to recover just fine in our apartment. I and Emirates changed his bandages very often, Oman helped too. He was fine." He answers still not looking away from his brother breathing slowly.

"No, he wasn't. He was injured, traumatized and very sick. He had no strength to even eat, his body was starting to fail. How could you not see that?"

"Iran… did something." He whispers.

"Iran?!" Shouts England appearing on the other side of Saudi. "You still believe this was all Iran's work?! Give me a break Saudi! You have been with this theory for a long time ago and I'm getting sick of it. Iran did nothing wrong to Yemen, you did. You beat him constantly for no reason!"

"No, that's not true."

"Yes, it is! You convinced yourself so much of this lie you can no longer see what is real and what is not. Iran never touched Yemen." Speaks England taking no break on his hard tone.

"No!" Shouts Saudi focusing England in the eyes. "He put my brother against me! He said I was evil! It's was Yemen himself who requested my help in the first place! He became crazy right from the moment Iran started to whisper him awful things about me!"

"There is no proof of what you're saying! You only have your words supporting your theory! And honestly, we start to question the veracity of your words."

"It's not a theory!"

"Calm down." Demands Germany getting between them. "We're screaming in the nursery, we can disturb Yemen more than he already is."

"Don't worry, I came to take him back to his rightful place."

"What?!" Shout Germany and England, both astonished for what Saudi Arabia had said.

"You crazy?! He can't leave this place!" Shouts England.

"He is my brother, I know what is best for him." Says Saudi pushing the tube out.

"Stop that! It's feeding him! You can't remove it!" Germany pulls his hands away on time.

"He will leave with me." Insists Saudi.

"He is no condition to leave! Process that information on your brain and get out!" Demands England.

"Careful with your words." Warns Saudi looking at England meticulously. "Don't forget who fills your pockets here. I demand some respect or the faucet can close now and forever." England stops, thinking.

"You also depend on me, you should listen to what I tell you."

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut, we both know you not as innocent on this as you try to play." England bites his lip to contain his anger for Saudi's malicious indicates.

Saudi sighs knowing he wouldn't still be able to remove his brother yet. He didn't know how far the news had gone, but if they were here and had seen Yemen, there wasn't much he could do now.

Silently, he moves out thinking on another plan.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Shouts Germany pulling the nurse's sleeve.

"He was removed this morning! Sent back to his room."

"What?! With whose authority?!"

"Mine." Germany looks back to find America looking at him leaned in the door jamb. "I gave the permission."

"Again doing as you wish for your desert friend? Haven't you seen how Yemen was? He is going to get worse now!" Shouts Germany coming in his direction.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Saudi asked us and we came to check on Yemen. He was awake and I asked what he wished to do. Stay or go back. He went on his free will."

"We?" Germany looks at him confused before seeing England pop off behind America.

"I heard too Yemen beg to leave this place." Says England.

"What!? After all that discussion yesterday you go back on your word?! You saw what I saw, you know he won't recover beside Saudi!" Germany has to stop to rub his face. It was so bothersome how each one played his own game, especially England since he had started his Brexit thing.

"You didn't saw how aggressive Yemen was when he woke up, he almost attacked a nurse. Saudi was the only one able to calm him down. He is dangerous and should be with someone who can tame him."

"You mean, control him?" Germany sighs very frustratedly. "I don't know how farther I can go with this."

"Calm down Germany." Appeases America smiling at him. "We got everything under our control. In case you haven't noticed, Saudi is changing. He is promising great things and despite how awful he might be we can't stop him now when he is on the right track."

"Right track? He is close to losing control! He is too bold and reckless now!" Shouts Germany.

"Oh, please." America rolls his eyes. "Come on Germany, let's be honest on one thing about Saudi Arabia. He is a misogynist, unpleasant, arrogant and authoritarian country. I agree he has all those flaws and I could say much more awful things about him but, guess what, he isn't that things just now, he has always been those awful things, in case you didn't notice it! But right now, he is making real changes and I intend to support those changes no matter what just so I can see those flaws disappear one day. If you only now opened your eyes to how bad he has always been, too bad. I won't let your weak mind undo what has begun."

"He is worst than before." Points out Germany still frustrated and not convinced.

"He isn't. He has always been reckless and bold, you just never paid attention to it." Corrects America starting to get irritated.

"If something bad happens to Yemen, his blood is on your hands." Answers Germany.

"And yours." Says England.

* * *

"Open immediately this damn door!" Shouts Saudi tired of knocking for what might have been… 10 minutes? It felt like an eternity and Israel still didn't open the door. "It's 7 a.m. and I know you're in here! Open this GOD DAMN DOOR!" He shouts continuing the knocks and ends by kicking the door furiously. Finally, Israel gives him the grace to open it.

"Damn it! What the hell you want?!" Shouts Israel erupting her head out of the door but it's immediately pushed inside as Saudi enter and closes the door behind with a BANG. "What the hell?!"

"Why you didn't open it in the first time?!" He shouts at her.

"I was waking up! It's very unpleasant to awake this way, you know!"

"What about the thousand times after the first?! Are you now ignoring me?!"

"Ignoring you?! You the one who couldn't even look me in the face!"

"You know very well why!"

"Good! If that's your stand then you can continue and get the hell out of my room!"

"I won't leave until I get what I came here for!"

"And what do you want?!"

"I want your help!"

Israel lifts an eyebrow not exactly expecting such declaration out loud – although they hadn't stopped speaking very loud since the beginning - but wondering what might be what he wished, however… What Emirates had asked from her?

"Back off!"

"What?" Saudi is now the surprised one.

"I said back away from me or else I will tell all the department how you intruded my room without my consent as a pervert. Let's see if they will continue to respect you after that!"

Saudi looks at her stunned forcing a grin in one corner of the mouth.

"Who would believe you anyway? The only reputation you would be framing is yours."

"Is it so? Darling, is not like nobody knows we have our little secrets… The whisper has already run out of control and believe me if I let this one go the outcome might shock you." Answers Israel smiling cynically knowing she was right.

"I would still be loved and you despised." Answers Saudi with the same attitude as her.

"Are you sure? I know an Iranian who might disagree with you, or a Qatari, or a Palestinian…" She continues enjoying how the smile on Saudi's face faded away. "… Do I need to go on?"

"Fine. I will leave you, but first, listen to me…!"

"Why should I listen to you?!" Interrupts Israel. "You think I will forget the last days just like that?! How you ignored me?!"

"You're being ridiculous, I have done so much for you!" Responds Saudi starting to feel his head heat up because of Israel's stubbornness.

"Have you? Like what?" Saudi bites his lip growling to himself. He knew that look in her eyes. The eyes that couldn't hide the pleasure of feeling valuable, that had proven her stand on that land. A glint of victory. He despised her so much, he hated how she constantly trapped him on that situation to force him to admit how much he needed her.

"Fuck you!"

"Well, surely with that attitude you won't get any favours, my dear Saudi Arabia." She grins more widely truly pleased for disturbing him.

"Don't call me dear and stop doing this childish game. I'm here to accept that agreement you always proposed to me."

"What agreement?" She asks faking her misunderstanding. Saudi has to breath deep and slowly to maintain his anger caged.

"The agreement of helping me with your power, discreetly."

"You mean my drones and guns? Why would I ever trust my toys to someone like you?" Saudi closes his eyes feeling close to blow up.

"Israel, what do you want me to say to make you stop this foolishness?"

"I don't really care for your words, I would rather have actions." Saudi opens up his eyes again continuing his breathing exercise.

"You know I can't do much more than I have already done."

"Can't you or don't want to?"

"Israel! I declared war on Hezbollah, almost putting at risk my friendship with Lebanon to force her to follow our demands! I have been defending and hoping for a two-state solution, ignoring the years I tried to convince myself and Palestine we would get rid of you, I took a huge shot on my pride on that one! I pushed all Iran's supporters away and blocked them without blinking! I convinced my brother to support you and now you not only have his help but also others' help! What more do you think you can ask from me so you can at least do me this damn favour?!" Israel fades her smile, but barely, still enjoyed with Saudi's anger.

"Money, of course. Pay me the goods and I might give them to you."

"Might?!"

"I can give you the drones and I know how to do it without anyone notice it, but I won't give you guns. That's too risky and why would you want guns from me? Don't you get them from the Europeans and America?"

"They're starting to show lack of trust in me, at least the Europeans are. I need to know if I can count with your support."

"If the situation gets worst, I might, but my guns will demand a higher price."

"I will pay you anything you want."

"For that, I don't want money." She stops to look down her feet before lifting up her eyes to him again hesitating about his reaction. "You see, I would be a big fool if I sold my guns for a non-official ally." Saudi sighs trembling his breath.

"You know I can't…!"

"Not yet, but you must decide who you will choose as your friend when the time comes. Are you going to prefer Palestine over me? Or Kuwait? What gun power they have to back you up when you need it the most?"

"Stop." Demands Saudi lifting his hand in front of her face. "I will pay whatever you allow yourself to give me and let's keep it this way for now."

"Alright, as you wish." Israel crosses her arms leaning on her bed's corner. "So tell me, what made you now accept my proposal after all that insane resistance?"

"Iran and Yemen." He sighs one more time, feeling sad and tired. "I was successful in bringing my brother back to his room, I hope I won't get any unpleasant visits for it now, but yesterday I spoke with England and Germany and they reminded me of a hard fact." Israel keeps quiet, listening to him with attention. "I don't have physical pieces of evidence against Iran about anything and that accident yesterday was more close to screwing me than it was to screw Iran." He focuses on Israel's eyes feeling an unpleasant relieve in looking at her. "You were so successful in proving about Iran's wicked plan with that deal, can't you make it happen again? Prove to everyone, he was the one poisoning my brother, making him insane? You can do it. Please, do it."

Israel smiles giving him a fake sensation of happiness hoping that had been a good sign.

"Is not that simple and you know it. I'm sorry but I was never very interested to know anything about what Iran has done to Yemen to make him this dysfunctional to start searching."

"Can't you start now?"

"Why would I do that? He is not my brother and not my business." Saudi wrinkles the eyebrows not appreciating her tone and lack of interest, but she hadn't finished. "But, I can do a change in our deal, I can give you the programs I used against Iran to invade his laptop. Maybe you can do the same with Yemen's devices or Qatar's to find something. Remember it will demand a lot of patience from you to be successful, I took a lot of weeks to gather enough information against that deal and I'm still trying to crack a lot more yet."

"I'm not very good with technology as you're." Whispers Saudi to her.

"Make yourself good then. I give you the toys, learn to use them properly."

Israel walks her away around him to one of her desks. He follows her moves silently, watching as she pushes a book out of her wall shelf and opens it removing a key from inside of it. Then, opens a drawer with the key removing from inside of it a hard black box. She checks it inside and closes it again.

She turns to him clapping the top of the box.

"Inside there is a flash drive with Pegasus in it. Use it wisely."

"Pegasus?" He tries to pick the box but Israel moves it away.

"It's a vírus Saudi, you need to be careful with it."

"Is that what you used against Iran?"

"Yes… but not all. You need to be very careful, it can open a window to a lot in other's private life. In wrong hands, it can bring a lot of trouble."

"How I use it?"

"It's simple, make a good fake advertisement, send it to your enemies and wait for them to click on it, then you can invade their privacy as much as you want."

"Okay, I think I can talk with my boss about it. He will surely enjoy the deal." He tries again to pick it but again Israel moves it away. He looks at her startled. "What's wrong?"

"I won't give it to you without my payment first." Saudi sighs pushing his phone out.

"How much?"


	28. Chapter 28

**I' sorry I haven't been publishing any sooner but exams happened, and I have been having a great lack of imagination and will to continue writing.**

 **First, this fanfic is sometimes uncomfortable to write, I don't desire to take part in any side but I also have to focus on the principal characters (Saudi Arabia and Israel) and might seem that I'm being unfair with other's perspective, at least it's what I feel.**

 **Second, If I knew what I knew now, of course, I would have done it differently. In the beginning, I was a bit afraid and insecure about taking an aggressive turn on this story, although I felt attempted too. But due to my inexperience, I tried to be soft as best as I could, which I kinda wish I didn't. It ended up making this story too long and I don't think many enjoyed it.**

 **Third, due to the uncomfortable side and my doubt about the turn to give to this story (of course, not forgetting that I will continue to use real-life news to guide me) I really wished I had more opinions from the readers to made up my mind. I have people who have been following, reading but are too shy to give me a comment. I do not demand frequent comments (one does it perfectly and for that one, _I thank you a lot!_ ) but an expressing of what you have been feeling, that's all.**

 **Anyway, was just my share and my public opinion about this story. I hope I didn't bother you too much. Have a nice reading everyone. ;)**

* * *

Saudi stayed calm, with his sight frozen on the stray in front of him. He had no thoughts on his mind, he felt that way since he had a harsh call with his bosses, so lost and disturbed to even dare to think.

Even in his hypnotic state, he could feel Emirates agitated beside him, pushing him accidentally each time he started to laugh too hard for something Bahrain or Kuwait said or did. He had jealous of him. How Emirates managed to play such a calm role like things were just fine when they weren't? Only that day, they woke up with the UN representative, the principal, knocking on their door. He made his doctor visit on Yemen and didn't finish his sermon to them until they gave him their word that all Yemen's health expenses would be on their care. Then, his bosses came complaining.

"Shorty, pass me the juice." Said Bahrain making Kuwait look at him pissed off for what he had called him.

"Shorty?! I'm older than you!" Scolds Kuwait.

"But still the shortest." Laughs Bahrain resting his head on Kuwait's.

"I hate you." Kuwait rests his head on top of Bahrain's.

"You two are cute." Smiles Emirates looking at them, then at Saudi who was still focused on his tray. "I think bro Saudi still hasn't fed up his fat stomach yet." He teases getting Saudi's attention, who looks at him threatening.

"I will cut your tongue." Saudi threats.

"Saudi, about the issue with Yemen, what do you plan to do now?" Asks Kuwait pushing Bahrain away from his shoulder, who also pays attention to Saudi's answer. Saudi sighs closing his eyes wishing he didn't have to answer that.

"I'm going to take care of him, this time I will be more careful."

"I think it's time you improve your reputation. It has become so easy to hear horrible whispers about you. I visited the European department the other day, and they feel confused about you, but still with hope. You need to reinforce their hope in you." Says Bahrain.

"And let's not forget about Qa…!" Kuwait shushes his mouth as soon he saw Saudi Arabia focusing him with a deadly look.

"Don't say that name, ever again." His voice had got more intense and scary, making Kuwait gulp and look the other way.

"Well, come on brother! Let's stop focusing on the negative side! We still have got a lot of reasons to be happy about!" Tries Emirates to cheer up feeling the tension rising too fast. Saudi now looks at him, calming down his expressions.

"Yes, the good news is sooner or later America's about to shut Iran's deal."

"How you know that?" Asks Bahrain.

"He told me. Now I just got to wait."

"That's a good new, with no money Iran can no longer feed Hezbollah or Hamas, that will bring Lebanon and Palestine more close to our side, right?" Asks Emirates smiling with his eyes.

"Not precisely."

"What do you mean?" Aks Bahrain.

"Well, that deal was not only signed by America but if he rips it, it will be a start that I'm sure others will follow."

"Hi, guys!" Greats Israel appearing like a ghost behind Emirates surprising them.

"What the hell?!" Shouts Kuwait startled by the Isreali. "What are you doing here?! Get out!"

Israel fades her smile while looking at him.

"That isn't very nice to say. Don't you know this is a public space for all inside the Middle East? I can come here anytime I want and speak whatever I desire."

"Then, we can leave and save our souls from your wicked words! Let's go, guys!" Says Kuwait raising up from his seat but after giving just one step looks back noticing no one was following him. "Guys?" He calls shocked by how the three of them look at him.

"I don't feel like moving from here." Answers Bahrain with sorrow in his voice.

"What?!" Kuwait focuses on Saudi, who was looking at him with indifference but changes his focus to Israel. He too looks at Israel, who couldn't avoid showing a victory smirking for seeing him alone. "You guys must be joking…"

"Unfortunately, we haven't been having much time to play around, the reality has been demanding drastic changes, even how we deal with our neighbours." Says Saudi still not facing him.

Kuwait bites his lip disgusted for not seeing none of them step away from that girl.

"I won't take part with this murderer." He says giving a final look at Israel before leaving them.

They keep quiet until Kuwait fades away from their view. Israel is the first to make some noise, giggling happily while sitting next to Emirates to face Saudi. Emirates looks at her aside, not hiding his disgust for her and mistrust.

"Kuwait must feel so hurt now." Says Bahrain still focused on the way Kuwait had disappeared before looking at Emirates calling his attention. "How am I going to explain myself to him now? What if he chooses to don't speak with me?"

"Calm down Bahrain, Kuwait isn't like that. He might scold you a bit, but he will end up to choose to ignore this." Answers Emirates before looking again at Israel with despise. "And who allowed you to even sit here? This might be a public space but you should know your place isn't among us."

Israel rests her head on her hand looking slyly at Emirates, smiling at him.

"Is not? Well, then I must have misunderstood your intentions with me, you have been so nice that I thought you wanted to spend more time with me." She says sarcastically, pissing off Emirates.

"Don't act like we forgot the Jerusalem issue! You stole it from Palestine!"

"No, not from Palestine but from Jordan you uncultured ignorant."

"You tiny little…!"

"Silence." Demands Saudi making Emirates shut up and get Israel's attention back on him. "Israel, you acted wrong in coming here, you not welcome among us." Israel wrinkles her eyebrows not liking his speech to her.

"Don't you think we have already reached the point that no matters what we do the World wouldn't be any longer surprised? We might just come out of the closet for good and admit it." Saudi keeps quiet, not expressing any feelings. Bahrain takes the chance to speak.

"Israel, don't you feel a little bit of shame? You just humiliated real bad Palestine and made us look dumb and weak. Like that hadn't been enough, you dared to come here and push Kuwait away like you owned this place and put us again in a hard situation."

"I didn't push anyone away, he went of his free will, besides, you the ones who chose to don't go after him. I wouldn't stop you." Answers Israel.

"When I close my eyes I imagine myself smacking your face against the wall." Says Emirates looking away from Israel but instead of taking that words as an insult, she smiles and supports herself on his shoulders to come closer to his ear.

"If I was going to take each insult or threat from you as a love demonstration I would fear you might be too much obsessed with me."

"Thank Allah I haven't reach that low." Despite the anger he was feeling, he smirks kind of enjoying her boldness.

"Behave." Warns Saudi looking seriously at Emirates, ripping from his mouth the smile and focus again on Israel, who was still smiling vainly. "Quit whatever you're doing, we might need you now but don't push your luck. You better leave before someone sees you with us."

"But I just got here!" Israel bubbles her cheeks laying her chin on the table still looking at Saudi.

"Out." He insists still with the same neutral expression. Israel sighs and lifts up from the table.

"Fine, fine… I see I'm yet not welcome here. It's funny at some point, you all kick me out in public and ignore me as I didn't exist but then you come running to my room asking and begging for favours like I was your saviour. Maybe I should start to treat you the same way…" She teases, still smiling, enjoying the harsh work Saudi was having to maintain straight despite his cheeks start to win a bit of colour. She lays again a hand on Emirates's shoulder to call his attention. "… Maybe then more than seeing you beg, I will see you praise me and kiss my feet. Wouldn't that be a lovely view?"

She walks away from them. Again, they keep quiet. Saudi was still holding back his lack of sanity, Emirates was thinking about what the hell she meant, and Bahrain was filling his mind with questions.

"You have a lot to tell me about what there was between you two and Israel." He ends up saying.

* * *

Israel makes her way throw the halls after the tease with the Arab Nations. She knew she had done bad, but felt too good. It felt good to feel the power over them like... they couldn't stand her but couldn't push her away anymore. Little by little, she was managing to tie up her stand between them, prove her belong and fixed presence. It felt really satisfying and a reason to smile for days.

But soon, she stops forgetting her silence joy after noticing too many noises coming from the same room. She waits first, trying to understand any word but with so many shouts and complains the only thing she could understand was that Iran and America were in there, and none seemed happy.

She comes closer as her curiosity demanded, getting on her tippy toes and leaning against the wall to hear them better. No doubt America and Iran were being the loudest but she could now also hear England's frustrating mocks against America, France's overreacted words and a sharp voice that seemed to be China also mad.

The door opens immediately, luckily, to her side, hiding her.

"You fucking liar! Coward piece of shit!" Shouts Iran stepping out of the room with America after him pushing his sleeve against his protest.

"Iran, come back here! Don't make it any worst!" Shouts America, equally furious at him.

"America! We had a deal! You can't leave it now!" China comes after also holding America.

"You got your brain brainwashed! I never felt so disappointed at you all my life!" Shouts England still inside the room.

"So much work to throw it away, stupid American." Could Israel hear what appeared to be Germany, also inside the room.

America looks at them furiously for having them picking up with him while it seemed obvious they should be doing it on Iran who was still trying to run away if it wasn't him still pulling him back.

"How dare you to insult me for being the only one rational here?! You the ones who are brainwashed by this prick! I showed you the evidences! Iran didn't keep his part of the deal and we agreed on papers we would rip the deal in case of any broken rule!"

"I broke no rule!" Screams Iran pushing America against China making him almost fall. "You lying! You set me up! You faked those stupid papers, you and your diabolic Zionist!"

"The papers are authentic!" Screams America composing himself.

"We inspected Iran and all his belongings according to protocol, how could we have not seen what Israel said she saw?!" Asks France to America.

"He hid it from you! He knew where you wouldn't…!" America is pushed again by Iran while he was looking at France, this time against the door, squishing accidentally Israel.

Israel holds tight the pain of having the door hitting too hard on her face but she couldn't hide the gap her body made between the door and the wall. She silently prayed no one had noticed, but America innocently exposes her when he felt something behind the door and pulls it.

"Israel?" His eyes wide open seeing the mistake he made.

"Israel!" Shouts France and China looking at her too.

But there was no much more time for them to say anything before Israel could say a 'hi' or excuse herself Iran had already caught her and thrown her on the ground with him on top on her waist.

"You ruined me! You ruined me! You dirty liar! You set me up!" He shouts locking her arms by the wrist against the floor.

"Let me go!" Israel lets go a shrill scream leaving everyone alert and pushing Iran away from her among screams and euphoria.

She didn't even notice who had freed her and pull her up because of the moment of panic, the only thing she knew England was now embracing her and caressing her hairs while she hid her face on his chest.

"Fucking bitch! You even dare to fake you ever cared for me! You never did! Liar! I hate you Israel! I hate you! You will burn, you pathetic witch!" She could hear him continue to scream, although the voice was getting more distant meaning he was being dragged away but his voice still felt so sharp on her mind, making every nerve on her tremble with fear.

A temporary silence is made, proving Iran was finally far away and she could let go of her crying sigh she was keeping for far too long.

"Did you see now?! Iran is dangerous! A complete mad man! A terrorist supporter and a threat to any community! We can't continue to trust him!" Shouts America highly furious.

"He did a huge mistake now, but you are also responsible for this!" Shouts Germany pointing a finger at America. "You the one who came insulting him right away before giving any explanations! You pushed him to the limit and you have done the same with us to get us to follow you! Guess what? I don't believe you! I don't believe in any of this fake information provided by someone who had no legal right to make the inspection in the first place, even if she did as she says she did! Wish I doubt it!"

"What are you implying?!" America's voice gets more threating. Israel even feared to look away from England.

"I'm saying your girl might have lied to you, fake the information just to get what she wanted. She has nuclear weapons, she knows how to make them and she could have used her knowledge to build this fake new. We all know that she was so determined to put the deal down that she wouldn't take any measures to get what she wanted. You are a fool for believing in every word she says without thinking twice on her intentions." Anwers Germany with no fear.

"You still the disgust anti-seminist I met…!"

"I'm not that! Don't you dare to pull that out!" Shouts Germany madly at America making them all quiet again only letting their hard breaths speak. Germany takes a stand, forcing himself to become calm again. "I like Israel and I care for her. I want her alive and good. But she made a very bad thing, she acted without our permission, she was not part of the group. The deal was none of her business and she broke the limits." England unties the embrace showing it was time Israel to turn and face Germany and hear him out. "You made a huge mistake. This deal was to protect you and you tried to murder it. If Iran becomes any more violent, you have only yourself to blame… I don't even understand you. I thought you were smart, smart enough to know when not to provoke." Germany takes a moment to sigh. "What are you doing after all?"

"She is protecting herself and opening our eyes." Says America still angry but more collected.

"You're an idiot." Answer Germany immediately. "You are smart when you want to but other times… you're the dumbest of all, specially when Israel is the subject. First, Jerusalem now this…"

"I'm making things work out!"

"Work out?" Asks France. " Has your strategy solver the problem with her and Palestine? Are they finally on good terms?"

"Is too soon to…!"

"No! Is not too soon, it's not too late, it's nothing! You did nothing! You only did what she asked you to do, that's all! You were the first one to say we can resolve this conflict peacefully, you took the responsibility because you wanted to, you wanted to take this role and reach the agreement for them both, but you did nothing than only hear one side of the conflict! The same way you acting now! You said one thing at first, to give Iran a second chance and now… you speak a completely different speech because again you only want to hear one side of the story!" Says France.

"You all come at me like I'm the one to blame but I'm still the one who saved your asses more times than I should, the least you could do is respect me." Complains America.

"We're warning you as a friend." Says Germany. "You're not thinking with your brain and you are letting others use you as a puppet."

"Guys!" Calls out Israel fearing that at any point America would jump on Germany and start a war. "Please, don't waste your energies blaming each other or me. I did an illegal search, it's true, but hasn't my discovery alarmed you a bit? Iran lied to you all, he made you look like fools falling for his pretty smiles."

"And how do we know if that's the real truth? We didn't see any of this when we went to inspect Iran's researches. I wonder seriously if the nuclear plans we saw on that papers aren't actually yours." Says Germany making Israel's mouth drop with his insinuation.

"You really think I'm setting this up?!"

"Can't help it, you have the fame of being sly and mischievous."

"Stop it right now!" Shouts America getting in front of Israel, blocking her from saying any other word. "I will not tolerate hearing you speak this way with Israel! She did what she had to do to prove we were doing a huge mistake and showed us the evidences. My decision is permanent and rational. I'm off the deal and I really hope you guys get away from it too before it's too late."

"We will stand with the deal." England is the first one to say surprising Israel and America.

"Yes, we worked it together and was good. It's our bridge towards Iran, we can't let it fall down." Continues France.

"Then do as you wish!" Spits America pulling Israel's arms to leave that place with her.

They walk away out of the building. Israel still shocked about what had just happened like, they saw what she had shown to America and they still distrust her? Calling her a liar? She focuses on America's face who doesn't look any better than her. He was under so much insane pressure and now he could no longer hold his emotions back.

"They are fools for not trusting you." He says forcing his voice to calm down when he caught her staring at him.

"What is going to happen now, America?"

"Well, on my side, it's going to be like before. I won't share any word with Iran, he will hate me more for having the sanctions back and… Life goes on."

"But the deal…"

"The deal will go on, at least between him and the others. Russia and China were the first to protect him, not even hearing a thing of what I was saying, but that was expected. Thank God they when away with him, I was dying inside that room."

"So, my search was for nothing?" She stops walking already thinking about what to do next.

"Israel, you did something. Something very dangerous." He rests his hands on her shoulders to make her look him in the eyes. "Please stop doing these risky games. You will eventually get out seriously hurt."

"I rather get hurt than killed."

"Israel." Sighs America. "I would never allow that to happen."

"I'm sorry I got you into to trouble with the Europeans."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the beginning." He says finally showing up a smile calmer than before. Israel grins back. "But forgetting that all, I'm actually more worried about Saudi. That idiot did it pretty with his brother."

"Does it matter?" She asks not very interested in that issue.

"It does to me." He gets serious again. "I'm after all Saudi's friend and there has come out a report of physical abuse against Yemen, now I'm being seen as an abuse supported just because I allowed Saudi to take his brother back to his room."

"Didn't England also allow it?"

"He did, but it's me who the World likes to point out a finger first. And don't forget I'm Saudi's best weapon seller."

"Maybe you should step away a bit from him." America lets go a laugh with Israel's suggestion.

"Says the girl who was given the same advice and she thought it was a good idea to warn Saudi in the first place about Jerusalem." Israel bobbles her cheeks.

"I forgot Saudi's purpose on my plans for a while, and I just wished to tell someone the good new."

"And you pick Saudi? God, you're insane girl." He laughs out. "I imagine you still keep in touch with him?"

"I do, but this time I followed your advice and kept a bit of distance, although I sometimes just go near him just to piss him off but, on the other side, I'm starting to get closer to the other Arab Nations."

"Such as?"

"Emirates and I think Bahrain has been trying to reach me a bit, but I'm not sure yet. I'm hoping that if Saudi sees me getting more along with them will give him signals that he should also come forward me."

"Oh, Israel you're playing with wolves." Says America feeling happier.

"Haven't I always?"

"You wouldn't be my girl if you didn't. Just don't get yourself hurt sweety your reputation it's getting lower and Iran is desperate to take a bite of you." Israel sighs.

"Damn Iran. To think I would be fighting this games with him in the future…" She whispers.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Oh my Allah…" Sighs Saudi holding his head after the end of Human Rights class. He would usually feel sleepy but now he felt an endless buzz inside his brain until the class was over. Maybe it was Yemen's fault after he came back his panic attacks and bipolar attitudes started to get worst. He would from one moment hug him and thank him for being a good brother, the next moment he would punch him in the guts and call him a murderer. Emirates and he had now to force him to eat, hold his nose close, force him to open the mouth and push the food down his throat. He would puke the first times, but soon his body gets tired of rejecting the food and just takes it. The hardest were the nights, having the room right next to Yemen's he was doomed to hear him scream on his sleep, each night getting more intense until he reaches the point of getting frustrated with insomnia and go to his brother's room to force him to shut up.

He felt guilty for being sometimes too rush with Yemen but he wouldn't stop pushing his sanity to the test and he was getting too much tired to keep the patience up.

He rests his head on both hands enjoying the quietness and the low noise of people walking around the class making groups to lunch, the noise fades slowly making him feel more sleepy until his desk his bumped hard. He lifts up startled just to see Iran right beside him looking at him with an unfriendly smile.

"What do you want?" He asks but regretting soon for even mentioning a word to him.

"Oh, I want many things, let's start for wishing you had a small amount of intelligence and see you're coming after the wrong person. You must be happy for knowing America ripped the deal with me just two days ago, tell me, you partied hard with the Zionist bitch?"

"I don't have to hear this." Saudi tries to lift up to go away but Iran pushes his arm to force him to sit again. "Do not piss me off Iran!"

"Or else what? Throw me down the stairs? Punch me?" He jokes giggling hard. "Oh Saudi, I know very well your kind and let's be honest, you not the type of person that likes to get your hands dirty, especially against someone like me, so you rather have your puppets do your nasty work." He starts touching his clothes searching inside his pockets for the pack of cigarettes and takes off one peacefully like he was not even bothering Saudi right now.

"You're disgusting." Complains watching Iran daring to light it up inside the class. He even looks around to notice they were mostly alone if it hadn't been for Palestine still on his desk with his head laid down, probably still sleeping from the boring class.

Iran really has no shame and even breathes the smoke against his face just to irritate him.

"What the hell you think you're doing?! Do you want to end up in more trouble?!"Shouts Saudi at him feeling his cheeks start to burn and his eyes irritated with the second blow of smoke.

"Well, you don't seem to leave me in any way alone, so why not at least have some fun while you screw my life?" He blows again against his face. This time, Saudi pushes him to lift up and walks straight out of the class to keep his last sanity in place, but unfortunately, Iran follows him.

"Leave me alone Iran!"

"Why? Don't like when it's me messing with you?" Iran walks a little faster to catch him up and pulls his arm again to force him to turn back. Saudi turns violently almost slapping him but Iran manages to dodge it.

"Fuck you Iran! You talk like you were innocent, are you so selfish to don't even see all the wrongs you did to me?! You burned my flag, my embassy, you put my brother mad and against me, you pushed my closest friends away and you dare to say it's me who doesn't leave you alone?!" Iran shows a wide smile, his eyes glowing giving shivers down Saudi's spine.

"It's funny, except for the embassy and the flag, you did it all by yourself." Saudi keeps serious with a vague mind trying to see what was coming out of his mouth. "I pushed nobody away from you, you pushed them all away by yourself, you beat your brother and locked him up until he got out of his mind, again, all you. Can't you see you did it all by yourself because you feared to lose them to me? You have this sick twisted thought I'm trying to steal from you and you destroy everything you can before I can even think about taking it. In the end, I didn't have to do a thing."

"You didn't?! Then about Hezbollah?! The Houthis that are sicking Yemen?! The secret talks with Qatar?! You didn't do any of that?!"

"Hezbollah is a legal political party and the same way you like to fund and play around with political parties inside other countries I'm allowed to do the same. The Houthis are part of Yemen, I have nothing to do with them. And Qatar… please, don't tell me you got mad of jealousy just because I chatted a few times with her, are you that possessive?"

"Hezbollah is a military political party! Has his own strength and it's starting to boss around Lebanon because she is too weak to shut him down! You funded the Houthis letting Yemen feel sick for not having a clear ruler! And for Qatar, you're the diabolic snake who whispers lies against people's ears to convince them to do what you wish even if it hurts them!"

"Wow! Doesn't remind you of someone?" He says sarcastically. "From snake to snake, I'm more gentle than you. At least I didn't need to beat anyone, threatened or throw down the stairs to convince anyone." Iran blows one more time shocking Saudi for seeing him relaxed despite what he had just said.

"So you admit you did it all on purpose?!" Iran smiles from the corner of his mouth looking at him slyly.

"What did I admit? That I like to listen and share my points of view and let the others decide?"

"Don't troll me around! I know what you just meant to say and I'm tired of this persecution! Why are you even doing this?!"

"Why?" Iran laughs while letting the cigarette fall down and step on it. His giggles continue for a while until he seems out of air and breathes deeply before speaking, this time, without smiling a bit. "And why not?" He scares Saudi with the deepness of his voice, too husky, too strong and too hard. "Didn't you enjoy persecuting me?" He walks a step closer to Saudi to focus closely on his eyes letting him frozen in place without looking away from the golden iris. "Use my weakest moment to put my own cousin, Iraq, against me? Convince America, once my best friend, to hurt me?! And as if that wasn't enough, you shamelessly speak with Israel like she was your new bestie! Do you think I don't know you only do that to rub my past in my face?! Thinking that I will miss anything that I was, that I had, that I felt?!" He ends up screaming against his face. Saudi keeps silent, still in shock for seeing him so rampageous, but the next words from Iran come calm letting him hear each word as a reminder. "You always made sure that I was alone and that I felt lonely. Let's see how you will like it when you wake up and realize you have nobody by your side. No friends, no family, no allies. Then people will look at you for what you really are. A wicked lonely soul."

The silent stays dominant, only allowing both harsh breathing to make a sound in that hall. Saudi takes his time to mentalize what he had said. He felt ashamed for letting him dominate him on that last minutes, angered for him daring to speak in such hateful way against him and pleasure for remembering the past.

"I wish…" His lips twist while a second thought comes to mind. Regret, but maybe not enough regret. He had so much story with him, too much, too much hateful story, and the few times they had ever tried to be friends had always been in vain. Now seeing all his actions where nothing but an act of revenge for the past surely didn't bring him any positive thought of him. He wanted a battle, he would give him a war. " I wish… I wish I had done you worst."


	29. Chapter 29

The afternoon class was quiet. One of the few times only the teacher's voice could be heard and the sound of pencils writing down on books taking notes. It seemed like most of them were paying attention, but no. Syria and Yemen hadn't come to classes for too long. Bahrain was distracted playing with his pencil. Emirates was losing his focus playing with his golden ring or texting to people. Saudi was faking to listen while remembering himself to keep straight, don't show any flaw, 'cause Iran was watching. Right behind him. He could feel the golden iris on top of him burning him in thoughts. Maybe he deserved it after what he had said but he convinced himself it was all worth just to distress the Iranian. Israel, unlike her usual self, was also distracted peeking behind her to spy on Palestine. For once, in a rare time, she felt uncomfortable for not having him bothering her. He didn't do any prank or trap for a long time. It was starting to get scary his silent behaviour towards her, barely looking at her although she knew that he knew that she was watching him. Lebanon was another one with her head on the sky, at least it was it looked like since she didn't take her eyes out of the window. Jordan even kicked her chair to remind her to look straight or the teacher might get mad. She would try a little bit but the window would steal her attention again. Jordan ended up to give up and pay attention all alone.

The class ends.

The chairs immediately creak on the floor like a race to see who gets out first. Palestine was about to pass by and Israel immediately noticed he was going to say nothing again, but not this time.

"Palestine." She calls him. Luckily, he doesn't fake to not hear her and looks at her waiting. "We need to speak together."

"Why?" He doesn't hide the animosity he felt for her while speaking.

"Because you can't ignore me forever and we can both make this out." Palestine grits his teeth, furious for her daring words and sighs shaking his head.

"I'm done talking with you. You have clearly proven you will never stop behind the selfish person I know." She even tries to say something else but her imagination had gone and he didn't even wait a second.

She bites her lip noticing she right now had no place to go, no one to stay with and she didn't want to spend another afternoon just studying all alone in her room. She catches her things and runs towards the exit in time to catch Jordan's arm.

"Jordan! Can you convince Palestine to come to talk with me?"

"Why? You go and talk to him, he was just here." He says emotionless knowing that drama between them too well. Nothing ever changed and he no longer cared to even bother anymore.

"But…!"

"No buts! Resolve your own problems Israel, and leave me alone." He pulls his arm and goes on his way.

Again, she stays with nobody. She looks around to find herself almost alone in that class. Qatar was with Oman, taking their time to leave while talking. No chance they would give her a second of their attention. Oman was cute and nice but… She wouldn't want to talk with her unless to great her and say good-bye, at least not until she was officially accepted among the Arabs. Qatar was very wily. Now having Iran as her back buddy surely wouldn't want to piss him by hanging out with her. But there was one left.

Bahrain was also in there. He seemed to not even have noticed that the class ended. He was playing with his pencil, focusing on its tip balancing from one side to another. Israel didn't know yet what to feel about him. He seemed to try to get closer to her, at least, treat her less worst than before but she couldn't yet figure out if he did it because he wanted a friendship with her or he just wanted to be in power with Emirates and Saudi Arabia.

Whatever was, she was willing to play his game. She took her phone, faking to write something while waiting for Qatar and Oman to leave.

She walks slowly closer to him when they were left alone, taking her time to study him. He still seemed distracted, not noticing her in front of his desk and still moving his pencil around.

"The class ended." She says with a deep voice, not wanting to sound too friendly with him yet.

"I know." His response was kinda a relieve. He was not that distracted to not notice that everyone was gone and that her closeness hadn't been a surprise for him.

"Do you plan to spend the rest of the day playing around with that?" Bahrain stops moving his fingers with the pencil and looks up to finally glance at Israel.

God, he looked terrible. She was used to seeing him sheering around with Kuwait or Emirates. She doesn't even remember if she ever saw him expressing worry or stress. But now, he had it on his face.

"I don't know." His voice sounded lost, looking down again to his open notebooks. Israel smirks with herself and pulls a chair to sit beside Bahrain's desk. He looks her aside, suspecting her, but does nothing besides looking.

"What's troubling your mind Bahrain?" She says with a fake worry.

"Why would it matter to you? Don't you have your own problems to fix?" His tone was not aggressive, more like he just wanted to stay alone. But she wanted the opposite.

"There is always a bit of time to help my neighbours too." Bahrain's suspicious glare intensifies.

"Help?" He lifts an eyebrow. "Sorry, I didn't know you had such helpful side." He says sarcastically.

"Have you ever tried to know me before?" His silent was expected and she leans on her hand enjoying silently her win. "So, care to share with me what's troubling you?"

"Just because you chat sometimes with Saudi or with Emirates doesn't mean I will blindly trust you, you know. I'm not a fool." She fades her smile realizing it wouldn't be so easy as she expected.

"I never said you were."

"And I find it really unbelievable how you ever convinced Saudi and Emirates to even think about working with you."

"Do you want me to explain more precisely how?" She smiles again trying to gain back her win over him.

"If you're going just to speak of Iran then no. You can keep your mouth shut." She sighs hiding her admiration for Bahrain's stubborn attitude. From everyone, he was the last one she expected to receive this among of resistance.

"Iran might be the principal reason, although there are more internal and secret issues you might not know of." She watches him carefully, trying to win his curiosity. "What about I tell you a couple of secrets in trade of what's troubling your mind?" Bahrain half closes his eyes mistrusting her but curious of what she was implying.

"We barely ever talk but if is this how you usually play, I can see why you are so dangerous to speak with."

"Am I surprising?" She smiles at him.

"Creppy. You act like you know too many secrets."

"I guess its what happens when you spend too much time alone with people acting like you didn't exist. They end up getting so neglective of their surroundings." Bahrain forces a smile to her.

"Okay, you got my attention."

"Iran might be a big problem, a huge one, but….Is he really the only one? I mean, you must have noticed he hasn't been the only target here. Think about Qatar, the Islamic groups that aren't even Shia majority and more recently Lebanon." Bahrain holds his chin thinking of what she was saying.

"I have heard excuses from Saudi that pushing Qatar away was just a consequence of her approximation with Iran. And with Lebanon had been Hezbollah's fault. But from the other side, I heard rumours it had been your influence on Saudi making him push away anyone who could open a door for Iran too close to your territory."

"Wouldn't life be much easier if that was the only truth?" Israel takes a moment to study his expressions. He was still curious and waiting. "I might have confessed I was getting stressed out with Hezbollah, but with Qatar… Please, I have nothing to say against her, well... expect the fact she sometimes can be a bit bitchy, but nothing that would make me ever dream of harming her."

"So you disagree with Saudi's action?"

"No, of course not, Saudi made what he had to do." She lays back on her chair enjoying seeing Bahrain more confused.

"You are twisting your words."

"Listen Bahrain, before you lose your head without notice it. The situation here is all about power and control, Saudi Arabia and Iran are like two big dogs growling at each other without doing nothing because they fear each other's power, so they rather bite off the smaller dogs that have enough courage to bark at them."

"I don't like you comparing us with dogs but I get your point. So, where are you in this situation?"

"Well… I know my power over anyone here is limited. So I just play around with the side that suits me the most."

"And you chose Saudi's side."

"I had no other choice." Bahrain sighs understanding her response.

"Alright, I understand a little better your position but I didn't hear any secret from your mouth."

"Well dear Bahrain, it's said barking dogs never bite but what about those who are actually quiet dogs? Another good thing about being ignored, it gave me a better understanding of how each of you plays around and I can say, some of you can hide its mischievous intentions behind cheerful smiles." Bahrain lifts an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"It could be you Bahrain." He makes a confused face not getting what she meant. "Must be hard being you, rich but not too rich as Kuwait, and even Qatar, the exiled girl, gets more attention than you, that's why you keep yourself so close to Emirates and Saudi. You're afraid of being forgotten."

"That's a lie!" He shouts slapping the table and lifting up immediately. "I stay close to them because I care and I do not envy Kuwait or Qatar in any way!"

"Oh, but you should." She smiles at him happy for getting inside his head. "People forget us so easily and that's such a good advantage. We can let the big dogs fight and work our plans under their noses without them noticing."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the ones in charge aren't always who they seem to be." She lifts up too to try to get to his level. "We, small ones, can control everything without anyone notice it and make the big ones think they are in charge." Bahrain wide opens his eyes in shock.

"I don't like what you're saying and it's giving me terrible thoughts." She laughs at his words.

"But I'm not just speaking for myself. Pay attention and you will see." Bahrain bites his lip mistrusting her.

"I thought you would speak a more concrete secret."

"I wish I could but I promised to protect names, the same way I can promise to protect you." Bahrain smiles weirdly.

"You're asking me to be mischevious as you? You have a lot of courage for daring to make such proposal, and how could you even help me out?"

"With the confirmation of your trust, I could tell you more after."

"Confirm?" He laughs out. "Sounds like you are about to ask a huge price just like you did with Saudi Arabia. I won't persecute anyone for you. Forget that." He says determined and moving his hand to push her.

"God no, I was only going to ask your company!" Bahrain stays frozen for a bit, thinking if she meant what she said.

"Company? You want my company?"

"Yes! I wouldn't ask anything more than you could ever give! And maybe we could talk and know each other a little better." Bahrain crosses his arms a little upset with all her talk just to make him go out with her.

"Are you that insane? Do you think I will risk my reputation just to please your wish?"

"We can go out of the school if you want. No one would see and then we could discuss and find a solution to whatever was perturbing you back then." Bahrain opens his mouth reminding his previews sorrow.

"That's another reason why I should not go out with you. You the cause of my problem."

"How?"

"Because of your intervention yesterday in the lunch break Kuwait won't speak with me! He is my pall and you made him mistrust me!" Israel stays serious a bit but then lets herself laugh off what he said.

"Oh, so that's what made you so sad? Please, that's ridiculous, and for Kuwait? Do you really want to keep yourself under his shadow? Come on, it's time you get out of your safe zone."

"And screw me even more?! No thanks!"

"Bahrain…" She sings his name. "What did I just told you? Don't be a silly puppy. You can't allow yourself to let others control you. Kuwait is ignoring you cause he knows it's affecting you. Take that power from him and you will prove you're in charge of yourself."

"He is my friend, okay? Not my boss or an enemy!"

"You're underestimating your potential. That's why Saudi Arabia and Emirates never shared what was going on in here with you." Bahrain loses his breath angry and in shock with her words. "Come on Bahrain." She plays again with his name, using her soft voice. "Make your own decisions for once. Prove you can go farther than anyone here."

"How going out with you would prove that?" He lifts an eyebrow. She shows a wide smile.

"There's only a way to find out. I bet you don't see Emirates or Saudi Arabia as fool men, so why not give me a try? I won't bite you if that's what you're afraid off." She jokes making him more perturbed.

"Cut the ego, you not that scary to me. One walk for an hour out of the school where no one will see us and that's it. No deals and no compromises." She smiles victoriously.

"You have my word."

* * *

"That damn fool America." Gritts Iran scratching his head with the nerves. "I should have known. He would use some excuse to screw me over as he has always done. That bastard can never be trusted."

"Easy Iran." Iraq touches his shoulder to console him and hold him up a bit farther from the open window Iran was starting to lean on too much for his own taste. "You got Russia, the Europeans and China still with you."

"I can't make it throw without America's concent! He will press the Europeans to give up! I just know! And if that isn't enough he will hunt mercilessly everyone who tries to make a trade with me!" He growls remembering that meeting. "You should have seen the way he dared to speak with China and Russia. He lost all respect for any of them. He seemed really close to start a war as soon as China started to defend me."

"He is truly more aggressive… But you can't yet lose your mind for that, don't give him that satisfaction. You not fully alone and you have me anytime you need something… at least a friendly shoulder." Iran lets a smile glow happy with Iraq's words and focus on him showing his amusement.

"Life is a funny thing. We once spit on each other. Now you give your shoulder to cry."

"Lot's of things changed. I'm with you now." Says Iraq.

"Yes… now." Iraq understands the silent worry inside his mind.

"I'm not who I once was. I was… blinded, I was under huge stress over that time with my boss and the Arabs, then America came… I lost myself."

"Yes, I understand you." He stops to look out, trying to find a peace he couldn't find inside of him or anywhere near.

"Just a quick question, that papers… are actually yours?" Iran closes his eyes with Iraq's question.

"Maybe yes, maybe not."

"That's a weird answer Iran. If it's yours it's okay, I understand."

"No." Interrupts Iran turning to Iraq. "I meant to say I don't really know because… "He sighs deeply. "Nuclear power has been my longtime dream, okay? I got it even before the Revolution, America gave me the idea and I loved it from the first day I heard it. I was so damn dependent on oil… And the World War, I was so traumatized from it, I felt everyone, even my closest friends, drain the blood out of me like thirsty vampires. Nuclear power was a chance of getting myself away from the curse of oil."

"What about nuclear weapons?" Aks Iraq.

"That's the thing about everything in this world… we can never create something without using it for evil. India was back then producing nuclear weapons, and I thought maybe I should prepare myself too… and I started searching...Just in case. Just in case. And then you… You used them on me." He focuses on him feeling a bit of the old hate.

"I'm sorry Iran." He says trembling.

"I still got the scars." He points out still looking at him with wrath.

"I'm sorry…" He whispers looking down. Iran sighs and closes his eyes trying to chain his old hate back in the box inside his mind.

"Never mind… What I mean to say was… I did have searched and that's might have been what screwed me over. The tension between me and America and Israel didn't help me either. I had to search ways to defend myself and I saw never a point in destroying my hard work, even after the deal."

"Ah… So Israel might have told the truth."

"I don't know… I should have seen she was up to something. I knew she entered our room a couple of times but I took her multiple times as failures in getting whatever she was after." He sighs again resting his hand on the window looking down. "She too could have faked it in a desperate situation. She has nuclear weapons, I kind of helped her on getting them."

"You did?" Asks Iraq.

"Yeah… We did search together but I had to stop when my problems got in the way and she stole what I had been searching so hard and claimed it as hers. Made me angry but I also knew my new boss back then didn't approve my work, so I let it be."

"She knows how to get to where she wants to go. She is a problem Iran."

"Yeah." He looks around trying to ignore any idea Iraq was implying. It upset him. Like he didn't obviously know it yet…

"Iran." He looks back to caught Kuwait behind them with a startled face.

"Hey, hey." Plays Iran with a mocking smile. "Careful, you're entering the bad zone little Arab."

"Let him be Iran." Smiles Iraq.

"I… I just… I feel really sorry for the deal gone wrong Iran." Iran fades the smile taking his words as a tease.

"Did you came here just to mock with my face?" He says harshly.

"No! I hadn't even though such a thing!" Defends Kuwait immediately lifting his both arms. "I just… I guess I think someone had to say it."

"I don't need anyone's sorry, especially from an Arab puppet." Iran doesn't fade his harsh tone.

"Iran, I think he wants something." Whispers Iraq noticing Kuwait's nervous hands while grabbing his own thawb.

"I'm not a customer services to help anyone who comes searching for me." Says Iran not fearing in showing despise.

" Iran!" Shouts Iraq getting only Iran's back on him. He turns to Kuwait after sighing. "Forgive him, he has run out of good moods and patience since he had the talk with America."

"No, that's okay. If I was on his situation I would also be upset with everyone. Especially with Israel."

"Don't mention that bitch!" Shouts Iran still not looking at them.

"She has stolen everything from us. It's not just the deal, she poisoned us too." Says Kuwait.

"You found out about her secret talks with Saudi Arabia?" Asks Iraq smiling at him.

"I heard of it but…" He stops a second to think straight. "… She hasn't stopped by him, she poised Emirates too, and I fear Bahrain is also being dragged on this madness."

"Bahrain?" Asks Iraq lifting an eyebrow. Iran finally turns to look at them.

"That's still not a surprise. She found allies who dislike me and take no measures to screw me over. Israel must be very confident right now, she has them on the palm of her hand and she proved that to the World when she took Jerusalem as hers. There was nothing more than some grumbles from the Arab side. Just too tied up to her wished to move a finger." Says Iran smiling in the end. "Gotta admit there was a pleasurable side in seeing those morons being humiliated, I just felt sorry for Palestine for being again left out of Arab's concerns."

"You also didn't do much." Says Kuwait slightly upset for Iran's discriminatory words.

"What's the point? In every decision I try to make, you oppose it. I told you we all needed to get rid of her but some of you believe she is indestructible." Answers Iran.

"Because Jordan, Palestine, Syria and Egypt tried it too many times! And we do not plan on wasting all our energies in a destructive and pointless war." Responds Kuwait.

"You might just confess you guys gave up." Kuwait takes the time of silence to breath deeply trying to not get upset with him while Iran smiles feeling victorious on the argument. "That's a fact. You did give up, so don't be surprised for seeing your longtime friends getting cosy with the Zionist now. Stop wasting my time and go lick that bitch's shoes too."

"You're being unfair with me. I was one of the few who wasn't rough on you and didn't strain our relationships."

"But you also did nothing to change anything. I can't trust you as an ally either." They go silent again until Iraq breaks it feeling the tension too high.

"Let's make a stopping point right here. Kuwait, why did you even came here? What did you think we could do to help you?"

" I guess… I felt a little left out, and I needed someone to speak but I'm now afraid of who I speak with. I mean…"

"You're scared that happens to you the same thing as did with Qatar." Iran grins as soon as Kuwait's sad face gave him the answer. "And you thought I could give you that comfort? I'm impressed. I never thought I would have a tiny Arab admit he would prefer my company than Saudi's."

"I do not wish to demote Saudi. I think he and the others are being manipulated by the Zionist. We can't allow her to separate us even more as she already did and led us to our fall. We need to join our forces and show we have a higher moral and bond."

"Pretty, pretty words. Go tell that to Saudi." Jokes Iran.

"Please! If we continue this path we will all be trapped on the Zionist's game board! She will play us, humiliate us, and torture us!"

"I don't care." Says Iran with lack of emotion. "That's not my concern, I'm not the one fraternizing with her, you should say that to those who are. If you're really against her, then you should consider first with who do you want to be friends with, with those who have already seen the real threat here, or those who don't mind sitting next to murderers. Your call."

"I can't abandon my friends! Not when they are losing themselves!"

"They chose their path, you can't force them to turn back." Iran stops to check out his pulse's watch. "I'm not going to waste any minute with this pointless conversation. I have dinner with Syria in half an hour."

"Wait! You're going to eat out and you didn't invite me?!" Asks Iraq facing Iran with an upset look.

"You were not invited." He smiles provoking him.

"But…!"Kuwait tried to speak but Iran lifts a hand for him to don't.

"Shut your mouth before I get really upset. Do you want to save your friends? Then, get some balls and tell Saudi Arabia in the face why what he is doing is wrong. Don't be the typical Arab coward who expects the others to do the nasty work."

He turns his back and leaves them both without a word to say.

"That was actually pleasing to watch." Laughs Iraq holding his arms behind his head.

* * *

Next day, Kuwait waits impatiently near the bathroom door of his apartment. He could hear the sound of the waterfall down the shower, he believed it could only be Bahrain in there. The person who had left him worried after not going back home at the regular hour. He waited for him till midnight, wondering if wouldn't be better to call Emirates or Saudi to find him but he decided to wait a bit longer until he accidentally fell asleep.

The water stops running, a couple of others sounds inside are heard until Bahrain finally opens the door getting startled by a grumpy Kuwaiti.

"Bahrain! Where have you been last night?!" He didn't mean to sound harsh but his emotions spoke higher. Bahrain lets himself at first being scared but he composes himself right after looking at him with confidence while defending himself.

"Now you decide to speak to me? I don't owe you any explanations."

His answer lets Kuwait shocked. He had never heard him speak such tone against him but he believes to be just retaliation for his first approach.

"I was worried, I'm your friend and I have the right to ask." He ends up saying trying to calm down his tone and show more his real worry.

"Friends speak with each other, don't ignore as you have been doing." Kuwait sighs trying to maintain his patience. He found rediculous Bahrain's excuses to not answer him properly but he would try again.

"I was angry, okay? But being angry doesn't mean I ever stopped caring about you. You're my dearest friend, I love you as a brother and I got sick worried yesterday when you didn't come home, I even waited for you here in the living room, didn't you saw me on the couch?"

"I did but you were sleeping, I saw no reason in waking up someone who barely spoke with me the last few days."

"Bahrain…" Kuwait presses his temples in a last attempt to maintain calm. "Please, give me a break, I just want to know if something bad happened with you."

Bahrain takes a moment of silence to think. His hesitation only left Kuwait more worried, expecting the worst but his answer quite surprises him.

"You have no reason to worry, I was out having fun and I lost track of time."

"Having fun?" Repeats Kuwait feeling surprised and… secretly jealous. "With who?"

"Doesn't matter. It was better than face another night of just silence with you. Now let me get dressed I have a class to go." He says pushing Kuwait away and walking to his room leaving Kuwait still confused and upset for his indifferent behaviour towards him.

Meanwhile, inside Saudi Arabia's apartment, there is an inner struggle inside Yemen's room. He had skipped so many classes, his absence was worrying about the school so Saudi Arabia tried to convince him to go with them.

"I have headaches." He said at first as an excuse. Emirates came to help with breakfast on a tray. The result hadn't been new. Yemen fought to eat and after he got forced to eat, he puked.

"His body continues to reject the food." Says Emirates making an ugly face to the mess.

"Where's Oman? He gets calmer when it's Oman feeding him." Says Saudi looking at that terrible scene with his arms crossed.

"What do you think?" Says Emirates like he should already know the answer. "She dressed up and went to met with Qatar early, although they surely will get late to class."

"Damn, Oman sometimes can be a really helpless person." Sighs Saudi.

"What should we do?" Asks Emirates looking at Yemen shivering in bed after the muscular effort to expel the food.

"Well, let him be. We can't force him to go obviously."

After cleaning the mess and put Yemen back in a clean bed they leave in the direction of the class. In the way, they caught Bahrain all alone.

"Bahrain!" Calls out Emirates pushing his shoulder to turn him around. Saudi also greats him but passes by continuing his way.

"Emirates." Says Bahrain smiling at him.

"I hope you had a good night of sleep." Says Emirates continuing walking behind Saudi with Bahrain following right beside him. It seemed a normal day if he hadn't noticed a different look on Bahrain. He hadn't seen at first, but then it became obvious as they were walking that he had a stupid smile on his face.

"Is everything good with you and Kuwait?" He expected a confirmation, he didn't expect his question to leave Bahrain confused and startled with a weak response.

"I-I-I guess it will fix itself soon. He spoke with me today." His respond left him curious. What had really made him smile after all?

"Them why are you so cheerful today, eh?" He plays smiling at him, playing with a friendly voice as they were gossiping. "Don't tell me you just woke up good or had a good night of sleep, I sense something more interesting in there." Bahrain's expression gets more tumultuous as his cheeks win a red tone and his face gets new lines of expression for being too tense. "Oh buddy, you gotta tell me." He grins laughing low enjoying Bahrain's embarrassment.

"I-I will tell ya other time." He speaks low turning his face to the other side.

"Oh, come on!" Emirates grabs his arm making him stop walking. Saudi doesn't notice or doesn't care that they stay behind leaving them all alone. "I know how to keep a secret. You can count on me."

"Well…" Bahrain hesitates. Embarrassed and guilty. Looking twice to Emirates questioning if he really would understand what had happened. "I might have done something really bad Emirates and I don't you to have wrong ideas of me."

"Come on Bahrain, aren't we all guilty of something? You know there is nothing your big bro Emirates can't deal with." He jokes turning his arm around Bahrain's neck to push him closer. "If you want…" Whispers. "You can tell me on my ear so the walls won't listen."

Bahrain feels the pressure around his neck and he immediately knew Emirates wouldn't leave him be. It was a shot in the dark and he really hoped he would be understood by him, especially him.

"Are you enough twisted Emirates?"

"Try me."


	30. Chapter 30

"Still not talking with me Brat?" Says Israel not giving a damn of what the others would say or do after she lost her mind and patience with Palestine's silent treatment, or not so silent treatment, anyway, she was pissed with him. Nothing made her more grumpy than find 'gifts' outside her room and succeed in glowing up in her face, destroying or getting her clothes dirty. She hated that type of mess. She hated him for even daring to piss her off when no one was watching, but she was no coward like him. She didn't fear to show her game so that's why by the end of the class she raised from her chair and sat on his desk on top of his books to not let him go. "Maybe I should break your jaw to help you open your mouth."

"Get lost Zionist." He says low, threatening. She could sense the hate on his eyes all focused on her. Very amusing to say the least. She liked to finally have a direct reaction out of him.

"Make me." Palestine seemed ready to accept the challenge if Jordan and Lebanon didn't interfere.

"Israel, get the hell out! He hasn't done anything to you! Leave him alone!" Shouts Jordan but not touching her fearing she might hurt him again.

"Yeah! Stop bulling around! And leave Palestine alone! You already did enough!" Shouts Lebanon but also in a safe distance away from them.

Palestine and Israel ignore them, although their words kind of distracted Palestine from his first intentions. Israel knew why they all still believed he was purely innocent, and how convenient for him.

"I will report you to school." Says Palestine smiling with the eyes. He always had witnesses when she did something to him, she only had her words against him when something happened to her. That was something Palestine was good at, making her the guilty one, but what does it matter when no one would still help him out in the end? She still smiles knowing the final win would always belong to her.

"Do it, I still got your toy and my dirty clothes. I bet I can even get your fingerprints from it and prove who is the real bastard here." The shine inside of Palestine's eyes fades knowing that because of what she had said he would say nothing. Again. He would continue to remain with some of the Arab's support and nice words while thinking of how to piss off Israel another time.

"Move your ass away from here!" Israel has unexpectedly been pushed away and she turns to see a brave Iraqi with an angry expression.

If Iraq had the bravery to touch her meant Iran was there to back him up. Time for her to move.

"I will meet you later Palestine. We're not done." She says pointing him a finger while moving out feeling the intense golden eyes on the distance tracking her moves. She was right about him.

* * *

The lunch went quiet. Distant from everyone, all alone. She was used to it. She was lonely but still couldn't stop from feeling strong for knowing her presence was remarkable. She had her back turned to all of them, facing the window to the outside. She couldn't watch them but she knew that position gave them the chance to watch her and she became so good to feel who was watching her.

Iran was no surprise, she only hated the shivers he gave her. Syria was also intense, colder, hateful, making her want to turn and look at her to respond in the same way but she wouldn't do it cause she knew she would be sitting next to 'him'. There was another look on her, not so intense, but she couldn't exactly understand who it was.

She raises with her tray trying her best to ignore who wished her no good and passes by Saudi's table. She looks at him, caught his eyes for a second and she immediately understood his hidden message. 'Don't you dare to seat near us again!' She could read on his face. Lovely, she wanted to just to piss him off a little bit, but 'he' was watching.

Saudi isn't the only one making eye contact with her. Emirates might have been the other eyes who sparkled her guts, he was pissed with her and she didn't know why. The rest of them made sure to not even look at her ignoring her existence, although one made it very hard.

Everything set on its place. She left to take a walk.

Finally, Bahrain and the others look back sighing in relieve for not having her daring to seat next to them again.

"I thought for a second she would do it." Says Bahrain.

"Me too." Agrees Saudi calming down his facial expressions.

Emirates leans his chin on his palm sighing deep as a signal of agreeing with them.

Kuwait focuses on them intensely remembering his talk with Iran. He could see on their expressions none of them felt any comfort with Israel, or even stand her presence, so why they still sacrífice it all for her help? Was she that useful? He didn't see what she could be really useful. She only did was take and take. He never saw a return in trade for his friends' hard work in pleasing the wicked girl.

"Guys…" He calls their attention but bites his lip as soon as their eyes focused on them immediately, expecting something from him. He felt nervous. He could see from the corner of his eye Qatar sitting far away with Oman. He didn't wish to end up so lonely with only one person to make him company, he liked Emirates and Bahrain too much to destroy their friendship because of some unthinking words but… It had become the right thing to do. He would still rather choose to stay alone for a while then lose his friends forever. "… I think it's time to rethink Israel's position in our lives. She is reckless, bold, selfish and evil. She proved that she takes no measures to get what she wants, even daring to manipulate us all to favour herself and only her. She has been humiliating Palestine with Jerusalem and now she doesn't even mind to embarrass us in front of everyone by sitting next to us, showing us her power over us. We can't let this continue any longer! Do you think Iran is wicked and dangerous?! Look carefully! Israel is just as bad as he is! They both kill, torture and manipulate to get to where they want to go! There is no less evil between them and if we tag Iran as a threat we should treat Israel the same way!" Kuwait sighs deeply in the end, feeling his cheeks burn with anxiety but none of their expressions changed despite his emotional moments in the end.

The following seconds of silence don't help him feel any better, even Bahrain seemed emotionless with his speech. At least Saudi ends his misery for finally speaking something.

"What do you know Kuwait?" Kuwait freezes as soon he heard Saudi's voice came out too harsh. "Stay quiet and enjoy what you have while you have it. No one here asked for your opinion."

Emirates smiles right away holding Saudi's hand to silently tell him to calm down his tone and expression while facing Kuwait. Bahrain also gets nervous with Saudi's response. He was pissed with Kuwait but didn't want him to suffer from Saudi's psychologic torture.

"Kuwait." He speaks thinking to be saying the right thing. "We're not blind. We know Israel away better than you. Do not take us as fools for even a second. We know what we're doing and we enjoy the fact you show us your concern but there's no need."

Kuwait's mouth drops, not because he was still startled for Saudi's answer but because he couldn't believe they thought there was a way of working with Israel without getting out injured for it. It was insane, disgusting and repulsive. He felt repulsion for them. The thought that… they… could see some… benefit? No!

Kuwait raises immediately with his tray and goes away. He felt so disappointed, so angry, that in thoughts he told to himself that would be better to not speak with them ever again. Maybe Qatar was a way better without them, at least far away from the Zionist's claws.

"No need?!" He repeats low for himself while resting his tray. "No need to worry while they doom themselves?! Are they this blind to not see it?!" He holds his mouth immediately feeling sick for just imagining them together. All smiling puppies with Israel's leash on their neck telling them to jump, sit, crawl… His throat burns even more with the need to puke his thoughts out. "Hell no!"

* * *

Her ideas were to study a bit, prepare herself for the next class, then go after Palestine again. She was already near the library, pushing the door to get in when an arm pushed her back and dragged her down the hallway.

"What the hell?!" She shouts holding Emirates's sleeve pushing the opposite direction but he stops to grab her by the waist and lift her from the floor to take her more easily.

She lost her voice for the first minutes for what he had dared to do. Not only he broke the limits she thought they could never break but he also embarrassed her by lifting her as a small weightless creature.

"Let go of me!" She shouts as soon her anger took control of her body and started to kick his shoulders.

Emirates managed to ignore her although she was hurting him a lot but only did let her go when they entered a bathroom.

"You son of a bitch! I will break your arm if you ever do that again!" Threats Israel when she is rested on the floor but his angry gaze on her makes her forget the wrath she was just feeling.

"I'm the one who is going to break all your bones for all the shit you have been making! We had a fucking deal! And not only you broke it several times you dare to make it severely worst!" Now she was confused, she kind of know what he was talking about, but not all.

"What?"

"Don't make yourself innocent with your 'what'?! We made a deal! You would leave my brother Saudi alone! And what did you do?! You thought you had a green card to go around and use your disgusting tricks on Bahrain!" Israel lifts an eyebrow opening her mouth in an understanding expression for what had angered him after all. She wanted to laugh but she knew better to don't, although, her mouth ends up getting the curves while excusing herself.

"Oh darling, I don't know what Bahrain told you but it was no big deal."

"No big deal?! It didn't feel like it! You made Bahrain sin! And as if that wasn't enough you left him with mixing feelings about you!" Israel this times doesn't hold the laugh pissing Emirates, even more, taking her reaction and a mock on Bahrain.

"OH! Was that intense for him?"

"I swear to God I will punch you Israel!" He shouts. She laughs again holding her mouth with her hand and her belly with the other one starting to feel the bellyaches from holding her laughs too much.

"Oh God! That's so amusing to hear!"

"Shut up!" He grabs her by the shirt but she still shows no sign of worry and continues laughing on his face. "You dirty bitch! I'm getting sick and tired of you acting like you can play around with all of us! If you think the Iran issue will be the reason for us to allow you to do everything you want you're wrong!" Israel calms down her laughs sighing deeply and happy despite her situation on Emirates's hands.

"Come on Emirates, is not like you're any innocent. You should be happy for Bahrain trust you enough to tell you everything regardless of how embarrassing it could sound." Emirates smiles at her, a smile made out of hate.

" I hate when you don't play by the rules and act on your own. That's not the deal. Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

"You're the smartest of your brothers, you know the drill. We small ones need always to play smart around the big ones." Emirates sighs and lets her go, breathing deeply to maintain calm.

"What can I do to convince you to give up on Bahrain?"

"There's nothing you can do about it." Emirates sighs trying to calm down his voice to speak what made him come to her.

"Was Iran really there?" Israel looks at the selling trying to remember.

"I didn't saw him. I was too distracted back then." Emirates nodds a little tense.

"I will pressure on him to tell to Saudi just in case. That will make him believe he has control over the situation and then he will convince Bahrain to stay away from you for his own safety." Israel grins wickedly.

"Keep dreaming. Saudi owns me as much as you do, my dear." Emirates gets serious trying to read her mind and see what she meant.

"You never kept the deal of being away from Saudi, did you?" Israel holds her chin faking to be thinking.

"I did stay away as you asked. Your brother was the one who couldn't stay very far away from me as I expected."

"What did you do with him?" He asks.

"You know I do not share my businesses. I'm a secret keeper, especially my allies secrets."

"You're really wicked Israel." Says Emirates very seriously not find it amusing for a bit. "You still think Saudi is a good bet? He is in bad sheets because of Yemen, the Europeans don't see him with good eyes, he is losing allies each day and you too seem desperate to destroy what there is left of him." Israel looks at him carefully and answers quietly with a calm deep tone to show him she too was no joking either.

"I'm betting on him, yes. I have to. I do not wish to see him fall any time sooner, that's why you are also helping him. You need to make sure he makes better choices to not lose any more ally."

"He is stubborn."

"Be more stubborn than him. Make him change."

"He is intolerant and conservative, how do you expect to change someone like him?" Israel smiles looking aside.

"You're his brother, you can come up with something. Besides, you are a good influence on him, aren't you the most tolerant Arab?" Emirates sighs not wanting to think too much about it.

"I will try it but meanwhile you must stop interfering with him. You might make him do something reckless as he has been doing. Seriously, get away from my brother."

"Fine, fine." She sighs looking the other way around while Emirates turns his back to leave.

* * *

"Say it Bahrain." Presses Emirates with his arm around Bahrain's neck to comfort him, although it felt like an execution to Bahrain.

"Please…" He begs really low feeling Saudi's eye on top of him questioning what was happening and what Emirates meant with 'Bahrain has something really important to tell you'.

"Did something wrong happened?" Asks Saudi feeling slightly worried.

"It's better if you hear it from Bahrain." Tells Emirates pressing again Bahrain's neck leaving him more scared.

"What's wrong?" Asks Saudi focusing only on Bahrain who had no strength to even look him in the face.

He expected Emirates to keep the secret as he had promised, not to press him to tell others, especially Saudi Arabia. He was not even in a good mood after giving dinner to Yemen, Oman was getting out a lot to spend more time with Qatar and Saudi was starting to even get pissed with her sister too. He would surely not take it easy what he had to say.

"I… I…" He had no courage for it, why Emirates even forced him to it?

"Come on Bahrain, you will feel better if you just say what happened." Says Emirates making him more stressful than relieved.

"What's going on?!" Now Saudi was losing his temper with all the secrets. "Tell me immediately what happened Bahrain! What did you do or saw?!"

Bahrain felt like crying feeling ashamed and embarrassed. No way he could speak it. He holds Emirates's arm to set him free but Emirates holds him close with both hands making Bahrain let go a sighing cry.

"Bahrain! You must tell him! He should discover it from your mouth than others."

"I have made something bad! I'm so sorry!" Shouts Bahrain shaking with the thought that Saudi might hate him forever for what he had done.

Saudi opens his mouth in shock not expecting that reaction from Bahrain and to see him so frustrated.

"What did you do?" He asks trying to sound friendly, although his mind expected really something awful.

"I'm so sorry…" Cries out Bahrain starting to kneel on the floor even thou Emirates tried to pull him up to keep straight.

"Bahrain… Tell him everything." Whispers Emirates but Bahrain only nodds 'no'.

"Emirates, tell me whatever happened." Demands Saudi out of patience with them both.

" It's better if…!"

"Cut the crap! Tell me what really happened and why Bahrain is so stressed out." Now Saudi was really on the limit to explode. His cheeks were already gaining some colour.

Emirates sighs not waiting to be him talking but he felt like it needed to be said.

"Bahrain went out with Israel yesterday afternoon." Saudi wrinkles the eyebrows not understanding yet the major problem although he saw the reason that made Emirates force Bahrain to tell him the truth.

"Why you went out with her? You have no ties with her, what did you go to discuss?" Asks Saudi this time expecting to hear the answer from Bahrain who still was crying and hiding his face.

"I just went… I at first was just walking with her but… but then I had so much fun and we went to a restaurant to have dinner and then… then she made me sin!" Saudi's mouth drops in shock feeling his cheeks burn with heat that he couldn't say if it was from anger or embarrassment for Bahrain.

"That's not the problem here Bahrain." Calls out Emirates smiling with Bahrain's overreaction.

"What do you mean is not the problem?! How can I live with my conscious from now on?!" Shouts Bahrain feeling insulted with Emirates's lack of comprehension.

Saudi holds his mouth while breathing deep to not explode a sermon against the frail Bahrain and speak out more relaxed, or faking it better.

"You regret whatever you did and that's already a good thing. But what led you to even… do it?" Asks Saudi.

"Saudi, that's not the issue here." Interrupts Emirates. "The problem is that Bahrain believes to have seen Iran and Syria watching them together but back then he was not sure if it was them."

"Iran saw?! Oh my Allah!" Saudi raises his both hands on his head not wanting to even think what Iran might be saying of them right now to the others.

"I'm not sure! I have a feeling I saw them pass by, but could be someone else who looked like them! I was outside the school, could be any stranger!" Says Bahrain.

"Did Israel saw them too?!" Asks Saudi.

"She said she didn't, she was too distracted." Answers Emirates.

"You went to speak with her?!" Asks Bahrain looking at him but Emirates kicks his head to look straight to Saudi.

"That's bad… Bahrain, how much do you think he saw?! Did he really saw you two together?"

"I don't know. I didn't pay enough attention to that."

"What do you mean you didn't?! You should have been more careful! You shouldn't even went out with Israel, what were you thinking?! And to do what you end up doing… what the hell happened inside your brain to commit such madness?!" Shouts Saudi loosing his tone again.

"I lost myself, I admit, but I meant no harm! Before I noticed it was too late!"

"And how do you end up falling to that temptation?!" Shouts Saudi even more madly.

"I was thirsty." Saudi's mind cracks with Bahrain's words.

"What?!" Shouts Saudi.

"I was so distracted with the conversation between me and Israel that I end up feeling dry and then Israel offered me the forbidden drink and I took it before thinking." Saudi raises his poker face to Emirates who seemed close to explode with a laugh.

"Wait… what did you exactly do to say you have sinned?" Asks Saudi looking down again to Bahrain.

"I told you, I took a glass of wine. I didn't mean it! I only realized what it was when it got inside my body!" Saudi closes his eyes wanting to laugh all his stress out, although there was no reason to laugh about.

"BAHRAIN!" He shouts madly feeling embarrassed for his thoughts. Bahrain shivers down his spine when he heard him. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE SPECIFIC! I THOUGHT YOU HAD COMMITTED SOMETHING REALLY BAD WITH ISRAEL!" Emirates doesn't take it any longer to blow up a laugh that echoed inside all the living room.

"But… drinking wine isn't bad enough?" Whispers Bahrain not understanding neither of their reactions. Saudi slaps his own face not believing he had felt that among of stress just for that.

"It is but not as much as you led me to think it was." Saudi grits his teeth tired of hearing Emirates still laughing too hard after he too allowed him to think the worst. "You know what it sounded like and you let him continue!" He scolds Emirates who still couldn't shut up.

"I'm sorry!" He screams already holding his belly. "But your reaction made it all so worthy!"

Saudi sighs still with his cheeks red after all that embarrassing situation that Bahrain couldn't yet understand.


End file.
